A Mad Russian's Romance
by Princesa Alisakura
Summary: Yakov knew that Yuri Plisetsky showed promise in the world of ice skating. But he wanted the boy to expand his surroundings so he decides to give him a temporary skating partner. Enter Katrina Lychkoff, his precious niece. It eventually turned into a something more but Yuri's jealousy and pride ended it all. Will the video of Yuuri Katsuki fix it? IMAGE BY Bethgrry
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys... Sorry I hevamet been around much. things are a bit complicated in my country right now. That and ive been losing inspiration in my stories because of the stupid practice of fav and running and the same damn comments ( Update soon, please update, more please, ect). I want to have decent reviews for once that talk about the chapters I write. Its like people just see a notification and just review without even reading it.

But I still write because I love to share my ideas to the world.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri! On Ice.

This can also be seen on my archiveofourown

Victuuri is my OTP!

* * *

"Katrina! Wake up right now!"

A teenager with black hair flew out her twin sized bed in a startled jolt when an older man barged in her room yelling. As usual.

"what am I going to do with you?" The man sighed and left the room after managing to get the lazy girl out of dreamland.

The girl, Katrina, groaned and rubbed her head. She opened her tired violet eyes and tried her best to become alert.

"Sorry Uncle Yakov!"

Katrina Lychkoff, Yakov's niece from his marriage to Lilia. She used to live in Moscow before coming to St. Petersburg to live with Yakov after her mother decided to remarry.

The grumpy old man didn't mind since Katrina was the only one from Lilia's family who actually liked him despite his temper.

Shaking her head and standing up, Katrina went to her closet and pulled out a large sweatshirt and threw on some leggings and socks. Once the sweatshirt was on she tied her bedhead hair into high ponytail before leaving her room to grab a quick breakfast.

"Доброе утро Uncle Yakov…" Her Moscow dialect slipped out when she saw that pure annoyance in her uncle face.

"It's eight thirty! We were supposed to be at the rink an hour ago!"

Katrina flinched when he yelled but she knew he wasn't in 'scary coach' mode. If he was than she wouldn't see the pink meal shake, orange slices in a small plastic zip lock bag and the water bottle filled with mineral water on the small breakfast table.

"You have five minutes! Hurry up and eat!"

"Yes sir Uncle Yakov!" she sat down and drank her breakfast fast before half chewing her oranges.

She was scolded for eating too fast. Again.

"And you wonder why you started putting on weight."

Katrina looked up at her uncle annoyed.

"I gained weight because I quit skating. Remember?"

Yakov sighed, crossed his arms and looked at the pictures he had of her. They were pictures of her practically flying across the ice with that big smile on her face. His favorite on that was ripped was the last picture of her skating career.

"And you were such a beautiful skater too…"

"Those days are long over Uncle Yakov."

* * *

"Yuuri Katsuki copying Victor's Stay Close to Me'?"

Mila nodded and showed her the video that became a viral hit.

"I was surprised when I saw it myself! Yuri, he- Oh I'm sorry Katrina!"

Katrina's curious face didn't falter when she heard the name although she mentally slapped her former rink mate for even mentioning that backstabber. Those who knew her knew that that name was a bit in the taboo area for her. She shook it off and gave Mila a smile.

"Are you going to show it or just stand there with that sad look?"

Mila tilted her head on the reaction but showed it to her anyway.

Katrina remembered Yuuri from last year's Grand Prix. She saw that he had great potential but she also saw that something was holding him back that lead to his devastating defeat. That and his obvious lack of confidence in himself. Katrina wanted to talk to him and give him some much needed support but she was led away by her uncle before she could even find him. Last she heard from him was that he was going to complete his college education and think about his future in ice skating.

The video on the phone started and Katrina made a soft giggle when she saw Yuuri. His face was a little more then what she remembered along with a tummy that was visibly seen.

"So he's like me," She giggled all the while poking her own little belly.

"Just wait until he's gets into it."

Katrina watched as Yuuri did the routine step-by-step. It was flawless from the movements of his hands and arms to the gentle wave of his head. Even the facial expressions were on point.

"So beautiful…."

She was tempted to reach into the screen of the phone and grab his until said phone was snatched from her hand.

"Lousy pig! Why doesn't he just retire already?"

Both girls turned to see Yuri Plisetsky standing there with that familiar scowl on his face. Katrina wondered if his face was actually frozen from all the times he would do it. With the same face, she snatched it back.

"Way to ruin the mood Plisetsky! And don't call him a pig!"

Yuri smirked and pointed out the roundness o the screen which made the girl mad.

"You don't see him sitting scarfing down junk food and complaining about his life!"

He scoffed and made a comment about how disgusting it was that Yuuri could ever think that he would be like Victor.

Katrina gave the phone back to Mila because she could trust herself with it.

"Better him than you."

She turned on her heels and walked off, leaving the stunned Russian punk in her tracks. She thought of the video of Yuuri and made a soft smile. He may of have stopped skating competitively and put on little weight but… he still had the wonderful potential she saw before his blunder at the Grand Prix. She wondered if Victor saw it yet.

"Speaking of which," Katrina stopped in her track turned her head towards the rink.

"Uncle Yakov! Where's Victor!?"


	2. Chapter 2

Katrina tried her best not to laugh when her uncle Yakov burst through the doors of their small apartment. His face was redder than the hot Borscht soup her mother made when she was making her frequent visits. She was eating said soup when Yakov came home yelling.

"I'm guessing Victor did something stupid again?"

It ha been almost a week since the video of Japanese skater Yuuri Katsuki become a worldwide sensation. It had also been a week since Yakov's shining star Victor Nikiforov decided to abruptly leave Russia to 'travel the world and see new things', at least that was what he told Katrina when she called him to found out why he wasn't at the rink that day when the video first surfaced.

She stirred her soup when the older man began to spew profanities. Apparently, Victor decided that he wanted to be a coach instead of a skater.

"Where did he go again?"

Yakov grumbled and sat down the couch in the adjoining living room.

"Check your phone! You follow him, right?"

Katrina mentally smacked her forehead lightly and looked over her smart phone. Although she did follow Victor and some other fellow skaters, she wasn't a fan of social media. Call her an old grandma but she preferred the old-fashioned way of making friends. Katrina viewed the ideas of Facebook, Instagram and twitter as cold.

She opened her account and saw the many pictures of Victor with his poodle Makkachin posing in front of an old fashioned Japanese castle.

 ** _Hasetsu Castle! #Ninjas!_**

"…. He went to become a ninja on Japan?"

* * *

Meanwhile in another apartment, Yuri Plisetsky was glaring at his phone screen when he saw the same picture.

"Hasetsu Castle? Does he want to be a ninja or something?" Yuri huffed though his nose but smirked, "Ok, I know where he is now."

He rolled around on his bed while his cat paid no mind as it cleaned its paws.

"Just wait victor. I'll see you soon."

He spent a few minutes staring at the ceiling, scratched his cat behind the ears and snacked on the chips he ate whenever he wanted to break his strict diet occasionally. Making up his mind, Yuri brought his phone back and exited out of Instagram.

His wall paper glared at him.

It was a picture of him and Katrina in a pose from the salsa dance for a promotional image. She was wearing an outfit that was a mix of yellow and orange in color, it was long sleeved that clung to her upper torso and arms like second skin with a loose skirt. Yuri wore a black and white outfit with the white shirt being loose and opened to reveal his chest, he had a sash around his waist that match Katrina's outfit in color and his pants were black and they clung to him like second skin as well.

They were both smiling, well Yuri was smirking while Katrina had a bright smile on her face. That picture was supposed to be their promotional image for their junior debut. But instead it was a bitter reminder of what he had lost.

Yuri was tempted to delete the picture numerous times. But he just couldn't.

He sighed as he ran his finger across the screen slowly before tapping on the call screen.

"Hello? I need book two tickets to Japan…"

Three weeks later.

Katrina woke up to the pounding of a door. She assumed that it was the neighbors next door having another marital dispute. She ignored them and tried to go back to sleep. Uncle Yakov was going away for a few days because his younger students had a competition and she was finally going to enjoy being lazy. The pounding stopped but now her phone rang.

"Huh?" She answered her phone without looking at the id.

"Hello?"

" ** _You sound like you just woke up! It's four in the afternoon!"_**

That made her jolt awake, "Yuri?!"

 ** _"Open your damn door! I've been outside for 30 minutes!"_**

Katrina get out of bed and walked up the door. She opened it and was meet with a mad blonde glaring at her with his phone in hand.

"What are you doing here?"

Yuri didn't answer and forced himself inside.

"Hey!"

He made his way to her room and began to grab some random articles of clothing and through them on the bed.

"Hey Yuri! What the hell are you doing?!"

Yuri stopped and glared at her," What does it look like?! I'm packing for you! Where's your suitcase?!"

Katrina sputtered" W-What?! Packing?! Why?!"

That6s when she noticed that Yuri was wearing his traveling outfit and his suitcase was left at the front door.

"We are going to Japan and dragging Victor back!"

Words formed in her head but she could find her voice to say them. Instead Katrina just gave yuri a 'are you insane' look on her face.

"I am not crazy. He promised us that he would choreograph a routine for us for our senior debut and this is what we get?!"

"If I recall, he promised you," Katrina poked his chest and looked up at the older teen, "I don't remember being a part of the deal."

Yuri grabbed her hand.

"You became part of it when we became rink mates."

Katrina rolled her eyes pulled her hand away, "Were not rink mates anymore Yuri. Besides, Victor is going to be Yuuri's coach."

"Don't you dare mention that pig! He's just a washed up has been with a damn dream!"

"Is not!"

Yuri huffed and smirked, "takes one to know one."

The girl clenched her fists.

"You had the whole world at your feet. 'Katrina Lychkoff, The Jumping Bean of Russia' who just couldn't stay on the ice long enough because she loved to jump. Now look at you," He gave her the body check, "You're no better than him."

 _'Fucking asshole!'_

It was true that she gained weight after leaving the skating world. Her long and tone legs were fuller, she had a small tummy forming and her hips were a little wider. She wasn't that overweight but with her five-foot one frame it was obvious.

"Are you really the same girl who grabbed Victor's attention?"

Katrina had the urge to slap the punk for that but remained calm and crossed her arms.

"Alright then," She went to her small closet and pulled out her suitcase, "Seeing as you won't leave even if I scream. I'll go with you to japan. But don't get your hopes up."

Yuri sighed but was satisfied for finally getting his way, "Good because our plane leaves in four hours."

"What?!" Katrina was flabbergasted when he said that, "Yuri is your head screwed in right?!"

She was ignored as Yuri left her rom, probably giving her privacy and shut the door.

"Don't tell Yakov!"

Katrina wasn't planning on it.

* * *

Yuri's head slumped over to her side during the flight to japan. Katrina, dressed in a long dress, tights and boots, tried to move him away from her but the attempts were futile since his body would immediately go back to her as if she were a magnet and she was attracting him.

"Yuri… Please wake up," She whispered.

Instead of waking up, he unconsciously wrapped an arm around her and he snuggled against her. Probably dreaming about his cat, she thought and looked out the window. All she could see were clouds.

She sighed and looked at her sleeping companion. The way he would just hold her in his arms reminded her of the good times. They used to fall asleep next to each other during the long flights from Russia. Yuri would snuggle against her while she would cuddle against him. She loved the soft smell of vanilla that would emit from him, it always lulled her to sleep no matter what the situation was.

Soon Katrina felt the urge to sleep overpowering her. She closed her eyes with only one thought in mind.

 _'Uncle Yakov_ _is going to kill me….'_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three!

They make it to japan. Lets see what the two teens will do!

* * *

 _"Alright_ _Katya just move forward slowly. I'm right here if you fall down."_

 _Little Katrina struggled a bit before innocently gliding across the frozen the frozen lake and to the arms of her father._

 _"You did it Katya!" He praised with a big smile on his face._

 _"Thank you Papa! Do you think you can teach me more? I want to skate just like you!"_

 _Her father was surprised at her declaration but he smiled._

 _"We'll see Katya…."_

 _"Katya…."_

 _"Kat…."_

"Katrina wake up!"

"Huh?!" she jerked awake and looked to see the Yuri was glaring at her but he didn't look annoyed.

"Did we land?"

"Nyet. We're four hours away."

"We are?"

She realized that she had been asleep for at least eight hours because the average time to travel from Russia to japan was twelve hours at least.

"Hey…. I don't mind you sleeping but…."

It turns out that Katrina was hugging Yuri.

"…. Let go…...!"

Katrina blushed and she pushed him away. But she was then grabbed and Yuri pulled her closer.

Y-Yuri?"

He said nothing held her close.

"I let you go so let me go."

Yuri responded by holding her even closer before pushing her away and throwing on his headphones and hood.

That annoyed her and she sat back in her seat with her arms crossed.

 _'Must be one of his tricks,_ ' She thought and looked out the window.

Yuri glance over to her before looking away.

 _'She felt so soft…'_ he thought as he resisted the urge to hold her hand that was resting on her lap only for her to shove them in the pocket of her dress. Six months ago, Katrina would've let him hold her hand. But then again six months ago, they weren't in this situation where they were at each other's throats.

"Cold…." She said to no one in particular.

He smirked, "I'm pretty sure your fat will keep you warm."

Katrina Slowly turned to him and gave him a glare that could even scare Yakov.

"Don't. Make. Me. Scream. The. 'T'. Word."

And with that Yuri shut his mouth while Katrina went back to her window gazing.

 _'You've done it this time Yuri…'_

After four hours of silence, the plane landed.

* * *

"What is that supposed to be?"

After they landed, the two Russians spent a good three hours going through customs, exchanging currency and finding a train station that had machines to give tickets. It also took them a good hour to find Hasetsu since, per Yuri, it was a nowhere city with no place on the map.

When they finally made it to Hasetsu they stood in front of a bizarre statue which greatly confused Katrina

"Who cares!" Yuri exclaimed with a hint of excitement, "Its creepy."

Immediately he took a picture and was getting ready post until he stopped.

"Crap," He pulled down the black mask he wore and put the phone away, "If I post it Yakov will now I'm here and try to haul us back,"

"Oh right," Katrina secured her sunglasses and rubbed her chin in wonder, "I wonder if he realized that I'm not even home."

Yuri chuckled dryly, "Is he really that negligent with you?"

She chuckled as well, "Only when I don't follow him around when he's taking his students to competitions. You know that from the many times you used to stay over when it was just me."

Those were the days they both thought before Yuri began to walk to some unknown destination with Katrina following him with her luggage.

"I guarantee that he's not to agree to come home if you tell him too."

Yuri stopped at gave her a dirty look, "Well then we are staying here until he does!"

A sigh of defeat escaped her mouth and she continued to follow Yuri until they were at an alley way that had little shop and food stands. I didn't take long for them to attract the attention of the locals who stopped what they were doing to gawk at the two young foreigners. Since Hasetsu a fading city it was a miracle if a backpacker found them. But having two foreigners show up at the same time was a rarity. But then again, a Russian celebrity came along and it gave them some needed publicity.

"This is the city that was tagged in all the pics Victor has been uploading," Yuri said to Katrina who was getting rather uncomfortable with the stares to the point where she grabbed his backpack tightly.

"Eh? You okay?"

Katrina was ready to nod but she shook her head instead, "The locals here are making me a bit uncomfortable that's all…. I don't even stare at foreigners in Russia."

She heard a soft chuckle from the blonde teen, "You're still the same."

"What do you mean?"

Yuri stopped and turned his attention towards her.

"You always get uncomfortable whenever we would go explore whatever country we went to for competitions. And it was always the same thing: The locals would stare and make you uneasy."

She blushed and looked away.

"Can you blame me?"

"Nope."

And with that he took her hand and continued the walk.

"What are you doing?!"

Katrina tried pulled her hand back but Yuri would tighten his grip every time she did. He didn't say anything and continued his vain search.

"Hey Victor!" He yelled in the alley, "Come out now!"

"Are you expecting him to pop out yelling 'Here I am' or something?"

Just as Yuri was about to say something a clothing stand caught his attention. Nothing special about the store but it was what they were selling that caught his attention. A black sweater with a roaring tiger wearing a bow. Katrina didn't need to be a scientist to know what Yuri was instantly attached to the shirt.

"That shirt…" Yuri took his glasses off, "I… want it now!"

"Yuri?"

She was too late. Yuri bought the shirt. Took off the shirt he was wearing, against the protests of Katrina and immediately took a selfie and posted it on Instagram.

Yuri's phone rang almost immediately after.

 _ **"Yuri! Explain to me what the hell you are doing in japan!"**_

Both teens flinched when Yakov exploded. They could hear him clearly and the speaker wasn't even on.

"Whoops you found me out?"

 _ **"…And further more…."**_

The selfie included Katrina in the background doing a facepalm.

 _ **"Why the hell is Katrina there with you?!"**_

Said girl chuckled, "You just now found out I wasn't at home?"

The phone was silent before Yuri pulled the phone away from them when the old man began to yell at them in their native tongue.

 ** _"T-T-That's not the point! Yuri! You're not in the Junior Leagues anymore you idiot! You should be training! And Katrina your mother will have my head for this!"_**

And that was when the boy exploded, "Don't tell me what to do!"

* * *

In the skating rink in Russia, Yakov pulled the phone away from him.

 _ **"I'm not coming back to Russia until Victor makes good on his promise to me!"**_

* * *

Katrina took the phone and spoke calmly.

"I'm sorry uncle Yakov. He dragged me here for no reason. And don't worry, I already told mama that I was going away for a while."

And with that she hung up and gave the phone back to Yuri who pocketed it in his jackets pocket.

"Man, he's such a nag."

He grabbed Katrina's hand again and led her away.

"I can handle myself without that geezers help."

"He means well…."

"Heh!"

And with that the walk was silent. Yuri began to think back at the time when he first meet Victor. It was at a local skating competition. It was also the first time he and Katrina pair skated in a competition. They were supposed to so a simple straight-line lift where Katrina was going to do a full layback while Yuri held her close by the waist.

But the decided to a twist lift instead. They were both scolded for it because Yakov told them it was dangerous for both because Yuri could've dropped Katrina because he wasn't used to lifts yet. But Yuri just blew his nose without a care in the world while Katrina just sat there reading a book, completely ignoring her uncle.

That was when they first meet Victor who praised them for their daring move but commented that they could win without the difficult lift. When he said that they could even win the junior worlds that was when Yuri stood up and made a bargain, he said that he was going to make his junior debut as a solo skater and said that if he won that he wanted Victor to choreograph a program just for him.

They shook hands on it. Victor agreed to choreograph the best routine ever for Yuri's senior debut.

At least that's what he said until Victor blew him off for Yuuri Katsuki.

"Yuri? You still there?"

Hearing Katrina's voice, Yuri snapped out of his little flashback and noticed that he had lead them from the city and to a large street bridge.

"What the!? Where are we?!"

"How should I know?" Katrina barked.

Yuri ignored her and lunged near a railing where a man was fishing.

"Hey! Victor!" Yuri yelled out to the ocean apparently thinking that said person would hear.

Katrina, embarrassed by his outburst, facepalmed when he did that, 'Idiot…'

The fisherman who noticed the boy smiled and spoke in heavily accented but clear English, "Oh are you two fans of victor's?'

They both looked at him and he pointed towards a small town.

".. He spends a lot of time practicing at the ice rink below the castle. I would try there."

Yuri ran off as soon as he heard while Katrina was left to thank the man with a bow.

"Arigatō!"

The man smiled in approval and Katrina ran after her speeding former friend.

* * *

Katrina managed to catch up with Yuri when he stopped at some stairs.

"Took you long enough."

She glared at him, "I was thanking the man!"

He huffed and walked up the steps with her following him.

The building was large and it had had a cutesy anime characters skating as the moral. It had English lettering that said ice castle, Yuri wondered if it was because of the castle they saw when they came here. When the two teens made it to the top they noticed a group of people at the entrance. Mostly civilians and a few reporters. They must've been there to see victor, Yuri and Katrina both thought as they walked passed them, a group of three little girls and to the entrance.

"Hey you bubs!" a loud voice yelled at them, "No one's allowed in there!"

They turned around but Yuri was the one who spoke.

"What?" He sounded very annoyed now.

The girl who yelled along with the other two girls who were identical to her were stunned at the sight of them along with the crowed.

"Yuri Plisetsky?!"

They then noticed his companion.

"And Katrina Lychkoff?!"

That caused a stir for the reporters. The junior world champion and The Jumping Bean were here?! In Hasetsu?! Together?! This was news worthy gold!

Yuri ignored the crowd and glowered at the three girls, "Victors in there? I want to see him."

The girls bowed and said, "Of course! Go on in!"

Just then a figure zipped passed them and stopped at the glass door.

"Phew! I made it!"

Katrina turned around and saw a man leaning against the door trying the catch his breath.

"Yuuri?!" The three girls said out loud.

"Yuuri?" Katrina looked again and recognized him, 'Yuuri Katsuki?!'

Her face lit up in sheer joy and covered her open mouth in excitement.

Yuuri didn't notice her but turned to the kids, "Hey girls! My weight is finally back to what it was before the Grand Prix…"

While Katrina was fangirling, Yuri was twitching and shaking. Growling was heard from his hood.

Japanese Yuuri straightened up and smiled, "Now Victor will finally let me skate."

Just as he opened the door, Yuri swung his leg and kicked Yuuri's back hard into the building.

"Yuri!"

He said nothing and ran into the rink. Katrina grabbed their things and saw Yuri stomping on Yuuri's head.

"All of this is your stupid fault now say you're sorry!"

"Yuri, you punk!" Katrina grabbed his jacket and managed to yank him away from the fallen man, "He has no idea why you're so angry with him!"

She then turned around and offered her hand to Yuuri, "Sorry 'bout that. You okay?"

Since she couldn't speak Japanese, Katrina spoke in her broken 'Moscow dialect' English because she knew that Yuuri could speak English as well.

Yuuri was confused but accepted the girls help.

 _'Both Yuri Plisetsky and Katrina Lychkoff are here? I thought they split up.'_

Even Yuuri knew about the pair. He knew that Katrina was called The Jumping Bean because many of her routines mainly consisted of jumps and triple axels because of a rumor that she didn't have a perfectly balance on the ice. Yuuri also knew that both Yuri and Katrina were pair skaters until six months ago, when they split up when Katrina announced that she was quitting ice skating.

Yuri made a 'tsk' sound through his teeth and leaned backed against the information desk.

"A long time ago, Victor promised he would choregraph a program for me."

Katrina added, "He promise you too?"

Yuuri fixed his glasses sheepishly, "We haven't talked about that yet…."

That made Yuri mad and Katrina had to hold him back.

"If you're not working on a program then what the hell have you been doing?!"

He stomped towards him, dragging the poor girl, "Why is he even wasting time on you?!"

Yuri then gave a sadistic smirk, "If he knew about your little sob fest last year then he'll realize that's no point in training a crybaby like you!"

Katrina had enough and yanked Yuri away again. Why did Yuri have to be an insensitive jerk all the time?!

She turned to Yuuri and saw that his shocked face turned into a small smirk that made her blush. Yuri pulled her away to him and growled

"Wipe that stupid smirk off you face!"

"I don't the history between you two and victor. You should talk to him yourself, "Yuuri made a care free smile and walked toward another pair of glass door, "It's not like I made him come to Hasetsu."

Both teens stood there before Katrina wiggled out of Yuri's arms and ran to Yuuri to walk by his side.

"For record, I have nothing against victor," She explained, "I was dragged here by that punk."

So enamored by Yuuri, she didn't notice the jealous glare Yuri gave.

* * *

Well the kids meet Yuuri Finally! As you can see Katrina is actually a fan of the Japanese Yuuri and Russian Yuri doesn't like it all.

Well I'm off to sleep.

Leave a review if you want more. They add fuel to the fire for quick updates. Just NO 'update soon', 'more please', 'please update' .

AND NO FAV AND RUNNING!

Bye bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Happy belated Thanksgiving!

I was able to write this down. Enjoy!

Oh and to answer a question from geust: Katrina is a month younger than Yuri.

" _ **Hello, how are you?"**_ They are speaking Russian.

When Katrina speaks in English the grammar will be awful because her English is broken

* * *

They watched as Victor moved across the ice with the style and grace the three were accustomed to seeing. Victor paid them no mind. Or rather he simply didn't even know he had an audience. That was one of Victor's biggest problems, he never paid attention to his surroundings and that usually led to him either being mobbed by savage fangirls or almost falling down the stairs because he was too busy posting selfies of himself.

Yuri watched as Victor continued to skate.

"I recognize those moves," He leaned forward and rested his arm on the rinks walls, "They're for the short program victor was choregraphing for the next season."

Yuuri was surprised when he heard that, "Really?"

Katrina nodded as she watched as well, "It was before he came here. He was planning routines for next season but he was torn. He lived to surprise audience no matter consequences."

"For years, the skating world worshipped him," Yuri added, "But now no one's surprised anymore."

Victor did a triple salchow and landed it gracefully.

"He knows it and it really eats at him."

The girl was sad as she watched her friend skate, "Poor Victor. He lost inspiration but we thought he would do something…." Katrina was stuck again, "… Extraordinary for next season. But he came for you."

Yuuri was stunned to hear what was going on in victor's professional career. For years, he was always in awe of his idols performances and always wondered what he would do next. Victor was known for his unpredictable choreography and Yuri always looked forward to something new. But now hearing from the two teens who personally knew him made Yuuri wonder.

"I wonder if he'll let me use his program."

Hearing Yuri snapped the older man out of thoughts along with the sounds of Katrina cursing at him in Russian.

"Seriously?!"

The teen wasn't fazed, "What? He doesn't need them if he's going to take off this season. If he'll give me a chance I'm sure I can surprise the audience. I am going to make my debut as a senior and win the Grand Prix Final."

Katrina sighs, "But you need his help?"

They heard a soft sigh from Yuuri.

"Wow. You're confident."

As he spoke thought Yuri took a deep breath and yelled across the rink. Katrina covered her ear and stumbled backwards towards Yuuri.

"Hey! Victor you got time for little chat?!"

Victor, who was now just gliding and thinking, stopped when his name was being called.

"Oh! I didn't know you were here. I'm surprised Yakov let you come," Victor waved and had his innocent carefree smile. Yuri gritted his teeth looked like he was about to pounce over the short wall to strangle the five-gold medalist.

Victor then noticed that the boy was not alone.

"And you even brought Katrina with you!"

The girl waved back, "Hey Victor."

 ** _"My, my Katya. I knew you were a fan but I had no idea you wanted to throw yourself at Yuuri."_**

"Huh?"

Yuri looked at Katrina who was being held by Yuuri who caught her when she stumbled from the teens yell. All Yuri could see were a pair of hands on Katrina's waist. Hands, waist, Katrina?!

"Let go of her!"

He grabbed Katrina away from Yuuri and held her against his chest. Yuri then glared at Victor who wasn't fazed at the small tantrum.

"That's not a happy face. Let me guess, I forget an important promise?"

* * *

Victor laughed as he rubbed the back of his after Yuri 'kindly' reminded the man about a certain promise he made to the teen.

"I remember now. It slipped my mind entirely."

Yuuri, Yuri and Katrina were standing in front of him with Yuri standing in between the two. He had his hands in his jackets pockets and was shaking from the rage.

"I'm sorry but you know I'm a forgetful person."

"I'm painfully aware of that…."

Katrina chuckled and whispered to him, "And yet you're still angry at him?"

Yuri gave her a side glare but focused his attention back to victor, "I'm holding you to your promise. You will choregraph my new program like you said! We're going back to Russia!"

Yuuri gulped and looked at Victor with fear in his eyes. He didn't want him to go back yet. Not after he worked so hard to finally get back into shape. Victor began to think of a solution that would benefit the both but knowing him, it was going to be outrageous

Katrina saw this and spoke in defense of Yuuri.

"Hey Yuri, you made promise when we were kids. You gotten better since then," She had no choice but to speak in English so Yuuri could understand what she was saying, "Besides, you can use program we made long time ago. Make it solo."

Yuri let out a deep growl when she mentioned the program they were working before they stopped being pair skaters. He didn't want to use that program. It was the program they made together and he refused to tamper with it.

"Nyet. Victor said he would make my program."

"He just remembered to make one!"

"Settle down you two," Yuuri held his hands up, "Let's just let Victor decide what to do."

The kids looked at Yuuri and stopped.

"Yes Yuuri," Katrina blushed and smiled.

That made Yuri feel something that was a mixture of anger and annoyance. He was about to make a pissed off remark when Victor finally made up his mind.

"I got it now!"

That put the males in high alert while Katrina pulled out her phone out of boredom. Since this was an issue between the two Yuris and Victor, Katrina knew that it had nothing to do with her.

"I'm going to choregraph a program for both of you to the same music," Victor declared.

"Eh?!"

'I knew it.'

Yuuri and Yuri were both stunned. What is Victor thinking?!

"Now boys. This piece has two different arrangements, I've been trying to decide which one to use," Victor was full of surprises, "I'll design two programs using different portions of the same songs."

He then pointed to the air and then he pointed at the males, "The programs will be revealed in one week. The two of you with compete and we will see who sunrise the audience more."

"That will be something to see," Katrina said after putting her phone away.

Yuuri was shocked to say the lease and tried to reason with Victor, "Is a competition really necessary?!"

Yuri on the other hand, "The catch is that the winner will have Victor do whatever they want! What do you say?"

Victors eyes widened in pure elation, "I love it! Let's do it."

Just he remembered something very important.

"For you though Yuri, I have a special requirement for you."

The teen raised an eyebrow, "Special requirement?"

Victor nodded and looked at a confused Katrina.

"Your program will be a pair! You and Katrina will be competing together as a pair."

Yuuri blinked.

Yuri blushed.

But Katrina screamed.

"What?!"

Before she could even protest, the triplet children she and Yuri encountered decided to make the small competition into a highly-publicized event. The Japanese Yuri and the Russian Yuri competing in Hasetsu for the right to have victor Nikiforov coach one of them. And it was going to be reunion of Yuri and Katrina.

* * *

 ** _"Victor! Are you out of your mind?!"_**

After the triplets left and the whole event blew up on social media, Katrina was finally able to speak her mind.

 ** _"What's the matter Katya?"_**

 ** _"What's the matter?! You're making me skate with him!"_**

She pointed at Yuri and looked at him with contempt. Yuri gave a hurt expression as a result.

Victor wasn't fazed but he didn't have his carefree face on.

"And what wrong with that? You two used to skate together all the time."

 ** _"Yea! We USED to skate together. And now I can't even look at him without thinking of wanting to pummel him!"_**

 ** _"Katya…"_**

She sighed and picked up her backpack.

 ** _"I won't go through with this and you can't make me!"_**

And with that she walked off to leave the building. Yuri ran after her calling out her name leaving behind the two adult males.

Victor sighed and massaged his temples.

"Um, victor?"

He looked to see a confused Yuuri staring at him.

"Yes Yuuri?"

It wasn't his place to pry but Yuuri wanted to know why Katrina blew up the way she did. He didn't understand what she was saying but from the look she gave Yuri and the hurt look he gave to her, he wanted to know why.

"Is there… a reason they really split up as a pair?"

He received a nod and watched as victor pulled out his cellphone.

"Yuri started out as a single skater when he was a boy but when he was ten, Yakov decided that he should widen his surroundings as skater and decided to give him a partner. That was the first time he met Katrina."

Victor opened his Instagram and began to look for something.

"at first they were good friends even though they had their little fights here and there. It's true I am a forgetful person but it's hard to forget what those two had."

He found what he was looking for and gave his phone to Yuuri. It was a picture of Yuri and Katrina sitting down on a small couch in a cozy looking room. Probably somewhere in Russia he thought. Yuri had and arm around the girl's petite waist and his free hand was placed on one side of her face while he had his lips pressed against the other side. Katrina was blushing but the look in her eyes showed that she loved the affection Yuri was giving her.

"Swipe the screen to the left."

He did and it showed another picture of the pair. This time it was picture of them kissing underneath a mistletoe.

"They were already kissing so I put the mistletoe there at last minute. But I assume you understand why she refuses to skate with him?"

* * *

"Katrina!"

Yuri stopped her just as she was about to go downstairs from the building. She turned her head and gave him a blank stare.

* * *

"They were boyfriend and girlfriend…"

"Yes. They were supposed to be the next Sergei Grinkov and Ekaterina Gordeeva."

* * *

If you don't know Sergei and Ekaterina I highly suggest you look them up, You wont regret it!

Well see you guys later!

Leave a review when your done if you enjoyed it

NOFAV AND RUNNING

Ja ^^


	5. Chapter 5

AWWWW MAN! I missed Yuri's Birthday :'(

Well at least I was able to get this done

Enjoy!

* * *

 ** _"What do you want Yuri?"_**

The beautiful amethyst eyes that would once sparkle whenever he looked into them were now dull. It was probably meant for him.

 ** _"Why are you running away?"_** Yuri walked to her slowly because he knew that Katrina would run the moment she would see an opening.

 ** _"I'm not running away, I'm simply going back home,"_** Katrina said while hoisting her backpack up, **_"I was dragged here against my will remember? Which reminds me, why did you drag me here?"_**

Yuri was silent, he looked down on the ground and bit on his lower lip.

 ** _"Did you think that if Victor saw the both of us he would go back to Russia? You know that the moment he makes up his mind, he goes on a one track. Nothing will convince him otherwise."_**

Katrina then smirked softly although her saddened eyes say otherwise, **_"Or did you think that if you dragged me away from Russia, we would get back together? You're such and ass sometimes Yuri."_**

The boy spat on the ground, **_"As if I ever want to get back together with you. Who in their right mind will want a fatso like you_**?"

The girl clenched her fists but she refused to lose her mind because of a stupid insult, **_"And everyone wonders why I broke up with you."_**

 ** _"In the most humiliating why!"_**

Yuri made small growl when he began to remember how Katrina broke up with him. Six months ago, Katrina was participating in a local competition as a solo skater when she gave the performance of a life time. Her song choice was 'Bad Boy' from the group Cascada. The routine was beautiful along with the story of love turning into hate. Katrina showed all of Russia why she was called 'The Jumping Bean', triple axels that she landed gracefully, the forbidden quadruple salchows, and her signature move, the Russian split jump.

She ended it with a sharp turn away from Yuri who was watching her. In the world of ice skating, everyone knew that Katrina would look at Yuri with adoring eyes whenever she would finish a performance on the ice. The turn away she did literally said to the whole world, ' _I'm done with you'_ and after that, she left the skating world.

 ** _"That performance won me the gold. I wonder if I still remember that routine."_**

The tone of her voice was taunting Yuri to grab her and slap the smirk he could hear off her face. But he knew better than to hit a lady especially his ex-girlfriend who he needed right now.

 ** _"I do and it hurts whenever I think about it,"_** He muttered.

Katrina rolled her eyes, **_"You only think about your career and nothing else. So, if you have nothing to say then I'm going back to Russia. Alone. Dasvidania!"_**

And with that she turned her head from Yuri and made her descent down the stairs. But she didn't make it hallway when Yuri ran after he and grabbed her hand.

 ** _"Please…"_**

 ** _"Did the Russian punk just say please? Someone call the headlines."_**

 ** _"Cut the sarcasm Katya!"_**

Katrina turned her head and sighed, **_"Are you that desperate for Victor make a program for you that you resort to begging?"_**

The soft grip on her hand tightened a bit before relaxing, Yuri lifted his head up. Gone was the familiar scowl on his face. This was Yuri when he was letting his barriers down, only a few people had the privilege to see him this way. He gave a sincere look of a man pleading.

 ** _"Please don't go. Just do this once and I'll never ask you to skate with me again."_**

 ** _"You can always just go to Victor and say you want to be a solo skater. You know he's easily swayed."_**

Yuri shook his head, "he made up his mind. He wants us to pair skate."

 ** _"But you said that you don't want to be near a fatso like me. Remember?"_**

He gulped when the insult came back to haunt him.

 ** _"I didn't mean it…"_**

Katrina took a deep breath. Damnit, why did he sound so sincere?! She shook her head.

 ** _"Yes, you did. Are you done? I have to go."_**

Instead of letting her go, Yuri pulled her closer and hugged her shoulders.

 ** _"Yuri…"_** She let out a warning tone.

 ** _"Just this once. Skate with me one more time and I'll… I'll acknowledge our break up."_**

Katrina's ears perked up, **_"You will?"_**

 ** _"Yes. I'll tell everyone that we broke up and I'll stop hanging around you. I promise."_**

Such a tempting offer, if she skates with Yuri one more time then he will finally admit that rumor of their breakup was true. But if she did skate with him than Uncle Yakov will make her go back to skating because most likely those triplet girls would tape the competition and upload it online. But still… Katrina wanted to move on and she wanted the same for Yuri.

 ** _"Fine."_**

She moved out of Yuri's arms and looked at him.

 ** _"I pair skate with you one last time and you post on every single social media site you have that we broke up."_**

Yuri stood there and sighed, **_"…. Deal."_**

" ** _Oh darn!"_** Katrina gently hit the palm of her hand with her fist, **_"I didn't bring my skates because I don't skate anymore."_**

She then flicked her own forehead, **_"How sad. Oh well, I guess you'll have to-"_**

The boy took off his back pack and unzipped it to pull out a pair of dirty white ice skates. Yuri smirked at the dumbfounded look the defiant girl had plastered on her face.

 ** _"You were saying? Katya?"_**

Slowly Katrina's face changed to a scowl.

 ** _"Damn you Plisetsky,"_** She took her skates back, **_"Damn you."_**

And with that she grabbed her suitcase with one hand and dragged her sates with the other during the walk back to Ice Castle.

* * *

 ** _"I'm so sorry for the outburst,"_** Katrina apologized to Victor who just ruffled her hair.

 ** _"Don't be sorry Katya,"_** He smiled happily ** _, "I shouldn't have said that you should skate. I understand if you don't want to."_**

"Oh, I do," She snapped her head up ** _, "I do want to skate again Vitya! But I have my own motives for doing it!"_**

Her violet eyes sparked with pure excitement which earned another ruffling of her hair.

"Wonderful!"

And then it was time to leave the rink, Victor led the way. Katrina walked next to Yuuri while Yuri trailed behind them.

"Sorry for outburst Mr. Katsuki," She said bashfully, "I don't lose temper normally…"

Yuuri just looked at her and gave a small smile.

"It's alright. It's a normal reaction when it comes to Victor I guess."

If Katrina didn't have a ribcage, her heart would have burst out.

'Be still my beating heart!'

She turned away blushing pure glowing red.

"That is nothing! One time he tricked me to go on Ghost rider!" Katrina belted out to hide her embarrassment, "I not talk to him for days!"

Yuuri jumped when she yelled that out and noticed Victor was rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry Katya but I…. Uh…. Don't remember … Hehe."

Victor ran off with Katrina running after him screaming in Russian.

"Um... What's a ghost rider."

And then Yuri came in.

"It's a stupid roller-coaster in the Knott berry farm amusement park in California."

The teen side glared at the older Yuuri, "Sometimes the old geezer of a coach we have takes his students there because of some pass he has or something."

"Oh okay..." Yuuri made a nervous smile since the teenager still intimidated him.

Even more now than ever and he couldn't understand why.

"Yuuri! Save me from her!"

Victor was seen running back to the pair with Katrina swinging her skates at him.

"I'm not fat!"

"What did you call her Victor?!"

And now Yuri was chasing Victor who decided to run around Yuuri who was standing there in confusion.

"I only said she needed to get into shape!"

 ** _"You called me a little piggy!"_**

 ** _"I didn't mean it as an insult!"_**

 ** _"Victor!"_**

The poor guy in the center could only massage his temples when a headache decided to form. He could only hope that the chase would end with someone tripping over.

And when that didn't work after ten minutes, Yuuri stuck his foot out.

Victor fell first.

Katrina next.

And Yuri last.

* * *

Katrina's eyes lit up when she saw the inn Yuuri lived in. Victor was living there as well and during that from Ice Castle, he raved about the good food and wonderful baths.

"Beautiful! Look like we walk into anime!"

Victor chuckled, "Wait until we go inside."

They four walked in were greeted by a nice middle aged who Yuuri introduced as his mother. Katrina did her best to introduce herself in Japanese but stumbled a bit. The woman just smiled in understanding.

"Friends of Victor's Yuuri?" she asked in Japanese.

He pointed at a glaring Yuri who was staring at the interior of the inn.

"Yea. They just showed up today mom. Sorry."

"This is Yuri."

Then Yuuri pointed at Katarina was taking pictures of inn to send to her mother,

"And this is Katrina."

His mother giggled when she heard that the young blonde boy was also named Yuri and graciously welcomed the two teenagers to her family's inn. Yuuri translated for them and Katrina was able to at least say thank you in Japanese.

Victor lead the kids to his room. It was small because of the large bed, a small couch and a dresser. They were greeted by a large brown poodle who pounced on Katrina, licking her face and his fluffy tail wagging.

"I missed you too Makkachin!" she said happily while scratching behind the dog's ears. Makkachin barked some more before jumping the small couch victor was sitting on for more petting.

"This place is a real hovel," Yuri declared, looking around the small room.

 ** _"Yuri! Be nice and grateful that Yuuri is letting us stay here!"_**

She looked at a confused Yuuri and blushed again before turning away.

Yuri clutched his suitcase handle tighter before looking again.

"So where do Katrina and I sleep anyway?"

"what a second!" Yuuri Exclaimed, "You two are staying here?!"

Yuri turned around still glaring, "No way I'm letting you have Victor all to yourself fatso!"

He grabbed Katrina by the arm and pulled her to him.

"So, I'm staying here okay?!"

"Hey let go!"

Yuuri just made a defeated smile held his hand up, "If I say no is there a chance you'll actually leave? But then again…"

This time Yuuri plucked Katrina out of Yuri's arms and placed her near victor.

"Hey! Let her go!"

"If you two do stay here you'll have to bunk separately. This inn has rules about unmarried coed teens bunking here."

Katrina smiled and clapped her hands together, "I understand Yuuri!"

Victor just smiled, "the hot spring here is just divine. You two should try it."

"I always wanted to try hot spring bath!" Katrina smiled happily.

Yuri, still upset about Yuuri taking Katrina from him, glared and made his way to the storage closet.

"I'm not taking a bath with other men! Goodnight!"

And with that his slammed the door at them. It was quiet for a few seconds until they heard the growl of a hungry stomach echoing from the door. And then, Yuri opened the door demanding food and a bath.

* * *

Katrina tied her wet black hair in a messy bun after she gave herself a good cleaning. During the wash, she poked at her stomach, hips and thighs. She felt and pinched the fat that was stored there. Katrina wasn't that overweight, she only gained eight pounds during her six-month hiatus, all she needed to do was go back to her workout routine.

'It's a good thing I gain weight slowly and lose it fast,' She thought to herself before walking to one of the tall wooden tubs.

As she got in, she heard a loud plash from the men's side over the wall but thought nothing of it.

Both she and Yuri made a relaxed sigh.

* * *

"Bean sprouts and broccoli…."

Katrina, dressed in the inns robes, glared at the plate of food that was given to her on the small table. Steamed bean sprouts mixed with chopped broccoli with water on the side. Yuri, who was wearing the same thing, was given a feast, a pork cutlet bowl, a bowl of fresh steamed rice, miso soup and a cup of tea. She watched as her ex-boyfriend pigged out on the delicious meal. Lucky bastard, Katrina thought.

It was dinnertime and victor, Yuuri, Yuri and Katrina were sitting on the floor of a small private dining hall. Victor had already eaten and was enjoying himself some drinks while the other three were eating.

"If this is your idea of joke Victor, I hate it."

Victor just smiled, "Sorry Katya but you need to get back into shape before I introduce the programs. And this is what Yuuri eats all the time now."

"That's because you said he gains weight fast…"

The girl stabbed the food with her fork and grudgingly ate it since it would be impolite to refuse a meal Yuuri's mother, who was standing there with a smile on her face, made for her.

"No offense Yuuri."

Yuuri just smiled as he ate his healthy meal, "it's okay, Victor told me that you lose weight fast so I'm sure you'll have pork cutlet bowl too."

She blushed and stopped eating to talk to the man

"Very true! I lose weight very fast and I gain weight slowly."

"Really?"

Katrina nodded and then went back to her eating to calm her excited nerves.

'Yuuri Katsuki just talked to me and I talked back *squeal!*'

Just than the sliding door of the room opened to reveal an older woman with tan skin and short hair pulled back by a head band. Mari wore her usual red uniform and sighed when she saw the two additions in the room.

"More friends of yours Yuuri?"

Yuri turned around at the sound of his name and Mari immediately swooned.

'the Russian Fairy strikes again,' Katrina thought to herself as she listened to Mrs. Katsuki talk to the woman.

"The boys name is Yuri as well isn't that cute?"

Mari was stunned, "What? Now that's too confusing."

She looked at Yuri and pointed at him.

"From now on…" She said it in English, "Your name is Yurio!"

"What?!"

Katrina laughed and rolled on the floor holding her stomach.

"Yurio! How priceless!"

"Shut up Katrina!"

"Whatever you say…. Yurio!" Katrina laughed again.

So busy laughing she didn't notice Yuuri leaving with Victor following him.

* * *

 ** _"Where did they go?"_** she asked sometime later while she was brushing her long hair.

Yurio was sitting opposite of her glaring around the room, **_"How should I know?"_**

Rolling her eyes, the young girl began to lie down and placed her head on the pillow that she was sitting on earlier.

 ** _"Who knew tatami mats where so comfortable. When I get home, I'll bring some for mama."_**

 ** _"How is she doing anyway?"_** Yurio asked in great curiosity.

 ** _"Doing well. She hates going to chemo all the time but she's a strong woman. She says 'hi' by the way."_**

Yuri made a sad smile that Katrina didn't see.

 ** _"How's Aleksandr?"_**

Katrina chuckled when he mentioned her little brother.

 ** _"Still a brat but what can I say?"_**

She rolled on her side, **_"why are you asking about my family anyway?"_**

Yurio sighed and walked to her before lying down next her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

 ** _"Y-Yuri?!"_**

Katrina blushed when he did that and tried to break free from him. But Yurio wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

 ** _"This makes me remember back when we were little,"_** He whispered, " ** _Those times when we would stay at hotels for competitions, we would fall asleep and I would hold in my arms just like this."_**

Katrina slowly relaxed and surprisingly placed her hands on the arm around her shoulders, **_"that was a long time ago, wasn't it?"_**

Yuri chuckled softly and began to rub her shoulder, **_"There was once that time you hit me when I said you could be a boy. You called me a punk and it somehow stuck."_**

 ** _"Yea… I did do that."_**

The arms tighter softly.

 ** _"Why can't we go back to those days?"_**

 ** _"Yuri, I…."_**

Katrina felt the boy's breath evening out and the hold on her slacked a bit but still held her nonetheless.

 _'I'm sorry Yuri,'_ She thought sadly, _'But you need to move on, I need to move on. We can never go bac to those days.'_

And that was when jetlag finally caught up with her.

* * *

Poor Yuri *sniff*

Well see you guys later!

Leave a review when your done if you enjoyed it

NOFAV AND RUNNING

Ja ^^


	6. Chapter 6

_"Yuri!"_

 _Ten year old Yuri almost fell on his face when he was startled by Yakov's loud yell across the ice rink. He stumbled a little but was able to keep himself from falling._

 _"What do you want you old fart!?" Yuri called out to the man who was at the entrance of the rink._

 _Yakov gritted his teeth but motioned the boy over._

 _"What is it?"_

 _The coach cleared his throat, "Yuri, you're one of the most talented of my students. The techniques I'm teaching you are above the others in your age group."_

 _Yuri smirked and puffed his chest in pride._

 _"However, you need to expanded your surroundings as a skater."_

 _The boy raised an eyebrow._

 _"That is why I'm giving you a skating partner," Yakov declared, he had a small thrill seeing the boys jaw drop._

 _"What?!" Yuri exclaimed," I don't need a partner! I can skate well on my own!"_

 _"The decision is final! Don't worry, its only temporary. It will help you in the future."_

 _Yuri gritted his teeth and crossed his arms, he didn't need a partner. He wondered if Yakov was going senile in making him do this. Victor never had a partner and he was the best skater Yakov had._

 _"Trust me Yuri, she's not at all thrilled about this either."_

 _"You're pairing me with a girl?!"_

 _"Now, now. You'll like her, she's from Moscow like you," Yakov turned his head and called out to a figure putting on skates at a bench that was further away from the two, "Katrina! Come here."_

 _The girl looked his way and laced up her skates before getting up and walking to them. Yuri could see that the girl had black hair that reached her small shoulders, her eyes were an amethyst color which was rare in Russia. She wore emerald green sweater and black pants that made her bright white skates glow._

 _"Yes, uncle Yakov?"_

 _Yuri's eyes bulged out and his jaw dropped even further._

 _"This guy?!" He pointed at Yakov who was glaring at him, "Is your uncle?! you don't even look like him!"_

 _The girl giggled, "of course he's my uncle. But I'm not from his immediate family, I would be too ugly."_

 _Never had Yuri laughed so hard in his entire life. This was the first time someone has ever insulted Yakov out in the open. But best of all, it was done in front of the old man himself._

 _His first impression of the laughing girl: He liked her._

 _"Katrina!" Yakov swatted the back of the girl's head._

 _It didn't hurt it only make her laugh harder._

 _They spent half an hour skating around the half empty rink to see how they both work. Yuri was too fast with his footwork, he needed to go at a steady pace. Katrina was a bit wobbly on the ice but she didn't fall, she needed to work on her balance. A perfect match._

 _"Is that old geezer really your uncle?" Yuri gave Katrina a water bottle while they took their break outside the rink._

 _The girl nodded, "Thanks. Yea he is because my aunt is married to him. But not for long of course."_

 _It was no secret that Yakov was getting a divorce._

 _Yakov's divorce was finalized weeks later but Katrina still called him uncle because she was the only one in her family that liked him._

 _Yuri and Katrina become best friends._

 _At eleven it was time to debut as pair skaters._

 _Yakov was astonished that the temporary partnership became solid. But he knew that when they make their junior debut, they might want to go solo to show their individual skills._

 _Yuri was a risk taker, he was told not to do quads but he does them anyway in secret or when Katrina would watch him and applaud him._

 _Katrina was a hyper child, she loved doing jumps even if they were above her skill level but she does them anyway in front of Yakov._

 _As a pair, they did difficult lifts without permission. Yakov as worried for his little niece during the times he would catch them doing twist lifts. Yuri isn't used to lifts and stumbled every now and then when catching Katrina._

 _He banned them from doing said lifts during local competitions for their own safety._

 _But they never listen to him._

 _At twelve it was time to start training for the juniors but Katrina was too devastated to even think that right now._

 _All Yuri could do that night was hold her in his arms as she cried and cried in the hotel room they were staying at._

 _They didn't listen to Yakov again the next day and Yuri dropped Katrina on her head. Good thing Yuri's hand cushioned the fall._

 _At thirteen people change, mentally and physically._

 _Yuri grew taller and his voice started to change. He was more aggressive outside the ice because of raging hormones. But he still treated Katrina nicely off the ice. Even more nicely than before which was something she didn't understand._

 _Katrina's height stopped at five-foot one and because of her strict diet and workout regimen, she had the stereotypical 'skating body'. Her only other growth was her hair that now fell down her back, Yuri told her once that she looked pretty with it long hair so she grew it out. She would blush whenever he would play with a strand during break._

 _They make their junior debuts separately._

 _Yuri won the gold in the men's division. He was dubbed The Russian Fairy._

 _Katrina won the gold in the woman's division. She was dubbed The Jumping Bean._

 _They shared their first kiss after the awards ceremony, using the hustle and bustle of reporters to hide as they did_ _. It wasn't as romantic as they had heard from the older skaters. Yuri bumped his forehead against Katrina's when some asshole on his phone decided to shove the boy just as his lips touched the girls. It hurt, a lot. But seeing Katrina's smiling and blushing face made it all worthwhile for Yuri._

 _Yakov was not pleased. He felt that they were too young for a relationship._

 _At fourteen they wanted to pair skate seriously. They were already making plans to announce it for the upcoming season._

 _Yuri got better at lifts and could catch his jumping bean without dropping her._

 _Katrina's balance improved and she would playfully lead her fairy in a game of ice tag._

 _The media called them the next Sergei and Ekaterina because of the sweet affection they had on the ice._

 _Sadly, the sweet romance would reach a bitter speed bump, Yuri was seen yelling at Katrina for something that sounded stupid. It ended with him making her cry and him walking away._

 _Yuri became obsessed with winning, he ignored Katrina._

 _Katrina was becoming sadder recently and no one knew why._

 _By the time Yuri found out why, it was too late._

 _Katrina participated in a local competition and turned away from Yuri. She also withdrew from the season, never to skate again._

 _"Katrina!" He called out to her but she ignored him and unlaced her skates._

 _Yuri ran to her, reaching his hand out to her retreating figure as she got up and walked away._

 _"Katya!"_

 _Just as his hand barely grazed her, his jumping bean disappeared and everything went black._

 _"Katya!"_

 _"Katya!"_

*Woof!*

Yuri jerked awake and sat up abruptly. His breathing was erratic and he was sweating cold sweat. He ran his fingers though his damp blonde locks and began to survey his surroundings.

All he saw were black eyes, a furry muzzle and a wet nose.

"Makkachin?!"

What was Victor's poodle doing with him? Yuri looked around the room he was in and recognized that he was in a bed. And there was only one person in this inn aside from the piggy that had an actual bed.

"Victor!"

He bolted out of the room with Makkachin following him.

Victor was in the main eating room that was located near the entrance reading a Japanese to Russian dictionary when the yells of the younger boy shook the building. Literally.

He looked up and saw Yuri standing there with clenched fist and a rather pissed off expression.

"Доброе утро Yurio!" Victor smiled as he put the book down, "You sleep well?"

"Shut up! What the hell was I doing in YOUR bed?!"

The other guests at the inn were luckily used to the outburst of the boy.

Victor still smiled and drank his hot water, "Last night when Yuuri and I came back. We found you two sleeping in the dining room. You looked so cute hugging little Katya."

Yurio blushed when he remembered that he did hold Katrina last night.

"But this inn has a policy on unmarried teens so Yuuri took her to the storage room while you bunked with me."

That made the boy growl a bit at the mention of the Japanese Yuuri.

Speaking of which, "Where is the fatso?"

Victor finished his water and went back to reading the dictionary and jotting down some notes.

"He and Katrina went on a run after breakfast. Katrina needs to get back into shape before I introduce the programs."

Hearing that Yuri ran back to Victor's room and dug through his suitcase that was sitting on the small sofa.

"What are you doing?" He heard victor behind him.

"What does it look like? I'm going after them!"

Yurio turned to see Victor looking at him with a serious look on his face and his arms crossed.

"Yurio, I may have said that your program will be a pair but I'm not going to let you be alone with Katrina most of the time you're here."

"What?!"

The teen glared at Victor who sighed and massaged his temple.

"It's not healthy for a boy to constantly be around his ex if there's still unresolved issues."

"There are no issues between us!" Yurio declared.

That did not sway Victor at all, "Right and Katya does not come to me whenever she has problems concerning you."

"Tch…"

"And I don't blame her, you act like you two never broke up."

"Because we didn't!"

"Says you. And you're acting as if I wasn't there when you called her a 'шлюха'."

Yurio gripped the shirt he was wearing when Victor brought up that incident. His trembling hands threatened to rip the poor fabric in half.

"I've known Katya longer than I've known you. She's like a sister to me and it broke my heart to see how you treated her that day," With that, Victor made his leave but not before saying, "be thankful that I'm even making you a program. I could have just ignored you all over again."

And he left to enjoy his reading.

* * *

Yuuri and Katrina made it to the small park were Victor took that picture of himself.

"I win Yuuri!" She declared with her arms raised.

She wore a red sweatshirt that had the word Russia printed on her back in white bold letters on the back, black legging and a pair of running shoe that have seen better days.

Yuuri chuckled when the girl jumped around the area and fixed his glasses.

"It wasn't a race Katrina."

"Was to me!"

After her victory jumps Katrina began to do her flexibility training while Yuuri did leg ups on the bench.

"So how long have you been crushing on Vitya?"

"Eh?!" That made Yuuri fall off the bench and land on his bottom, "What are you talking about?!"

Katrina was now on her stomach, propped herself up with her arms and kicked her legs up and down.

"You blush when he talks to you," She said with a cat's smirk on her face, "And I doubt it was cold air."

Yuuri's face flushed when she mentioned that. He only met her yesterday and she already suspected something? Katrina was waiting for answer when she began to do the Dhanurasana yoga pose.

"W-W-Well…." He needed to change the subject now, "Uh…. Victor told me about you!"

"Really?!" Katrina rolled onto her knee and looked at him with sparkling eyes, "What he say? Something nice?"

"Um… Well… he talked about you and Yuri..."

The sparkle in Katrina's eyes died down and she tucked her knees under her chin.

"How much has he told you?"

"That you and he were dating and then you broke up six months ago, but that's all he told me."

Katrina smiled softly, "Gotta love Vitya. Says very little but very informational."

Yuuri could tell that she had some issues about it.

"Talking about it help but you don't have if you don't want to."

"…Yuri used to be so nice to me. My first love and first kiss."

Katrina wrapped her arms around her legs and sighed sadly, "And then it all when Victor took picture of me sleeping."

"Took a picture of you sleeping?"

She nodded and took out her phone.

"I follow uncle Yakov to competitions sometimes and this one was for Vitya. After competition was over, I fell asleep in car."

Katrina opened her Instagram and found the picture she was talking about, she hands the phone to Yuri.

It was a selfie victor took while in the backseat of what appeared to be an old-fashioned car. Snuggled against him was a sleeping Katrina with her arm around him. He had his finger over his lips in a shushing position with the captions, _'Shhh, little Katya is sleeping…'_

"Normal person would think that it is cute but when Yuri saw it…."

Katrina stopped talking and curled into a tight ball.

"it's ok you can stop," Yuuri copied Victors gesture of rubbing Katrina's hair.

It made her blush red, "Thanks!"

And then she shot up and dusted herself off.

"Want to race back to inn?"

Yuuri chuckled and stood up, "Sure."

And at the count of three, they ran.

It was a tie.

Yuuri and Katrina became best friends that day.

Yurio just watched as he read the dictionary.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Have yo been awesome?!

Alright heres the latest chapter!

Its going to be my last one for about a month. Why? Because I'm going to LA for the holidays and I wont be back until mid January. I amm bringin my laptop with me but because of a packed schedule, chance of me writing will be slim T^T

But I was able to type this!

Hopefully it will shed more light on Katrinas life. yay!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Are you sure this is okay Katrina?" Yuuri asked the small Russian as she laced up the rental skates. Her own skates were in the Ice Castle storage room getting cleaned and the blades sharpened after the six months of neglect she gave them.

"Vitya said you couldn't go on ice because of weight," She said after lacing the last one, "Didn't say anything to me."

It was day four of her and Yurio's stay in Japan and there was only three days left until Victor revealed his programs.

Katrina's goal to getting back into shape was going well. She was able to lose most of the extra weight she gained because of the diet she was on at Yu-topia and the morning jogs with Yuuri.

"And I need to make sure I still remember my skating," She mumbled as she got up from the bench.

Yuuri nodded in agreement because while he semi continued to skate after he stopped competing, Katrina stopped entirely. What would happen if during the competition, she slipped and fell? And all because she didn't know how to skate anymore?

"Yuuri, you coming?" Katrina was at the opening of the rink and waited for the older man to lace up his skates as well.

As he was done, Yuuri walked to ice and easily glided across without fail. He turned to see Katrina still standing at the opening.

"Katrina?"

She gulped and gripped the wall tightly

"Sorry, just nervous."

Yuuri skated towards her and held out his hand, "Want me to hold your hand until you get on?"

A pink blush crept its way to her cheeks, _'calm down Katrina! Yuuri is just being nice!'_

"Sure! I'll tell you when to let go."

She let go of the wall and grabbed Yuuri hand, he gently pulled her onto the ice.

Katrina wobbled a bit, her knees bent some but she was able to keep her balance. Before she knew it, she let go of Yuuri's hand and slowly glided to the middle of the rink. The cold air and the silence made her forget where she was as she began to reminisce

 _"Up next representing Russia, Katrina Lychkoff!"_

 _The young thirteen year old skater, dressed in shimmery white, skated in the middle of the rink and waved at the crowd before closing her eyes and tilted her head towards the sky even though it was the ceiling._

 _"Papa be with be with me," She whispered softly as the song she picked for her short program began to play._

 _"The song Katrina will be performing to is 'Carol of the Bells'. This song was covered by the Tran-Siberian Orchestra."_

 _Katrina started by moving her arms above her head and spreading them out before skating forward when the cello began to accompany the soft piano tune._

 _The stadium was dark except for the spotlight over that made the pearls in her bound hair glow._

 _Katrina lifted her left leg back and gently tiled to the right to turn just as the flute played._

 _The tune began to quiets down before the electric guitar made its violent strum._

 _She picked up as she started to skate backwards and started with a waltz jump. She heard them talk about the swiftness in that jump but paid them no mind._

 _"Alright here come the triple axel-"_

"Katrina!"

"Woah!"

Little did Katrina that she ended up skating an old routine that had a triple axel. She missed the landing and fell.

Yuuri caught her before she could land on the ice and held her to his chest. Katrina blushed and stood there.

"You know, to make sure I still remembered how to skate, I used to skate laps," Yuuri explained after letting her go, "Why don't we try that?"

Katrina was still red and played with her fingers before nodding.

"Ok Yuuri."

They spent a good hour skating around the rink until Yuuri decided that it was time to go back before Victor found out what they were doing.

"I'll stay here," Katrina declared as Yuuri got out of the rink.

"You sure?"

She nodded, "I know Vitya. He's going to add quads and jumps in program. I need to practice as much as possible."

Even though Katrina thought that this 'Hot spring on Ice' competition was a waste of time, she didn't want to embarrass Yurio. Katrina didn't want him to be stuck with a washed-up skater who could not do the simplest of jumps.

Yuuri didn't know what to do but he nodded, "Alright."

He left as Katrina began to practice.

But before he left the building he stopped at the front desk and leaned over.

"Give me the phone girls."

Axel, Lutz and Loop jumped when the skater spoke.

"Hey Yuuri!" Lutz piped with an innocent smile.

Yuuri smiled but it wasn't the usual smile they knew.

"I now you took a picture of me and Katrina," he held out his hand, "Hand it over."

The girls still held their innocent smile but they refused to hand over their phone.

"Why Yuuri?" They said at the same time, "You two looked so cute."

"Hand it over before I-"

"Before what?" they smirked this time.

"Before I tell you mother that you three have been skipping school and faking absent notes so you wouldn't get in trouble," He noticed the nervous sweating the chubby girls had on their faces.

"How did you know!?" Loop yelped.

"Instagram. Certain pictures being posted around the time you should be in school?"

The girls gulped and looked at each other before reluctantly giving him the phone. But they had a trick up their sleeves.

"It's password protected so you can't access it!" Axel declared with her arms crossed, "We'll admit that you did scare us but-"

"Done."

Yuuri handed the phone began to leave.

"Huh?!"

"How did you?!"

Yuuri didn't say anything and left with the triplets running after him.

* * *

Katrina didn't come back from the ice rink that night. It was dinner time and the plate of tofu casserole meant for her was getting cold.

"I'm worried," Victor said as he finished his Gyudon, "It's not like Katya to stay out this late."

Yuuri finished his meal and got up.

"I'll get her."

"Nyet!" Yurio stood up abruptly, "I'll get her."

"Yurio," Victor warned.

"I said I'm going to get her!"

And with that, he threw on his shoes and grabbed his backpack before leaving the inn.

The silver blonde haired man sighed and drank his tea.

"Are you going to let him go like that?"

Victor placed the glass down and looked at the younger man with tired eyes, "as much as I don't want him anywhere near her, I trust him when it comes to Katya's safety."

That only increased Yuuri's curiosity as he sat down in front of him.

"She told me that she broke up with him because of a picture you took of her. What happened?"

It didn't take long for the Russian explain what happened.

"When Yurio saw the picture, he was upset, he was already stressed out because of Yakov and apparently, the picture set him off. I was there when it happened at the rink, he yelled at her and called her a 'шлюха'."

Victors grip on the glass he was holding tightened to the point of almost breaking it.

"A what?" Yuuri asked when he heard the Russian word.

"He called her a whore and left her crying," The older man then looked down sadly, "And poor Katya was already upset that day."

Yuuri was shocked to hear what victor said. All because of an innocent picture, Yurio called his own girlfriend a whore? He knew the younger boy had a reputation of being a foul mothed kid off the ice but that was taking it too far.

"Why was she upset?" The curiosity was too much.

Victor knew that he was going to tell him sooner or later, it wasn't a secret or anything but he assumed that because Yuuri wasn't much of a social butterfly he didn't know.

"It was the day she was told that her mother had cancer."

* * *

Yurio entered Ice Castle to see Yuuko at the front desk putting away some skates with a sad look on her face.

She turned when she heard the doors opening, "Oh, Yurio."

He gave a short wave, "Is Katrina here?"

The woman nodded sadly, "She's practicing right now but…"

Yurio raised an eyebrow but made his way to the rink.

"Hey Yurio?" Yuka called out.

"Hm?"

He turned his head to see two pairs of skates in her hands. One pair were a pair of rental skates in his size while he recognized the white skates. Those were Katrina's skates, he bought those for her as a birthday gift. When he saw them this morning, they were dirty with old laces and dull blades. But now they were clean with new laces and blades sharpened

"Katrina brought them here because she wanted to get the blades sharpened but I cleaned them for her."

"Why the rentals?"

Yuka made a sad smile, "You'll understand when you see her."

She gave the skates to Yurio before going back to work. He was confused but wen to the rink to find Katrina.

When he entered the chilled room, he heard soft sobbing coming from the ice. He looked around to see a figure sitting on the ice with defeat looming over them.

"Katya?" He whispered.

Katrina didn't hear him but got up from the ice began to skate. She skated around for a few seconds to gain speed before attempting a triple axel, only to slip and fall. Again.

Yurio flinched seeing her fall and raced to put the rental skates on.

 ** _"Damnit!"_** She cried out in deep frustration and pain.

She sat up and looked down at her legs that were sore and possibly bruised from the many falls she did. Tears fell from Katrina's eyes and this time she didn't wipe them away, she was done. She was going to Victor and tell him that there was no way she was going to skate with Yurio. If she couldn't even do a triple axel without falling, then what was the point of skating with the young skating prodigy.

Soft sounds of blades hitting the ice were heard and she assumed it was either Victor or Yuuri coming to get her.

"Katya?"

Katrina flinched when she heard the voice of Yurio but she didn't look up when he was in front of her.

 ** _"Did victor send you?"_**

 ** _"No. I came here on my own."_**

 ** _"Well good,"_** Katrina said softly, _"You saw, didn't you?"_

Yurio was silent and kneeled to her eye level but still didn't look up.

"Please tell him that I can't skate…"

He was still silent.

 ** _"Please…"_**

Katrina started to tremble when Yurio still wouldn't talk to her.

 ** _"Please!"_** She looked at him this time, her tears were now large droplets that spilled out of her beautiful eyes, **_"Please tell him that you don't want to skate with a useless has been! I…"_**

She then was reduced to a sobbing mess.

 ** _"I can't even do a stupid triple axel anymore and he wants to add jumps and quads?!"_**

Yurio said nothing still. But he grabbed her in a crushing hug. One arm was around her waist and the other arm was around her back with the other hand on her head. Katrina didn't fight against the hug, she need a warm body to replace the cold.

 ** _"Don't you ever say that again!"_** Yurio growled softly, **_"You are not a 'useless has been'!"_**

He heard the soft sniffles from the girl slow to a stop but he refused to let go of her.

 ** _"Tell that your ever so loyal fans."_**

 ** _"Huh?"_**

Katrina gently pushed herself away from to look at him, **_"You never check your twitter? Your 'angels' are mad that we're skating again."_**

It was no surprise to anyone that Yurio's fangirls hated Katrina with a passion. They hated her for even being near Yurio. There was even a twitter page dedicated to bashing her before it was taken down. That was the main reason Yurio never interacted with them during competitions, he hoped the cold shoulder and the glares would give them the message that he hated them for hating his Katya. But for some reason they ignored it.

Katrina never let it get to her even when they would start booing her when she would skate. Because she knew that Yurio was way out of their league, he hated fangirls.

 ** _"They even made a hashtag: #LeaveOurYuraBitch!"_**

That's was it! Yurio pulled out his phone and accessed his neglected his twitter. Sure enough he saw that damn hashtag and Katrina's twitter name in the same post on each one.

' _IceAngelKat #LeaveOurYuraBitch! You don't deserve him!'_

 _'I hate IceAngelKat! #LeaveOurYuraBitch!'_

 _'Slut! IceAngelKat'_

 _'We must protect our kitty! #LeaveOurYuraBitch!'_

He growled and began to type something down while Katrina watched.

 _' Yuri'sAngels Your harassment of Katya ends now! Leave her alone and get a life!_

 _' Yuri'sAngel you are not my fans!'_

 ** _"If you post those they'll be upset."_**

 ** _"Fuck them!"_** Yurio's yell echoed throughout the rink, **_"Why didn't you tell me?!"_**

Katrina flinched but she didn't cower, **_"I'm used to it. And besides, they're right."_**

 ** _"They're not…"_**

 ** _"I am a has been. I can't even do a triple axel anymore, what makes you think that I can skate with you as a partner again?"_**

Hearing his ex-girlfriend doubting herself was the last straw for Yurio, he got up and helped Katrina on her sore feet and held her hand. She was confused at his action but assumed that he wanted to leave.

Instead he began to skate, leading her slowly across the ice. He didn't say anything as pulled her to him, he placed his hands on her waist and pulled her up gently for a quick second before placing her back on the ice.

 ** _"What are you doing?"_** She asked, still teary eyed.

Yurio responded by whispering softly in her ear making her shudder, **_"Skate with me Katya."_**

And with that he hoisted her in the air, Katrina instinctively did the splits and raised her arms. Yurio set her gently and spun around with her still in his arms and began to skate the both of them around the rink. He placed a hand on her left leg and gently lifted it off the ice, Yurio held her left arm up gently.

Katrina sniffed and looked down, so she can still do basic pair techniques. Big deal.

Yurio let go of her leg and held her waist as they began to turn around, Katrina's leg was still in the air but she knew this technique by heart and moved her arms back while arching her back.

The whole time, Yurio's expression was a soft and sad look. He wanted Katrina to skate again but not for him. He wanted her to skate again for herself, Yurio knew that Katrina loved skating and that she had some regret leaving it behind.

Yurio prepared to lift her in the air again but Katrina missed her step and tumbled down. The boy was fast and he grabbed her, only to fall himself.

"Ah!"

Katrina closed her eyes and waited for the impact of the ice on her head. But it didn't happen, her head never touched the hard surface. Instead, she felt a hand holding her head gently. She opened her eyes and saw Yurio's face close to hers, he looked worried and rubbed the side of her head with his right hand gently.

 ** _"Katya?"_** He was breathing deeply from the exercise but his main concern was Katrina ** _, "Are you okay?"_**

She said nothing but she nodded. Her face was flushed and her pupils were dilated and the color of her eyes sparkled from the tears that threatened to fall. Katrina then realized two things: She fell again. And Yurio caught her and fell as well. And…. He was on top of her!

Yurio knew that and immediately hoisted himself and the girl up to where they were sitting on the ice. He didn't let go of and Katrina was still in a small daze to get him to let go of her.

They were quiet for a few minutes until Yurio spoke softly.

 ** _"I'm sorry Katya."_**

 ** _"What?"_**

That was when the boy wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips against hers. Katrina's eye widened in surprise when the cool and soft lips pressed against her chapped ones.

She responded by holding him close as she kissed him back desperately.

 _'Why am I doing this? This isn't right!'_

 _'I'm selfish. I want to keep her. But isn't the way to go!'_

They wanted to stop the kiss but the sweet feeling they both remembered was too pleasurable to leave.

Soon the need for air demanded that they break the kiss and they pulled apart. They were both even more flushed than before and their breathing was frantic.

"That, never happened," Katrina declared in English.

Yurio responded by holding her in his arms tightly.

 ** _"Please let me go,"_** she begged but found herself hugging him back.

She felt him shake his head in protest as he nuzzled her shoulder.

 ** _"Please,"_** He whispered, lifting his head up gently, **_"Let me be selfish…. Just this once."_**

The tight hold laxed some before it turned into a gentle embrace. Yurio looked sadly over Katrina's shoulder when he remembered their deal: if she skated with him one more time, he will tell the world that they had indeed broken up. He didn't want that, he wanted his jumping bean by his side always.

But he knew that he only had himself to blame for her leaving him. Yurio took out all the frustration he had out on her when she desperately needed him the most. He wanted to apologize but how can he after all that? And besides, a simple apology wouldn't be enough to win her back.

They continued to hug until the ice started to hurt their legs. Yurio scooped her up and then smirked.

 ** _"At least you're finally lighter,"_** he said in a playful teasing tone.

Katrina blushed and struggled to break free, **_"Asshole!"_**

He chuckled and held her tight in his arms.

Yurio carried her off the ice and into the break room to take off her skates.

Katrina reached to untie the laces but Yurio kneeled down to do it for her.

 ** _"I'm not a kid Yurio, I can do it myself,"_** She blushed pulling her foot away from his hands but he once again ignored her and pulled it back.

 ** _"You've been here all day,"_** He unlaced the strings and loosened the shoe, **_"these aren't your size."_**

The skates she was wearing were very snug and that was bad for a skater. Not only was it uncomfortable, it would throw a skater off balance and cause injuries to the feet.

 ** _"I know but it was the closest to my size."_**

Yurio slipped the skate off and slightly frowned, "Maybe that was what made you miss the steps. When you tried the triple axel, you could have easily made the landing but the skates are too tight."

He held the sock clad foot and pulled the garment off to reveal the forming blisters on the small foot.

A chuckle escaped from his throat.

 ** _"Remember when Yakov caught us kissing in the rink that one time?"_**

Katrina was still blushing from the soft touches on her foot but nodded, **_"I thought turning red when you were mad was a myth. Uncle Yakov proved that theory wrong. But I remember, he was so mad that he made us skate laps without socks."_**

Yurio smiled as he removed the other skate and sock off her foot. The blisters were new and appeared to be very painful along with the bruises but they were proof that she was determined to skate. Yurio traced a finger across the near perfect arch of Katrina's foot and touched the ball of the foot and felt the callouses she developed from years of skating.

 ** _"Um... Yurio?"_**

He snapped out of his thought and looked up to see a beet red Katrina staring at him with wide eyes.

 ** _"Do you have a foot fetish or something?"_**

 ** _"N-No! Sorry,"_** Yurio blushed and reached into his backpack that was placed nearby. After rummaging around for a second he found what he was looking for.

He gently held a foot and slipped on a slipper from the inn and slipped the other on her other foot.

"Thanks…" Katrina was still blushing from before and stood up.

Bad idea on her part, her legs were now feeling the effect of her all-day training and sent a message of pain to her brain, which in turn turned off her legs mobility making her sit back down on the bench, hissing in pain.

 ** _"Damn!"_**

 ** _"Sore already?"_**

She nodded, "Yeah. I guess my body is mad that I'm skating again."

A laugh was exchanged and Yurio turned around kneeled to the ground.

 ** _"Hop on."_**

 ** _"Huh?"_**

 ** _"If Victor sees you limping and with fucked up feet, he'll kill me. Hop on."_**

Katrina blushed again but complied after she undid her hair and letting it fall down her back. Once she was on his back with her arms around his shoulders and his arms under her legs, Yurio used one leg to hoist himself up. He hunched over a bit because of the added weight but he didn't stager, he was stronger than he looked but that was because he was used to carrying Katrina during their pair skating.

 ** _"Comfortable?"_** He asked looking at the head that rested on his left shoulder.

Katrina hoisted herself up some, "Mhm."

Yurio smirked and leaned down to grab his bag that had Katrina's skates. She grabbed the bag so the boy could focus on not dropping her. They left the rental skates on the bench and left the building.

During the walk, Katrina snuggled against Yurio's back and made a soft sigh. She felt him chuckle.

 ** _"Enjoying yourself?"_**

Katrina made a soft noise, **_"Shut up. You're just very warm."_**

Yurio rolled his eyes and continued to walk.

 ** _"Katya."_**

 ** _"Yes?"_**

Yurio felt Katrina slipping so he hoisted her up.

 ** _"I'm…."_** He stopped walking and struggled to find his words, **_"I'm… going to teach you how to jump again."_**

Katrina raised an eyebrow, " ** _If that's what you wanted to tell me then why did you stall?"_**

Yurio blushed and began to walk again, **_"Because I know all too well that you will try to say no!"_**

 _'Good save,'_ He thought.

 ** _"I know that The Jumping Bean is still there. We are going to train harder than the piggy..."_**

Katrina pulled his cheek for a second.

 ** _"… And we won't stop until you land your jumps perfectly again. I don't want you to embarrass yourself in front all those people."_**

 ** _"Don't you mean YOU don't want Me to embarrass you?" Katrina muttered bitterly against his shoulder._**

Yurio snorted, **_"I can embarrass myself thank you."_**

Katrina forgot how much she loved his sassiness.

When they made it back to the inn it was nine o'clock, Katrina was scolded by Victor for being out late and not calling him, she was also scolded for not taking better care of her feet when he saw the blisters.

"Sorry Vitya."

Katrina was sitting in the private tea room while Yuuri was applying aloe vera gel on her sore feet to prevent any swelling.

"You went overboard Katrina," He said to her while victor stood there with his arms crossed.

"I said that I need to see my jumps, I sucked," Katrina told the Japanese man after he bandaged her feet, "Yurio says he will teach all over again!"

"He is?" Victor turned his head to see the boy sitting in the corner by himself.

Yurio was busy looking at his phone to answer the distressed tweets his 'fans' gave him when he denounced them. He looked up briefly and gave a nod to confirm it before going back to the twitter war he started.

"Vitya, I know you don't want me alone with him," Katrina's able to say without breaking her English, "but he's good at jumping and he's not old man."

That made victor turn to stone and he collapsed on the floor with his soul floating out of his mouth.

"Victor?!" Yuuri rushed to the man's side tried to revive him, "get a hold of yourself! Her English is broken, remember?!"

Katrina tiled her head in confusion, "Did I say insult?"

She meant to say that Yurio was her age and can handle the jumps, she didn't want Victor to strain himself just to teach her how to jump again.

She made a mental note to practice her English more once he went back to Russia.

After ten minutes of fanning Victor and saying that he was not old, he revived and scolded Katrina again for her broken English.

"And because of that young lady, all three of you are going to run ten kilometers in the morning every day until the competition.

"What?!"

"Really?!"

"You're so vain Vitya!"

Victor wouldn't hear it but he told Katrina to call her mother.

* * *

 ** _"I can't believe you actually went all the way to Japan,"_** Katrina could hear the amused smile of her mother on the other end.

The teenager was in her room after eating her dinner and taking a bath. She had her phone on speaker since she was alone and brushing her hair.

 ** _"Sorry mama… I made you worried, didn't I?"_**

 ** _"No, no Мой Ангелочек, I was worried that you would go alone,"_ ** her mother said softly, **_"I'm glad Yura is with you, is he protecting you?"_**

Katrina sighed, _**"in a way yes."**_

Katrina's mother, Olga Lychkoff-Volkov, was the younger sister of Lila Baranovskaya but if you put them side by side you wouldn't see the family resemblance except for the hair and eyes. Olga was once a dancer like her big sister but decided that she wanted be a reporter for figure skating. That was how she meet the skater who would be her future husband, Ivan Lychkoff. All it took was an interview, a simple request for a date and the rest was history.

They had two beautiful children, Katrina first and their son, Aleksander, six years later.

Sadly, Ivan was killed when he was struck by a drunk driver while he was walking across the street to by Katrina a gift to celebrate her upcoming junior debut.

Two and a half years later, Olga was diagnosed with breast cancer. She has been fighting it ever since. She was a strong woman but spent most of her time in the hospital.

 _ **"I'm glad,"**_ Olga said happily, " ** _I wish you two were together again. I like him."_**

The girl rolled her eyes, she knew her mother adored the boy _**"momma…. You now I had to do it."**_

She heard a chuckle and a soft sigh, **_"I know. but I now you still care for him."_**

Katrina almost choked on the tea she was drinking and coughed, **_"Momma!"_**

Laughter was heard and Katrina recognized that laugh.

 ** _"Alek?!"_**

The laughter increased but she heard, _**"Hey Katya!"**_

 _ **"Hello Alek,"** _ Katrina smiled since she had seen her brother in almost a year.

 ** _"I miss you! Come home soon!"_**

 ** _"I miss you too."_**

Aleksander said something about Moscow being boring without his sister before being interrupted by a male voice.

" _ **Calm down Alek."**_

Katrina put her guard up when she heard her mother's new husband.

His name was Nikolas Volkov, he was once her father's close friend who helped Olga with the bills after Ivan died and was there when Olga was diagnosed. Katrina didn't hate the guy but to her it felt awkward that her mother married her father's best friend. That and she constantly clashed with him over her life choices, he didn't want her to pursue a skating career, saying that it would lead to nothing in life. Katrina took that as an insult and yelled at him for it.

He didn't like that she was always seen with Victor, saying that it was unhealthy that she was hanging around an older man even though said person has been involved in her life since she was four.

Nikolas wasn't a bad guy, he cared about Katrina's wellbeing but because of the constant bickering that was starting to put stress on Olga, Katrina packed her bags and showed up at her uncle Yakov's front door.

 _ **"Hello Katrina,"**_ Nikolas said on the phone, **_"So you did go to Japan."_**

 _ **"I did, I was dragged actually,"** _ Katrina said in a calm voice that was devoid of emotion, **_"Is that a problem?"_**

 ** _"No. I'm just relieved that you're somewhere warm."_**

 ** _"Uh huh… Can I talk to mama now?"_**

She heard shuffling and soon she could hear her mother's soft voice again.

 _ **"You know he means well Katya."**_

 _ **"I know."**_

 _ **"So, you're going to skate again? I've been getting calls from the Yakov that you're doing a competition over there."**_

Katrina sighed as she remembered that stupid contest.

 ** _"Yeah… Yuri wanted Vitya to be his coach but he decided that he wanted to be the Japanese Yuri's coach instead. It's just a stupid contest where Vitya is the prize."_**

 ** _"But you're skating?"_**

 ** _"Yes ma'am,"_ ** Katrina could never lie to her mother.

 ** _"That is good_** ," Olga sounded relieved, **_"after your last performance six months ago, I was certain that you would never step foot on the ice again. You know I respected your decision to leave but I still had hope that you would put your skates on again before I go to heaven."_**

Katrina gulped as tears stated to well up in her eyes, **_"Don't say that momma, you're going to be with us for a long time."_**

Olga sighed, **_"That is up to God young lady."_**

She then changed the subject, **_"I read that it's going to be live online. I can't wait to see you fly again."_**

 _ **"Yea?"**_

 ** _"Of course! Who knows, maybe your love for skating will come back just in time for the Grand Prix Final! Yakov says that you have all the credentials to qualify."_**

That was true.

 _ **"Maybe mama but I if I do, I won't be skating with Yuri. He's a solo Skater this season."**_

She heard her mother whine, "Aww! But you two skate beautifully!"

Katrina smiled at her mother childishness, ** _"I'm… just not ready yet."_**

 ** _"Alright Katya. Just make sure he apologizes before you even think about taking him back! I want to see you two skating together next season!"_**

Katrina hiccupped when her mother said but she made sure her voice didn't waver, **_"Yes momma. I have to go know, its late over here."_**

 ** _"Okay Мой Ангелочек. Be a good girl to your hosts, listen to Victor, don't go overboard with your training!"_**

The teen gulped

 ** _"that's right. Don't think I don't know what you did, Victor tells me everything. But anyway, have fun in Japan and take lots of pictures. That inn you're staying at is lovely, once I'm well again, I'm going over there!"_**

Katrina nodded as the tears spilled, _**"Of course momma."**_

 ** _"Good night, Мой Ангелочек."_**

 ** _"Bye-bye Katya!"_**

 ** _"Have fun in Japan Katrina."_**

And Olga hung up.

Katrina hung up too and looked at the time, she had been talking to her mother for almost two hours.

"I hope I didn't wake anyone."

She picked up her phone and plugged it in to charge.

Katerina then checked her bandaged feet and decided not to put socks on since airing them out would help them heal faster.

She then crawled to the door and slide it open to reveal Yurio sitting at the entrance with a pillow in his arms.

 _ **"Is Victor snoring again?"**_

He nodded and crawled in the room with the girl's permission.

 _ **"if we get caught we'll say that it's a Russian thing,"**_ He growled as he pulled out a second futon from the closet, **_"Talked to your mom?"_**

 ** _"I did. How much did you hear?"_** Katrina's stomach went up her throat at the possibility that Yurio heard everything.

Yurio just finished setting up the futon when he answered, **_"she wants to come here when she gets better. That's all I heard."_**

That's a relief but then it was replaced with dread. Katrina closed the door and went to her futon.

 _ **"She's going to beat it… Momma is a strong woman…"**_

Yurio was sitting on his futon when Katrina began to give herself some motivation.

 _ **"You know she is,"** _ He placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

The girl looked at him with teary eyes, _**"I…. I don't want to lose her…"**_

That was when he pulled her in a soft and comforting embrace and rubbed her back.

 _ **"I know Katya… I know…"**_

They stayed like that until Katrina fell asleep in Yurio's arms and he laid them both down and pulled the blanket over their bodies.

He played with her hair for a while before he took the chance and kissed the top of her head.

 _ **"I'm always here for you Katya,"**_ He whispered softly, _**"Even though you hate me, I'll never leave you alone, not again."**_

Yurio stayed awake for five minute before he closed his eyes in deep slumber.

* * *

Well that all for a while!

I hope I didn't go overboard...

Please a review! That would be a great Christmas present!

SEE YA!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Have yo been awesome?!

I FINALLY MANAGED TO GET THIS DONE!

So when episode 12 finally aired, I was actually in line to ride the harry potter ride at universal studio. the line was two hours long but I was able to watch the episode on my phone!

I loved the ending and anticipate the production of season two! IT BETTER HAPPEN!

But... I was not happy with Yurio... (SPOILER ALERT) I honestly think that he should've won the silver instead of gold. He displayed bad sportsmanship and scowled on the podium as if he wasn't satisfied with the gold he 'desperately wanted'.

So because of that... I'm going to make him suffer a bit.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Ooof!"

Yurio flinched when Katrina missed her landing on the triple salchow and landed on her stomach.

 ** _"That was…"_**

 ** _"Awful. I know, I know."_**

Katrina sat up and shook her head before standing up and starting all over again.

Yurio made good on his declaration to teach Katrina how to land her jumps again. They were starting with the basics, practicing with only doubles before even attempting to do the triples. So far, Katrina was able to land her doubles perfectly so Yurio decided to get her to try the triples.

" ** _Katya, you've been doing this since noon. Its three now, let's call it a day,_** " normally Yurio would stayed on the ice longer but he knew that Katrina had her limitations now.

" ** _Nyet! We'll leave when I make at least one triple without falling down!_** "

Yurio sighed and stood there as the girl began to skate around to gather the needed speed.

 _'Papa told me to never attempt jumps abruptly…'_

Katrina jumped.

Spun three times.

And landed gracefully!

 ** _"I did it!"_** Katrina happily twirled and raced to Yurio with a big smile, " ** _I landed a triple!_** "

The boy smirked and chuckled and pulled some hair being his ear, **_"You expecting me to kiss you or something?"_**

That made Katrina skid to a halt, her smile turned into a scowl.

 ** _"Who would want to kiss you? Y-U-R-I-O?"_**

 ** _"Quit calling me that!"_**

The girl rolled her eyes and skated passed him and off the ice, **_"Well what can we do to not mix you up with the Japanese Yuuri?"_**

Yurio followed her out the seating area and untied his skates, **_"I don't know! Call me 'Yura' or something."_**

Katrina chuckled as she placed her skates in her backpack before putting on the new sneakers she bought when her old sneakers finally fell apart.

" ** _I used to call you that when we were together_** ," she said matter-of-factly, " ** _But we're not together so I will call you Yurio._** "

Yurio flinched when Katrina pointed that out.

She stood up with her bag in hand, " ** _Well I'm off! Gotta get ready for tonight._** "

" ** _Tonight?_** "

" ** _Yup!_** " Katrina swung her bag over her shoulder, " ** _Vitya is going to show us the programs tomorrow but I want to experience real Japanese food outside of the inn. Yuuri said that he'd take me out._** "

The thought of hanging out with her idol made her blush red with excitement and she couldn't wait.

But Yurio was not happy.

" ** _I'm going with you!_** "

That made the girl stop just as she was about to leave the building.

" ** _What?"_**

Yurio walked up to her until he was staring down at her, " ** _I'm going with you. Like hell I'm going to let you be alone with that pig bastard!_** "

Katrina responded by grabbing the boy's cheeks with both hand and pulled them, hard.

" ** _Quit calling him that!_** " Her Moscow accent slipped again but she didn't care, " ** _Why do you hate him anyway?!_** "

Katrina let go of Yurio's face and walked off in a huff.

" ** _You know! I'm glad Vitya told me to dump you!_** "

Yurio's jaw slacked open as he watched the girl leave the building.

 _'He what?'_

* * *

" ** _I'm back!"_**

Katrina announced with a smile as she walked through the doors of Yuu-topia.

Victor and Yuuri were sitting at the table reading two dictionary's when the teen came in.

"Welcome back Katya!" The older man announced with his heart shaped smile, "You look happy. Did something happen?"

The nodded and exclaimed in English, "I did triple Salchow! Didn't fall down this time!"

The two men gave a small clap when they heard.

"That's great Katrina!" Yuuri said with a smile.

The girl blushed and looked at her sock clad feet, "Thank you Yuuri. After we go out, I can show you at rink."

That caught Victors attention.

"You're taking Katya out Yuuri?"

Yuuri nodded, "She said that she wanted to go out before tomorrow so I thought I'd show her around."

Katrina nodded, "I'm going to get ready."

And with that Katrina left with a hop in her step leaving the men alone to chat.

"You're trying to keep Yurio away from her are you."

Yuuri fixed his glasses before focusing on his coach, "Just until the Hot Springs On Ice. She told that the only reason she's skating with him one more time is because he would finally confirm their break up if she did."

"I see, I had my suspicions. That's good to hear," Victor scratched Makkachin behind the ears before looking at Yuuri seriously, "He needs to let her go."

"And she also said that you were the one who told her to break up with him."

Victor chuckled a bit.

"I merely suggested it. I've been in Katya's life since she was four and I knew that she deserved someone better than someone who would call her names."

That and he didn't want Katrina to suffer the way his own mother suffered at the hands of his father who did nothing but berate her for giving birth to a 'ice dancing pixie'. It took Victor's mother his whole childhood to get away from his father. It took a deep toll on her emotionally until she finally shut down and became nothing but an empty shell.

He did not want Katrina to go through that.

"But why pair them if you don't want her near him?"

Victor shrugged his shoulders, "Call it a test? Or maybe I want them resolve their issues so they can finally go their separate ways."

That and he wanted Katrina's passion for skating to come back but he kept that to himself.

Yuuri nodded before getting up to get ready for the outing himself.

"Somethings telling me that Yurio might want to tag along. He can come but you're coming too."

Victor smirked, "Are you making this a double date?"

Yuuri turned red and ran off, denying everything.

* * *

"How did I end up here?" Yurio muttered, he wore his training jacket over the black shirt he always wore, black pants and his red shoes.

He came back to the inn and was immediately dragged out by victor to some area where Yuuri and Katrina were waiting.

 ** _"Trust me, I'm not thrilled about you being here either,"_** Katrina muttered.

She had her hair down and she wore a dark blue dress, black legging and black boots.

Victor and Yuuri could sense the tension and looked at each other. Was this going to end badly?

"Alright you two!" Victor clapped his hands together to get their attention, "Yuri was kind enough to take us out before we get serious tomorrow. It would mean so much to him if you two try be on your best behavior."

The teens looked at him and at each other before agreeing.

"If Yuuri wants me to behave than I will," Katrina blushed and looked at her feet again.

Yurio wanted to explode but managed to stay calm, "Fine"

The two made a sigh of relief before Yuuri lead the way to a nice restaurant he used to go to.

"Wow!" Victor exclaimed as the food was given to him. It was a hamburger steak with vegetable.

Yuuri got a BBQ chicken steak with vegetables. He said that it was lean chicken so he won't gain weight if he ate it.

Yurio and Katrina were given miso ramen.

"Amazing!" Katrina exclaimed with her hands raised with excitement, a habit she picked up from Victor.

Yurio just looked at his food while he looked uninterested, a spark of enthusiasm was seen in his eyes.

"Dig in everyone," Yuuri said with a smile."

They did, both Victor and Katrina yelled "Vkusno!"

Yurio said nothing and ate his ramen quietly, he was long used to the fact that Katrina had some of Victor's mannerism. It annoyed him but he didn't care if it was Katrina.

* * *

After the meal the quad decided to go back to the ice rink to burn off the calories. Katrina was excited to show Yuuri her triple salchow.

Right now, they were just making lazy strokes across the ice. No competition, no pressure just casual and lazy gliding.

Katrina skated away from the group to do some small practicing. She didn't have too but she grew up in a country that demanded physical perfection. Whenever given the chance to practice, you must take it! Or at least that was what her aunt Lilia always told her growing up.

She raised her left leg up and arched her back to touch the blade with her fingertips before putting her leg down to gather speed.

"Hey Yuuri! Check this out!" she called out before jumping.

Yuuri held his breath.

Katrina made three spins before landing on her feet, she stepped out but she recovered and made a sharp turn towards the group. Yuuri clapped along with Victor, Yurio didn't clap but he made an amused smirk.

"You did it Katya!" Victor smiled, "Your footwork was sloppy but not bad for someone who hasn't skated for six months."

That made the girl turn white before she turned around to jump again. Yurio followed her knowing she might fall again after the burn. Yuuri side glared at the man who remained oblivious and they watched the teenagers skate.

Yurio said nothing to Katrina but he grabbed her hand and they began to skate around together. Katrina was used to his forceful way of getting her to skate with him. All it took was a simple grab of her hand to lead her into a pair skate. He always did that, ever since they were kids.

They skated until they began to do the death spiral. Yurio was careful to tighten his grip on the girl's hand, he learned the hard way the first time. He also had to pay attention to Katrina's hair, she forgot to tie it up and he had to make sure his blades didn't get caught in the strands.

He looked down to see Katrina smiling and blushing. The skating reminded her of the good times and it made her smile. Yurio was surprised to see that playful smile and he blushed as well before smiling.

He stopped the spiral and pulled Katrina in his arms. Yurio began to move backwards and bent his left leg to place her on it, her left arm around her waist. She threw her arms back, still smiling. Yurio then picked her up by her waist, he straightens his legs and began to spin slowly with Katrina still in his arms.

Victor and Yuuri stopped skating, preferring to watch the two teens dancing a long-forgotten dance. Yuuri couldn't hear the blades hitting the ice at all, it was as if they were floating. Victor was watching calmly, he wanted to separate the two but he needed to see how the two were interacting when it came to pair skating after all this time. So far, it was as if he was watching Yurio and Katrina showing their love through skating. He wondered if they even knew that.

Yurio stopped spinning and began to skate behind Katrina, both their left legs lifted back. And then he turned and picked up the girl by her waist and lifted her in the air, Katrina did the splits as Yurio turned them both around and he threw her in the air.

"Yurio!"

Victor immediately began to skate fast towards them the moment he saw the beginning of the twist throw.

It was as if time slowed down. Victor racing to prevent the accident that was in the works. Yurio who wasn't paying attention to said man and Katrina spinning in the air, her arms pressed against her chest. She made a total of four until she finally fell in Yurio's arms. He didn't stumble but he didn't let go. The haze of the skating faded when Katrina was caught, her face and Yurio's face were only inches apart. Back then, they used to kiss after doing a twist lift but now…. It was different. She blushed and turned away.

Victor skidded to a halt and let out the breath he held.

"Alright," He clapped loudly to get their attention, "That's enough for the night. Time to go back to the inn. ** _Now!_** "

Both teens jumped when the tone of the easygoing man's voice became blunt and a bit scary. Yurio set Katrina down and they both skated to the opening. Victor grabbed the boy's arm before he could leave.

 ** _"What would have happened if you dropped her?"_** He whispered harshly, **_"What were you thinking?!"_**

The grip tightened to the point it began to hurt until he finally let go.

 ** _"Don't sneak into her room again."_**

Yurio gulped and skated to the opening. Victor sounded very serious to the point of almost being scary. He decided to listen to the man for once as he unlaced the rentals.

The walk home was silent for him and Victor while Yuuri and Katrina chatted away.

Yurio watched as Katrina's beautiful smile was shown to the Japanese man, he was smiling back. She was happy and content with him. If Yuuri was their age, he would've been a good potential boyfriend for her.

 ** _"You can act jealous all you want Yurio,"_** Victor muttered to him in their mother tongue, **_"But you have to let her go. That's why I paired you, I want you to resolve whatever issues you have left before you go your separate ways."_**

Yurio absorbed every word but he still couldn't help watch as Katrina was getting further and further away from him.

* * *

Katrina decided to skype her mother instead of calling on the phone. Yuuri was kind enough to give the password to his personal Wi-Fi so it made things easier.

She was nervous when she started her laptop. It had been about six weeks since she last saw her mother. Sometimes if she showed sign of improvement, the hospital would let Olga leave for a few days. During that time, she would go to Yakov's apartment to visit Katrina and make her famous borsht. She was happy when she opened the skype app and called her mother, hoping that she still had her laptop with her.

The screen flashed white until she could see a young woman staring at the screen curiously. She was pale from the months of staying inside, she lost some weight and she was completely bald from the chemotherapy. Olga smiled when she saw her little angel's face.

 ** _"Katya!"_**

 ** _"Hi momma!"_** Katrina smiled when she finally saw the face she wanted to see for six weeks, **_"How you been?"_**

Olga smiled and adjusted the laptop to where it was now sitting on her lap, **_"I've been good. You just missed Alec, he went home already."_**

 ** _"Really? That sucks,"_** The teen giggled, she then heard another woman's voice, **_"Aunt Lilia?"_**

Her mother nodded and adjusted the camera to where a tall woman in a sweater dress was seen elegantly sitting on a chair that was placed near the hospital bed.

Katrina immediately fixed her hair out of habit since she knew her aunt would scold her for looking messy in her presence, **_"Hello Aunt Lilia."_**

The former prima ballerina nodded, **_"So you did go to japan after all."_**

 ** _"I was dragged ma'am."_**

 ** _"And you look like you've been neglecting you training. Yakov has been too lenient towards you."_**

 ** _"More like negligent,"_** Olga added ** _, "Seriously, I let him take in my child and she ends up going to another country all alone."_**

The elder sister nodded, **_"Therefore I said that she should've stayed with me instead of that old man."_**

 ** _"And that is why I wanted to stay with uncle Yakov,"_** Katrina added ** _, "No offense aunt Lilia but you're brutal. If I went to stay with you, you would've made me a ballerina by now."_**

Lilia smirked a bit, **_"That is true."_**

" ** _Uncle Yakov is not negligent. I chose not to follow him to a local competition. If I did than I wouldn't even be here in japan. And I like it here."_**

Olga sighed but she stilled smiled, **_"And I'm glad you're having fun."_**

 ** _"Well…. Today was the last fun day, Vitya is introducing the programs in the morning."_**

Katrina watched the two sisters' eyes blink with amusement.

"Oh?" Lilia asked, **_"I didn't know you were skating again. How long has it been since you quit?"_**

 ** _"Six months aunt Lilia."_**

Olga was curious about one thing though, "Do you think you can do it after all this time?"

That was when Katrina told her mother and her aunt about her time at the rink.

 ** _"You should've seen it mama! I was able to skate without falling down!"_**

Olga smiled and gave small applause.

 ** _"I wish I could see it."_**

Katrina began to think a bit before she realized something ** _, "Well I can ask these girls I know if they can make a live video or something."_**

That made her mother happy. Because of her diagnoses, Olga missed out on seeing her daughter competing, she would watch it live online or on TV but it didn't feel the same. She hoped that she would feel better by the time Katrina's senior debut came but that wasn't going happen and she accepted that.

 ** _"Well I have to go now,"_** Katrina said sadly, **_"Tomorrow is going to be a long day."_**

Olga nodded, she was just as sad to see her child go already.

 ** _"Alright, goodnight_** ** _мой ангел_** ** _."_**

"Goodnight Katrina," Lilia said, her strict face relaxing for a second before going back, **_"I am looking forward to seeing the performance."_**

 ** _"Yes ma'am, bye momma."_**

And with that the video chat ended.

Katrina closed her laptop and put it away before crawling to her door to open it.

No one was there.

 _'Strange,'_ She thought, looked around the hall expecting to see Yurio sneak out of Victor's room with his pillow.

He didn't come and for some reason, it made Katrina very sad.

She closed the door and crawled to her futon and turned off the lights.

But she couldn't sleep. She was thinking about the programs Victor was going to introduce, she knew Victor all too well to know that he was going to do something that would surprise the three of them.

Katrina also wandered if this would get her to go back to skating, she was already qualified to enter the Senior Grand Prix. She was due to make her debut anyway. She missed her fellow skaters and wondered how they were doing.

 ** _"I wonder if Sara managed to get a boyfriend yet,"_** She chuckled, **_"As if her brother would let that happen."_**

But then she remembered one skater she defiantly did not miss.

 ** _"If I go back to skating… I hope I don't see JJ…."_**

She gritted her teeth at the thought of that pompous idiot.

Meanwhile, Yurio stared at the ceiling trying to ignore the snoring of Victor. He wanted to go to Katrina's room but Victor made it perfectly clear that it was not allowed.

That and he handcuffed the boy's right wrist to his left wrist.

* * *

Well that all for a while!

I hope I didn't go overboard...

Please a review! IF YOU FAVE AND RUN, I WILL NOT UPDATE!

SEE YA!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone!

I decided that this will be a twelve chapter story as part of a series :)

Basically it mean that this story will end after hot springs on ice. But it will be the start of the next story! I wont say much but its already in the works!

Enjoy!

* * *

She remembered his smile.

Her father had a bright smile that lit up any room he entered, Ivan Lychkoff had that charm about him. It made him stand out among his fellow skaters from home, he knew it but he liked it. He felt like he wasn't another Russian figure skater with a dream because of it.

And then there was his hair, vibrant blonde that would shine, even in the Russian winter. Katrina wished she inherited her father's hair but she was thankful for having his eyes.

She loved her father and missed him dearly.

While Ivan wanted Katrina to have a normal childhood, he was proud that his daughter wanted to skate just like him. So much that he gave Katrina her very own ice skates when Yakov agreed to coach her. They were new which was rare for most aspiring skaters who managed to get the old man's attention.

She still had them, even though they didn't fit her anymore.

But it was a bittersweet moment at the time. Katrina had just turned ten at the time and for Yakov to coach her, she had to leave her home rink in Moscow and move to St. Petersburg. It also meant limited contact with her family to avoid distraction, it hurt because Katrina was close to her papa.

The price to pay if you were dedicated to the sport.

But Ivan promised that he and her mother were going to come to every performance. Which they did until Ivan's tragic death and Olga's diagnoses.

Her only comfort during those hard times were Victor and Yurio. Victor because he was like an older brother to her and was the only other adult she could go to whenever she was troubled. And Yurio because he gave her love, at least that's what she thought.

Her life right now was an endless rink, she spent her whole life skating to an unknown location. She had been doing this her life, Katrina felt nothing but heartbreak from losing those she loved and pain from the many times she would either fall during practice or from being dropped.

She wanted to leave but something kept telling her to keep going. Keep skating, keep moving forward until you find your happiness.

 _ **"Wakey Wakey Катя!"**_ A cheerful voice jolted Katrina awake, making her sit up abruptly.

Victor was wide awake and dressed in his training outfit. In his hand was a strange bun that looked fresh.

 _ **"Vitya?"** _ Katrina asked, still trying to rub the sleep from her eye, _**"What time is it?"**_

"Seven o'clock!" he exclaimed in English, "Todays the day I show you the programs!"

That made the girl tilt her head in confusion until she remembered the stupid contest.

 ** _"Right,"_** She pushed the blanket off her and she finally noticed the bun, **_"Pirozhki?"_**

"Close," Victor gave it to the girl, "it's called a Nikuman or pork bun, eat."

Katrina held the large bun in her hand and gently blew on it before taking a bite. Her eyes widened when she tasted the pork.

 _ **"Vkusno,"** _ She piped with a smile. It reminded her of the empanadas she ate when she first went to America.

It made Victor smile as well.

"That's your breakfast Katya," Victor ruffled her bed head, "When you're done, you have ten minutes to get ready."

The girl nodded and continued to eat the bun after Victor left. She heard yelling in the other room and Yurio's cursing.

 ** _"Just for that Yurio, no breakfast for you."_**

 ** _"What?!"_**

Katrina saved half of the bun and began to change into her training outfit.

Yurio wolfed down the bun as he, Katrina and Yuuri ran behind Victor who was on bicycle.

 _'No fair!'_

Yurio ran ahead of the two to run beside the man while Katrina ran beside Yuuri and Makkachin who decided to tag along again.

They jogged by the man fishing at the bridge.

"Ohayōgozaimasu!" Victor greeted out loud.

The man greeted back with a smile in Japanese.

"Yurio, Katya be polite say hi."

Katrina said 'good morning' in Russian.

"I told you!" Yurio was still upset about the name change he was forced to have, "I'm not answering to that name!"

"hehe!"

"Shut up Katya!"

"Will do Yurio!"

Yurio let out a frustrated snarl but it only made Katrina laugh. She found something to make her laugh and drive Yurio crazy.

* * *

The rink was closed for private practice so the four had the whole ice to themselves without the harassment of fans and reporters. Katrina was alone in the girl's locker room putting on her legwarmers before she could put on her skates. A hair tie dangled from her mouth.

 _'I don't know why Vitya is making me pair skate with Yurio again,'_ She thought as she laced up her skates, she was thankful to Mrs. Nishigori for giving her new laces, _'I wish he would let go of the stupid forgotten promise. Yuuri deserves to be Vitya's student!'_

Katrina stood up and began to tie her hair up in a messy ponytail, _'I'll make sure Yuuri becomes to 'Hot springs on Ice' champion!'_

She walked outside the room and was greeted by the two males who were waiting for her.

"Sorry I'm late."

Yuuri smiled politely and waved his hand, "You're weren't late."

"Chh, you were in there for ten minutes. Victor is already on the ice waiting," Yurio snapped.

Katrina glared at her skating partner who noticed the bad attempt Katrina called a ponytail.

 ** _"You still can't tie your hair right?"_**

Yurio stomped to the girl and began to fix the tail. Katrina was red with both anger and embarrassment. Angry because her obvious contempt towards Yurio for his stupid asshole attitude and embarrassment because he was right about her messy ponytail, she was completely helpless when it came to styling her hair. It was always Yurio who did her hair before practice or competitions.

Yuuri couldn't help but smile at the pair, Yurio was muttering something in Russian while he was pulling back the long ebony locks gently while Katrina was standing there with her arms crossed, she was silent but he could see that she was wanting to curse out the boy playing with her hair.

"There!" Yurio announced, he tied the tie into a large pink bow and let her short bangs fall over her eyes.

"….. Thanks," Katrina mumbled softly.

And with that they walked to the rink and took off their blade guards before skating on the ice.

They stood in front of Victor who was smiling although he looked a bit annoyed for being kept waiting. But being the nice guy he was, he let it go and he held the small black remote for the small music player.

"Alright!" Victor announced to the three, "We will start by listening to the music."

He pressed the 'on' button and the music bean to play.

The soft voice echoed throughout the rink making it more innocent yet haunting at the same time. Both Yuuri and Katrina took in the music and absorbed it while Yurio stood there with the usual uninterested look on his face

"This piece has two arrangements, each with a different theme," Victor explained, "The title it is 'On Love: Eros and Agape."

He looked at the three who gave him their undivided attention, "Have you ever spend much time thinking about love?"

Yuuri shook his head, he was single and never had a date in his life.

"Nyet," Yurio said bluntly.

That made Katrina's heart shatter and she looked at him with shocked eyes, "What?"

The boy immediately realized what he said and changed his answer.

"Sometimes!"

It did not convince her but Katrina spoke her answer, "I do. Sometimes I wish I could experience it."

Victor's eyes narrowed but went back to his explanation, "Alright then, how does this song make you feel? What does it say to you?"

Clearing his throat, Yuuri spoke what he felt about the song they just heard, "it has a pure innocence to it like someone who has yet to experience love."

"Yea? Well I think it sucks!" Yurio declared, almost gagging, "This innocence crap makes me want to puke!"

"Well…" Katrina said softly, "It reminds me of when Yurio and I were together. Childhood sweethearts."

She looked at the boy with calm eyes, "Still want to puke?"

And the tension between them was back, Victor held up the remote and changed the music.

"Onto the next piece."

This time, it was a series of violins. The tune was the same but it had a more intense feeling that would make hearts race. Katrina heard a series of soft claps in the background.

"This sounds completely different," Yuuri said.

Just as he was about to explain it he was interrupted by Yurio.

"I call dibs!" He yelled, "This is the one Katya and I will skate too!"

He then turned to glare at the older man who flinched.

"The first arrangement is 'On Love: Agape'," Victor told them, his hand were on his hips, "The theme is 'unconditional love'."

Yuuri nodded.

Victor motioned a hand towards the music that was playing, "This, is 'On Love: Eros' and the theme of it is 'sexual love'."

Yurio nodded but Katrina was mortified.

 _ **"Yurio! You expect me to skate with you to this music?!"**_ She whispered in Russian, she was blushing since she had no experience with mature love. Heck, the closest thing to mature love between her and Yurio was a deep kiss in ice rink with his hands on her waist and her hands buried in his hair. But not like this!

Yurio didn't listen to her. He was already thinking of himself and Katrina dancing seductively to Eros.

"I'm going to have the three of you skate to these opposing themes," Victor looked at the two Russians who were standing side by side and Yuuri who was waiting, "Here are your assignments!"

He pointed at Yuuri, "You'll get Eros!"

And he pointed at Yurio and Katrina, "And you two get agape!"

A silence hit the three like a jackhammer until they yelled.

Yuuri had a panic attack at the thought of acting sexy, Yurio started cursing in Russian while Katrina also had a panic attack.

"Switch us now! That is so not me!" The Russian boy yelled.

"Vitya! You insane?!" Katrina cried. Eros was bad enough for her but skating to agape with Yurio!? They would clash even more because of their opposite personalities!

Victor just smiled that stupid heart shaped smile Katrina was starting to hate, "You should always try to do the exact opposite of what people expect you to do. How else can you surprise them? That's my motto."

He closed his eyes and began to speak again, "the truth is, you're actually far more mediocre than you think.

 _'Shit,_ ' Katrina knew that tone of voice all too well, as did Yurio.

Victor was notorious for being blunt and mean, he can easily destroy you were you stood and he wouldn't break a sweat, all three of them were feeling it through nervous sweating, trembling and mouths opened with shock. The teenagers were holding each other's hands in fright.

"You need to be more self-aware. I'm surprised that you don't know that there's much work to be done on your images."

That was when Victor opened his eyes, that was even worse because when he was like this, those ice blue eyes would penetrate your weakened soul. He continued to tear them apart.

"Right now, to the audience, you're just a piglet, a kitten and a worthless bean. You have better be up to my standards by next week or I won't continue to work with either of you."

He pointed at them to make his point, before bringing it to his lips "But don't worry. As fans of mine, I'm sure you'll manage."

"I'm not even doing Grand prix!" Katrina declared, her legs still trembling from being shot down, "Why involve me?! I'm not doing debut!"

Once again, her cries were unanswered.

Yurio growled, "Fine! I'll skate to Agape!"

He stepped forward towards Victor, "My Senior debut depends on it! But you have better give me a program I can win with!"

The older man just smiled, although he looked like he was mocking the younger boy "Whether you win or not is up to you. It would be a winning program if I skated it."

A small chuckle escaped the girls throat when she saw Yurio growl. He kicked the ice and pointed his thumb back.

"If I win, you are coming back to Russia with me! Alright?! And you'll be my coach! Do you accept those terms?!"

Yurio's voice echoed throughout the rink and victor smiled.

"I do."

Yuuri stilled when his idol accepted the younger boy's terms.

Victor turned to Katrina, "What do you want Katya?"

"Tell Uncle Yakov to let me enjoy my retirement in peace!" She yelled almost immediately, "Old goat is annoying me to skate! Win or lose, tell him to let me be!"

Victor nodded, he decided to do that anyway.

She then turned to Yurio, ** _"And you, you better keep your promise after this is all over!"_**

That made him flinch but he was silent.

And that was when Victor turned his attention to Yuuri, "Well? What do you want from me? If you win, what is your reward?"

Yuuri was silent, he clenched his fist and chewed on his lower lip before announcing what he wanted, "To eat… with you. Pork cutlet bowls."

Both Yurio and Katrina raised an eyebrow, that was an odd request.

Yuuri took in a deep breath and announced it again, "I want to keep on winning and keep on eating pork cutlet bowls. So, I'll skate to Eros Victor! And I'll give it all the Eros I've got in me!"

Victor who was surprised at the declaration before smiling.

"Good! That's what I like to hear!"

* * *

Well that all for a while!

Time to type down the some chapters! If you wan to see some art of these two, check out my archiveofourown!

Please a review! IF YOU FAVE AND RUN, I WILL NOT UPDATE!

SEE YA!


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone!

How ya been?! I hope its better than me T^T

After coming home from LA I ended up getting the airplane cold. In case you don't know what I'm saying, an airplane cold happens because the air in the plane is recycled air and chances are that there's that one passenger who is sick and their germs are spread through the recycled air. the symptoms are like any cold you have but for some its bad. like me for example, I get insanely light headed and I get terrible headaches that result in me not getting out of bed.

But I managed to type this down even though it was typed during my loopy moments hehe.

Enjoy!

* * *

After the songs were introduced, the three skaters skated off the ice and watched as Victor moved to the middle of the rink to demonstrate the two programs.

He turned around and smiled, "Alright now this is the program for agape."

"Hey Vitya? If this program is meant for single, where does pair come in?" Katrina asked across the ice.

Victor smiled and placed a hand on his hip and waved the other in an easy-going manner, "No problem! First I'm going to introduce it as a single and then we'll tweak it up for the pair after I introduce Eros."

The two teens looked at him suspiciously.

"Admit it! You don't know how to choreograph a pair routine!" Yurio yelled.

The older man's right eye twitched but he kept his smile. The boy was right, victor only knew how to choreograph singles and the closest thing to making a pair routine was when he and a then eight-year-old Katrina skated to the kite song from Mary Poppins. But knowing the two, Victor knew that they would add something to the program.

"Yuuri!" He called out to the man, "Start the music please."

"R-R right?" Yuuri stuttered and waited for Victor to get into position.

Once he was, the music played.

Victor started by raising his hand up in the air before turning around and swing both hands in the air as if he was reaching for something with deep yearning in his movements and expressions. The movements were fluid like whenever the man swung his legs as he spun while he emphasized his looking up in the sky. He gently ran across the ice as if he was chasing after the object of his undying affection.

Agape he explained before starting the routine. Unconditional love, like the love of God or the love of a parent. Infinite, self-sacrificing and uncalculated.

The three watched as Victor began his step sequence, Yuuri was surprised at the difficulty the dance had and looked at the two younger teens who were watching intently.

'If Victor can pull it off, can Yurio and Katrina do it?' He wondered.

Victor clasped his hands together and raised his arms up while arching his back towards the sky. He then stopped and turned around with a smile. The music stopped by then.

"And that about it, got it?" He asked.

Yurio replied bluntly, "I got it. No problem."

Yuuri was shocked at that and looked at Katrina.

"Understood. No problem." Katrina piped, "Where's pair?"

And that shocked the older man even more, was this Katrina in 'skating mode'?

Just then, they heard clapping beside.

"Mrs. Nishigori?"

The woman was smiling as she made praises in Japanese. She was smiling when she began to speak in English.

"Sorry for interrupting your practice," she then looked at Victor, "But I couldn't resist it was wonderful. Sorry."

The teens just started at her while she smiled back at them sweetly.

"this one is for you Yuuri," They heard nthe older skater call out, "So pay attention."

Yuuri stood up straight, "R-Right!"

And then he pressed the play button on the remote as Victor got into position. After that he watched with anticipation, this was a program made just for him by Victor.

The guitar played and Victor's whole demeanor changed as he moved his body in a suggestive way before turning to the group, he smirked and gave a soft sigh.

Of the four, Yuuko was the one to have a nose bleed.

Eros: sexual love, pleasure upon pleasure until you are drowning in ecstasy.

Katrina and Yurio were not paying attention, they were too busy tending to the fallen woman before them. The boy cradled Yuuko's head in his hands while the girl took out a few tissues she carried with her and tried to wipe the blood.

"Um… We need help over here!"

"Are you dying Mrs. Nishigori?!"

It was only after the song ended did the woman stop bleeding. That was when they noticed that Yuuri was on the ice talking to Victor about what kind of jumps the younger man could do.'

"I can do the toe loop and the salchow in practice," Yuuri explained. "But I can never land one in competition."

And that was when he stumbled for words, "But I should still give it a shot what do you think?"

The silver haired man hummed a bit before concluding, "Stick to practicing your fundamentals for now. I'll work with Yurio and Katya first."

Yuuri was dumbfounded

"Huh?"

"Why should I waste a day teaching you something you can't do. Count the times you've choked in the competitions?"

Yurio smirked until he felt Katrina's pointer finger and thumb on his left cheek before giving it a gentle pull.

 ** _"Don't be a pot Yurio. You have your fair share of choking."_**

 ** _"Name three times I've choked,"_** Yurio muttered.

The girl rolled her eyes and let go of his face.

"One," She held on finger up, **_"We were supposed to do the death spiral when we were in Finland. You goofed and spun too fast, letting me go in the process."_**

Yurio blushed.

Katrina held up a second finger, **_"Two: Junior debut practice and you tripped over your own feet after making too many jumps."_**

 ** _"And three, dropped me on my head during the rookie competition."_**

Yurio was silent and turned his head to see Victor face to face with Yuuri, it almost looked like they were about to kiss. Yuuko and Katrina were in shock and in awe, silently begging for a kiss scene to unfold

But Yurio got irritated at the scene and yelled, "You're supposed to be teaching us not chatting with the piggy!"

And Katrina pulled on his cheek in retaliation.

"Owowowowowow!"

"Okay you two, I'm coming."

But before he left Yuuri, he asked him about Eros.

"What does Eros mean to you?"

And with that he went to the teens and told Katrina to let go of her pair mate.

* * *

It was only after Yuuri and Yuuko left did Victor explain about the program becoming a pair program. They were standing in the middle of the ice as the older man spoke.

"I'm going to have you two skate the beginning of the program in synchronization before you do the lifts. Katya, you do it on the left."

The teens tilted their heads, they understood but knew that it might take some of their energy because using lift took a lot of work.

"Yurio, did you continue practicing your lifts aft becoming a single skater?"

Yurio nodded, Victor turned to Katrina.

"Do you think you trust him enough with the lifts?"

The girl looked at her pair mate before looking at her friend.

"I do."

That surprised the males, Yurio especially.

"You do?"

Katrina blushed and looked away with her arms crossed, "So what? The last time you dropped me was when we were twelve."

Victor smiled softly before giving Yurio the remote to the stereo.

"Alright, I'll show you the program before it turns into a pair."

He skated further from them and gave the signal for Yurio to start the agape music.

And just like before, Victor demonstrated the program before doing a triple axel. He landed the jump perfectly and he gave the signal to stop the music.

"And that's where the pair comes in. Today we will practice the first part I just showed you while we figure out the lifts and jumps tomorrow."

The teens nodded and went into position.

Victor skated back and played the music again.

It was…. A disaster. Yurio accidently slapped Katrina's bottom when they waved their arms to the ceiling, Katrina accidently caused Yurio to step out of the single loop spin with a swing of her leg and they both crashed into each other just as they jumped for the triple and landed on top of each other.

"Ow….!"

"That hurt."

Victor face palmed after seeing the first attempt. Choreographing a pair was harder than he thought, he should have known. He remembered the first time they skated together, it was the same results he just saw.

"Don't tell you forgot how to pair skate you two."

They helped each other up and glared at him.

"It was only our first attempt Vitya!" Katrina exclaimed.

"And you know it's been awhile since we skated together!" Yurio added.

But Victor wouldn't hear it instead he smiled and closed his eyes.

"I expected more from you two, maybe I should do what Yakov did whenever you would slack off during training."

"You wouldn't dare…." The young boy growled. His arms trembled at the thought of Yakov's old punishment.

The girl gulped and could already feel her aching feet.

* * *

"You had to open you big mouth Yurio!" Katrina yelled out to the boy outside of the rink as she skated her laps around the ice. Her punishment: Skating without socks and that was painful already because of the injuries she already had on her feet. But Victor was merciful because Katrina was temporarily returning to the skating world for the first time in months. Unlike Yakov's punishment of thirty laps, he only gave her five.

"Shut up! At least you get it easy!" Yurio's punishment was holding two backpacks full of skates with raised arms and stand in the lunging position for thirty minutes. Victor was not merciful to him since Yurio continued skating. But he wanted to let the boy know that he was sharing the ice again. The lunging was Victor's idea. Said man was watching the boy just in case if decided to cheat.

Katrina finished her laps and raced off the ice to get the skates off, they felt like knives stabbing her feet without mercy. She loved Victor but hated Coach Victor she decided as she took off the skates. Luckily for her, there wasn't much damage so she wrapped some bandages around the small cuts and threw on her socks before putting her skates back on.

The timer Victor set on his phone went off and Yurio collapsed on the ground. His arms trembled from the sweet relief and his leg muscles slightly ached but he was lucky that he was used to it.

Victor turned off the timer helped the boy up. Katrina ran back to Yurio's side and they both waited for further instruction.

"Let's try again. Slowly this time and try to modify some of the arm movements so you won't hit each other again. And try to create distance from each when the jumps occur if it doesn't hit the limit."

They both nodded and went back on the ice to try again. They did it without the music and moved slowly as they were told, Katrina controlled her leg as she mad the single loop and Yurio did modify the way he moved his arms and when it came for the triple axel, they gratefully kept their distance and landed cleanly.

Victor nodded and had them do it again before calling it a day for them. He knew they would get the first part of the program easily but he did not like the finished results. They were too stiff in the movement, Yurio's greed for winning was obviously showing and Katrina's disinterest in the competition was also shown.

The three left the building after changing from their skates. Yurio was giving Katrina a piggy back ride as part of their own personal training so he could get used to carrying her around the ice.

"Tomorrow we'll discuss the pair," Victor said as he unchained the bike from the bike rack, "Judging from the skating you did the night before Yurio, you can still do lifts without struggling."

He turned his head to see the boy carrying the girl. At least it was safe to say that Yurio was serious about the pair skating.

"We'll just scratch out the twist throw," He added, "Don't want to have a heart attack if you were to drop little Katya."

Yurio glared at the older man and hoisted Katrina up before walking away.

Tonight's dinner was pork cutlet bowl with miso soup and rice. While Katrina was back to her original weight, she decided to continue the broccoli and bean sprout diet to give Yuuri support since he couldn't eat it. She ignored Yurio's attempts to share his bowl as thanks for the bun she gave him.

* * *

 ** _"He wanted us to skate to Eros. Can you believe it momma?"_** Katrina was curled up in a blanket in her room, her laptop was open to skype and she was enjoying a talk with her mother.

It was nine pm in Japan but in Moscow it was only three in the afternoon and that was good time to talk to her mother. Olga was sitting in her hospital bed rubbing her chin in deep thought.

 ** _"Well you are fifteen and oozing with innocence, Eros would have been a good choice you."_**

Katrina blushed scarlet, **_"Momma! Whose side are you on?! There's no way I could skate to Eros! It's embarrassing!"_**

Olga laughed before calming herself down, **_"You're just like your father. He was so embarrassed to skate to erotic music that he would turn red like you."_**

That made the girl's blush turn into a deeper crimson, she was like her father and that was not a lie. Ivan was known for his exotic and alluring skating that enraptured the audience young and old but they had no idea that he was super embarrassed of it off the ice. He couldn't even find it in himself to see footage of himself skating his routines because he knew he would turn red and steam up.

 ** _"Well sorry mom but Eros is not me! I don't see myself acting like a sex symbol on the ice. I'm not Evgeni!"_**

Her mother smiled softly and held her hands up and motioned her to calm down, **_"Now, now sweetheart calm down. I was just joking no need to get worked up."_**

Katrina did as her mother said and relaxed.

 ** _"Sorry momma, I'm just feeling the stress of an upcoming competition again."_**

That was what she hated the most when she was a competitive skater, the stress and anxiety. Everyone in competitive skating got it, no exceptions. Katrina used to get it all the time to the point where she threw up. She got over it when the music would play but she still had issues with the stress.

 ** _"Well remember to do your breathing exercises before performing. You know it will help with jittering."_**

 ** _"Yes ma'am. Where's Alek?"_**

Olga shrugged her shoulders, **_"That boy went out to practice a while ago."_**

Aleksander was also an ice skater but it wasn't figure skating. He was a hockey player in training and he was dedicated to it just like his big sister was when it came to ice skating.

 ** _"Aww man! I wanted to talk to him. He never comes with you when you visit me in St. Petersburg."_**

 ** _"Well you know he doesn't like Yakov."_**

Katrina pouted, she could never understand why her family didn't like Yakov. Sure, he was a grumpy old goat who had only two volumes which was loud and louder. And yes, he was grumpy who seldom smiled but deep down he was a nice man. He never gave her special treatment when he started coaching her, he was more tough on her than he was with the students. And if he wasn't a nice man, Yakov wouldn't have let her stay with him after the falling out she had with Nikolas. He let her stay until she was old enough to live on her own.

 ** _"Well that's sad because Uncle Yakov likes him."_**

Olga shrugged, **_"I'll let him know when you're about to call so you two can talk."_**

 ** _"Thanks momma."_**

Katrina smiled and was about to call it a night when her mother began to speak.

 ** _"Katrina? What is going to happen after this event?"_**

 ** _"Hm?"_**

" ** _Do you have plans to stay in Japan after this? What about your skating? Are you planning on returning after the competition? If so, are you going back to Yakov or are you going to have Victor coach you?"_**

The questioning made the girl gulp, **_"…. I don't know momma."_**

Olga nodded and smiled again, **_"Alright. Whatever happens, I will support you 100%."_**

 ** _"Thanks momma,"_** Katrina smiled, she was glad that her mother was supportive, **_"I have to go now. It's night time over here."_**

 ** _"Alright. Goodnight мой ангел,"_** Olga waved at the camera and the screen went black.

Katrina closed the laptop and put it away before setting up her futon. As she did, she heard shuffling outside her door. She crawled to the sliding door and opened it to see Yurio sitting on the other side holding his pillow.

He said nothing and crawled inside. When he realized that Victor forgot the handcuffs Yurio took the chance and ran to Katrina's room.

 ** _"Vitya took the second futon,"_** Katrina mumbled, **_"So you'll have to sleep on the-"_**

 ** _"We're sharing!"_** Yurio whispered so he wouldn't yell.

Katrina blushed and turned off the lights, **_"Fine. But no funny business."_**

Yurio rolled his eyes and pulled the blanket back to lay down. Katrina gulped and crawled next to him, Yurio pulled the soft blanket over their bodies. At first, it was hard to get comfortable because the futon was small and Yurio liked to sprawl and take up room. It took a while until Katrina was resting her head on the boy's chest and his arms wrapped around her shoulders.

 ** _"I do think about love Katya."_**

The girl rolled her eyes, **_"Yea? That would explain the nauseated feeling you would get back home."_**

Yurio tightened his grip on Katrina's shoulders and he flipped them over to where he was towering over her.

 ** _"Eek!"_** Katrina closed her eyes from the sudden movement. She opened her eyes slowly to meet the blue-green eyes staring down at her.

 ** _"I do think about it. I think about the time we had together,"_** he placed a hand on one side of her face and brushed some of her bangs off her face with his other hand, **_"I even think about our first kiss. Don't you remember?"_**

Yurio gently rubbed Katrina's cheekbone with his thumb before moving it to trace her lower lip.

The gesture made her heart race and she looked away, **_"I remember the headache you gave me after you headbutted me."_**

The hands holding her face trembled before moving her head to face him again. Yurio's face was clear of his usual sarcastic smirk, he looked like a kitten someone kicked and didn't care that it was limping.

 ** _"Is that all you can say? It didn't mean anything to you?"_**

Katrina looked at him with hurt eyes, **_"It meant everything to me. But I'm not the one who ruined it."_**

 ** _"I know. It was my fault…."_**

Yurio leaned down, his blonde hair tickled Katrina's face.

 ** _"It was all my fault."_**

Their lips were barely touching but it was enough to make their heartbeats race.

 ** _"Yura?"_**

 ** _"I'm sorry Katya."_**

Yurio pressed his lips against Katrina's gently, a small squeak escaped from the girl's mouth after she broke the kiss. But it only made the boy kiss her again, he was still cradling her face. Just like the last time, the sweet and pleasant feeling took over Katrina and she moved her hands to Yurio's pale blonde hair and pulled him closer.

No sooner did the kiss start, Yurio pulled away and went back to his original position with Katrina resting on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat and she knew he feel hers, their heartbeats were just like their pair skating.

In perfect synchronization.

 _'You're awful Yura…. I still feel this way after all this time.'_

Yurio rubbed her back softly as she fell asleep. He gave her a soft kiss on the head, he knew that Victor was going to kill him in the morning but it was worth it.

* * *

Well that all for a while!

Time to type down chapter 11! Wish me luck!

SEE YA!


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone!

How ya been?

I hope it was good!

My cold finally went away and I was able write this down!

Enjoy!

* * *

Victor remembered a story his mother used to tell him before bedtime when he was a boy. It was story about a lonely king. Every day he was surrounded by many nobles of his court who would shower him with praises and gifts but they never satisfied him. One day the daughter of a noble came to court for the first time but she never praises him. Instead, she smiles at him in greeting, there was no motive behind that smile. She simply wanted to greet him, he fell in love with her and so did she with him. When she was of married age, he made her his wife with the blessing of the girls father.

The wedding was simple but beautiful and it ended when the king and his new queen gave their first dance. The guests never saw such sweet love in a dance such as theirs.

Many years later the queen died of an illness but that did not stop the king from continuing to dance his love for his beloved wife. Those who would see him were touched by his undying love for the girl who won him over with a smile.

They gave that love a name.

Agape.

But right now, Victor could not see any agape from the two teenagers skating the routine he gave them.

"Stop! Stop!" He called out to them.

Yurio and Katrina stopped mid spin, Katrina's left leg was draped over Yurio's left shoulder while her right leg was dangling off the ice. Yurio was holding her waist with his right hand and her leg with the other. He set her down and they both glared at him, this was the third time he has told them to stop the routine. They were now adding the pair in the Agape routine and so far, they managed to at least do the pair lifting but Victor kept telling them to stop.

"Now what?!" Yurio set his pair mate down and tried to catch his breath form the demanding program and the lifts.

Victor stood there with his arms crossed.

"Something just doesn't feel right."

Katrina glared at him, "We're doing it like you showed us!"

"And we even helped you out with the pair routine!" Yurio yelled out, "What more do you want?"

The older man looked at the teens moved his hand to his chin, "The way you are performing Yurio, your greed is obviously showing and Katrina, you are still showing your disinterest in performing. You both are not showing the purity that is agape."

They glared at each other and glared back at Victor.

"It's good to have confidence and I understand that you have no interest in the routine but we can't have it from and center."

The boy yelled at Victor about confidence while Katrina just sighed when it came to showing disinterest in programs. Victor always had confidence front and center but it was a secret between her and the man that he was losing his love for skating.

"So why don't you tell what agape means to you?!" Yurio spat out.

Victor just smiled carefree, "It's an emotion young man. Why waste time putting it into words? When one skates it's about what they feel not what they think. You two were childhood sweethearts and you didn't figure that out?"

The two kids looked like they wanted to pounce on the man for his nonsense but they kept still although they nearly growled.

"Now, time for temple," Victor declared.

"T-temple?!"

"What?"

The day ended with both Yurio and Katrina being hit on the shoulders by the monks wielding wooden sticks.

* * *

"It's official! I hate coach Victor!" Katrina declared as she ran the small rake through the mini sand garden Mrs. Katsuki gave her.

Her shoulder ached from the repeated swatting's but the dip in the hot springs thankfully dulled the stinging pain. Katrina was in the dining room after taking a quick bath after returning to the inn. She was currently waiting for her three rink mates when Mrs. Katsuki gave her the sand garden, telling her that Victor wanted her to 'find her love' or something like that.

"He wants us to understand unconditional love and yet he's only succeeding making me angry….!"

She ran the rake through the sand harshly making the grains scatter out of the wooden container. Katrina took out the mini broom that came with the garden and swept up the sand into a small pile and pushed it off the table were her hand was waiting. She just put the sand back in the garden when Victor, Yuuri and Yurio came in. Victor was glowing from his bath but the others… looked like they went to hell and back.

Katrina didn't have the will to smile at them because she was in the same boat as they were. The sand garden was taken away just as the food came in. Victor and Yurio were given the same pork cutlet bowl feast while Yuuri and Katrina were given the same healthy food.

The older one of the four was happily eating the meal he had, not a care in the world as if he didn't feel the dread the others had. Yuuri was sitting next to him with his head down, Katrina learned from Miss Minako that he was having trouble finding eros. Yurio and Katrina were leaning against each other, her head was resting on his shoulder and him nuzzling on her hair, still damp from the bath and smelling of lilies.

Yurio picked up a piece of pork from his bowl with a fork and placed it near Katrina's lips. She opened her mouth and took a bite.

 _'Vkusno….'_ She thought but she refused another bite in support of Yuuri.

Just than Yuuri banged on the table and with a smile of realization he announced, "Pork cutlet bowls! That it! That's what Eros mean to me!"

One awkward silence later.

A blushing red Yuuri hid his face in his hands, "That was stupid…. Please ignore that."

Victor chuckled, "Okay! We'll use that. At least you have a drive."

Yurio had an evil little smirk on his face, "Seriously?"

Katrina raised in eyebrow, "Pork cutlet bowl?"

Next thing they knew, Yuuri ran off without eating his dinner.

* * *

Yuuri glided across the ice swiftly as he attempted to use the love of his favorite food as Eros. Yurio and Katrina watched as they waited for their turn, Yuuri was still a bit stiff around the edges but he was showing improvements.

"Imagine the succulent pork, the soft egg as you poke yolk!" Victor called out to him.

"Got it!"

Eros of the pork cutlet bowl. Now the teens were hungry and it wasn't even lunch time yet.

One hour later it was their turn.

"Yurio, Katya! You're next!"

They got on the ice and began their routine.

Victor still could see the same attitudes they had yesterday. The only improvement was that they perfected the throw jump.

When they finished with the pair spin they looked at Victor for feedback.

"Hmm…. To the temple."

"Just tell us what we're doing wrong!" They exclaimed at the same time. They ran before he could take them to the torture chamber known as the temple.

* * *

The three spent three days trying to perfect their routines. When off the ice, they would train even more. From criss cross stepping across the small park to doing small workouts in the small gym. And when they were on the ice, Victor would give them blunt critiques. Katrina's body was finally remembering her ice skating and she could do the quads she was forbidden to use in the past.

At the end of the third day the agape routine was now flawless. The step sequence was pure perfection and the jumps were clean. But Victor was still not satisfied.

"Time for the waterfall!" He announced happily.

This made both the teen almost pull their hair.

"Now what?!"

"I hate you Vitya!"

* * *

"Mm. Why am I here too?" Yuuri mumbled to himself as he, Yurio and Katrina stood under the beating water.

Yurio was scowling, "This is stupid!"

Katrina rolled her eyes, "Beyond stupid…."

"I mean who believes in unconditional love anyway?!" The boy growled before he got quiet suddenly.

He thought back from when he was a boy growing up in Moscow, his grandfather used to take him to practice and watch him every day since his mother was too drunk to care. His grandfather was very supportive of the boy's dream to skate and enchant the world.

 _"_ _Yurochka. You were the best one out there, hands down."_

 _"Thanks grandpa. Do you think you can come back again tomorrow? I'll skate even better than before. I'll be okay, even if moms not there."_

"Yurio? Hey, Yurio?"

"Are you still there Yurio?"

The voices snapped him out of his senses.

Yuuri and Katrina grew worried when the moody fairy was very quiet all of a sudden and pulled him out from the water fall

"Are you alright?" Yuuri asked, "how about we call it a day?"

Yurio looked up in surprise before nodding. He had a soft and vulnerable expression on his face that made the two look at him in surprise. Katrina remembered that face, he was like that whenever he could visit his grandfather in Moscow.

Yurio sniffled before sneezing, a drop of snot escaped from his nose.

"Where did Victor go?" He asked still sniffling.

"He out for ramen for dinner," Yuuri answered.

"Yea?! Well we're going too!"

"Eh?!"

Katrina rolled her eyes and wadded out of the small spring, "do you what you want, im going back to inn."

She sneezed and threw on her sweatshirt and walked back to the inn barefoot.

* * *

"He found his agape," Katrina said to herself as she sank into the hot and soothing bath, "I wonder what mine is."

Thinking about Yurio made Katrina think about Moscow. Her home. The place she was born and raised in before moving to St. Petersburg. She missed it desperately, she missed going to Saint Basil's Cathedral with her papa, she missed going to the Bolshoi Theatre with her mother and she missed her childhood home. The house her papa bought her mama after they got married. Her mother and little brother still lived there even though Nikolas wanted to move.

After her dip, Katrina got out of the bath and dried off before putting her sleepwear on. She walked out of the bath area and to her room. She was bored and hungry but she didn't want to disturb Mrs. Katsuki who was busy with the other guests. She rolled around a bit before opening her laptop. Katrina decided not to call her mother because she wanted to focus on the routine. Instead she decided to open a video file she had saved.

After a couple of clicks a video of a man with bright blonde hair appeared on screen.

 ** _"Hello Katya!" Ivan waved at the camera with a big smile, "I heard from Yakov that you and Yuri did the twist throw."_**

Katrina smiled and tucked her knees under her chin.

 ** _"Now you know that you're not allowed to do that young lady. Yakov may be a grumpy old goat but he means well. You and Yuri can do all those things when you're older."_**

 ** _Ivan looked around before whispering, "Keep doing it!"_**

 ** _He then sat back and folded his hands in front of him, "I'm sorry I wasn't able to make it this time!"_**

That was her father's biggest pet peeve, he hated missing anything his children were doing.

 ** _"But I promise that when your junior debut approaches, I'll be there at the kiss and cry!"_**

 _ **Ivan smiled and placed his hand over his heart, "Just so you know my little Katya. I love you so much and I'm so proud you. What am I saying? I've always been proud of you!"**_

Katrina smiled but tears were forming.

 _ **"I have to go now. I love you and I miss you. Be a good girl and listen to your uncle Yakov. Bye!"**_

And that was when the video ended and Katrina closed her laptop and rolled on her back. Ivan sent that video a week before he died and she treasured it dearly. The thought of her father made her feel happy and safe.

 _'Maybe this is what Yurio felt at the waterfall,'_ she thought as she closed her eyes briefly.

No sooner she did, the door opened and Hiroko walked with a tray.

"Lychkoff-san?" she asked in a gentle tone.

The girl opened her eyes and she sat up, "Mrs. Katsuki?"

The woman smiled and set the tray of food down next to her, "Its dinnertime. The same as usual."

That made the young skater smile, "Thank you."

Even though there was a language barrier, Hiroko knew exactly what the young Russian wanted. Probably because she was a mother and a mother knows best.

The older woman left and Katrina ate the tofu casserole with green tea on the side.

* * *

Yurio took out a comb and began to run it though Katrina's ebony locks as she laced up her skates. Today was the last day of practicing their routine and he wanted to make it count.

"I can't believe he still hasn't shown up," He heard Yuuri say to them.

Katrina finished lacing her skates and fastened her leg warmers, "they said he was drinking until dawn."

After fixing her hair into a ponytail, Yurio rolled his eyes, "Stupid."

The two began to walk out of the sitting area and to the ice rink when Yuuri stopped them.

"Um... Yurio? Katrina?"

They both turned around.

"What is it?"

"Yes, Yuuri?"

Yuuri folded his hands in front of his face and bowed his hand, "Will you guys teach me how to land a quad salchow? Please?"

Yurio and Katrina stood there before looking at each other.

* * *

Yuuri spun around the ice before leaping off and spinning four times, he missed the landing and fell on the ice.

"You really suck pork cutlet bowl!" Yurio declared as the man sat up and gave him an annoyed look.

Katrina responded by pulling on her pair mate's cheek, "Don't listen to him Yuuri! I'll show one more time!"

Just before they could show the Japanese man another example, the doors opened and a very tired and slightly hungover Victor appeared. His hair was disheveled and he had bags under his eyes.

"Sorry I'm late!" He said with a hint of tiredness in his voice, "Hey there, what were uo practicing just now?"

The three skaters gulped and they went their separate ways, trying to act like they didn't give each other advice.

Yurio and Katrina got into position and began to skate the routine. Just like before, it was flawless but this time it had a different feeling. The movements of their arms and the way their legs were raised were more gentle and delicate.

Agape: Unconditional love, to them it meant….

 _'Grandpa….'_

 _'Papa….'_

As they practiced the lifts in the program, Victor watched with a smile.

"Looks like they finally found their agapes," He said softly, "It must mean they're ready for the next stage."

Yuuri listened and wondered if he was going get a next stage once he performed the Eros of the pork cutlet bowl.

Victor watched as the teens neared the end of the program with a pair sit spin before standing up, Yurio's right arm was wrapped around Katrina's waist, her right arm was wrapped around his waist and with their left hands clasped together, reached for the heavens. That was not in the pair program and that made him worry a bit.

Yurio and Katrina stood there in each other's arms for nearly a minute before they came to their senses. They broke away and began to practice their jumps to pass time.

As Yuuri took off his skate guards, he took notice of the difference of jumps the two were showing.

Yurio's jumps were sharp and powerful while Katrina' jumps were graceful and delicate. And with that he practiced his routine, he knew the drive but he needed find the core, he decided to jump the way Yurio jumped but it didn't feel right for him so he tried Katrina's way of jumping. It was perfect, he decided that he needed to talk to Minako later tonight after dinner.

Dinner time at the inn was served in the main sitting room. The teens were hungry from the training and stuffed their faces, screw etiquette they were starving!

Minako was sitting a table away as she watched the four skaters eat, she remembered something important and drank her beer.

"I realized something," She had a slight slur in her voice, "What end of costumes are you wearing?"

The three competing skaters looked her.

"I have no idea," Yuuri said with a slightly stuffed face.

"Didn't bring anything with me," Deadpanned Yurio.

Katrina was too busy eating to make any statement.

Victor took a big gulp of his beer before speaking with a peace sign symbol, "don't worry I got you covered! I had all my competition costumes shipped in from Russia!"

* * *

Yuuri was having a ball when the Victor's room was flooded with all his costumes from past competitions. Yurio was looking at the flashy costumes with a raised eyebrow while Katrina got lost in the pile of suitcases looking for something important.

"He seriously wore all this? Yurio mumbled as Yuuri was still having his moment with the costumes, "Don't pick anything flashier than me!"

Yuuri found the costume Victor wore in the junior championships and chose it happily. Yurio chose a white costume Victor wore during his junior debut while Katrina was still looking for one particular costume. It was the costume he wore during the European championship, it was also the costume he wore she first meet him.

"I found it!" a pile of suitcases erupted and Katrina popped out with a blue garment in her hand.

"Oh right, I forgot that Katya is a girl," Victor said to himself, "Hey Katya, Minako will let you pick some of her costumes for tomorrow. Why not pick something from her?"

"Nyet!" Katrina held up the blue costume close, "I am wearing this! You can modify it for all I care! Please Vitya?"

She used her puppy dog eyes for extra leverage. It always worked.

Victor chuckled, "Alright, Alright. I'll just add a skirt underneath."

"Spasibo!" Katrina hugged him tight with a smile before giving him the costume.

* * *

It was time to turn in for the night and Katrina was sitting in her futon with her laptop open looking at her emails. Aside from the harassing ones she knew were from Yurio's fangirls, she got one from her brother.

 _"Good luck sis! Wish we could be there to see you skate! Love you!"_

"Thank Alek," She whispered softly before turning off her laptop.

The door opened and Yurio crawled in with his pillow. Katrina didn't care this time, she knew that this would be their last night sharing a room together. They still had that deal and Katrina was very much prepared for it.

Yurio closed the door and went to the futon Katrina was sitting on.

"Scoot over," he mumbled softly.

The girl rolled her eyes and shifted bit, she put her laptop away and turned off the lamp. After that she laid on her side with her back towards Yurio who wrapped his arms around her.

"Night Yurio," Katrina yawned.

"Hm…" Yurio sighed.

The smell of shampoo and body soap mixed in with Yurio's scent gently lulled her to sleep. This would be the last time she would smell her Yura's soft scent, it hurt her inside but it was for the best.

Yurio felt Katrina's breathing even out and knew that she had fallen asleep.

"Good night Katya…." He whispered gently and planted a sweet kiss on her head. He could smell the lily shampoo was Katrina started using.

 _'I don't want to let you go.'_

* * *

Well that all for a while!

Chapter 12 will be the last one for this arc! Wish me luck because I'm going to try my best writing down the pair routine!

SEE YA!


	12. Chapter 12

*DRUM ROLL!*

the final chapter! it is done!

I worked so hard on this its not even funny.

Okay so I spent a good while trying to figure out the year settings. I'm under the impression that Yuuri took a year off because the Grand Prix final in Sochi happened in 2012 so hopefully it isn't too confusing.

and also I spent most of my time trying to make a program for a pair since they are incredibly different from a single choreograph. at the end of the day, I looked up Sergei and Ekaterina. It worked but it will also leave a question at the end.

Hopefully I did a good job for you guys because for a while I have been receiving pm from people who claim that they were figure skaters and that my vision of how I see figure skating is purely fictional and unrealistic... even though I explained to them that Yuri on Ice is sometimes completely unrealistic with the programs because it is physically impossible for a fifteen year old like Yurio to do all those quads in his programs without literally collapsing, prodigy or not. That goes for most of the skaters who do the quads, if it were that easy than we'd see actual figure skaters doing them.

Enjoy!

* * *

Ever had that feeling that your stomach just went to your throat before something important was to happen to you? Or maybe the feeling of having butterflies in your stomach? Nervous sweating and increased heart rate?

That was what Katrina felt when she, Yurio and Yuuri were being interviewed by a man named, Hisashi Morooka. Katrina remembered him from the Sochi cup, he interviewed her and Yurio when they were together, they made a bold declaration that they would take gold together as a pair at the Senior Grand Prix final. A bitter chuckle almost escaped her lips but she coughed instead and stuck her hands in the pockets of her jacket and held her head high with a small yet soft smile.

She looked around the rink and was surprised at how packed it was. It was normally empty because of Hasetsu being a fading town but now it looked like it was the NHK trophy. Out of the corner of her eye, Katrina spotted Yurio's fan club. They were still loyal even after he basically told them to 'fuck off'? The audience grew excited at the thought of seeing the two Yuris competing against each other, they knew that even though it was a pair vs. a single, it was actually a showdown between Yuuri Katsuki and Yuri Plisetsky.

"W-Well… I'm sure looking forward to take a dip in the hot springs after this," She heard Yuuri blurt out.

Morooka face palmed, "Promote yourself! Not the family business!"

Yurio rolled his eyes and said with the arrogant attitude that mad him famous, "We don't need two Yuris in this sport. I'll crush him!"

That fired up the reporter when he focused his attention on Katrina.

"Katrina Lychkoff?" He asked in English, moving his microphone near her face, "How does it feel to be ice skating again after all this time?"

The girl gulped before speaking, trying her best not to break her English, "It feels like I'm competing for the first time all over again."

"Any plans to return? They say that you are actually qualified for this seasons Grand Prix."

Katrina gulped and she felt her palms sweat, "It depends on what happens today."

Damnit, her Moscow dialect slipped again. She silently begged the reporter to go away.

"And finally, I have a question for both you and Yuri Plisetsky."

The boy next to her gave his attention at the sound of his name.

"How does it feel to pair skate again after all this time? Better yet, will this be the last time you two will pair skate?"

Yurio kept his front as he answered, "Like what Katrina said, depends on what happens today."

That satisfied Morooka as he thanked them in Russian.

He turned to the camera with his fired-up smile, "Alright now let's talk to the architect of this event! Victor Nikiforov!"

He turned to the five-time champion and the three skaters facepalmed.

Victor wore traditional Japanese robes with a band that said 'Hasetsu Tourism Ambassador' wrapped around him.

He smiled and waved, he was holding a fan, "Hello! If you have never been to Hasetsu you're missing out!"

The three approached him with caution before he could anything stupid again.

"Put the fan down Victor," Yuuri said slowly.

Yurio pointed at him, "This isn't some publicity stunt!"

"Vitya we're almost starting, so get ready."

Yuuri smiled, "Todays the day you pick who you coach."

Victor looked at them clueless, "I said that, didn't I?"

"You forgot already?!" Yurio growled.

* * *

Breathe in, breath out.

Breathe in, breathe out.

Breathe in…

"Ow! Yurio!"

"This is why I said we should have fixed it back at the inn!" Yurio growled, bobby pins between his teeth.

In the locker room waiting to announced, Yurio was doing what he had always done, fixing Katrina's hair. It was going to be a braid pinned into a bun, Katrina hated the braiding because Yurio was not gentle with the weaving. After he finished braiding, Yurio gently twisted it into a tight ball and used the bobby pins to pion it in place. When he was done he inspected his work, perfect he thought.

"Try shaking your head a bit."

Katrina shook her head, the bun did not come loose.

Yurio smiled a bit and threw on his headphones and began to jog in place to warm up. He looked around the room and saw Yuuri swinging and stretching his arms, Victor was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, he was thankfully out of the kimono and wearing a beige trench coat over a suit. He then saw Katrina doing her breathing exercises while she was doing yoga poses to stretch her muscles.

"Yurio? Katrina?"

The two teens looked towards the direction of the voice that called, Yuko was at the entrance of the locker room.

"You two are up in a minute."

Yurio took off his headphone and Katrina stood up. They both blushed and unzipped their jackets to reveal their costumes. Yuuko immediately squealed when she saw their choice of costumes.

Yurio's white outfit made him look like an angel in the one piece. The upper torso was of black mesh over white with feathery white fabric on his shoulders and wrists, rainbow rhinestones adorned the mesh and dark grey details that traveled down from his chest, his waist and to his white pants. Since Yurio was smaller compared to Victor, it was modified to fit him.

The costume Katrina wore was the same one from the European championship but with Victor's sewing skills, it was slightly modified. It was now form fitting and the see-through mesh on the left side was now high above her breast to avoid wardrobe malfunction. The leafy blue top was now accompanied by a dark blue spandex skirt that stopped at the middle of her thigh and she wore black tights that fit her because the original ones were too big for her petite body.

"No way! I remember those costumes from Victor's junior days!" She gushed over Yurio before turning to Katrina, "Wow! Katrina, you look gorgeous! Victor did an amazing job modifying it!"

Yuuko then plugged her nose.

"You two are just so beautiful."

They took a step back when they saw the blood.

"You're gushing all kind of fluids," Yurio said nervously, wondering how it was even possible for someone to get a nose from a costume.

"They look perfect on you both, good luck!" Yuuko was smiling in encouragement.

Yurio and Katrina were still spooked by the blood but the boy was able to speak.

"Spasibo…"

Yuuko took a quick look at Katrina and reached into her pocket to pull out some lip-gloss.

"Let me put this on you before you go."

With a nod in approval, Katrina allowed the woman to paint her lips with a light pink glass that made helped bring put the blue and black of the costume on her pale skin and the deep violet color of her eyes.

"Alright you two, your audience is waiting!"

And with that, they ran out of the locker room after they took off their skate guards.

* * *

.

* * *

They stood at the opening of the ice rink as they waited for the introduction. Katrina clenched her fists when she felt her nerves short circuiting. Yurio saw this and gently held her closed hand, the cooling touch calmed her down and she looked up at him. He was calm but he gave a small yet soft reassuring smile.

"During their rookie years, they partnered temporarily to expand each other's surroundings as skaters. A partnership that enchanted audiences worldwide before they each went solo. Now they hope to enchant the audience one more time with a program choregraphed by Victor Nikiforov!"

Yurio and Katrina stepped on the ice and while still holding hands they skated to the middle of the ice.

"It's Yuri Plisetsky and Katrina Lychkoff!"

The audience cheered as they waved, they could hear random words of encouragements in their native language.

They got into position and let go of each other's hands. Yuuri watched them from the locker room doorway while Victor watch from the kiss and cry to observe how they would skate.

"They will be skating to On Love: Agape."

As soon as Morooka said that, the lights of the rink focused solely on Yurio and Katrina as the music played.

And they skated in perfect synchronization and held hands after they looked up at the ceiling with their hands folded together.

"Here comes the first lift."

The skaters skated facing each other, with the Yurio skating backwards. They clasped hands and he pushed forward and up, "pressing" Katrina into the lift. He spun around brefly before throwing her into the aor for the twist lift. She spun three times beofre falling into Yurio's arm and he set her down.

Katrina skated off with her hands to her face as of she were to leave but Yurio grasped her gently by her hips and pulled her to him as they began on glide on the ice backwards. Katrina put her hands on his and helped him pick up the needed speed.

"Here comes a jump they were forbidden to use, the throw jump! "

Yurio did a swift turn around and threw Katrina across the ice. She spun a total of four times and landed gracefully with both arms raised. The audience erupted in loud applause.

"Amazing! Great height and a clean landing! This the first-time Yuri and Katrina have used the throw jump in a competition! And I counted four spins from Katrina!"

Yurio skated to Katrina and held her hand to begin the pair arabesque spiral. He was behind her, holding her left hand with his left hand and hold her steady by the waist with his other hand. They raised their left legs higher before setting them down and twirling on the ice with the sweet innocence they had. Yurio grabbed Katrina's had and they began to do the death spiral

The crowd watched in complete fascination, they saw the way Yurio stared at Katrina. He was looking at her with sweet adoration and she was looking at him the same way. They looked like young lovers who were expressing their love through ice.

They stopped the spiral with Katrina skating backwards in front of Yurio. He looked at her with pure wonder as if she was a pure being who appeared to him out of nowhere. She reached out to him with longing arms and he gladly went to her and gathered her in his arms.

"Here comes the quad they also were not allowed to perform."

Yurio cupped Katrina's face before they turned around to prepare for the jumps.

"They are daring put it in the second half of the program."

And they jumped.

"A Quadrupole salchow!"

They each landed perfectly earning more applause from the audience.

"They nailed it! They landed their quad perfectly! It's hard to believe they are only fifteen years old!"

After they jump, Yurio and Katrina began the final step sequence.

Victor immediately noticed something was terribly off about the two.

 _'Sorry grandpa, I'm too bury focusing on the program. I can't feel the agape!'_

Yurio held Katrina's waist as the spin began.

"Now for the final spin."

The boy bent his left knee and held his right leg raised and straight forward while holding his partner's waist with both hands. Katrina was in-between his legs with a bent right leg and her left leg raised and straight backwards with her right arm raised in the air and her left arm spread at side. She looked at Yurio with a sweet smile only to see him glaring at her.

When she was skating, Katrina thought of her father to bring out the agape but after the death spiral she ended up thinking about Yurio and the good times they had together, on and off the ice. She thought that he was thinking the same way until she saw his face.

It brought back that day when he scowled at her and called her a whore along with other words that were too hurtful to remember. And then he turned his back on her coldly as she cried.

Her smile dropped abruptly as her agape evaporated in an instant and Katrina almost lost her footing but remained calm.

 _'Damnit!'_ Yurio thought.

They stood up for the pair camel spin.

 _'End already!'_ Katrina screamed in her head.

They stopped spinning and did a quick sit spin before getting up and making a single spin before finally ending it with Yurio's right arm wrapped around Katrina's waist, her right arm was wrapped around his waist and with their left hands clasped together, reached for the heavens.

Thunderous applause erupted in the rink as the song ended. Many fans cheering for both Yurio and Katrina joyously.

"Wow!" Moroka yelled in the mic, "A masterful performance! We've got a lot to look forward to this season!"

Both teens continued to look up breathing heavily from the difficult performance.

 _'I'm better than this, it wasn't enough!'_

 _'Pleas let go of me… please let go of me…'_

"Yurio! Katya!" They heard Victor call out to them, they both looked to see the man smiling, "That was the best performance I've seen from you two! Take a bow! Go on!"

Yurio and Katrina let go of each other and struggled to catch their breaths.

"There's a reason these two are called the next Sergei and Ekaterina! Yuri Plisetsky and Katrina Lychkoff!"

They straightened up and each took a bow with a smile.

The teens skated off the ice and separated to go to the locker rooms. Yurio went to the boy's room and Katrina went to girls.

* * *

Katrina undid her hair and slipped on her jacket before going back to the rink to watch Yuuri skate to the pork cutlet bowl. she made just when Yuuri got on the ice.

"Introducing our next skater. Representing Japan, a late bloomer who's become a rising star… Yuuri Katsuki!"

Yuuri skated to the middle, waving to the audience.

"Davai!"

He turned his head towards the kiss and cry to see a little Russian girl yelling at him using her hands to increase the volume of her voice.

"Yuuri! Davai!"

The man smiled since he knew what Katrina was saying and got into position. Katrina then ran to Victor's side to watch the Japanese man perform. When Yuuri said that he was going to use the pork cutlet bowl as his drive for Eros, it was funny Katrina had to admit but she wanted to see it for herself.

"He will be skating to On Love: Eros. During practice, he said he struggled how to express Eros but found inspiration by thinking about his favorite food, pork cutlet bowl."

The guitars played and Yuuri did exactly what Victor did when he first demonstrated the program. He ran his hands suggestively over his body briefly, he then bent his left leg forward and looked at Victor, he smirked and sighed.

Victor then whistled, Katrina shook her head from both being enraptured by the way Yuuri moved and from the surprise of hearing Victor make a flirtatious whistle at him. She had never seen him do that, not even to his many lovers.

 _'What did you do to Vitya Yuuri?'_

Yuuri began to skate, he moved to the music fluidly and expressively. He was demanding the audience to look at him and only him.

Yurio watched from behind the two Russians as Yuuri performed, the look on his face was unreadable but he remained focus on the man on the ice.

"I read that Yuuri's step sequences are pure perfection Yurio," Katrina whispered to him, turning her head to him, "Maybe he can give you a few pointers."

"Hmp."

The girl shrugged her shoulders and went back to watching Yuuri.

"That step sequence was pure seduction. It's kind of hard to believe he's imagining a pork cutlet bowl."

Yuuri entered his camel spin and began to enter another step sequence before doing the spread eagle with a triple axel next. He was right! Moving and jumping like a woman was perfect for this routine.

Katrina tilted her head when she realized that Yuuri was saving his jumps for the second half, even Yurio knew that was a risky choice to do.

Yuuri jumped to do the quad salchow. Everyone flinched when he stepped out of it. He remained on his feet but he still touched the ice.

 _'No surprise there,'_ Yurio thought.

Yuuri remained calm and told himself not to panic. One little mistake didn't mean he lost, he was not the playboy who seduced the most beautiful woman in two. He was the beautiful woman who lured the playboy into her trap and seduced him in retaliation for the many hearts he broke.

And was about to prove them why.

"A quadruple toe loop followed by a triple toe loop!"

The Nishigori's were shocked to see their friend to a see a quad combo at the very end. That was un heard of and he knew it. But they will admit that was amazing though.

Yuuri then began to end his program with a combination spin.

Victor and Katrina were both engrossed by the performance. Yurio saw this and knew what the results were, he turned and left.

Yuuri's spin stopped and he did one last step sequence before spinning again one last time. The woman threw the playboy away, her seduction was over and it was now time to find her next victim.

He stopped with both arms around himself and his left leg out and bent forward.

The rink was silent for a brief but suffocating second and then the audience roared with applause and screams of praise. Yuuri was panting from the demanding program that he did notice the cheering for a moment.

"Wow!" Katrina was clapping in pure excitement, "That was amazing! Yurio did you-?"

When she turned around, Yurio wasn't there.

"Yurio?" Katrina looked around the crowed but could not find the boy anywhere, "Did he go to the bathroom or something?"

She heard a crash on the ice and turned around to see that Yuuri had fainted on the ice.

"Vitya! What did you say to him this time?!"

* * *

Yuko ran outside to see Yurio, dressed in the outfit he wore when he first came to Japan, walking to the stairs. His hood was up and he had his suitcase with him. He didn't bring much when he came, just his skate and underwear, nothing more.

"Hey wait!"

He stopped when he heard her voice.

"Where are you going? You're leaving with even seeing the results?"

Yurio looked down, "I already know the results."

He thought back on how Victor was watching him, he knew that man was already planning the choreograph for the piggy's free skate. And he saw how Katrina was so focused on the Japanese man that she ignored him.

He gripped his suitcase tighter and jealousy glaze over his eyes.

"I'm going back to Yakov, dasvidania," He gave a wave and took a few steps when Yuko stopped again.

"But what about Katrina? Are you going to leave her alone in there?"

Yurio closed his eyes, "She's a big girl, she can handle it herself."

He turned his head to look at the woman who would let him and the others practice, "Tell him this, I will take the gold at the Grand Prix Final."

And with that, he turned and left the stunned woman behind.

As he walked down the stairs, he let his tears fall.

 _'How come you never looked at me that way, Katya?'_

Yurio then remembered that stupid promise he made. If he could get Katrina to skate with him one more time, he would tell everyone that they broke up, the next Sergei and Ekaterina were no more. But all he could think about was the time they practiced together, it was just like when they were children.

Yuri Plisetsky fell in love with Katrina all over again. But this time, he was never going to have her in his arms.

* * *

.

* * *

In the middle of the ice stood two podiums over the long carpet. Yuuri and Victor was standing on the tallest one while Katrina stood on the shorter one. Alone.

Moroka was standing in front of them with a mic in his hand.

"Its official, Yuuri Katsuki is the winner of hot springs one ice!"

The crowd cheered in approval.

"Well done," The reporter said as he brought the mic towards the man, "Do you have any words for the audience?"

Yuuri who had his own mic in his hands struggled to find his words. Victor moved closer and gave his left arm a gentle squeeze in encouragement. Yuuri blushed slightly but the reassuring touch helped him find his voice.

He held his head up and spoke, "This is only the beginning. With Victor by my side, I hope to win the Grand Prix Final. Thank you everyone for your continued support!"

If Katrina didn't have the two bouquets and little plaque in her arms, she would have clapped in her excitement at the thought if seeing Yuuri dazzle the world with his skating again, she smiled happily instead. She was not the only one, everyone cheered when they heard that. Japan's own figure skating hero was going back to the Grand Prix and he had victor Nikiforov as his coach, they knew he would win.

"Lychkoff-san?"

She turned to Moroka who now focused his attention on her. The mic was moved towards her.

"What are your thoughts after skating for the first time in almost six and a half months?"

Yuuri gave the mic he was holding to Katrina and took the extra bouquet out of her arm. Katrina looked down at her feet and looked up towards the crowd.

"Meeting Yuuri Katsuki, a fellow skater I am a fan of, skating with him and competing against him today," Katrina's English was near perfect, thanks to the days of talking to said skater in English, she took a deep breath and spoke again, "My passion and love for ice skating was reignited. I hope to dazzle everyone again…. At my Senior Debut in the Grand Prix!"

The crowd cheered again. They witnessed something amazing that day. The birth of a new Yuuri Katsuki and the return of Katrina Lychkoff.

 _'Just you wait Yurio, I'll enchant the whole world so much, they will forget all about you.'_

* * *

The Hot spring on ice competition became one of the most talked about subject in the sports network. It focused about Yuuri Katsuki having the five-time world champion Victor Nikiforov as his coach. Some claim that it was publicity stunt for Victor to boost his career, some say it was the other way around. Many readers were already taking bets and organizing polls to see which Yuuri was going to win at the Final. They made predictions that Yuri Plisetsky was going to win because he was younger and had won gold at the Junior Worlds and the Junior Grand Prix, pointing out Yuuri's devastating loss at Sochi was an example.

But many passionately claimed that Yuuri Katsuki was going to win, stating the fact that while it was true that he was older, he had more experience and had a high level of maturity. Something that the Russian Yuri severely lacked and they used the Hot spring on Ice as a clear example of his immaturity.

The other subject talked about after the event was the return of Katrina Lychkoff. Some wondered how she could even be qualified for the Grand Prix Final. But since the event took place in April and the new season hasn't started yet, most likely she will do some competitions before they announce the assignments. And then there was the fact that she did win certain events during the season she quit.

And then came the two questions about the end of the Hot Springs on Ice. Why did Yuri Plisetsky abandon Katrina Lychkoff just before they announced the winners? Were the rumors of them breaking up true?

There was no official statement from both parties. The only statement they ever got from someone close to the two was a review from reporter Olga Lychkoff-Volkov, the mother of Katrina. She praised and graciously thanked Yuuri Katsuki for helping her child reignite her passion for skating. She then stated in her review on a Russian sports website she was affiliated with that this season was going to be the best one yet. She did slam Yuri Plisetsky for showing un-sportsman like behavior when he left before they announced the winner, Olga assumed that it probably stemmed from his upbringing by his alcoholic mother before his grandfather took custody of him. She kept that part to herself though.

In other events: World Class Skating coach Yakov Feltsman abruptly leaves Russia to pick up something one of his students left behind in Japan.

* * *

 _ **"Katrina Ivanyevna Lychkoff!"**_

Yakov burst through the doors of Yuu-topia looking for his young niece. He was mad, tired and hungry and that was not a good combination.

She was sitting at the main eating room of the inn with Victor and Yuuri when Yakov made his loud appearance. The men were on one side of the small table while Katrina say on the opposite. The yell made the girl turn around and she almost squeaked when she saw her angry uncle standing there wearing his trademark fedora, a black duster covering a blue sweater and beige pants.

"Uh oh…," Katrina said as she held a pork cutlet bowl in her hand.

Victor was not fazed, he smiled instead all the while rubbing a scared Yuuri's back, "He said your patronymic Katya~"

Hearing the sing song tone of his voice made the girl turn her head and glare at him. Katrina put her bowl down and turned back around to greet the man who looked like he was going to explode.

 ** _"Hi Uncle Yakov,"_** Katrina waved at him with a smile, _**"I didn't know you were in Japan. How was your flight?"**_

 _ **"Don't 'Hi Uncle Yakov' me young lady!"**_ The man yelled, stepping over the genkan without taking off his shoes, **_"Why didn't you return to Russia with Yuri!?"_**

He pointed at the girl while yelling, Katrina still smiling but she held her hands up defensively.

 _ **"Calm down Uncle Yakov, your blood pressure is already high enough,"**_ Yuuri could have sworn that Katrina was getting a kick out seeing the Russian coach losing his temper, _**"and besides I needed to stay so I can receive the second place."**_

 _ **"It's only high because of you, Vitya, Yuri, Georgi and Mila!"**_ Yakov then focused his attention towards Victor who looked like was about to nap, **_"And you! Why didn't you send her back! You're not her guardian, I am! Katrina is a minor!"_**

Victor made a sound that was a combination of a snore and a snort when it was his turn to be yelled at, "She wanted to stay one more day."

Yakov gritted his teeth and was about to make another outburst again when Yuuri was able to get his attention.

"Um, excuse me? Feltsman-san?"

The gruff man gave the Japanese man his attention. Yuuri gulped and spoke again in English.

"You're supposed to take your shoes off before you enter," Yuuri trembled under the intimidating gaze. He heard that Russians were famous for that but he didn't believe it until now.

Yakov looked at his shoes and went back to the genkan to take them off.

"If I had known you were this worried about her, Victor and I would have sent her home right after the competition. I'm very sorry," Yuuri said with an apologetic smile.

"And besides Uncle Yakov, I was going to go home tonight."

That calmed Yakov down some but he was still mad about Katrina's lack of respect for her aging uncle. Once his shoes were off he went to the table to sit down.

"Good! I won't have to drag you back."

Victor dozed off a bit before waking up, "Before you go, why not try the pork cutlet bowl? It's the inn's special. And try the hot spring while you're at it."

"I'm not here to eat and take bath! I came to pick up Katrina!" Yakov stood up and asked where the bathroom was.

"Third door on the left."

The older man stomped off and slammed the door shut.

One stomach growl and the flush of a toilet later, Yakov open the door.

"One pork cutlet bowl and a bath please."

Victor and Katrina laughed at the pink blush that appeared on the man's cheeks.

* * *

"Thanks a lot, Yuuri," Katrina thanked once again, "If you hadn't of spoken up, he would have dragged me back to Russia."

Yuuri chuckled as he and the teenager walked the streets of Hasetsu. It has been decided that after dinner, Yakov and Katrina would go home.

Katrina didn't mind and asked Yuuri if he could take her out one more time for a personal errand.

"You're welcome. So, where did you want to go again?"

Katrina looked around for a moment, "I asked Mrs. Nishigori if she knew a good hair salon. She gave me an address but…"

She looked at the paper she was holding, "I think I went the wrong way."

Yuuri smiled and motioned the girl to follow him, "I know what you're talking about, let's go."

The girl smiled and happily walked behind the man after a turn they found the place Katrina was looking for.

It had a modern looking design compared to the older buildings around the two. It had a neon light sign that said, 'Super cute' in English, large windows that showed the chairs and hair supplies. Katrina walked and was greeted by the nice lady with a pixie cut hairstyle and blonde highlights at the front desk.

Yuuri translated for her, "She said, 'welcome miss, how may I help you?'."

"Can you tell her that Mrs. Nishigori sent me?" Katrina asked, looking up at him.

The man translated and the woman smiled and said that Yuko called ahead for Katrina. The lady left the desk and motioned for Katrina to follow her, Yuuri followed the girl to act as the translator.

Katrina sat on the barber chair and the lady left to get the cape for her to wear.

"Why do you want a haircut Katrina?" Yuuri asked as he took out his phone and took a picture of the girl for the 'before' picture. He took it with Katrina sitting on the chair looking at the mirror in front her. Her long black hair pulled back and hanging over the chair, it gently swayed from the small movements of her head.

"It's too long that why, it ends at the bottom of my butt" Katrina answered, "that and… Yurio said that he liked my hair long. It's time for a change."

The man smiled softly and stood there as the woman came back with a brush.

* * *

Before: Katrina had long hair that barely reached her thighs.

After: Her hair now fell two inches below her shoulders, it was layered to make it easier to brush and her bangs were trimmed.

On her twitter and Instagram, the comments were full of compliments, saying that she looked cuter with the new style.

Somewhere in an ice rink in St. Petersburg, a certain fairy looked at the pictures and typed a simple comment.

 _'You really do look like an angel.'_

* * *

After coming back to the inn, Katrina enjoyed one last bath before she packed all her belongings, she wore the dress she wore when she first came to Japan. She took one last look around the room she stayed in and sighed, she was going to miss this place, she was going to miss the big bath and the food.

It was after dinner which meant that it was time to leave, Katrina did not like it one bit.

"I'll come back when the seasons over."

She zipped up her suitcase and grabbed her backpack. She walked out of the room and meet Yakov who was standing at the genkan, he still had his impatient face on.

"What took you so long?" He demanded in Russian.

Katrina rolled her eyes and just gave the man her suitcase, she turned to Victor and Yuuri who were standing nearby to bid her goodbye.

"I got to go now," She said sadly, "I wanted to stay longer though."

Victor smiled and ruffled her hair softly, "Call us when you get home alright?"

"I will."

No sooner did she say that, both Russian began to cry and they clung onto each other. Crying that they didn't want to be separated, it took both Yakov and Yuuri to pry them apart.

They were pacified when Victor took a farewell selfie of him and Katrina.

 _'Little Katya is going away… won't see her until the final T^T'_

Katrina hoisted her backpack over her shoulder and gave one last wave at everyone who was kind to her during her stay.

"Hey Yuuri!"

The man gave her his full attention.

"See you at the final!"

And with that, the Jumping Bean left Yuu-topia.

* * *

The plane was now ten thousand feet up in the when Yakov spoke to the girl who was curled up at the window seat.

 _ **"So, you are going back?"**_ He asked, reading his airline safety pamphlet.

Katrina glanced to the side, _**"Is that a problem? You complained when I left."**_

The man glance up and shook his head, _**"Nyet, I was just surprised when Mila showed me the live stream of that competition. You swore to never skate again and yet there you were, pair skating with Yuri."**_

 **"Feelings change Uncle** **Yakov,'** Katrina pulled out a blanket from under her seat and wrapped herself in it for warmth, _**"How is Yurio- I mean, Yuri?"**_

Yakov snorted and ordered a coffee from the stewardess, _**"When I left, he was doing what you are doing. Moping around."**_

 _'Drama queen.'_

 _ **"That program you and Yuri did, not bad for someone who hadn't skated in months. You were wise to come back for the Grand Prix."**_

Katrina looked at him with wide eyes, _**"Please tell me you're not going to pair us when the season starts."**_

Yakov was silent and only drank his hot coffee.

* * *

It... is... done!... *faints*

Anyway here's some notes from this chapter.

There's a reason why Katrina was stressing over her accent during the interview at the beginning. When I created her, I wanted to add something unique about her. After doing some research, I found out that the people of Moscow have a dialect and its different compared to the people in . Katrina was embarrassed by her accent and was teased for it because it's completely obvious whenever she speaks English. That and she was mocked by reporters in the past for having such horrible English.

Yurio used to have the dialect as well but he got rid of it.

Now you are probably wondering, what kind of middle name was that for Katrina? It's not a middle name. It's a patronymic, a component of a personal name based on the given name of one's father, grandfather. Here's an example: 'Thor Odinson' Aka 'Thor. Son of Odin.' So basically Yakov called her "Katrina, daughter or Ivan, Lychkoff". It's a very common thing in Russia kind of like how middle names are in some countries but it differs between males in females.

For men the endings _-ovich_ , _-evich_ and _-ich_ are used to form patronymics. Example: Since Yurio was raised by his grandfather, his patronymic could be 'Nikolayevich' because his grandfather's name is Nikolai. So maybe his full name is Yuri Nikolayevich Plisetsky.

For the woman, the ending is _-yevna_ , _-ovna_ or _-ichna_. Hence Katrina's patronymic is 'Ivanyevna' because her father's name was Ivan.

*phew!*

Now its time for these questions I want you guys to answer on your own in the comments.

Whatever you choose will affect how the sequel goes.

Are they going to make Yurio and Katrina pair skate for the Grand Prix?

Will Yurio ever sincerely apologize to Katrina?

If they go into the singles program, what song should Katrina use for her free skate? (I already decided on the short program song, depending on the first question)

What would her theme be?

And will Yakov's blood pressure go down?

Your answers will be revealed in the sequel~~

SEE YA!


	13. The Broken Pas de Deux Chp 1

Hry guys...

Sorry to do this but due to problems outside of the anime world, I dcied to move The Broken Pas de Deux here.

All I can say is that whenever it happens, I go through a blue period and I end up taking it out on my works.

Sorry for the inconvenience.

Please forgive me.

Summary: The Hot Spring on ice is over. Yurio and Katrina are back in Russia to train separately for the Grand Prix. they have their own motives to win and they will push their bodies to the limits. For that, Yakov decides to have his ex-wife give them the discipline they need. With her guidance, will she make them into Odette and Siegfried or Giselle and Hilarion.

* * *

Every time…

Every damn time…

"Achoo!"

Katrina, wrapped in a dark blue wool blanket, snuggled deeper into the couch as Yakov set a mug of hot tea on the coffee table.

"This is what happens when you don't take medicine before going on a plane."

She glared at him and sat up, her nose was red and dripping with mucus, her normally bright eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep because of the endless struggle to breathe. The sudden movement made Katrina light headed and she fell back om the couch.

This was not new, Katrina had a nasty habit of getting sick after returning home to Russia after going to another country. It was the airplane cold or as Katrina called it, hell. It was preventable with a healthy dose of vitamin C but the young girl always neglected to do that. The symptoms were usually a headache, a stuffed nose that it made it difficult to breathe when sleeping, a dry mouth from breathing through your mouth, weak limbs that made you feel like you weighed a few tons, and the classic cough.

Katrina would get the cold two days after returning home and thankfully it only lasted a week. But it was a week of pain, suffocation and getting lectured by a coach/uncle. She was on day four of her cold, her body already drained the cough out of her but she was still stuck with a stuffed nose and sneezing.

Yakov chuckled and want to the kitchen adhesion to the living room where his young niece was resting. He went to the pantry where he kept most the medicine, one look and he shut the door.

"We're out of cold medicine but the tea for your sinuses is still here and the cough syrup," He grumbled and went to grab his red jacket, "I'm going to the rink. Need me to get anything on the way back?"

Katrina sat up slowly this time to see Yakov near the door and shook her head once.

"Sorry I'm making you late again Uncle Yakov," She said with his stuffed-up voice.

"It's alright," The man put his hat on and opened the door, "If you're feeling better later, come to the rink for training."

"Yes sir."

And she watched as her uncle left the apartment and she went back to her cocoon of blankets. Katrina was immediately bored, there was nothing on TV and she didn't have the strength to get up to put in a movie. Plus, she already took some cough medicine which was making her already drowsy.

She decided to take a nap instead.

After the bold declaration Katrina made after the Hot springs on Ice, Yakov began to impose the strict diet and schedule she used to have the day after he brought her home from Japan. The cold prevented him from enforcing it right away but she knew that the moment it went away, it was back to being a figure skater with no free time on her hands. No more sodas, no more snacks, no more late night YouTube, no more sleeping in and no more being an introvert. Katrina sighed and snuggled deeper in her cocoon and began to think about what to do for her debut.

 _'I wonder if I can ask Vitya for advice…'_

No sooner she thought of that, she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Remember that when you have a cold, you nose gets stuffed up to where you must breath through your mouth? And thus, you get a dry mouth that leaves a horrible taste in your mouth?

That was what woke up Katrina a few hours later. She learned to sleep with a water bottle in her arms when it happened the first time. She took a few gulps from the black bottle and looked at the clock above the TV. It was two in the afternoon and Yakov left around nine thirty that morning.

' _And he's not coming home until five,'_ Katrina out the bottle down and grabbed a tissue to blow her nose, it was easier this time, _'I wonder how Vitya and Yuuri are doing.'_

Sticking her hand out of her cocoon she grabbed her phone that was on the coffee table to check if she had any messages.

 _'6 messages from Vitya'_

"That's right, I told him I was sick and he got worried."

Katrina swiped the screen and checked her inbox.

 _'Are you okay Katya?! Why didn't you eat the oranges we have here?! Are you trying to give me gray hair T^T?'_

 _'Are you resting? Did you take medicine? Is Yakov treating you well?!'_

 _'Did you call your mother? Is she doing well?'_

Katrina smiled a bit, Victor was known for being a bit protective of his rink mates and worried if they got sick. She proceeded to check the rest of the messages that suddenly became serious.

 _'Katya, please get this message before you go to the rink. It involves you and Yurio.'_

 _'I'm sorry, I should never have made you skate with him again.'_

 _'Please don't be mad at me._ '

"What?"

In the text bubble where Victor said it involved her and Yuri, a link to a known sports website was pasted there and she tapped on it to open a tab to the internet.

The first thing she saw was a picture of her and Yurio in the process of doing the throw lift during the competition in Japan. It was taken when he had his hands on her waist and before he threw her.

And there it was.

In large black bold lettering.

 **'Junior World Champion Yuri Plisetsky and Junior Gold Medalist Katrina Lychkoff to pair skate for upcoming Grand Prix?'**

Suddenly, the cold vanished and Katrina was steaming with anger. She stayed calm and read the rest of the article.

 **'Their coach, Yakov Feltsman has not responded to our request for an interview but has dropped hints that the two fifteen-year-old skaters will skate together once more.'**

Katrina almost crushed her phone from all the emotion she had swelling within her. But instead she put the phone down on the table slowly and then proceeded to go to her room to change into fresh clothes, black leggings, a light blue oversized sweatshirt over a black spandex shirt and pink sneakers. She grabbed her backpack, swung it over her shoulder and walked back to the living room to grab her phone, her water bottle and a few tissues from her tissue box.

Walking to the door, Katrina grabbed her key to the apartment from the small candy dish sitting on a table near the front and walked out.

Once she was out, the door closed and locked behind her, Katrina ran at lightning speed.

* * *

Yuri gripped his phone tightly as he stomped his way to Yakov.

"Hey Yakov!" he yelled, causing everyone to look towards his direction.

The old man was busy looking at the newspaper he bought that morning with his coffee when Yuri yelled. He looked up instead to see a very mad Yuri Plisetsky stomping towards him with his phone in his hand.

Just then, the doors of the rink were kicked open with great force and standing in the middle was his young niece and she was just as mad.

"Uncle Yakov! What the hell is this?!"

* * *

Yakov looked over the news article and looked at the two teens standing in front of him. He took his newspaper and rolled it up before hitting them both on the head with it.

"Hey!'

'What was that for?!"

Yakov glared at them and crossed his arms, "This is nothing but baseless rumors you two!"

Yuri and Katrina rubbed their heads at the same time before glaring at him again.

"If I wanted to pair you two again this season, I would have done so immediately!"

He whacked them again, "What have I told you about reading articles like this?!'

'…. To not too…'

Yuri looked away, "Ignore them…"

Yakov nodded his head once and put the newspaper away, "It's your choice if you want to pair this season. I always gave you both that freedom."

That was true, they both thought. The pair skating was supposed to have been a temporary profession to help them with their own individuality after all.

"Well it's obvious that we're going single anyway," Yuri grumbled as he walked away to change into his skates.

That left Katrina alone with Yakov who looked peeved because he saw that the girl did not look like she got over her cold.

"Go to the benches and stay there until it's time to go home young lady."

The girl looked at her feet and nodded, "Yes sir Uncle Yakov."

The man grumbled something she didn't understand as she walked to the bench area. She sat in the corner and pulled out her phone to send a quick text to Victor, who she can tell was beyond worried about her and upset with himself.

 _'I'm ok Vitya. I'm taking my medicine and yes, I did call momma. She's doing well as always. Don't worry about the article, I'm going single this season, I'm not mad at you :)'_

Katrina pressed the send button and put phone away and watched everyone skate from the sidelines. Mila was making lazy circles on the ice with a look of pure annoyance on her face.

 _'I think she and that hockey player are over.'_

She then saw Georgi gliding slowly with a melancholy look on his face.

 _'Did he break up with that ice skater too?'_

And that was when Katrina was suddenly hit with a startling realization.

 _'Does Uncle Yakov bring bad luck to his students if they are in a relationship?!'_

"Oi, are you going to sit there?"

Katrina looked up after being startled from her thoughts to see Yuri standing near the opening of the rink. He had his arms crossed and a calm expression on his face.

"I haven't gotten over my cold yet so Uncle Yakov told me to sit here until it's time to go."

Yuri didn't say anything and began to walk to her slowly, he was becoming very cautious around Katrina ever since she came back from Japan for some reason.

"Don't get me wrong," Katrina looked away and took off her backpack after it was starting to ache her shoulders, "I want to skate again but- Woah!"

Before she knew it, Yuri had scooped up the girl bridal style and began to walk back on the ice.

"Hey!" She struggled to get out of his arms but Yuri was already on the ice by then, "What are you doing Yurio?"

Looking down, Yuri spoke calmly, "You want skate? Alright then."

And that was when he began to skate figure eights around the area of the rink that was not occupied by other skaters. Yuri held Katrina firmly as if he was scared to drop her even though she trusted him when it came to doing the lifts. He only dropped her two times in their pair skating anyway.

* * *

Mila and Georgi watched them from the side lines, the two youngsters looked adorable together. It was a shame that they were fighting.

They watched as Katrina rested her head against Yuri's shoulder with her eyes closed peacefully, it made the boy smile but it slowly faded as he continued to make circles on the ice.

"I noticed that he's been more quiet these days," Mila said to her rink mate, leaning against the ice rink wall.

Georgi nodded in agreement, "Our dear Yuri is suffering from a broken heart. I read his post about their relationship, its cryptic but I was able to understand it."

The woman looked at him curiously, "A post?"

"Yes, it said this, 'Katrina and I are not pairing this season'," Georgi then winked, "and you and I both know that he never calls her by her given name."

Mila's eyes widened, it was true. Ever since they were children, Yuri never once called Katrina by her given name, it was always 'Katya'. Knowing that made the woman sad, she knew that Yuri was crazy about Yakov's niece and that the breakup affected him greatly. Maybe holding her while skating was his last goodbye before they would go their separate ways.

"They look so happy together though."

Katrina ended up falling asleep in Yuri's arms, his small yet strong arms made her feel safe and it made her forget about the many events that's were going to happen.

 _'Yura…'_

She dreamt a memory of when they were children and pair skating for the first time. They had a hard time trying to cooperate during practice and it lead to either crashing into each other, tripping over each other or hitting each other because they didn't get along, it would result in Yakov and Victor separating them.

But in the end, they managed to make an impression during their rookie year.

* * *

 _"Hey Yuri!" Eleven-year-old Katrina ran to her partner who stood there with open arms._

 _"What's up?" Yuri asked, he had gotten used to Katrina's hyper personality and found out that the only way to calm her down was to hug her._

 _The girl wrapped her arms around her best friend before looking at him, nose to nose, with a smile._

 _"I don't want to be a single skater. I want to be your partner forever!"_

 _The boy blushed at the girl's declaration, "You do?"_

 _She nodded, her amethyst eyes glowed with excitement, Yuri could almost see his reflection._

 _"Of course, if you want to that is."_

 _Yuri's blushed reached his ears but he smiled a rare smile that only Katrina was allowed to see._

 _"Let's do it!"_

 _And with that, Yuri returned the hug and the pair smiled and laughed with such carefree innocence._

 _Where did all of that go?_

* * *

Katrina opened her eyes and realized that she was in her room, her favorite quilt was up to her chin.

 _'Did Yuri carry me home?'_

She thought that for a bit and shook her head.

 _'It was probably Uncle Yakov.'_

A small ping echoed in her room and she looked to her small night table to see her phone had a new message. Reaching over, Katrina opened the message and sawe that it was both a video file and a text message.

 _'I'm glad you're not mad! Since you're going single this season, here's a short program I made just for you. I did promise you and Yurio after all…'_

Katrina titled her head, "You did?"

 _'… I know you've been wanting to use that song for a while so with the help of Minako, I made a program that will help you shine! See you at the GPF!'_

"Oh Vitya…"

Smiling, Katrina opened the video file and watched the recording of Victor curtseying on the ice.

* * *

Yuri sat alone in his room watching the video of his short program routine for Agape on his phone, Victor sent it to him this morning but he didn't have time to check until he got him after taking Katrina home.

 _'Here's your solo for Agape. It's a very demanding program but knowing you, I'm sure you can handle it. See you at the GPF!'_

The teen rolled his eyes when he read the text and took some medicine to prevent himself from getting sick from Katrina's cold. He knew the risk of holding her while she was sick but he wanted to hold her one more time before the season got demanding for them.

He felt his cat climb on his lap and demand attention, Yuri chuckled and scratched behind her ears.

"Sorry Tasha."

Tasha purred and snuggled against her daddy as he continued to watch the program.

Victor was right about it being demanding and he wondered if he could pull it off. Especially since Yuri was at an in-between right now with his body. He didn't know when it was going to happen but he knew that once it did, he would be forever limited with his skating abilities. Already, Yuri was feeling small changes but they weren't completely obvious, he gave it about a year or so.

 _'Soon my body will betray me, I need to use the time I have left to do this. I will take the gold!'_

He felt Tasha jump off his lap and onto his dark wood dresser drawer, she rubbed against a picture frame that was on top making it fall over.

"Tasha!" Yuri got off his bed after putting his phone and walked to the dresser, "Bad kitty!"

The cat looked at him and ran out of the room.

 _'What am I going to do with her?'_ he thought as he picked up the picture.

Yuri looked at it and dropped his shoulders sadly. It was a picture of him holding Katrina bridal style while she held Tasha, when she was a kitten, in her arms. They adopted her together as a birthday gift since their birthdays were very close together. Since Yakov was allergic to cats, she stayed with Yuri while Katrina would visit just to spend time with them.

The Yuri in the picture had a teasing toothy smile on his face with his eyes closed while Katrina's face was laughing since he surprised her by picking her up.

He wouldn't admit it but he loved that picture, it showed how much she meant to him.

Yuri traced the frame slowly with his pointer finger, his long blonde bangs fell over his eyes.

 _'I don't know how I'm going to do this,_ ' he brought the frame to his forehead in deep thought, _'I'm going to work hard. I want my jumping bean back.'_


	14. The Broken Pas de Deux Chp 2

"Huh? The piggy is producing his own free program?" Yuri asked himself as he stretched his left leg back and up in the air and curled his back up when he read the text message he got from Yuuko. After she managed to get his number from Victor, she started sending him messages about what was going on with Yuuri in Japan. She would ask him how he was doing and would occasionally ask about Katrina.

Right now, she sent him an update about said man and his free skate.

"Hm. What's she doing? Scouting out the competition for her buddy?" He put his leg down and was now leaning on the wall, scratching his nose, "Making his own program huh? Seems like everyone is busy with a program."

Yuri noticed a couple of days ago, that Katrina started to practice what appeared to be a new routine, he assumed that it was a short program for her debut. Yuri knew because of the fly sit spin he saw her do along with a triple axel.

Is she planning on using that song, he asked himself. He didn't have the courage to talk to her about it.

It had been a week since they last spoke and it was eating at Yuri. They truly were over, he realized. Katrina was never going to talk to him again, she was going to skate solo for the rest of her skating years and someday, she will be with someone else who will make her happy. The thought of that made Yuri mess up his routine that morning so he decided to take a break to check his messages.

Yuri was so engrossed with his phone that he didn't notice when a pair of thin arms wrapped around him and a chin was resting his head.

"Oh, is that why you went to Japan?" Mila asked as she looked over the message from Yuka, "To find yourself another girl?"

The boy narrowed glare and tried to push the woman off him, "Hey, get off me Mila! Do I look like I'm on the rebound?!"

The woman was giggling and refused to let go of Yuri.

"Are you throwing yourself at me because you dumped that hockey player?! Well I'm not interested! I'm going through my own relationship problems thank you!"

Mila smirked and hoisted Yuri up in the air making him yell in protest, "Did I mention that I've been practicing my lifts?"

The boy kicked his legs and flailed his arms, "Put me down old hag!"

"Im only three years older than you. Who are you calling old?" Mila said with a smile.

Yuri's yelling attracted the attention of the other skaters who briefly turned their attention to the two before going about their own business, all except for Katrina who had her wireless ear buds on while she practiced her short program routine.

"What are you two doing?" Yakov's gruff voice interrupted Mila's fun.

She turned her head, "Oh… Hello Coach Yakov."

The man was not amused, "Are you going to be Yuri's new partner now?"

Mila turned around fully, Yuri was still kicking and yelling in the air, "No. Sorry sir."

Yuri continued his in the air tantrum until he was finally put down.

* * *

Mila watched as Yuri practiced skating around the ice to perfect his balance and coordination.

"Yuri's been different since Japan, I've never seen him like this before," She commented to her coach, "He used to complain about practice."

Yakov was also watching answered, "Aside from Katrina, there was no one who could rival him. He knew that and it made him arrogant. The faceoff between him and Yuuri Katsuki was probably a wakeup call for him. This might be a very interesting season."

Georgi raised an eyebrow, "Little Katrina rivaled him?"

"Just barely," Their coach added, "Before I paired them, she was useless on the ice. Yuri's drive pushed her to where she is now."

That revelation stunned the two senior skaters and they turned their attention towards said girl who was taking a very well-deserved break. Drinking from her water bottle and looking at the video message that held her short program.

Katrina Lychkoff? The 'Jumping Bean'? The second female figure in the world to land a quadruple salchow? Was once useless on the ice?!

As if he could read their thoughts, Yakov confirmed it, "Her balance was atrocious and she was slow. I only agreed to coach her to make her father happy."

Moments later, Katrina was back on the ice for her freestyle practice. A freestyle practice was a little joke between those who were Yakov's students. after they would practice a routine, they would spend whatever time they had left and just skate for fun, it eased the tension off and it was one of the few privileges Yakov gave them.

The three watched as both juniors, soon-to-be seniors, began to skate circles around each other. They weren't paying any attention to each other but it looked like they pairing again. It only stopped when Yuri took notice and skated away.

Yakov sighed and massaged his forehead, he secretly hoped that they would be assigned in different countries this season. The last thing his blood pressure needed were two teenagers who just broke up, for real this time.

* * *

The doors of the rinks main entrance opened and the sounds of high heeled shoes echoed through the hallway. Two women who were talking stopped and recognized the woman who had just arrived.

"It's Lilia Baranovskaya!"

"The former Prima Ballerina of the Bolshoi Ballet?"

Lilia ignored the women talking about her and held her head high as she walked to her ex-husband. She was wearing a burnt yellow jacket with fur lining over a black dress, her black hair was tied in a ballerina's bun and the makeup she wore brought out her high cheek bones. She looked young but Lilia was fifty-four.

She approached the man with her arms crossed, her expression was unamused.

Yakov noticed her presence and turned to her with a grateful smile, "Thank you for coming in on such short notice."

Short notice indeed, Lilia was planning a trip to Moscow to visit her sick sister when Yakov called her.

"Where is he?" She asked with a bluntness he had grown accustomed too, "If I don't like what I see, I'm leaving."

In the room where parents waited for their children as they practiced, Yuri was introduced to Lilia for the first time.

"Who is this hag?" Was the first thing he asked.

Lilia was unfazed by the insult as she grabbed his face and pried open his mouth to check his teeth.

"No cavities."

And then she made him hold onto the bars near the large windows and forced on of his legs in the air, ignoring his grunt of pain.

"Horrible flexibility," Lilia declared, she looked at Yakov who was standing nearby, "we shall start from the beginning with ballet."

With a defeated tone, Yakov agreed, "Do what you need to do."

"Good. Now…" She let go of Yuri's leg and ignored his outraged comments, "where is my niece?"

Mila who was also with them left for the rink, she came back a few minutes later with Katrina who was now wearing her sneakers.

Her eyes widened when she recognized Lilia.

"Aunt Lilia?"

The woman said nothing used to her finger to motion the girl to her, Katrina noticed that Yuri was rubbing his cheeks and she knew what her aunt was going to do.

"Open," Was all Lilia said.

The girl obeyed.

"Teeth are still good."

Katrina closed her mouth and let the woman do what she did to Yuri for flexibility.

"At least Yakov's negligence didn't affect you too much."

She let the Katrina go when Yuri yelled again.

"Just who the hell are you?!" He took Katrina's hand and pulled her behind him.

Katrina blushed a bit but she answered, "That's my aunt Lilia."

Yuri looked at her in surprise, "Your aunt?"

"And the person choreographing your free programs," Lilia added, giving the both her attention.

They looked at her with surprise.

"That's right and I have very high expectations for you," The woman was, thankfully for Katrina, more focused on Yuri, Lilia placed her left hand on the boy's face, "I will make you into a prima ballerina. If you desire to win, you must be willing to sell your soul."

Mila gulped and whispered, "She's intense."

With calm composure, Yuri placed his hand on the older woman's, "I want victory no matter the costs. If winning means that I must sell my body and soul to you, I'll do it."

He smirked after he said that and Lilia was pleased to hear that. They sealed the deal with a mutal handshake.

"Just as Katrina said, I am her aunt Lilia Baranovskaya. Go home and pack your things, we have a great deal of work to do so you will be staying with me," She declared.

Both Yuri and Yakov's jaw dropped, "Huh!?"

Katrina gave a small chuckle, "Good luck Yurio."

"The same with you and Katrina, Yakov."

"What?!"

"Aunt Lilia!"

Said woman glared at the two, "I have no plans on getting back together with you old man."

Yakov almost blushed and denied about that being his motive for calling her.

"And you Katrina, your mother wants you to come live with me from now on. Someone who can keep a better eye on you and make sure you don't run away again."

Katrina's jaw dropped and she shook her head, "Oh come one Aunt Lilia!"

But Lilia's word was final.

* * *

"I can't believe she did that!" Katrina changed out of her train outfit in the girl's locker room and threw on a simple white and blue dress that reached above her knees and threw on her sneakers.

Watching her was Mila who was ready to go home, "Do you not like the idea of living with her?"

The young teenager looked at her friend, "I love Aunt Lilia but living with her is something I wanted to avoid. She's too strict, she yells a lot and she would have made me a ballerina. That's why I went to live with Uncle Yakov. At least he lets me have some freedoms Aunt Lilia would never give me."

Katrina sighed and sat down on the bench and took out a brush to fix her hair, "And to make matters worse, she making my free program."

"And what's wrong with that?"

Mila sat next to her to give Katrina whatever comfort she can.

"Because she's also making Yuri's free program, I already know what everyone is going to say. 'Katrina Lychkoff free program was choreographed by Lilia Baranovskaya who also choreographed World Champion Yuri Plisetsky's free skate'."

Once her hair was brushed, the young girl stood up and flung her backpack over her shoulder.

"I still don't understand Katrina," Mila said, sounding very confused.

Katrina sighed sadly, "Of course you don't. That's because you have a name for yourself."

And with a small wave, she left the locker, walked passed the rink and left the building without anyone noticing that she left.

She decided to take the long way home to clear her thoughts.

 _'No one understand why I don't want her making my free skate.'_

They didn't know what it was like for her. Katrina being a solo skater was rather difficult because of a one reason: the media and fans never referred to her by her name.

It was always 'former partner of Yuri Plisetsky' or 'World Champion Yuri Plisetsky's partner'. Katrina was forever stuck with those titles, no matter how high her achievements where such as being the second female figure in history to attempt and complete a quadrupole salchow or winning the gold in her junior debut.

None of that mattered to anyone.

Katrina was forever going to be known as 'Yuri Plisetsky's former partner' and she deeply hated it.

 _'This is why I'm doing this. I love skating but I want people to know my name.'_

She made it back to the apartment and was scolded by Yakov for running off and giving him a heart attack.

After a sarcastic apology and a smack on the head because of it, Katrina went to her room and packed some of her belongings for the move.

* * *

"Tasha!"

After arriving at Lilia's grand house it was night time and Katrina recognized a small birman cat walking around curiously around her aunt.

Tasha turned her head when she heard her name being called and meowed in excitement at seeing her mommy, she ran into Katrina's arms and rubbed her head under the girl chins, purring in content.

"I missed you Tasha," Katrina said softly rubbing her soft fur, "I'm glad Yurio has been taking care of you. You got so big, is he overfeeding you again?"

Katrina walked towards the posh couches where Lilia was sitting and sat down on an empty couch that was facing her aunt.

"I didn't know you owned a cat Katrina," She said drinking her tea in a dignified manner.

"Um… Well… when Yuri and I were together, we adopted her as present since our birthdays are close. Uncle Yakov is allergic to cats so she been staying with Yuri since then."

"Oh right," Lilia placed the cup on the saucer and placed on the small table in between them, "I forgot that you and the boy used to date. How did you break up again?'

Katrina bit her bottom lip and debated on what to say. While it was true that Lilia was very strict, there was no denying how much she loved her niece and nephew and doted on them in her own way. She was known to take it very personal if someone were it insult them in anyway and it was a sight better left unsaid.

 _'If I tell her that he called me a 'whore' she won't make his free program and knowing her, she might make sure Yurio will never skate again.'_

That would have been the ultimate revenge for all that he did but Katrina knew better than to do that, her father and mother raised her better.

"We were too young Aunt Lilia," She said very calmly, "We did it because everyone called us the next 'Sergei and Ekaterina' and we both thought that's what people wanted. We realized later that we were better off as rink mates instead of a couple."

Lilia raised a perfect eyebrow, "Is that so?"

"Yes ma'am."

Tasha meowed again and jumped out of the girl's arms and ran out of the room, Yuri walked in seconds later with the cat in his arms.

"Ah Yuri," Lilia motioned the boy in the room and had him sit next to Katrina.

Both teenagers blushed when they were sitting side by side but they both stayed calm.

"As you both know, I will be making your free programs," Lilia folded her hands on her lap, "However, I was made aware by Yakov that there is tension between the both of you."

Yuri and Katrina looked at each other, they both blushed and looked away.

"I'm not sure what kind of tension it is but before we get started on the programs, I will have you practice the pas de deux."

Of the two, Yuri was the one to speak out, "What?!"

"Yuri shut up!" Katrina whispered to him.

Lilia nodded, "What better to ease such tension than to practice a dance where trust is needed? Victor had the right idea to pair you both one more time. But I wish he gave you two the opportunity to settle your differences before that small competition in Japan.

"But we have plenty of time to discuss the rest in the morning, right now it is time for you to go to bed. Yuri, your room will be across from Katrina's room, she will show you the way."

Katrina nodded and got up from the couch, "Good night Aunt Lilia."

The woman nodded and shooed the teenagers out of the room.

The walk up the stairs was silent until they reached the hallway.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell her the truth?" Yuri asked, he was still holding Tasha in his arms.

The girl sighed and shrugged her shoulder, "If I did, you would have kissed your senior debut goodbye."

Yuri looked at Katrina with wide eyes.

"Aunt Lilia takes it personally if someone insults her family. Particularly the kids since she couldn't have children of her own," Katrina looked at him when she stopped near a cherry wood door that had her name on it, "Just don't expect me to cover for you again!"

The small outburst made Tasha jump out of Yuri's arms and into Katrina's arms.

"I…. I understand," Yuri said softly, he figured that the door across from Katrina's room was going to be the one that lead to his room.

"Good," The girl said she attempted to give Tasha back to him.

"Let her stay with you, she missed you after you left."

Yuri place his hands on Katrina's hands briefly only to pull them away abruptly.

"Good night!" He ran to his room and shut the door.

Katrina's heart was pounding as she stood there in a small daze. It was Tasha's meowing that snapped her out of it.

"Umm…. Goodnight, Yurio."

She opened the door to her room and closed the door.

* * *

"Damnit! Calm down, calm down!" Yuri forced his face into his pillow as his heart continued to beat against his chest, "What the hell was that?! I'm never like this!"

He didn't understand why he acted like some schoolgirl who just had the chance to talk to her crush. It was weird though, just last week he could talk to Katrina without any problem what so ever but now he couldn't even look at her without blushing.

And when he touched her hand, his heart wanted to explode.

 _'She probably thinks I'm weird now,'_ Yuri thought as he fell into a dreamless sleep.


	15. The Broken Pas de Deux chp 3

"Slow down Yurio! I'm not a top!"

It was the first day of ballet, Yuri and Katrina woke up at five in the morning for practice. They were in Lilia's dance studio practicing the pas de deux.

Yuri was spinning Katrina's pirouette as instructed by said prima ballerina. Yuri wore a purple baggy short shirt over a black full body leotard and a pair of dirty white dance shoes normally used for jazz dancing but they were all he had now, his hair was semi-pulled back. Katrina wore a black leotard dress with skirt being see through, white tights and canvas beginner ballet shoes with split soles, she had pointe shoes but she refused to wear them and her hair was tied in a high ponytail.

The boy right now was using both his hands to spin her by her waist. But he was going too fast and he only stopped when Katrina told him to.

Lilia watched them with her arms crossed and her face stern, "One more time from the top! Yuri your partner is not a toy, treat her as a priceless jewel. Katrina, you are showing your disinterest in your partner, pretend that you like him."

Yuri and Katrina nodded and tried again from the top as told. She could see from their expressions that they had the same disdain for the ballet lessons but she continued to push them.

"No, no forget who you were," She criticized the leg ups they did, "The people you where are dead now, you understand? Those who are successful are the ones willing to be reborn as many times as necessary!"

Yuri and Katrina responded by jumping and spinning across the room, their facial expressions were still the same until they were apart with the boy reaching out to the girl. Katrina sighed and gently ran to Yuri's arms, he gently lifted her up and dipped her with his right arm securely on her waist and his left hand holding her left leg high. He bent his left leg and stretched his other leg while Katrina's left leg was curled.

That was when the woman noticed a flaw in their dance.

"That's enough for now," Lilia clapped, "Yuri go back to the house after you change. Katrina come here."

The teenagers stopped what they were doing and Yuri stood up and set Katrina down on her feet gently.

 _'Am I in trouble?'_ The girl thought as she walked to her domineering aunt.

Yuri gave her a gentle pat on the back before leaving the studio.

Katrina stood up straight and bravely looked up at Lilia, her arms were still crossed but her facial expression softened.

"When did it happen?"

"Ma'am?"

"Your period," Lilia said softly, "When did it happen?"

The young girl looked down and played with the hems of the see-through skirt, "This morning, I thought I had cancer at first."

Her aunt raised an eyebrow when Katrina said that, "Why would you think that? Are you early?"

Katrina shook her head, "No ma'am, its actually my first. Before Yuri and I came here, I went to the store and got some…. stuff. But I don't think I got the right ones."

Lilia nodded and walked towards the doors, motioning her niece to follow her, "That would explain why you were not giving yourself to the dance like Yuri."

She stopped abruptly and turned to glower at the girl, "Next time, do try to tell me before we start the training. It will not change the schedule but I will be more prepared. Understood?"

With a gulp, Katrina nodded, "Y-Yes ma'am."

* * *

Yuri was told by Yakov by phone to go to the rink, Lilia was going to meet him later due to a personal errand. He wondered if it had something to do with Katrina, he noticed this morning that she looked a bit bloated but didn't know how to bring up the right words without being yelled at.

He shrugged his shoulders and changed his direction to the rink. He out a pair of his ear buds and turned on his music. Listening to a song he grew to barely like.

 _Sic mea vita est temporaria, cupit  
ardenter caritatem aeternam_

 _'I know what drives me to skate to this,'_ Yuri thought as he stopped at crossroad _, 'But how come it's not enough? How much more agape do I need?'_

"Yuri! Your footwork is getting sloppy! Fix it!" Yakov yelled for the third time as Yuri began to practice his short program.

Victor was not kidding when he said that it was going to be a demanding program. But if he felt that the fifteen-year-old can do it, then it was not a problem. The problem was that Yuri's movements were stiff. Too robotic with no emotion. Even Yakov himself could see it.

"The performance you gave during that competition in japan had more emotion," He grumbled as Yuri ended the program.

The boy glared at his coach, "I was pair skating! This is different!"

He stopped and decided to take a break, maybe wait for Lilia to come to the rink. Yuri knew that Yakov was right about the emotions, he just could not understand what was going on. He recalled every memory of him with his grandfather for this but even that wasn't enough.

Yuri sat down on one of the benches and clicked on his skate guards, he got up and walked to a vending machine for a quick snack. All they had were those fruit gummies he hated but it was better than nothing.

He was able to eat a handful of the gummies when Lilia finally came through the doors. She eyed the boy with stuffed cheeks and shook her head.

"After you are done eating, I want you to show me your short program," She said, her face still stern, "Yakov says that you are showing no emotions. That will be our main priority for today.

The teen nodded and finished his snack and took a gulp of water, "Where's Katya?'

A blush appeared on his cheeks when he said that.

"In the locker room with Mila, she needs help with something important," the woman answered as Yuri took off his guards and went back on the ice.

"Now, start from the top."

"Ma'am!"

* * *

"Alright Katya whenever your period happens its best to have these in your backpack since you don't own a purse," Mila said sitting down on the floor crossed legged with Katrina sitting in front her with her knees under her chin.

Between the girls was an arsenal of thing a woman needed during her time of the month, ultra-thin pads, maxi pads, liners, tampons, a heating pad, Midol, ibuprofen, chocolate, iron pills, an extra pair of underwear and a box of peppermint tea bags for the cramps.

"Do I really need these?" the youngest asked, picking up a pad.

Mila nodded, "Of course, now as a fellow athlete I recommend using this."

The older skater held up a tampon and gave to the girl who looked at it curiously.

"It's a sports tampon and it will help since your legs are all over the place when you skate."

Katrina held it with both hands and took the green stick out of the wrapper.

"Where do I put this?"

Mila leaned over and whispered the answer in her ear, she sat back and watched as the girl turned bright red and she dropped the item and looked at it as if it were cursed.

"I have to put that in… where?!"

* * *

"One more time Yuri!" Lilia said with her hands to her hips, if this was truly all Yakov had to offer when it came to his student then this was a waste of her time.

Yuri rolled his eyes and stopped the music to replay it. Before he was told to stop he was there, he felt that he was finally close to tipping over the chalice of agape but just like the last time, he was pulled away.

He turned his back and prepared to play the music when he heard Lilia greeting Katrina. He looked over and saw a blushing Katrina talking to her aunt about something he couldn't hear but probably had to do with her own short program. With a sigh, Yuri gave the signal for the music to play.

Once the soft voice echoed throughout the rink, Yuri became lost in the music. He thought of his grandfather as always, waking up to the smell of pirozhkis baking in the oven, riding in his old car on the way to the rink in Moscow and then saying bye to him when he moved to St. Petersburg.

At first it was lonely, living in the dorms and eating whatever the cooks made with the weekly phone call from his grandpa.

But then one day, Yakov paired him. With a clumsy smart mouthed girl from his home city.

Yuri performed the quadruple salchow and followed with triple toe loop. Both Yakov and Lilia nodded with approval, there was the emotion they were looking for.

He continued to skate as he let himself relive the memories. Katrina became his friend, his only friend since he never socialized with the others. And then she became his girlfriend, he was happy because he was so nervous when he kissed her for the first time.

He landed the quadruple toe loop. Yuri heard the claps from the others around him but he paid them no mind as he entered the step sequence.

Yuri tried his hardest to be a good boyfriend but… he ruined everything.

 _"Шлюха!"_

 _Katrina looked at him with shock evident in her wide eyes. She didn't know why he yelled that when she came to the rink that morning._

 _"W-Why did you say that?" Her voice trembled._

 _Yuri glared at her and snarled, "Don't think I don't know about that damn picture of you and Victor!"_

 _Everyone on the ice stood there in shock as Yuri yelled at Katrina mercilessly._

 _"It's Just a stupid picture Yura-"_

 _"Don't call me that! Is that why you follow Yakov to other competitions?! Just to throw yourself at Victor?!" The boy snarled, pushing her away as she tried to get close to him, "I bet he's not the only one you cling on to! What was I?! a cheap thrill?!"_

 _Katrina stood there, holding herself, biting her lip and tears falling from her eyes. Yuri rolled his eyes as he turned around and left, he heard sobbing from the girl but refused to turn around._

Back in reality, Yuri began to perform his signature move. The combination spin.

No one could see it but he was holding back his tears.

 _'Katya!'_

He buried his face in his hands as he did a sit spin before standing up.

 _'I'm sorry!'_

One last spin and he raised his hands in the air as the music ended.

"Excellent!"

Lilia's voice snapped him out of his trance and that was when he was aware of the small applause. Yakov with his arms crossed smirked and nodded with pride, there was the emotion he wanted.

Yuri looked around and saw Katrina giving a small clap as well, she was smiling which was good but it only added more salt to the wound.

"Yuri take a break," Lilia ordered as she motioned her niece to come, "Katrina, I would have you show us you short skate but I believe you need to rest for today."

"Yes ma'am."

Yuri went to the locker room when Lilia began to scold Katrina about something that had to do with 'feminine hygiene' or something like that, he didn't understand. He was alone when he sat down in front of his locker and buried his face in his hands once again. This time, he let the tears fall.

 _'I'm an idiot!'_

It was just a stupid picture of childhood friends. Yuri knew that Victor had known Katrina longer and he knew that Victor was very affectionate towards her because she was like sister to him.

He could have easily blamed the stress he was on that day. He was, still is, Russia's Rising Star and a World Champion. Everyone, even their president, had high expectations and it was weighing heavily on his shoulders.

And thus, he took it out on his loving girlfriend who never once pressured him when it came to skating. She was good at separating their personal life and their career.

But Yuri knew that he had no excuse for how he acted. He let his emotions take over as always and was paying for it.

"Katya…" He croaked out softly, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…"

* * *

I'm so cruel to him... oh well. He has to learn sooner or later.

Don't worry though! this will be the last time I will make Yurio suffer! I promise! He's just coming to terms with what he did to make Katrina break up with him and hes finally acknowledging his mistake.

And yes, Katrina just had her first menstrual cycle at fifteen. Its very possible for a young girl to have her cycle late in life, its called Delayed Puberty and in females its sometimes caused by prolonged high level of physical exertion. She's a figure skater and from what Yakov said, she was completely useless on the ice until she was paired with Yurio and she pushed her body to its limits. So in a way she has issues with her body as well.

I think Yurio is going through delayed puberty himself because he stressing over that fact that his body is starting to change. Maybe but I don't know how the male body works.

I'm modeling Lilia after an aunt of mine who acts very much like her. The softness Lilia shows towards Katrina is how my aunt is to me but she's strict and scary.

Oh and to make things clear because I really don't want to see this again. I will not pair her with Yuuri! He's 23 and she's 15! I've been getting a lot of requests for it but I will not do it because of many things but the age difference is the main reason. I have my standards when it comes to pairing.

The next chapter will be about more training, ballet, a little backstory on Lilia and Yakov and Yurio trying to win Katrina's heart again.

Oh and NO Katrina did not use the tampon. She was too traumatized and decided to use pads instead. That she wonders if it would be against her religious beliefs (Russian Orthodox but not a crazy Christian and rarely flaunts it, in fact no one knows until she tells people)


	16. The Broken Pas de Deux Chp 4

here we go

Yea. sorry about the little change you guys.

But i'm back to working on this!

You will finally see what Katrina's song will be!

Bear with me! I am not good at writing a choreograph for figure skating. Please be kind to it T^T

* * *

"Softly dip your partner Yuri" Lilia clapped once, "Siegfried was gentle with Odette."

"He was trying to say sorry for cheating on her," Yuri growled as he dipped Katrina with her back curled against his hand.

"I thought this was when they kill themselves," The girl muttered.

"No, that's after this."

"Oh."

Lilia clapped again to get their attention, "This is not time to talk you two! One more peep and you will do this again! Katrina! Lift your leg higher!"

 _'_ _Easier said than done!'_ Katrina thought to herself.

Two days into her first cycle and it was not going well for her. She woke up that morning and realized that she stained her sheets, her cramps were not subsiding despite the painkillers and she was paranoid of a…. malfunction if she moved her leg the wrong way.

Yuri thought she was having trouble and placed his free hand on her thigh to help. That alone made her blush. Katrina was used to Yuri touching her legs when they used to skate together but now it felt awkward, the feel of his hand against her tights gave her goosebumps but she ignored it and continued to dance until they ended the performance of Siegfried and Odette.

Both teens sat down after they were done to rest their leg muscles because they knew that after ballet was ice skating. Today was the day Katrina would show her short program. Their ballet teacher cleared her throat to gain their attention.

Lilia gave a curt nod, "There is still tension between the both of you. We will discuss that after practice. Katrina, I was told that your short program was made by Victor. Am I right?"

The girl nodded and curled her legs with her knees under her chin, "Yes ma'am."

"Madam," Lilia corrected, "I may be your aunt young lady but you are my student first, call me 'Madam.'"

"Yes ma'am."

A sigh escaped from the older woman's lips and she walked out of the studio. She heard a soft giggle as she closed the door. She is just like her mother, Lilia thought fondly only to look down on the floor sadly. Thinking about her little sister right now made her worry for her niece and nephew. If something were to happen to her what would become of them? Lilia never liked Olga's second husband. Not since last year when Katrina ran away from home after a fight between her and…. Whatever his name was.

She can only hope that Olga's stubbornness will help her beat the cancer.

* * *

Yuri and Katrina made it to the rink after ten minutes. They went their separate ways to change into their training outfits, Katrina took pain medication once again to numb her cramps and changed. Yuri tied his hair back after changing into his black shirt and pants, he blew a strand that fell on his face. He needed a haircut, he thought to himself.

They left the locker rooms and sat down at an open area near the benches to stretch. They were doing the split stretch together; their feet were planted together, held each other's hands and their legs spread. No words were said as Yuri pulled Katrina forward slowly to stretch her legs and back which was tad difficult because she was shorter than he was and Yuri knew not to pull her too far. Katrina felt the bones in her spine pop and she pulled her rink mate back to stretch him, only for the boy to pull his head back.

"What's up Yurio?" she asked with a tilted head.

Yuri sat up and blushed, "You… um…. almost pulled my face in your…"

That made the girl blush and she turned around, her arms over her chest. Katrina's heart was pounding from the new feelings she was experiencing. Yuri's heart was pounding as well from the same feelings. They had no idea what was going on with themselves, they used to do this all the time. Even when they were together they never had these weird emotions when they would stretch.

"Let's go back to stretching," Yuri muttered, "Or that old bag will start yelling at us again."

"R-Right."

It was decided that they would stretch alone until it was time to out their skates on.

* * *

"Katrina. What is the song you are using for your short program?" Lilia asked as Katrina began to skate around the ice to warm up and make lazy jumps and spins.

The young girl made a twizzle and stopped in front of her aunt.

"You'll see. I've been wanting to use it for a while."

Lilia nodded once and made a motion with her hand to instruct the girl to go to the middle of her part of the ice rink. Yuri was standing near the small stereo with a small remote in his hand, Yakov stood beside the boy with his usual grumpy look. What kind of a program did Victor give her?

Katrina turned with her back facing the three, she gave Yuri a thumbs up to start the music and placed both her hands behind her back, her finger interlaced together.

Yuri pressed play.

The chimes of an instrument began and Katrina began to skate, she looked around as if she was observing something with great curiosity, gently curtsying while lifting her spandex black skirt as if it here a long gown every so often.

* * *

(Dancing bears, Painted wings)

Katrina did a triple axel, her arms raised and landed gracefully.

(Things I almost remember)

She began to skate backwards.

(And a song someone sings, once upon a December)

And with a waltz jump and a Kerrigan spiral later, Katrina did her quad salchow. She stepped out of it after the landing but it was still a work in progress.

(someone holds me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm)

Katrina wrapped her arms around herself and did a crossover.

(Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory)

She did a triple toe loop followed by a triple lutz when the instruments were joined by the choir,

Katrina did an altitude layback spin, her back curled at a perfect angle with her arms raised high.

(Someone holds me safe and warm, horse prance through a silver storm.)

Yuri watched in wonder as the girl danced, his mouth was open because his brain shut off his body.

 _'_ _She's beautiful.'_

(Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory)

Katrina began her step sequence. She was smiling as she skipped around the ice, her hair bounced with each small stag leap and her arms moved with such delicateness and grace.

(Far away, long ago. Glowing glimpses of an ember)

A flying sit spin with a twist variation.

(things my heart used to know, things it yearns to remember)

She stood and did a small pirouette.

(and a song, someone sings)

And her finished with a combination spin. An eight-turn camel, a hair cutter, a back sit and an I spin.

(Once upon a December….)

Katrina put her leg down and curtsied one more time as the music ended.

* * *

She struggled not to breathe heavily as she looked down. This was the first time she did her short program in full. She had been practicing it in bits and pieces up until now and from what she saw yesterday in Yuri's program, she had a feeling hers was going to be just as demanding.

She stood up, cheeks flushed and trying to catch her breath.

At first it was quiet.

And then Yuri snapped out of his trance and began to clap, he was followed by the rest of their rink mates. Katrina blushed, her already flushed face turned a brighter red and she skated off the ice to get her review from Yakov and Lilia.

"Your form was very stiff Katrina," Lilia said as soon as the girl got off the ice, "I will assume it was because of your cramps. Your jumps were alright and your footwork was decent."

"Yes ma'am."

Yakov added his critique, "Why did you add the quad salchow? Surely Victor didn't add it in your program."

Katrina looked up and spoke, "Well I wanted to show that I'm not just another skater from Russia. And I wanted to make a quad that wasn't an accident this time.'

The adult glowered at the girl.

"Nevertheless, I want you to only use the triple salchow from now on."

"What?"

"He's right young lady," Lilia for once agreed with her ex-husband, a quad jump was simply to strenuous for a female figure skater especially for a skater as young as Katrina.

"But Aunt Lilia-"

"No buts!" The woman said sternly, "It is for your own good."

Katrina gripped her skirt and looked down again before turning around to walk away, Mila and Georgi watched as she walked passed them.

She then stopped and turned abruptly towards her uncle and aunt.

"I will use the quad," she said, a fire in her amethyst eyes, "Like it or not, I will do it. If Vitya, Georgi and Yuri can do it then so can I."

They looked at her with slightly widened eyes.

Katrina walked up to them, all fear cast aside.

"You both have known that when I started skating, I was incredibly useless! I was not a prodigy like Yuri and I had no talent like Vitya, Georgi and Mila, I couldn't even stand on the ice for even a minute without falling. If I weren't your niece uncle Yakov, you would have dropped me after the first day and don't deny it, you know it's true.

"That's why you paired me with Yuri, he was too fast and I was too slow. Thanks to that and him, I'm a decent skater now. And I can do a damn quad without over rotating or even falling, how many girls after Miki Ando have done one without falling in a competition?"

She stood tall, "The quad stays. I don't care what you have to say!"

And with that she left her stunned coaches and went back on the ice to practice her short program.

Lilia snapped out of her frozen state and glared at Yakov, "I blame you. She was never this stubborn."

"You're blaming me?!" Yakov pointed at himself, "Stubbornness comes from your side of the family!"

Yuri decided to get on the ice to get away from the ex-lover's quarrel.

"I helped you raise Olga! I know what I'm talking about when it comes to stubbornness coming from your family!"

That's all he heard when he started his short program.

Both he and Katrina landed their quad salchows at the same time.

* * *

"You sure told them," Yuri said with a small chuckle in his voice as he put Katrina's left foot on his pillow covered lap.

They were in the living room with a laptop on playing a movie they put in to pass the time. Sitting on the floor with first aids kits open, they were both mending each other's feet and changing the bandages.

He gently dabbed an alcohol soaked cotton ball on one of the small cuts and scrapes, he was careful not to touch the blisters.

Katrina blushed and puffed her cheeks, she reacted by almost touching the blisters on Yuri's foot that was on her pillow covered lap.

"Careful!" He barked in surprise.

"Sorry!" Katrina said immediately, "I never spoke to aunt Lilia like that in my life. I'm surprised she didn't make me withdraw."

Yuri put the used cotton ball in a yellow plastic bag and took out medical tape and band aids to patch up the sterilized foot.

"Still, you were right," he muttered, "you worked hard to make it this far."

Katrina blushed again at the praise, she finished cleaning Yuri's foot and began to wrap and placed bandages on the scrape.

"So did you," She said softly, taking out some hand sanitizer to clean her hands, "Fifteen and you can do all those quads no problem."

The bottle was passed to Yuri after he was done with Katrina's foot. He rubbed the gel thoroughly in his hands as they switched.

Pulling off the old band aids and tape, Yuri rolled his eyes and began to soak a cotton ball with rubbing alcohol.

"I like your story better," he declared, "You can do a quad salchow. That's something to brag about."

"It was because of you I can do it you know," Katrina said as she cleaned the boy's foot as well after she removed his bandages, "I wanted to make you look good when we would skate."

They both blushed and continued their mending in silence. The movie was long over but they didn't notice.

"So… um…," Yuri tried to break the silence, "The old man and the hag raised your mom?"

Katrina nodded as she placed a final clean band aid on Yuri's foot.

"Momma and Aunt Lilia's parents died two months after the Union fell. Momma was twelve, Uncle Yakov and Aunt Lilia were still married at the time and they had no other living relatives. So, they took her in, I guess it was for training," Katrina said with a chuckle.

Yuri took his foot back and finished his work on the girl's foot. Katrina tucked her knees under her chin and waited for her ink mate to finish using the hand sanitizer.

"Training? For what?"

He handed the small bottle to her and she poured a good amount onto her palm. Yuri put the medical supplies back in the first aid kits and got up to throw away the wastes in a nearby waste basket. He sat back down in front of her and sanitized his hands again.

Katrina chewed the inside of mouth and answered with deep hesitation, "If I tell you…. Promise you won't blab about it to anyone. It's a very… sensitive subject."

When she said that, Yuri's green-blue eyes widened. Katrina was willing to tell him something very personal, he nodded as a sign of agreement.

"Well…. At the time, Aunt Lilia was pregnant."

The thought of Yakov and Lilia having a baby gave Yuri a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. But it also made him wonder, where's the kid now? If he did his math right even though he was failing that subject in his online classes right now, the kid had to be around the pork cutlet bowl's age.

Katrina saw the concentrated confusion on the boy's face and answered.

"Three months after they took in momma, aunt Lilia went into early labor. She was only six months and…. The baby, a little boy, didn't make it," The girl said softly, her sadness then turned to anger but she kept herself calm, "And the leading doctor panicked and caused a rupture making her bleed, hard. They were forced to give her a hysterectomy."

"The loss of their baby and the inability to have another child was one of their leading causes for a divorce. That and Uncle threw himself more into his coaching, I guess it was his form of therapy. Maybe that's why he's different compared to other coaches here."

Yuri had to agree on that, Yakov may be a grumpy old goat with a temper to boot. There was no denying that he did treat his students as if they were his own children. He would often invite them all to his apartment for dinner, staying after hours at the rink just because of them wanted to squeeze in more practice, giving them a drive home after practice no questions asked and giving them the coach for the night.

The boy always thought it was just Yakov being somewhat nice but now he saw it in a new light.

"They tried to hold on for momma's sake but after she moved out and got married they separated. And you know that when I came here, they divorced."

Yuri moved to the laptop and changed the movie on the laptop, he picked a movie from America. Black cauldron he thinks it's called, he liked it and so did Katrina. Mostly because it was very graphic for a children's movie.

Once the movie was in, he sat next to her and she surprisingly leaned against his shoulder.

"You better not tell anyone what I told you," Katrina muttered as they listened to the deep voice of John Hurt, "We may not be together anymore but I know, I hope actually, that I can still trust you with my secrets."

"Katya," Yuri said softly, nuzzling softly against the girl's soft hair, "Do you really think I would stoop that low?"

She looked up at him, "Not really."

They watched as the main character meet the princess, Tasha walked in the room by that time and sat on the boy's lap and rested her head on the girl's leg. That was when the teens both noticed that they were sitting closer to each other.

"Why did you ask me out anyway?" Katrina asked, scratching the cat behind her ears.

Yuri gulped and blushed, "What brought that up?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. I guess because I started thinking about it a little more since the hot springs on ice. Was it really because everyone around us compared us to Sergei and Ekaterina?"

That made Yuri think as well but he shook his head.

"You know we only knew about that comparison after you dumped me. I… thought you knew why I asked you to be my…. Girlfriend," His face turned into a deeper red as his heart pounded against his chest like a jackhammer.

Katrina chuckled, "You said that I was too pretty and talented to be with ordinary boys?"

Yuri face palmed, his blush was now steaming, "That was a stupid confession…"

"But so like you. And you were blushing like you are right now."

"Please stop."

A playful smirk crept its way on the girl's face, "And you said that I look like an angel on the ice and you wanted to be with me forever."

Yuri's blush crept all the way to his ears, "I was young… please stop."

Katrina giggled, "And then you said-"

The boy placed a finger on the girls lips to shut her up.

"We're not together anymore Katya and I don't want to get in trouble for kissing you just to make you stop talking," Yuri said, looking deep into Katrina's eyes, his blush remained painted on his face.

It was now the girl's turn to blush.

"S-Sorry."

And with that she turned her attention back to the laptop.

By the time the movie was over they had both fallen asleep, Yuri's arm was wrapped around Katrina's shoulders.

Tasha was sleeping soundly across their laps, the hand that were petting her were resting on top of each other.

* * *

Ta-da!

How was it? I hope it was good.

I have absolutely no idea what the Russian called the Soviet union so I just had Katrina say Union.

Wasn't planning on putting the lyrics down but I needed to add visual.

"Once Upon a December" was written by **Lynn Ahrens.** I do not own the song!

Well I'm off for the week!

Don't forget to leave a review everybody!

Bye-bye!


	17. The Broken Pas de Deux Chp 5

Heya!

How ya been?!

I hope it was good

Heres a new chapter and I hope it was good!

* * *

"Have you figured out your theme yet Yuuri?" Katrina asked her friend through Skype.

Today was a well-deserved day off and Katrina, dressed in a long beige sweater, black leggings and long wool sock, decided to call Yuuri, if she guessed right nine am in St. Petersburg had to somewhere in the afternoon in Japan. She saw that the sun was still up from where Yuuri was sitting so she was right. He was probably in his room

Yuuri scratched the back of his head and made a nervous smile, "Not yet exactly. We're still waiting on a friend of mine to make my song."

Katrina smiled as she rested on her stomach. She was laying down on her bed, kicking her feet in the air and with Tasha sitting on her back.

"Yeah, Mrs. Nishigori said something about that," She said pulling back a stand of hair, "Well you have your music already, I'm still trying to figure out what kind of music to use for my free skate."

"Your coach isn't going to pick on for you?"

"Heck no! Uncle Yakov has horrible taste in music," The girl said shaking her head, "Why do you think Vitya makes his own?"

The man laughed and fixed his glasses.

When he did, Katrina spotted a little mark on his neck.

"Looks like you and Vitya are getting along," she said with a smirk.

Yuuri turned bright red and scrambled to change into a turtleneck sweater or something to hide the hickey, he grabbed a scarf and wrapped it around his neck before sitting back down at his desk.

A giggle escaped Katrina, "How is he anyway?"

The man shrugged his shoulders, a sigh of defeat escaped his lips, "He's the same way he was when he first got here. But he's been stricter since you guys left."

"In other words, you're having more fun than Yurio and I", The girl mumbled, "Aunt Lilia has been making us dance together since we got back. Apparently, she thinks that making two former lovers dance will ease the tension between them."

Yuuri sighed once again and rubbed his temples, "Are you two still fighting?"

"Nyet, we're not… anymore," Katrina answered quickly, "The dancing is making us talk more but that's all we're doing. Talking and nothing more."

That sounded weird, she thought to herself and a bit hurtful.

"But anyway, everything is going good here in Russia. I miss the baths and the pork cutlet bowls, Aunt Lilia's cooking is good but I miss your mom's cooking," She said with a smile, "When this season is over I want to come back. Is that okay?"

Yuuri chuckled and nodded, "Of course you can. Well I got to go now."

Katrina nodded, "Okay. Can I give you some advice before you go?"

"Mm, sure what is it?"

"When you jump, try raising an arm as you spin. It helps you get extra points, its helped me numerous time when I would compete," she said raising a free arm over her head in a ballerina's pose or at least she tried.

It was hard trying to demonstrate a pose when you're being held hostage by your cat who decided to fall asleep on your back and had no plans of leaving anytime soon.

Yuuri titled his head but nodded, "Thanks. I'll see what I can do about that."

The girl smiled, "Well if you do try it, start practicing it right away. I don't recommend doing it right after I told you about it."

"Alright Katrina-chan, thanks. I'll tell Victor you called. Bye."

The man waved bye on screen and turned off his webcam. With a smile, Katrina turned off her skype and pushed her laptop aside, she pulled out her phone and texted Yurio to come get Tasha.

 ** _"My room is across from yours! Why are you texting me?!"_**

 ** _"Aunt Lilia does not approve of yelling in her house. Help me! Our daughter is heavy and is releasing an excessive amount of heat!"_**

After she pressed the send button, Katrina heard a door opening and closing before her own door was opened. Yuri walked in wearing a black long wool jacket over a navy-blue shirt and sweat pant, his shoulder length pale blonde hair was pulled back in a lazy pony tail and his blue-green eyes were tired.

"Did I wake you up?"

The boy nodded and walked to the girl to get the cat. He put her on the cat bed that was near the foot of Katrina's bed. Katrina stretched her back and sat up, crossing her legs.

"Sorry Yurio but she wouldn't get off me."

"Mm."

The girl sighed and scooted to the side and pat the empty space beside her, "I'm going to watch some movies for the day. Want to join?"

Yuri looked at her for minute and left.

'Guess not,' Katrina thought, 'Oh well. Time for some studio Ghibli!'

Just as she pressed play on her laptop, Yuri came back with a bag of snacks he brought from his dorm room and a large bottle of soda. He put the snacks and gave the girl the large bottle.

"Pause it. I'll be right back."

He left again and Katrina paused the movie.

Ten minutes later, Yuri came back with a tray that held two empty cups with ice and a bowl of popcorn. Katrina smiled and moved to give him space to sit, she's glad that her bed in Lilia's room for her was larger than the one at Yakov's place.

After settling down and crisscrossing his legs, Yuri placed the tray between them and the laptop.

"So, what were you going to watch?"

Katrina opened the bottle of soda and poured them in the cups, "It's that movie that has the song we first skated to as a pair. Remember? It was called-"

"Merry go Round," Yuri answered, he looked at his full cup and made a small smile, "I remember, you were nervous that you would fall down."

"But you wouldn't let me."

Katrina pressed play and the movie began.

Their first time performing as a pair was a memory they wouldn't forget. What was cute about it was what they wore for their costumes. Yuri wore that white breezy shirt and black pants the character Howl wore and Katrina wore a simple bright blue short dress and a straw hat just like Sophie's outfit. She was scared about performing in front of all those people but Yuri told her that he would never let her fall.

He kept that promise when they performed, they incorporated the scene were Howl first held Sophie in the beginning of the film in the routine. Yuri held Katrina's hand the whole time, never letting go.

"Maybe I'll use that song for my free skate," Katrina said to herself, taking a sip from her drink.

Yuri stiffened when he heard that, he wanted to say no but it was not his place. If Katrina wanted to skate to that song so be it.

"But most likely Aunt Lilia will choose the song. I already have two themes to choose."

"Yeah? What are they?"

"Remembrance and Heartbreak. But I think heartbreak is out of the question," Katrina grimaced, "Georgi is using it and I don't want people comparing me to him right now."

Yuri himself felt weird chills run down his spine, he knew what his ex was talking about. Georgi and purple makeup did not mix. He was thankful he wasn't obsessed with Katrina the way the older man was with Anya.

Right?

* * *

The movie ended and Katrina sighed with a smile.

"How romantic."

She tucked her knees under her chin and smiled.

Yuri rolled his eyes and finished his drink, the snacks were long gone and the bowl was empty.

"Yeah, romantic, she chose an animated version of Victor," he said copying the way Katrina sat, "I feel sorry for her already."

Katrina was silent for a second and then she began to laugh, hard. She fell, avoiding kicking the tray and her laptop, and held her stomach as she bellowed out high pitched giggles and guffaws.

"I thought I was the only one!" She managed to say before another laugh episode took over.

Yuri watched her with an amused smile.

The laughs died down after a couple of minutes and Katrina sat up, wiping away tears that fell from her eyes.

"I told Vitya that Howl reminded me of him and he a great offence to that. He said that he was not a whiny playboy."

"Yeah right."

"That's what I said."

The boy shrugged his shoulders and began to clean up their mess, Katrina helped by gathering the cups and bowls, she put them on the tray and Yuri put their trash in the plastic bag he brought the treats in.

"So…. Now what?" He asked as they walked out of the girl's room.

Katrina thought about for a bit, "Maybe play another movie. It's a slow day after all."

Yuri was not the kind of person to sit around and do nothing all day. He wondered how Katrina was able to do that when she retired the first time.

"Let's go out."

Katrina stopped in her tracks and looked at Yuri with wide eyes, "What?"

The boy blushed and shook his head, "Not that way! I meant let go out and have fun! Why waste a perfectly nice day sitting around watching movies? We can go to the park or something… I mean….!"

"Yuri Plisetsky," The girl smirked and tilted her head, "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Nyet!" Yuri declared, his face still bright red, "Nyet! Nyet! Nyet!"

They went to the kitchen, threw away their trash and washed the cups and bowl since Lilia was strict about cleanliness.

* * *

Yuri ran a comb through his hair and threw on a red shirt with a tiger roaring printed on the front. Black skinny jeans that were ripped on the front and black converse shoes.

 _'This is not a date,'_ He thought to himself throwing on a light jacket, the weather was fair but he read that it would get cooler in the afternoon.

Before he left his room, Yuri fixed his hair again and cursed at himself for doing so.

 _'This is not a date!'_

He left his room and closed the door behind him. Katrina left her room soon after, she wore a black long sleeved shirt over her black leggings and a pair of timberland shoes. Her mid length hair was tied in a messy bun and she wore rarely used black thick framed glasses.

"Since when do you wear glasses?" Yuri asked with a tilted head, this was something he didn't know about her.

Did he seriously not know anything about her?

Katrina rose an eyebrow and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, "I've always worn glasses, I just rarely wear them since my eyes aren't that bad."

"O… Oh," He looked away and walked off with Katrina following him, swinging her backpack over her shoulder.

"You didn't know, did you?"

He didn't say anything and continued to walk until they went down stairs and went to the front door, Lilia was drinking looking over her mail when they came, she wore a short fluffy white bathrobe over a light pink Olga nightgown and her hair was undone, it fell down her back and she wore no makeup.

"And where are you two going?" She asked as she put the mail down on the small table near the double doors.

"Out Aunt Lilia," Katrina answered, "It's a nice day and Yuri didn't want to sit around watching movies all day."

The older woman eyed them both but nodded in acknowledgment.

"make sure you both are back before five. We must discuss your free programs," She said with her usual strict tone of voice.

Yuri opened the door and nodded, "Yes… Ma'am."

And with that they left the large house.

Katrina noticed that Yuri was a little shaken when they reached the gate that surrounded the house.

"I know, she is scarier without her makeup," She said as they opened the tall iron gate and walked out.

"And I thought she was more of a hag with it," he mumbled as he closed the gate.

They walked side by side on the side walk.

"So, what do you want to do?"

Yuri shrugged and suggested going to the ice rink but that was immediately shot down by Katrina.

"Seriously Yuri?" She stuffed her hands in the sweaters pockets and glared at him, "It's our day off. A day where we don't have to think about skating and have fun like normal home schooled teenagers!"

That's right, Yuri forgot that Katrina had that ability to separate skating from her personal life when she wasn't training. Maybe that's why she always seemed to act like she was skating for the first time without the falling on the butt part.

"Alright, alright," The boy says with his hands up in defeat, "How about a movie?"

"That's a cliché place to take a date."

A tic mark made itself at home on top of Yuri's head.

"This is not a date!"

* * *

"Cinderella?"

"Blasphemy!"

"I thought you liked Disney movies," Yuri said with a raised eyebrow

Katrina glared at him, "I love the classics. The remakes are a waste of money and time!"

Okay maybe something else.

"Age of Adaline?"

"You hate those kinds of movies."

"But you like them," Yuri added.

Rolling her eyes, Katrina still shook her head, "I don't want to put you through that Yuri."

With a sigh, he checked another movie.

"Furious 7?"

"Not the same knowing that the actor died."

"Alright, Poltergeist then. We like scary movies."

Katrina shook her head, "No I don't."

Yuri looked at her in surprise. If he remembered correctly, he and Katrina used to watch horror movies all the time.

"I only watched them because you loved them. I'm actually very terrified of scary movies."

Katrina looked down at her feet in embarrassment.

Yuri sighed in defeat and picked out one more movie.

"That age of Ultron movie that came last month?"

The girl chuckled and agreed even though they weren't fans of the super hero genre but it was only thing they could agree on.

Yuri bought the tickets, he refused to let Katrina pay for hers. His grandfather raised him better than that. The movie didn't start until one so they decided to sit at the lounge area, Yuri sat opposite of Katrina who was looking at her phone, probably messaging her brother.

"How come you never told me that you hated horror movies?" he asked her when the silenced between them and the chattering of the other movie goers around them made him uncomfortable.

With a small laugh, Katrina looked up at him, "You love them that's why, I just wanted to make you happy that's all."

That made Yuri blush before he looked at his phone to check the news about the other skaters. He got out of there when he saw that it was nothing but articles of JJ.

"JJ?" His friend asked with an amused grin.

"JJ…" He confirmed with a growl.

At least that was one thing he knew about her, she had the same distaste for the Canadian skater.

* * *

After the movie, it was three thirty and Yuri decided to take Katrina to their favorite burger place that was near the rink. Yakov hated it when he would catch them eating there during their breaks yelling at them about how top athletes like them shouldn't eat this garbage. They would retaliate by ordering another burger in front of him. Getting a kick out of seeing the old man erupt like a volcano.

They sat at their usual booth that was sitting against a window where they could watch people as they went about their daily lives. The server was someone who knew them well and gave them their preferred drink after they were seated.

"Thanks Irina," Yuri said before taking a sip of soda.

Irina, a blonde woman with hazel eyes and a full figure that complimented the diners uniform, smiled.

"Don't mention it Yurachka," She said with a smile, "the usual for you and Katya?"

"Yes please," Katrina answered with a smile, "Can mine have an extra patty?"

"Of course Katya!" the older woman said with a smile as she left to tell the cook the orders.

The smell on grilled meat and fries along with the sounds of people chattering made Yuri feel content. Perhaps because it reminded him of when his father and mother were still together and they would take him out to eat if he was good boy at the rink. He still talked to his father frequently although he hated that he wasn't in the country anymore.

A sigh escaped from Yuri's lips and he propped his left elbow on the table and leaned his head on his hand.

"Yurio?" Katrina grew worried when she saw her friend go quiet and he closed his eyes.

She reached over and touched his arm gently, jolting him out of his thoughts.

"Is the food here?"

A shake of the head said no.

"You got quiet and I got worried," She said softly, "… Were you thinking about your dad?"

That made the boy smile a bit, "How did you know?"

"You always think about your dad every time we come here," Katrina answered, "Have you talked to him lately?"

Yuri thought about it for a while, by that time their food came.

"The last time I talked to him was before the old hag came. He's in Iceland right now so he won't make it for this event."

"oh…"

"I don't hate him or anything, he's gotta work," Yuri picked up his burger and ate.

Katrina still looked sad as she ate.

It was now four-thirty and the teens made the walk back to Lilia's house, they were tired and wanted to sleep as soon as they went to their rooms. But the prima ballerina was not going to allow that, she had their free programs ready and wanted to discuss them with the two skaters.

They were walking closer than they were that morning, their hands were almost touching, both were tempted to hold each other's hands but they didn't.

* * *

Lilia stood before her two students who were sitting on the couch with her arm crossed.

"Before we discuss the programs," She said with a firm tone in her voice, "Have you both decided on your themes?"

There was a pregnant silence for a while before Katrina spoke first.

"Yes ma'am, I chose 'Remembrance'."

Lilia nodded in acknowledgment and turned towards Yuri.

He was quiet as he looked at his folded hands.

With a deep breath in and out he looked up at the ballerina.

"Rhapsody."

* * *

and there you go. They announced their themes! Yurio's routine does remind me of rhapsody so that's why I chose that.

And yes! Katrina does not like the live action remakes of Disney classics! I don't know why people love them so much when they have already been made. I tried giving them a chance but in the end, I have been against them. I'm not at all thrilled about the upcoming beauty and beast, if I want to watch it I can just watch the one that was already made by Disney. you can like them but I hate them, a waste of time and money in my opinion.

I read many fics where Yurio's parents are either dead or abusive which is why he was mostly raised by his grandfather. Well I wanted write where his parents are divorced because of his father's job, his mom became a negligent alcoholic and because of the job his father had, his grandpa took custody. Yurio does maintain contact with his dad, they have a decent relationship but not a close one.

That's why Katrina was sad, she was really close to her father and whishes Yurio had the same thing with his father.

And as you can see, Yurio is learning a lot of things about his ex. He realizes that he barely knows her likes and dislikes.

And yes, I looked it up, Russia does have burger places.

This takes place in the middle of May.

Bye-bye!


	18. HAPPY BIRTHDAY YURIO!

a bonus chapter to celebrate the birthday of our little punk!

he and Katrina were together at this time.

Okay, I did some research and I saw that the Sochi cup took place when Yurio had to be at least thirteen when it took place and the anime took place in the 2015-12016 season. so im going to edit a chapter I have to fix it.

* * *

"Hey Yura!"

Yuri Plisetsky drank a big gulp of his water when he heard the excited voice of his girlfriend from the rink. It was a lazy skating day for both of them and they decided to take the rest of the day off to spend time together. Katrina wanted to add a little more practice to her short program before they left, Yuri was just waiting when she called him.

"What's up?" He watched as the girl got off the ice and clicked on her skate guards.

Katrina sat next to him and smiled her dazzling smile, "Today's your birthday! Let's do something to celebrate!"

A chuckle escaped from the young boy's lips and he shook his head, "I think I'll pass on celebrating."

That made her pout and she hugged his arms, resting her chin on Yuri's shoulder, "Please? I want to do something special for my boyfriend on his birthday."

Yuri knew full well not to look in Katrina's eyes, once she stares at you with her violet eyes for of pleading, you're hooked. But that didn't stop her from using her pointer finger to turn his head to look at her.

"Please Yura?"

A funny noise resonated in his throat as he became a willing victim of his girlfriend's gaze.

"….. Alright," He said, giving her a sweet kiss on her pouting lips.

"Yay!" Katrina leapt from the bench and ran to grab her bag, "I'll meet you outside!"

Yuri wondered where the thirteen-year-old got all her energy from, they had spent a good four hours doing nothing but training and yet Katrina was still very hyper as if she woke up. But he loved it, he loved everything about her. Grabbing his bag, Yuri walked outside of the rink to wait for his girlfriend, sending a tweet on his phone.

yuri-plisetsky Out to celebrate my birthday with Katya. I can't say no her.

No sooner did he repost it, it was retweeted by his many fans and friends.

* * *

"Alright Katya, you wanted to do something for my birthday," Yuri had his arms around Katrina's shoulders as they walked among the many pedestrians of St. Petersburg, "What is your plan?"

He wore a white long sleeved shirt with a tiger print, black torn pants and old converse shoes, Katrina wore a green sweater over black dress and boots.

Katrina was silent for a bit, "Um… Well I was thinking that we should just walk… and maybe go to whatever place you want to eat and uh…."

Just as she was at a loss for words, Katrina noticed a man holding a sign near a known pet store, he was advertising pet adoptions. Behind him were small kennels of cats and dogs barking and meowing.

"Oh!"

And with that, Katrina bolted out of Yuri's arms and made a beeline towards the animals.

"Katya!" Yuri ran after her when she literally ran across the street, he was lucky that no one was driving by.

Katrina stopped in front of the cages, gushing over at how cute they were. Yuri ran to her side; his heart was pounding and he looked like he just ran a marathon.

"Don't do that!" He yelled, "You always do that!"

She laughed instead, "Sorry Yura but look!"

Yuri looked at where Katrina was staring at saw a little burman kitten staring at them with big blue eyes.

All it took was one small and squeaky meow and they were both hooked.

"Cute…" Yuri croaked.

"It says here that it's a girl and her name is Tasha," Katrina said, looking at the tag that was tied tp the cage, "she's five months old, spayed and vaccinated."

Little Tasha meowed again as Yuri poked his finger in the cage, she sniffed his finger and playfully bit it. He looked his girlfriend and knew that look on her face.

"You're thinking about it?"

Katrina gave a sad sigh, "I want to but uncle Yakov is allergic to cats and dogs."

Tasha looked at Katrina in shock, she loved the two already and wanted to go with them. She meowed franticly and pawed the boy's finger.

Yuri hummed softly and told her to stay with the kitten as he walked to the table where the man with the sign was standing.

"I'm living independently and my landlord says that it's okay if I have a pet, is it possible for me to adopt an animal here?" He asked, pulling out his phone to give his landlord a call.

The man nodded, "Of course."

"Good. Because my girlfriend and I want that kitten."

* * *

Katrina didn't know what to say as she held little Tasha in her arms. When Yuri told her that he was going to adopt the kitten, she was shocked. She knew that he loved cats but she didn't think that he was going to actually get one of his own. Katrina didn't think that he would even adopt one because she wanted it.

"You didn't have to do that Yura!" She cradled her new baby closer, Tasha meowed in content and nuzzled under her chin.

Yuri shrugged his shoulders and smiled as he carried the bags of kitten care products and a few necessitates he needed for the kitten to sleep in.

"Think of her as a birthday gift for both of us, your birthday is next week anyway."

He looked at her as they walked back to his place, "and I've been thinking about getting a cat anyway."

Katrina smiled and gave her boyfriend a sweet kiss, "You're so sweet Yura!"

Yuri blushed and continued the walk home.

He wasn't planning on celebrating his birthday, Yuri's plan was to go home, eat whatever was in his fridge and wait for the phone call from his grandpa and dad. Instead he adopted a kitten with his girlfriend and she told him that she was going to make him dinner after they settled Tasha in.

It made him happy and he was already planning a day for Katrina for her birthday.

* * *

Its done!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY YURIO!

Next chapter will be uploaded on Friday!

don't forget to leave a review!

See ya!


	19. The Broken Pas de Deux Chp 6

Heya!

How ya been?!

Sorry this was late but I was distracted by something crazy.

Heres my gift to say im sorry!

Thank you Bethgrry for helping me brainstorm!

* * *

Allegro appassionato in B minor. A song known for its difficulty and heart pounding intensity.

That was what Yuri was going to be skating to. He already made plans to add every single quad he could do to the program.

Katrina knew right away that he was crazy.

"You're going to drop dead if you do that," She mumbled, eating the crepe she bought for herself.

They were walking to Lilia's dance studio for the final time, she finally made their free programs and told them to come to her studio for the last dance practice. They stopped at a coffee shop for a quick breakfast before going.

They each got a crepe and tea since Lilia banned them from drinking coffee.

Yuri huffed through his nose and finished his crepe. "I can handle it, no problem."

"Until you drop dead from exhaustion."

The girl took a sip of her tea and looked up at him with tired eyes, "Are you only doing it to make sure you win? If so that's not going to work."

"Easy for you say, you only have one quad in your roster," Yuri commented as they stopped at a crosswalk.

"Which you should know, is very rare for a female skater. What we lack in quads we make up for in difficult jump combinations and presentation. Sara's signature is a Triple Lutz-Triple Loop, why don't you try doing that? Cause I know I can't and I'm known for my jumps," Katrina said back.

"Tch, whatever."

"I'm just saying, reconsider before you do it."

It was safe to cross and they silently walked to the studio.

* * *

The nutcracker pas de deux.

At least this one wasn't sad.

All they had to do was be quick and energetic and act like they like each other.

…

"Yuri! Katrina! Act like you both adore each other."

The teens were in the middle of a _Penché_ when they received the third scolding from Lilia.

"Sorry Aunt Lilia," Katrina stood up slowly, "Just very excited about the free programs."

Yuri held her by her waist and gently spun her until he stopped and held her hands and her back was too his chest.

Lilia nodded and walked to the small stereo and turned it on to play the song from the nutcracker. With the wave of a slender hand, Lilia instructed the pair to get in position.

"Dance," was all she said as the music played.

They did.

Katrina, who decided to wear her pointe shoes, gently approached Yuri who had his back towards her.

He turned around and got on one knee when the girl offered her hands to him, he grasped them gently and rested his cheek against them.

And then they began to dance.

Yuri's past experiences with lifts proved to be beneficial when he held Katrina by her waist to swiftly spin them both before setting her down say they could dance.

Lilia could not help but smile when she finally saw the sweet affection between her two students. Yuri was staring at his partner with a sort of softness in his eyes with Katrina was smiling back at him with her bright white teeth.

When the boy held the girl bridal style and spun slowly in circles, Katrina wrapped her arms around Yuri's head rubbed her head against it with hers.

And then came the synchronized dancing.

Yakov once told her that when they were first paired, Yuri and Katrina discovered their natural talent of dancing in near perfect synchronization. The boy did take ballet when he was younger along with the girl. It helped them with their pairing when the step sequence happened, Yakov tried to get them to go into ice dancing since it gave them more freedom but they would not budge, figure skating or they leave. Stubborn little monsters he called them.

The music climaxed towards the end and the teens finished off with a partnering lift.

They were panting and a bit sweaty from the workout but they still stayed in position for the prima ballerina who was eyeing them, rubbing her chin in thought.

"Acceptable," Lilia said, "If only you two pair skated this season, I would have choreographed a program that would bring out the obvious affection you both share.

Katrina rolled her eyes and motioned Yuri to set her down on her feet, "Tempting but no thanks."

Yuri nodded in agreement, as much as he wanted to skate with his ex-girlfriend again. It was not the right time. And he was certain that Katrina would kill him with her knife shoes (skates) if he opened his mouth.

"Very well," Lilia unfolded her arms and walked out of the studio.

"I expect you both at the rink in one hour," She said sternly, "Not a minute too late."

"Yes ma'am," They both said at the same time.

* * *

When Katrina was six years old, she watched as her father participated in the 2006 European Championship in France. He only placed fifth which at the time was understandable, Olga was four months pregnant with Aleksander and it was a difficult one. Easy to say that he was very distracted but he handled the loss with grace and held his head high as he carried his young daughter out of the arena to avoid the press.

He retired soon after to become a stay at home dad while Olga continued her career as a sports reporter.

During the free skate, Ivan used the song 'Memory' from the musical Cats. It was as if he was saying goodbye to the figure skating world.

Katrina loved that song and was lucky enough to see the movie that was made in 1998. It had an impact on her and she wanted to skate to it but Yuri wasn't a fan of musicals so asking him to skate to it was out of the question.

She was currently sitting on a bench near the rink, letting her aunt braid her hair. While Yuri usually did that, he was unavailable at the moment and Lilia did not tolerate messy hair.

"Aunt Lilia?" She asked softly as she felt the soft tugs of her hair.

"Hm?"

"Did you choose the song for my free program already?"

Lilia finished braiding her young niece's hair and tied it tight, "I have, why? Do you have a song in mind?"

"Yes ma'am. It's the song papa used in his last free skate. It matches my theme and it's not inappropriate, you love musical theater," Katrina said in hopes that she convinced her aunt.

The former ballerina gave it some thought, "I was planning for you to use Fur Elise but if it's what you want."

Katrina nodded, "I do want to skate to Memory."

"Very well then."

The young girl smiled and hugged her aunt happily, even though Lila was not the kind to show such affection. The hug back she got was awkward but it still made Katrina smile.

By the time Yuri came was when Lilia gave her niece the plans for her free program. To the surprise of Katrina, her quad salchow was in it.

"Since you are insistent on keeping it your short program, you might as well have it in your free skate."

Lilia watched as a small smile crept its way on her young niece's face, it made the older woman happy inside. She knew that even if she prohibited Katrina from using her quad, the child would do it anyway. Might as well indulge the girl, for now.

"Yuri, look over your short program before you get on the ice," She instructed to the boy, "You too Katrina."

"Mhm," the young figure skater was very focused on the free program.

 _'So, she wants me to focus on the way I move my legs in the step sequence?'_

Being the niece of a famous ballerina had its small perks. Lilia gave Katrina small lessons as a child and it was evident when she would skate. If Lilia had her way, figure skating would be out the window and ballet would take over.

Seven jump elements, 3 spins and two step sequences. Those were the required elements for a female figure skater.

For the men, it was the same thing except that they would get eight jump elements.

Lilia arranged for Yuri's program to focus on the step sequences and the jumps, show the world he was the prima ballerina on the stage.

For Katrina, she wanted the girl to add the quad in an early jump combination.

"She's being over protective again," Katrina muttered.

Yuri looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "She's letting you keep the quad. What's wrong with that?"

Folding the paper and stuffing it in her sweater pocket, the girl sat down on the bench and unclipped her skate guards.

"I want to use it near the end," looking up at him with crossed arms, "To surprise everybody or at least show them I'm not desperate for attention."

The boy sat down next to her, still holding the paper that had his free program, "What do you mean desperate for attention?"

Katrina sighed and stood up to go practice her new program, "All I can say that its must be nice to be a rising star Yurio. You can do anything on the ice and everyone praises you."

 _'Meanwhile I land a quad salchow, all by myself and everyone thinks I'm desperate.'_

She looked over her shoulder to look at her former boyfriend before turning away to practice.

* * *

 _"Katrina Lychkoff. That is a name that we know all too well, she is known as the 'The Jumping Bean' because she likes to prance around the ice like a little fairy."_

Mila looked at her phone with a look of disdain on her face. She was taking a break from her own practice when Georgi (when he wasn't crying over the loss of Anya) sent her a link to a video that was slowly gaining attention online. It was a video of a teenage girl in her bedroom, she had short straight brown hair, square glasses and a black t-shirt and jean. All it took were the pair of cat ears perched on her head for Mila to know that the girl was a member of Yuri's Angels.

As much as she thought it was cute that her little rink mate had a fan club, Mila saw some of the members as a nuisance when it came to how they expressed their love for him. And Mila did not have to play the video to know that it was video dedicated to bashing the youngest of Yakov's senior students.

The title said in capitalized letters, **'KATRINA LYCHKOFF SUCKS!'**

 _"She has no skating talent and relies on doing nothing but jumps to make herself look good. Yurachka was paired with her against his will, he said so himself after he won gold at grand prix final after his junior debut..."_

The girl made a lovesick face when she said Yuri's name and she blushed. She conveniently left out what Yuri said after saying he was paired against his will. He was glad that he was paired, it helped him be patient with his skating and he got a girlfriend from it.

 _"Her lack of talent is highly evident in the video where Yurachka was forced to skate with her to Howl's Moving Castle song. She was so wobbly on the ice that he was forced to hold onto her until it was over._

 _"Katrina since day one is obviously using him to further her agenda and when he didn't want to give her what she wanted, she dumps him and starts latching on to Victor Nikiforov. We as devoted fans have tried to tell Yurachka before it was too late but she brainwashed him to do her bidding. And now he hates us!"_

 _"And what's with the one quad she has? If she were really a great skater, then she should be able to do all quad jumps. Yurachka made the right choice **not** to pair skate with her this season. He can't ruin his career for that talentless hack!'_

Mila stopped the video and gave a scathing comment to the girl's video.

 _"Have you been living under a rock? The video of Yuri and Katrina pair skating was the very first time they skated in a competition as a pair. They were both wobbly FWI. The only reason you and the other extreme fan girls hate Katya is because Yuri is head over heels in love with her and not you! I'd like to see you do quad salchow!"_

She was not the only one who came to Katrina's defense. Georgi passionately defended the skater, Victor made a furious comment in Katrina's defense and to Mila's surprise, some members of Yuri's Angels bashed the video.

 _'I'm a real fan of Yurachka and I think Katrina is a wonderful skater! Have you seen her short program in the junior worlds?!'_

 _'How dare you call yourself a fan!? If you were a real fan, you would be happy for Yurachka!'_

 _'Latching onto Victor?! He's her best friend! Ever since she was little!'_

 _'It's because of girls like you Yurachka hates being near us! I've been a Yuri's fan since his rookie years and I never thought that Katrina was using him! They were paired because they each had flaws that needed to be fixed and it worked for both of them! And then they fell hard for each other, they even pair skated in Japan one more time! #SupportTheIceAngel'_

 _'Katrina is a beautiful skater! And she's actually the second female skater in the world to land a quad salchow in a competition! Quads are very rare and difficult for females anyway and she did it when she was a junior! I'd like to see you do a quad salchow!'_

 _'She's going to prove you wrong at the grand prix! I'm a loyal member of Yuri's Angels and I'm a huge fan of Katrina! #SupportTheIceAngel!'_

 _'You said so yourself, she's a bean but she's obviously a seed waiting to bloom!'_

 _'I feel sorry for you. Are you that insecure that you attack your idols girlfriend to make yourself feel better? And you want to know why Yuri never gives his fan club his attention? It's because of people like you, he made it clear that anyone who messes with his Katya are not his fans and I don't blame him.'_

 _'I SUPPORT YURINA!'_

The ongoing support made Mila smile, she was glad that some members of the fan club acted like supportive fans. She looked up to see that the two were taking turns with Lilia's attention.

Yuri was first, his hair was tied back and he wore his usual training outfit. He stood in the middle of the ice and waited for the signal. Katrina was off the ice and was leaning forward against the barrier, a flick on her shoulder and a glare from her aunt made her stand up straight.

She watched as her rink mate stood there, his shoulders slowly moving up and down as he settled his breathing, his long and slender arms down with his hands open in presentation and his body angled slightly.

Lilia turned on the music and Yuri began to skate.

The swiftness of jumps and the way he moved his legs, Katrina was captivated. The ballet he was forced to take since April were defiantly worth it, she had never seen Yuri move with such elegance and grace and his jumps were lighter and swifter.

 _'Beautiful.'_

But Lilia was not impressed and stopped the music, "Absolutely unacceptable. The king crab we had last night had better leg than you."

Yuri stopped as the music stopped, he had had his hands to his knees and he was panting. She was right, rhapsody meant ecstasy, rapture and craze. He knew his movement were stiff but they were more fluid then last year.

"Start again from the top!" he heard Lilia say.

Taking a deep breath, Yuri shook off his exhaustion and looked at her with fierce and confident eyes.

"Ma'am!" he said obediently.

Yakov hummed though his nose as he watched his normally rebellious student.

"Maybe it was for the best that Victor wasn't his coach," he said to himself.

He looked to his side and saw that Katrina was still staring at Yuri with a faraway look on her face, her eyes were glazed over and a soft blush was painted on her pale cheeks.

"Katrina," He said to get her attention.

Snapping out of her trance, the girl looked at her coach.

"The way you are staring at him makes me feel like you two are still together," the old man said with his dry humor.

The blush turned red when embarrassment took over, Katrina turned her head away and she gave a small pout.

"We're not," she said, crossing her arms, "I just forgot that I liked watching him skate."

Yakov ruffled the girl's hair, "I know you miss him but I told you from the start that it was not the right time to be together with him in the first place."

"Don't you have an ex-wife to win back uncle Yakov?!" Katrina said with a side narrow glare.

The ruffling was replaced with a swat to the head by an embarrassed Yakov.

* * *

Splashing cold water on her face, Katrina excused herself from watching Yuri skate his FP and went to the girl's locker room. There, she went to the bathroom area and went to the sinks to freshen up.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror, Katrina watched as the water droplets fell down her face and falling either on her sweater or in the sink.

 _'Me? Missing Yurio?! Uncle Yakov is going senile!'_

"There's no fucking way I still like him!" Katrina screamed at her reflection.

"He's arrogant, boastful, rude and the biggest asshole on the planet. All he cares about is winning a stupid contest where the award is a useless piece of fake gold! The only thing that makes him happy is bullying the other skaters into withdrawing! The only reason he went out with me was because of my uncle!"

Katrina gasped when she said that and planted both her hands over her mouth, she did not just say that. She did not just say that.

Her reflection stared back at her with wide eyes full of shock and disbelief. Tears formed and fell down her face, mixing with the remaining droplets of water still on her face.

Wiping away her tears, Katrina shook off that thought. Even if that were true, Yakov would have still treated him the same. He never gave special treatment to anyone who was close to his niece, not even her boyfriend.

 _'Ex-boyfriend',_ she corrected herself.

During the time she was coached by him, Yakov never once favored her over the other students. And when it came to training, he was stricter with her than the others. Yuri made a joke once that the others were the ones getting special treatment while Katrina was made to skate until she passed out from exhaustion.

He lost custody of Tasha for a week as a result of said joke.

She splashed more water on her face again before drying it off with her towel. She heard the music from the rink reach its end and she knew that it was her turn next.

* * *

Yuri ended his program with his arms wide open, struggling to keep his breathe steady. He did all the quads he said he was going to do and he already felt his body aching from them but he didn't care.

"A mild improvement from the first one," Lilia said to herself but loud enough for him to hear, "We have so much work to do Yuri."

The young skater was half listening as his green eyes darted around the rink.

 _'Did you see me Katya?'_ He thought, _'Did you see? I can skate better than that pig! You've got to look at me now!'_

All he saw was Yakov talking with Lilia, Georgi who was practicing his SP and Mila practicing her FP. But no Katrina.

 _'Katya?'_

Katrina walked out of the hallway leading to the locker rooms and made Yuri's heart drop. She didn't see him skate. And he gave it his all.

"Yuri, get off the ice," he heard Yakov say across the rink, "Take ten. Katrina, you're next."

The boy nodded and moved to leave the ice, he watched as his rink mate unclipped her skate guards before getting on the ice.

They both skated passed each other, Yuri looked at her but Katrina's eyes did not meet his.

Memory, a song from the musical Cats. All Yuri knew about that song was that it sung by the character Grizabella, a one-time glamour cat who is now only a shell of her former self. The song is a nostalgic remembrance of her glorious past and a declaration of her wish to start a new life. He was forced by Katrina to watch that movie even though he was never a fan of musicals.

 _'Why did she choose that song anyway?'_ Yuri wondered.

He knew that it matched her theme but it sounded too melancholy for her.

"Aunt Lilia," Katrina called out before the music started, "I'm putting the quad near the end."

Lilia sighed and massaged her temples, "We will discuss that later. Just follow the choregraph for now."

The girl rolled her eyes and gave the signal for music to start.

When Yuri watched, he heard the soft piano music play. Katrina crossed herself as she began to skate and started with the opening step sequence.

Just like with Yuri, the ballet lesson helped Katrina as well. Her legs moved fluidly and her arms moved with grace. He couldn't hear the blades touching the ice.

 _'I should just leave,'_ he thought, crossing his arms.

Since she left when he skated than why should he watch her?

"You should have seen her when she watched you skate," He heard Yakov say to him, "She had that stupid lovesick look you have right now."

Yuri made a gulp and looked away with a scowl, "She didn't watch."

"She did but she left before you finished."

A blush threatened to appear on the boy's cheeks but he fought it back.

"And I'm going to tell you what I told her, I know you miss her but from the start it was not the right time to be in a relationship," Yakov explained.

Yuri glared at his coach and growled, "Quit bugging me about my love life and try winning back your ex-wife or something."

Lilia heard a slap and turned her head for a second to see her young student rubbing the back of his head and Yakov was stomping away in a fit of anger.

Not interested, she turned her attention back to her niece, she sighed and stopped the music.

"Yakov was right, you are influenced by Yuri," She said with her sharp tongue.

Katrina skidded to a halt before kneeling on the ice to catch her breathe. Influenced was a bit of an understatement, she was assimilated by Yuri. The first six months of their pairing was meet with encouragements of slacking off on training if they were bored, not listening to Yakov by practicing difficult jumps and lifts and sometimes it was evident in the way they would skate. Lilia wondered if AKtrina's constant running away from home was the result of Yuri being a part of her life.

"Try again from the top young lady," Her aunt ordered.

Getting up and dusting the shaved ice off her blades, "Yes ma'am."

She tried again and this time, she did not step out of her quad salchow.

"Man, I'm tired," Yuri grumbled as his aching legs carried him from the bathroom ad to his room. He wore a white t-shirt and black sweat pants. He had just finished a well-deserved hot bath after the long and grueling training. Normally it would have been a shower but he wanted soak in a bath like he did in Japan. While the clawfoot bathtub was nice, it did not have the feel of the open-air bath. He made plans to go back to the inn when this was all over.

When Yuri made it to his room he heard a voice from Katrina closed room and the sound of soft sniffles.

 _"…She has no skating talent…"_

"Huh?" he pressed his ear against the cherry wood door.

 _"…She was so wobbly on the ice…"_

"What the hell?!"

Slowly, Yuri put his hand on the brass doorknob and opened it to see Katrina sitting on the floor, wearing her long sweater and leggings, holding her phone as the video she was watching continued to bash her.

He saw red the moment he saw large tears fall from the girl's beautiful amethyst eyes.

"Katya!"

The roar of her name made the girl jolt and drop her phone and looked at him with alarm.

"Yurio?!"

He did not listen as he marched to her, knelled down and grabbed her phone.

"Katrina Lychkoff Sucks?!'" Yuri was mad now, "Who does this bitch think she is?!"

Katrina wiped away her tears as she stood up and crawled into her bed, "Just another one of your loyal fans who thinks I'm using you to further my meaningless career."

Yuri exited out of the YouTube app and placed the girl's phone near her night stand, he then grabbed Katrina's shoulders and forced her to look at him.

"Don't say that!" He yelled with raw anger. It was not directed to her but to the fact that she called her skating meaningless.

"Your career is not meaningless! Why do you always do this to yourself?! Sure you were not the best skater when you first started but look at what you did! A quadruple salchow and it was your junior debut! Don't believe what those girls are saying about you! They're just jealous!"

Katrina took Yuri's hands off her shoulders and scooted over to give him room to sit with her.

"Jealous of what? And saying that it's because we were dating does not count as a valid answer," She asked as she tucked her knees under her chin.

Yuri plopped down next to her and began to explain.

"Strong? Check. Confident? Check. Talented? Check."

"Huh?"

Confusion was written all over Katrina's face Yuri continued to make a list of things he claimed his extreme fans were jealous of her for.

"A risk taker? Check. Gorgeous?" he blushed when he said that but he had to make his point, "Check."

"What are you getting at Yurio?" Katrina mumbled, sitting crisscross and folding her arms, "How do I know you're not just saying this because of our history?"

Yuri side glared at her, "You know I'm not the kind to give stupid compliments, right?"

"Then how come you said those things?"

"Because they're true, everything that you are they wish they had."

He placed a hand on her face and used his thumb to wipe away a tear that fell. Yuri leaned closer and gently placed his forehead against the girl's.

"And I'm saying this as a rink mate who has seen you skate up close and personal."

Katrina blushed and leaned against gently against her ex's hand, slowly she moved her arms until they wrapped around Yuri's neck.

"Katya?" He blushed softly, his heart was pounding.

She gulped and glanced to the side, "There's another reason why they're jealous…"

"Yea?" Yuri's question came out in a soft whisper as he cupped her face.

Taking in a deep breath, she looked at him and made a soft smile.

"I had you."

When those words came out from Katrina, Yuri wanted to kiss her. He wanted to feel the pleasure he always felt every time their lips touched. Just one more time.

He leaned closer, Yuri watched as Katrina's eyes fluttered shut and her pouty lips slightly pucker in anticipation.

His lips were close, so close.

Yuri could feel their lips just about to touch….

 _'No!'_

The boy pulled away from Katrina but he did not let go of her face. She opened her eyes and bit her bottom lip.

"Sorry about that," She apologized, she mentally slapped herself for allowing this to go this far.

Yuri swallowed the lump in his throat and softly bumped her forehead with his, "Don't be."

Instead of kissing her lips, he gave Katrina a small kiss on her forehead and placed his own against it. Katrina unwrapped her arms from Yuri's neck and cupped his face. Both their eyes were closed and they remained silent.

Yakov was right, they did miss each other.

 _'But she'll never take me back.'_

 _'He only loves to win.'_

* * *

The door to Katrina's room opened slowly, Lilia and Yakov walked in to see the two teenagers sleeping in Katrina's bed. Yuri was lying flat on his back with a left arm hanging off the edge of the bed and his other arm was wrapped around Katrina's shoulders. She was using his shoulder as a pillow and she was softly clutching onto his shirt. Both their legs were tangled together loosely and their feet were under the white duvet blanket.

Yakov grumble as he walked to the pair, "Wake up Yuri."

He was ready to shake the boy awake but he was stopped when Lilia pulled him back by his red shirt.

"Wake him up and it will be impossible for him to go back to sleep," she whispered, "Let them be."

The old man grumbled and backed off as the woman walked passed him to tend to the children.

"They are finally talking again Yakov," Lilia explained, moving Yuri's dangling arm over his stomach gently, "We need to back off for now."

Yakov stood at the doorway with his arms crossed.

"This is not healthy Lilia and you know it."

The ballerina sighed and draped the duvet over Yuri and Katrina, "At least they are not like that Georgi boy who stalks his ex online. We have done everything we can for them Yakov. They need to settle this on their own now."

She watched as the pair snuggled closer to each other.

Yakov shook his head, it was too late in the night for this and his blood pressure had finally made it a decent level.

"I'll see you in the morning," He said as he left.

Lilia only nodded as she herself left the room.

After the door closed with the soft click, Yuri opened his eyes and sighed softly. He knew that Yakov was right about this being unhealthy but it was hard for him to let go. But Yuri was smart, he was not like Georgi and he was going to prove it.

Looking down at Katrina sleeping form, Yuri held her hand gently.

 _'Katya…'_

She made a soft sigh in her sleep.

 _'This will be the last time.'_

He placed a sweet and tender kiss on Katrina's temple before he went back to sleep.

* * *

The next chapter will be about the assignments!

For the pas des deux Yurio and Katrina I used 'Misty Copeland and Sterling Baca Nutcracker Pas de Deux 2014' as inspiration. the choreography may not be the best but I think it suits them.

The skater who actually placed fifth in the '06 European championship was Ilia Klimkin

Memory is one of my favorite all time song from Cats!

Andrew Lloyd Webber I love you!


	20. The Broken Pas de Deux Chp 7

Heya!

How ya been?!

Alright! The assignments are in!

Lets see what happens ^^

* * *

*CRASH*

The sounds of two individuals crashing on the ice was nothing new to hear but when it involves the two stars of Yakov and Lilia crashing into each other constantly during practice, that's when people stop to watch.

Yakov gritted his teeth when the two teenagers collided into each other once again. This time they made no effort to get up, Yuri was on his stomach while Katrina was on his back. They both sighed in defeat.

"Yuri! Katrina! Pay attention to your surroundings!"

They looked at him and at Lilia who gave them a stern stare they grew to obey without complaint. It was almost saying, 'Get up right now!' which they did and skated further from each other to prevent another accident.

They were both practicing their short programs that day and lately their minds were focused on a topic that Yakov told them during breakfast. Today was the day the assignments for the Grand Prix were going to be announced and that put them on edge. Yuri was not one to let something like the assignments get to him but it did not stop him from thinking about the thought of competing against the Japanese Yuuri. No one knew why he was so fixated on the older skater, he barely knew him and then suddenly after Sochi, Yuri was doing nothing but trash talking the man.

*CRASH*

Yakov was so close to pulling out what was left of his hair.

Lilia counted the many time the two would crash. She counted four so far.

X

"It's not like we're doing this on purpose Mila!" Katrina all but ranted to her rink mate as they took their break, "We keep our distance but somehow we end up skating into each other."

She sat down next to the older girl and sighed in deep and utter defeat making Mila giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Mila kept chuckling until she finally calmed down some, "It's just that you two are like magnets. No matter how far you two go, you always manage end up attached to each other."

"Literally," Katrina said with a huff, "Uncle Yakov and Aunt Lilia are so mad, I'm surprised they're not making us withdraw from this season."

The older skater gave the girl comforting pats on the back and that was when she noticed something, different on the girl.

"Katya? When was the last time you measured yourself?"

X

Yuri growled as he examined the small red bruise on his left upper arm. It was one of the few bruises he got today from the constant collisions between him and Katrina.

 _'I keep my distance and so does she,'_ He thought to himself as put the sleeve of his shirt.

He did not notice Georgi walking in the boy's locker room with a bag from a known cosmetics store near the rink.

"Why are we crashing into each other?!" Yuri yelled out which startled the man just as he was entering the bathroom area of the locker room which made him drop the bag.

"Yuri? Is something the matter?"

The turned to glare at him and noticed the contents of the bag had spilled out. He picked up a small black tube and glared it.

"Seriously?"

"Its for my SP!" Georgi yelped in defense as he scrambled to pick up his scattered purchases.

Yuri gave him a narrow look and opened the tube to reveal a purple stick. The boy sighed and closed the lipstick and dropped it on the floor.

"I'll ask again, seriously?"

Georgi picked it and stuffed it in the bag, "How else am I going to emphasize carabosse? It's not uncommon for male skaters to wear makeup."

"They don't wear dark makeup you idiot! And carabosse?!"

And people tell him that him being around Katrina was unhealthy. Georgi was going crazy with his broken heart and if Yuri remembered from the unwanted gossips from Mila, the girl he was with was cheating on him for weeks before the break up.

"You seriously need help," Yuri said as he walked out of the boys locker room.

He walked out into the hallway and stopped near the open door of the girl's locker room when he heard two familiar voices.

"Tell me Katya, who do you think should win the final?"

Katrina giggled as she put her skates back on, Mila measured the girl before and commented that she grew a couple of inches. She needed to talk to her uncle about that.

"Come on Mila, the grand prix hasn't even started yet."

Mila smirked and nudged the girl, "Tell me, you know I can keep a secret."

The teen girl chuckled and said her answer, "To be honest? I really want Yuuri Katsuki to win."

Yuri almost swallowed his tongue.

"The Japanese Yuuri? Why?"

"Because he deserves to win. Have you seen his step sequences? They're amazing!"

Mila titled her head slightly, "but didn't he place last in Sochi?"

Katrina nodded, "He did but it was highly understandable. His dog died before the free skate and it really threw him off. If his dog didn't die then he would have at won bronze or silver. Heck I bet he could have beaten Vitya he was that good!"

"Are you saying that as a fan or is he really that good?" The woman asked with an amused smile.

"Hey I may be a fan but I know a good skater when I see one. You should see his routine Eros, I couldn't stop staring at him even if I tried."

Yuri suppressed a growl as he continued to listen.

"What about Yuri?"

Katrina was silent as she tied her hair back, she sighed.

"I know it sounds mean and it might sound like I'm betraying the country for saying this but I want him to lose."

"Really?"

The girl nodded and pulled out her phone.

"It's not that I don't want him to give it his all but… he needs to lose. Ever since the juniors, Yuri became arrogant and more of a jerk than he already was. Scratch that he became a jerk."

Katrina looked through her phone and found a picture of her and Yuri standing next to each other holding their individual medals. That was the last time Yuri had ever smiled that wide toothy grin.

 _'A jerk!?'_ Yuri had heard enough and discreetly walked by the locker room without being noticed.

"He stopped being the Yuri I knew after winning Sochi. I thought I was seeing things at first but he really started to change after the worlds. It was all the winning and the praise, it got into his head. I lost him."

The girl swiped the screen back to look at the pictures she had saved for a long time. Many of them were of her and Yuri. Either they were just ordinary selfies of them in whatever country they were in or they were selfies of them kissing. Katrina smiled sadly and closed her phone, she looked at Mila and shrugged her shoulders

"Is that the reason you broke up with him in the first place?" Mila asked since she was sure it wasn't just the picture that started this whole thing.

Katrina shrugged once more and swayed her head some, "Maybe but I was hoping that we could work it out and then that stupid picture was posted and I knew, Yuri just cares about winning. I mean, there have been pictures of me and Vitya before and he didn't care because he knew that we were friends. And I know he wants us to start again but I won't let him in that easily. Not until he says he's sorry."

The older skater just sighed and stood up.

"Who knows, maybe he might realize that he lost a great girl during the final," She said giving a Katrina an encouraging smile, "Or maybe he'll realize it if he has to compete against JJ."

"AH! Don't even go there!" Katrina stood up as result, "I want him back but to torture him with JJ?! Mila really?!"

And with that she chased her giggling rink mate out of the locker room.

"Get back here you old hag!"

"Katya I'm only three years older than you!"

X

Yuri took his frustrations out on his FP, the fury was shown in his jumps and his step sequences.

 _'Is that what she really thinks of me?! A jerk!?'_

He landed his quad lutz cleanly, it echoed throughout the rink.

 _'I did it for you Katya! I just wanted you to look at me!'_

That's all Yuri wanted, he wanted Katrina to look at him while he skated. Only him and no one else. Was it too much to ask?

 _'I didn't change, I just wanted you to see me! Like you used too before that pig came along!'_

Yuri had no idea why he was feeling this way, every time he would think of Katrina all he could think about was the fact that she was mesmerized by the Japanese Yuuri. That stupid love-struck look she had even though he flubbed his jumps and placed last.

' _Why?!'_

"It's called jealously."

The boy glared at his phone as he spoke to a voice he hadn't heard in a while. The photo on the contact was a picture of a man with short dirty blonde hair and green eyes, he wore a black beret and winter clothes. He was clean shaven but the man looked just like Yuri's grandfather but younger.

"Seriously dad?" He muttered.

He was in his room after training and decided to try to call his father, Demetri. He was surprised when he answered and told him all the problems he had.

"seriously," His father answered, "You're jealous of the Japanese Yuuri because Katrina likes him. You were so used to her watching you skate that you felt like she was ignoring you."

The boy growled, "Whose side are you on!?"

"The neutral side Котёнок, have you at least apologized to her for the outburst last year?"

Yuri opened and closed his mouth and answered in a small voice, "…. Nyet."

A groan was heard and he swore that his father rubbed his temples, "Yurachka…"

"It's hard dad!"

" 'Katya, I'm sorry I called you a whore. I have no excuses for what I did, I know I hurt you when you needed me and I know deserve the shit you threw at me afterwards'," Demetri said, "It's not rocket science."

"Dad it's not as easy as you think," Yuri fell back on his bed, "I want to say I'm sorry but I always forget to whenever she lets me near her."

"You had plenty of chances, I saw the video of two skating in that, what was it called again?"

"Hot springs on ice," Yuri answered.

"Thank you but anyway, I saw how you looked at her and the way you held her. That was not acting Котёнок, I thought you two reconciled. Imagine my surprise when you left her alone afterwards. I scared half of my employees when I cursed every single word in the book."

The boy sighed sadly, "Her mother made it known in that article she wrote."

It didn't defame him but it reminded Yuri that he did display bad sportsmanship.

"Obviously. So, I guess you're still trying to win her back?"

"Mhm…"

"I wish you luck Yurachka but…. You have to-"

"Apologize. I get it."

"You say that but I worry."

Yuri suppressed a growl, "Mom said she was sorry but you still divorced her."

He heard a huff, "Are you really going there? She said sorry so many times when it involved you, I had enough. Anyway, does Katrina know that you want to start over?"

"I think so, she's been dropping hints that she wants to but she won't tell me. And then she thinks I changed after Sochi."

"Wow, you just noticed? My boy is a fucking genius," He father said sarcastically, "Seriously though, she has a point."

Yuri glared at his phone again, "How did I change? And what do you know? You've never seen me skate."

Another sigh, "I have just not up close and personal. You used to look like you were having fun during your rookie years. And then that old goat put you in the Junior Grand Prix. Soon it was bye-bye 'Skating for fun to get my name out there' and hello 'I'm going to intimidate every skater I see and win gold'. I get that you want to be bigger than Victor but are you really willing to sacrifice everything?"

"I… I just want to win dad, I'm willing to sacrifice my body and soul!" the boy said, still keeping his usual attitude, "Katya just won't grow up. She thinks that pig should win."

"I've seen his skating. There's a reason he's Japan's top skater."

"Dad!"

"Calm down Yurachka. You say Katrina won't grow up?" the man said on his fatherly tone, "I remember that she would not take the bronze after your first pairing competition. Now from the looks of it, she is willing to accept any placement with grace. She's obviously worried about you."

Yuri rolled his eyes, "Worried huh?"

"Of course, I've this happen before Yurachka. You now your mother was one of the best ice dancer Russia had, right?"

"Yea…"

"And you know what happened when she received so much praise without anyone telling her her limits?"

The boy did not have to answer that question, he what happened to her. She became arrogant and it lead to her fall from grace. She turned to the bottle and it destroyed her marriage and she lost her son. Yuri wanted to say that it was his father's job that caused the divorce but he knew better.

"I'm not mom," He said softly.

"I know Котёнок," Demetri said softly, "You're you but Katrina is worried that you will go overboard. She loves you that much that she is willing to at least stay close to you even though you pushed her away. I wish I had that drive, maybe things would have been different between your mother and I."

Yuri blushed, he never thought of that.

"You think so?"

"yeah but what do I know? I walked out of a marriage because I didn't want to deal with a drunk."

'That's no lie,' the boy thought to himself.

Just when he was about to open his mouth he heard Yakov's booming voice downstairs.

"Hey dad, I have to go now, the assignments are in."

"Already?! Well get going!" Demetri said with great excitement in his voice, "Good luck Котёнок! Remember what I told you okay?"

Yuri nodded, "да, bye dad."

"bye."

And with that the one hour phone call came to an end and Yuri plugged in his phone to charge before walking downstairs.

X

"Yuri! Katrina!" Yakov yelled out as he walked into the living room where his wife was calmly drinking tea while sitting on the couch, Tasha was sleeping soundly on her lap.

"Where are they? The assignments are in!"

Yuri appeared behind the man and growled, "Tell me about the Japanese piggy first. Where is he assigned?!"

No sooner did he appear Katrina slid down the banister of the staircase, landing on her feet gracefully.

"What's up?"

Yuri whispered about the assignment which put her on red alert.

X

The coaches discussed it over at dinner.

Tonight, it was beef stroganoff and rice with water on the side. The two children, sitting side by side, were smaller portions compared to Yakov and Lilia but they were not complaining.

Yuri found out that he had been assigned to Skate Canada and the Rostelecom Cup. Katrina was waiting for her assignments to be announced since their two coaches were giving her rink mate a lecture about how he needed to step up on his training. It was already June and he only had four months to polish his SP and FP.

"We were lenient towards you today," Lilia said, waving a finger at that boy, "But from now on, we will no longer tolerate the accidents you and Katrina cause. Starting tomorrow, the both of you will have separate practice times. And Yakov will make arrangement for you to see a chiropractor. I noticed the changes in your bodies already, we must not take any chances."

Yakov simply nodded, he knew long ago to let Lilia do as she pleased. She had the final and he was expected to go with it. He then focused hi attention towards his niece he was looking at her phone as she ate her dinner.

"Put the phone down Katrina," Yakov did not tolerate the act of looking at the phone during dinner.

Katrina was about to put it away until she saw something that made her freeze and bite her fork. She looked over again to make sure she didn't misread it, swallowing her food she poked Yuri's shoulder.

"Yurio?"

He looked at her, "What?"

"Look…," Katrina gave him her phone.

Lilia watched as the boys turned from curiosity, to surprise and then utter anger.

He was going to compete against JJ in both competitions.

"Great…. Just…. Great…"

Yuri shook as he tried to hold back his outburst since he did not want to get yelled at again.

He felt a comforting pat on his back as Katrina did her best to calm him down.

"You have my sympathies," She said softly.

"Shut up," Yuri muttered as he looked down.

Lila rolled her eyes and began to give Katrina her assignments.

"Katrina, you were assigned to..."

* * *

Cliffhanger!

I'm trying to figure out where to out her. I already chose Russia because why not lol. I want to keep her away from China and France. China because I want her to blossom without her idol and best friend watching for a while and France because during the 2015-2016 season, France was tragically attacked on the first day of the Trophée Éric Bompard. I don't want to traumatize her. Although I wonder how Christophe, Georgi and the others were feeling when it happened. maybe that's why the NHK trophy in the series happened earlier.

I try not to think about that but I wonder.

Okay for the record, Katrina is not being childish about who she wants to win. She wants Yuri to realize that winning isn't everything! And she finally confirms that she wants to start over with Yurio!

Котёнок means 'Kitten'.

What do you want the next chapter to be about?


	21. The Broken Pas de Deux Chp 8

good morning from Texas!

Okay so someone wanted a chapter on Yurio's perspective so here it is.

Fair Warning he will be OOC but its only when he is either near Katrina or when he's thinking about her.  
Other than that, he's the cute little punk we love and sometimes hate.

Enjoy!

* * *

When Yuri first saw Katrina Lychkoff, he saw a talentless wannabee who constantly fell on the ice after on it for barely a minute. It was pity that made him reluctantly agree to be her skating partner, he thought that if she couldn't keep up with him, she would give up skating and do something else.

Instead he found himself holding her hand the first month of pair practice. That was when he saw the spark in her eyes, that fiery determination to skate despite her severe limitations. It made Yuri promise himself to help her no matter the costs.

At first, he only saw her as a rink mate.

Katrina was Yakov's niece and Yurio made it a point to not kiss up to her because of it. He heard from Victor himself that their coach only paired them because he did not have the heart to drop his niece. Understandably, Yuri was mad because he thought that Yakov was playing favorites and that Katrina was using her status as family to get what she wanted.

But when he saw how much she wanted to prove that she earned the right to be on the ice. She proved after their first pairs competition, she was still wobbly but she was able to keep up with him.

The foot work was near perfect, Yuri's promise before they started to never let go of her hand was true. According to the spectators and judges, they truly did emphasize the two characters from the novel turned Japanese animation.

Unfortunately, despite enchanting the audience Yuri and Katrina won only bronze because of the many mistakes they made.

Katrina was so devastated that she refused to accept the medal. Yuri found her crying in an empty locker room.

 _"I'm sorry Yuri! I made you lose!"_

 _Yuri had no idea why his rink mate was crying._

 _"K-Katrina, we won bronze," He said, putting his hands on her shoulders, "It's still a medal."_

 _She shook her head and large droplets fell from her beautiful eyes, "I made you look awful! Why did Uncle Yakov pair me with you?!"_

 _Yuri looked at her with a shocked expression, "What do you mean?"_

 _"You're a genius on the ice and to be paired with the likes of me! I'm only bringing you down!"_

 _Katrina began to sob again until Yuri hugged her close, refusing to let go until the cries were reduced to small hiccups. He rubbed her back softly and called by the nickname he had heard Victor calling her._

 _"Katya, you're not bringing me down," Yuri declared, "It was only our first time skating as a pair. We'll just have to practice harder! And the mistakes were my fault anyway!"_

 _Yuri was one who stumbled nearly to his knees during the twist lift and during the step sequence he was supposed to let go of Katrina's hand but he didn't and it costed them points._

 _"we'll try harder Katya," The boy whispered, "We'll try harder."_

 _Once her cries were gone, Katrina slowly hugged him back._

 _"Right, we'll try harder."_

 _It was that competition that made Yuri discover his crush on Katrina_.

"Yuri! Quit daydreaming and get on the ice!"

Yuri jolted out of his thoughts and stood from the bench and dashed to the ice.

True to Lilia's word, both teens were to train on the ice separately to avoid the constant collisions they would cause. Yuri was first to use the ice while Katrina passed the time by adding more ballet in her training.

Today he was going to practice his short program and after that Yuri was to go to the chiropractor Lilia hired both him and Katrina. According to Yakov, a professional will crack back to relieve any tension he might have. Yuri saw videos of someone getting their back cracked and was not anticipating his visit to the doctor.

Shaking those thoughts out of his head, Yuri put one of the wireless earbuds he bought and pressed play on his phone before stashing it in his pocket.

 _Sic mea vita est temporaria, cupit  
ardenter caritatem aeternam_

Like clockwork, his body moved to the choreograph that was created for him.

 _'My agape… grandpa will always be my agape,' He_ thought, performing his triple axel.

Yuri always said that when he would first start the program because it was true but he knew what would happen when he got to the middle of his routine. He would think about his beautiful and sassy ex-girlfriend.

He loved her so much.

His confession was so cheesy that Yuri cringed thinking about it before he started to jump.

 _It was after awards ceremony, reporters and journalist were swarming the hallways where the competitors of the final were gathered. Yuri and Katrina used this as a chance to slip away since they didn't want to talk to the press. Yuri held her hand as they zigzagged through the mob and slipped into a hallway where a few employees where just walking about, paying no attention to the two youngsters._

 _Both were panting from the run when they stopped but Yuri made sure he kept his composure. He turned around to face his friend and gulped._

 _"What's up Yuri?" Katrina asked with a titled head, "are you okay?"_

 _The boy nodded and blushed at the sight of Katrina._

 _She was still wearing her shimmery white costume with the pink undertones and the pearls holding her hair up were still there._

 _"Beautiful," Yuri said softly, turning red immediately afterwards._

 _Katrina blushed and looked down, fiddling with the gold medal that was still around her neck._

 _Yuri gulped and spoke again, "Your skating was beautiful Katya! You deserve that medal around your neck."_

 _Hearing him say that made the girl smile bashfully._

 _"Thanks Yuri, it means a lot to me to hear you say that.'_

 _"A-And that's not all," the gold medalist said, his eyes were closed and he clenched his fists._

 _Yuri opened his eyes and began to speak, he spent weeks rehearsing this and he was not going to back out now._

 _"You were not only beautiful when you were skating, you're also beautiful off the ice. You're too pretty and too talented to be with ordinary boys! The day Yakov made us partners, I was not happy because I felt that he didn't have faith in me. But I changed my mind after getting to know you and I noticed my flaws. You helped me with my skating and after our very first pair skating competition, I realized something."_

 _Katrina almost forgot to breathe when her best friend and crush told her his feelings. She took in a breath when Yuri's trembling hands reached forward and grasped her hands._

 _Blushing a deep red, he spoke once more._

 _"You're an angel on and off the ice Katya. I… I want to be with you forever."_

 _Yuri bit his bottom lip as he waited for Katerina to respond. She was blushing and it was not the stage make up she was wearing. She opened her mouth and closed it a few times._

 _"I understand if you don't feel the same way, I just wanted to tell you how I felt because I feel like I'll explode for keeping my feelings a secret," He made a nervous smile as the blush crept to his ears._

 _With a deep breath, Katrina answered him with a smile, "I feel the same."_

 _A funny noise escaped from Yuri's mouth when she said that. He hoped that he didn't hear wrong._

 _"You… You do?"_

 _"_ _да!"_

 _A feeling of exhilaration bubbled within the pits of Yuri's stomach as his crush not only returned his feelings but admitted that she felt the same way towards him. He had no idea he could be this happy, he thought winning the gold in the JGPF was enough to make him happy._

 _Hesitantly, he moved his hands to Katrina's shoulder and gulped._

 _"Is it alright if I...?"_

 _The blush on the girl's face matched his own in color as she nodded, Katrina closed her eyes and puckered her lips slightly. Yuri leaned towards her and he kept his eyes partially open to make sure he knew where he was going._

 _And soon their lips touched, a jolt of electricity sparked within both of them until someone on their phone bumped Yuri hard that it made him headbutt Katrina._

 _He cursed as he rubbed his sore forehead, the mood was successfully destroyed._

 _But he took a look at Katrina's smiling and blushing face while she rubbed her sore forehead as well._

 _Worth it, he thought to himself._

After landing his jumps cleanly, Yuri began his step sequence. Normally around this part he would sadly think about how he treated his Katrina that day when he made her cry but this time, he didn't.

That talk with his father really opened his mind and he came to a conclusion that he felt would benefit both of them.

 _'Katya, my_ _ангел,'_ Yuri's hands ended up moving to the pair sequence, ' _I love you so much. That's why I'm going to let you go, it's for the best. I_ _don't want to be Georgi who obsesses over his ex. Whoever you choose, I hope he treats you the way you deserve to be treated._ '

It was time to end his routine with the combination spin.

 _'Just let me talk to you one more time before the Grand Prix. I need to tell you something and it can't wait.'_

Yuri raised his hands in the air as he finished and he let a soft sigh.

Yakov gave a single nod, told him to take a break. The boy didn't say anything as he made it to the opening, his legs were a bit sore from the quads but he was used to it.

As he sat down on the benches to look at his phone, Lilia and Katrina walked through the doors and made their way to Yakov. Yuri took in a deep breath and stood up and called out to the girl who sat down at a nearby bench to change into her skates.

"Katya?"

She turned her head to him, "What's up Yurio? Uncle Yakov giving you a hard time again?"

Yuri smirked and made a soft chuckle, "When has he not. But that's not the case… um…"

Katrina tilted her head.

"Can we uh… talk for a minute? It'll be quick."

The girl shrugged her shoulders and smiled, "Sure, what's on your mind?"

"Not here," the boy said shaking his head, "Can we go somewhere private?"

"Private?"

"I'm not going to do anything, I just want to talk without Mila watching. That and I know you'll kill me with your skates if I do anything."

Katrina finished lacing up her skates as he said that, she was curious about what he wanted to say. She fastened her leg warmers and stood up.

"Sure. Let's go," She smiled and followed Yuri to the hallways.

He felt a tinge of relief as they walked to an empty locker room.

 _'Katya. Whatever happens here, I want you to know that I still love you even though I don't deserve you.'_

He opened the door to let Katrina in first before he did, he looked around to make sure no one followed them before closing the door. He looked at Katrina took in a deep breath.

 _'Just let me tell you my feelings one more time.'_

* * *

Alright!

and now we see what will happen... in the next chapter! Two more chapters and this part of the series will be over.

Our sweet kitten is going to let her go finally. Let Katya have a life away from him. But he will always love no matter what.

He basically called her his angel in Russian


	22. The Broken Pas de Deux Chp 9

I think I lost a couple of friends this weekend. All because I said that I didn't want to waste my time and money on the beauty and the beast live actin crap. Seriously, I know how the story goes, whats the point of paying to watch a remake when I can just watch the one they already made at home for free? People claim that they feel nostalgia from it, I felt nothing when they forced me to watch it and I watched it with an open mind before leaving mid way (the dress was hideous BTW!). Thankfully, I got my money back. But I did not get my time back.

I was able to get that awful movie out of my head when I watched the new Power Rangers movie. Now that's a movie that deserves more attention. Not live action Disney remakes.

But any way, please enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

When Katrina first saw Yuri Plisetsky, she saw a jerk who flaunted his talent with an arrogance that she could almost see. She was very much against her uncle making the boy her partner because she could tell that Yuri was going to laugh at her for not possessing any talent whatsoever.

Instead, his drive pushed her to work harder, Yuri gave her advice on how to maintain a decent balance on the ice and he held her hand when they would practice.

As much as she hated to admit it, Katrina always had a little crush on Yuri. Victor showed her a picture of the boy the day she first settled in St. Petersburg. She thought he was cute like a little fairy but Victor said that Yuri was a little monster on skates.

That part was true but the more Katrina got to know Yuri the more she saw that the little monster on skates was really a sweet boy who wanted to skate for the world to see. It just took time and patience for him to open up to her.

And he did after winning the bronze from their first pair competition, Katrina was very upset because she worked so hard to keep up with Yuri. He found her crying and hugged in a sweet and tender way to comfort0. her.

 _"We'll try harder Katya."_

That was the first time he called by her nickname and solidified her feelings for him.

"Katrina pay attention!" Lilia barked, snapping the girl out of her thoughts.

"Sorry aunt Lilia," The stood up abruptly and gave her aunt her full attention.

The older woman narrowed her glare at her young niece who gulped silently. Lilia shook her head and demonstrated the stretches she previously showed on the ballet barre.

"First position, demi and stretch. Demi and stretch Full grand plie. And return. Port de bras forward. Full port de bras back. The same in second, fourth and fifth positions and then we'll rise and take a balance in fifth."

Katrina nodded and walked to the bar to do just what her aunt had shown her. It was hard at first because It was also her time of the month and Katrina hated it with a bloody passion, no pun intended. Mila recommended an app that would help her keep track of her cycle but it made the girl worry. The last thing Katrina wanted was to leak through her costumes during a competition or deal with the agonizing cramps she got during the first days.

Softly, she whispered the stretches to herself and did them flawlessly.

"You have the makings of a beautiful ballerina Katyusha," Lilia used her fingers to straighten her nieces slouched head, "And yet you insisted on figure skating."

Sighing, Katrina continued her stretches, "I just love figure skating more than ballet Aunt Lilia. Nothing is going to change that."

"Even if it means you have to share the ice with your ex-boyfriend?"

"If you can share a house with Uncle Yakov, I can handle sharing the rink with Yuri."

Lilia shook her head slowly and straightened the girl's shoulders.

X

Putting on her wireless earbuds, Katrina followed her aunt to the rink like the loyal little dancer she was. She chuckled at the thought, it did bring back memories of following Lilia around as a little girl.

Katrina pressed play on her phone and listened to 'Once Upon a December'. No one knew why she loved the movie Anastasia so much, it was completely inaccurate to her country's history and some thought she would be offended by. Instead, Katrina loved the American movie.

She loved the idea of the Grand Duchess surviving that terrible night, growing up and falling in love. The story was great but it was the music that she loved the most. The song she was currently listening to brought back memories she treasured.

Mainly because December was the month Yuri first confessed to her.

 _"Your skating was beautiful Katya! You deserve that medal around your neck."_

That night, Katrina wowed the audience with her performance. And then she made them gasp when she did the impossible. She successfully landed a quadruple salchow, the second female figure skater to do so. It won her the gold. Not bad for Yakov's underdog. But it truly meant a lot to her when her crush told her that the medal around her neck was earned.

And then came the cheesy confession that made Yuri blush to this day.

 _"You were not only beautiful when you were skating, you're also beautiful off the ice. You're too pretty and too talented to be with ordinary boys! The day Yakov made us partners, I was not happy because I felt that he didn't have faith in me. But I changed my mind after getting to know you and I noticed my flaws. You helped me with my skating and after our very first pair skating competition, I realized something."_

 _Katrina almost forgot to breathe when her best friend and crush told her his feelings. She took in a breath when Yuri's trembling hands reached forward and grasped her hands._

 _Blushing a deep red, he spoke once more._

 _"You're an angel on and off the ice Katya. I… I want to be with you forever."_

A blush crept its way onto the girl's pale cheeks, it was cheesy but it had so much emotion. And she knew that Yuri was not the kind to say such sweet words.

They made it to the rink and walked in as they always did.

Katrina saw that Yuri was sitting on a bench near the rink looking at his phone. He was probably taking a break, she thought as she left her side to sit on another bench to put on her skates. First, she pulled out her legwarmers and threw them on before she grabbed her skates.

"Katya?"

She turned her head when he name was called by Yuri, "What's up Yurio? Uncle Yakov giving you a hard time again?"

Yuri smirked and made a soft chuckle, "When has he not. But that's not the case… um…"

Katrina tilted her head since the boy was acting completely out of character.

"Can we uh… talk for a minute? It'll be quick."

The girl shrugged her shoulders and smiled, "Sure, what's on your mind?"

"Not here," the boy said shaking his head, "Can we go somewhere private?"

"Private?"

"I'm not going to do anything, I just want to talk without Mila watching. That and I know you'll kill me with your skates if I do anything."

Katrina finished lacing up her skates as he said that, she was curious about what he wanted to say. She fastened her leg warmers and stood up.

"Sure. Let's go," She smiled and followed Yuri to the hallways.

Yuri lead her to an empty locker room used by the rookies and opened the door to let her in first.

Katrina watched as the boy looked around the hallway to make sure no one followed before he walked and closed the door behind him.

'What is he up to?' She thought as she held her guard up.

The boy looked at the girl and dropped his guard.

"Katya…. I'm sorry."

Yuri voice was soft but cracked which made Katrina stop breathing for a second.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I said horrible things to you, you needed me and I pushed you away. I called you a whore and accused you of using me as a cheap thrill. What kind of a boyfriend does that?!" He cried out.

He clenched his gloved fists and fought to keep himself from looking away from the girl. Damn she's beautiful, he thought.

Yuri gulped and continued, "You've done so much for me and I treated you like a piece of trash."

His voice cracked as tears welled up in his eyes, his face was free of the arrogance he always had. The appearance of him alone was enough for Katrina to reach for him.

"Yurio I-"

He stopped from talking and held her hands.

"Katya, I love you. I know it sounds like I'm only apologizing just to win you back but you know me enough to know that I would never do that. My feelings for you have never changed, I still love you and I deserve all the shit you threw at me after I hurt you."

Just thinking about that day made the tears break free and down Yuri's face. Katrina was close to crying and opened her mouth to speak, only for Yuri to place his finger on her lips.

"Please don't reply to me Katya. I don't deserve you, you should be with someone who can make you happy," Yuri said softly, the tears were still falling from his blue-green eyes.

"But Yura…" Katrina's voice trembled as her own tears fell.

Yuri responded by cupping her face, wiping away the tears with his thumbs, he noticed that the girl's growth spurt now made her only an inch shorter than him. He leaned closer until their foreheads touched.

"I'm sorry Katya. For all the things, I have done to make you cry."

"Yura-"

Katrina was soon interrupted when she felt Yuri's soft lips pressed against hers. She froze as she felt the sweet feeling of his warmth bubble within her, her eyes fluttered shut. Yuri closed his eyes as his hands moved from the girl's face, down her arms until they stopped at her waist. Katrina's body finally remembered it ability to move when she gave in to the kiss and wrapped her arms around the boy's neck.

He pulled away to breathe, only to kiss her again. His arms were now wrapped securely around her waist.

This was not part of his plan, he was supposed to let her go and walk away. But, how could he? He just did not want to let Katrina go. Not yet.

Yuri pulled away once more and looked deeply into the beautiful violet eyes he loved.

"Let's go back before they start yelling at us."

Katrina shook her head, "You say all that and expect me to just be quiet?"

The boy raised an eyebrow.

"Yurio you're an idiot sometimes," Katrina took her arms back but stayed in Yuri's arms, "That's all I wanted from you. I just wanted you to say that you were sorry. Did you really think I wanted this to end?"

Yuri was now confused, "But I heard you talking with Mila, you said I was a jerk."

"You were listening to us?" Katrina asked, not sure if she should be mad or laugh at the misunderstanding. She chuckled instead.

"Dummy, I said you became a jerk after Sochi. I mean, you changed a lot I might add. You stopped being… You. You didn't care about me being in Vitya's pictures before and-"

"I know," The boy interrupted, "My dad told me the same thing, he said I was just jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Yeah, I didn't like that you were looking at other skaters. It's a stupid excuse I know."

Katrina chuckled and pecked Yuri's nose, "It is a stupid excuse."

A light blush splashed itself on Yuri's cheeks, "Yeah… so… you really want to end this? End us?"

The girl glared at her rink mate, "Did you not hear my question?"

Yuri, still blushing, smirked and placed his forehead against Katrina's, "I did, I was only teasing."

A little noise of annoyance escaped his Katya's throat, "I hated that part of you."

"You love it."

And with that, Yuri kissed Katrina.

There was no tension this time, it was like old times time when they were first together.

But it wasn't.

It was not like old time because this time, they cherished each other more. Yuri tilted his head slightly for better access as he pulled her closer. Katrina's hands were pressed against the boys chest, kissing back with sweet passion.

They pulled back and smiled.

"We still need to talk things over before we get serious," Katrina said breathlessly.

Yuri rolled his eyes, "I think we're passed the serious part Katya."

"Ok… But we still need to talk to make sure there's no loose ends. I really want this to work Yura. We have time before Canada."

The boy thought about for a moment before agreeing, "Alright but I'm still going to do this."

He kissed her again until they heard the all too familiar yell from Yakov. They pulled away and walked out of the locker holding hands.

X

At first, they were scolded for disappearing out of nowhere and then Lilia noticed that the two teenagers lips were slightly swollen.

Yakov blew up and yelled at them once more, this time for sneaking away just to have a quick rendezvous.

"I could care less that you two are back together but you should be training for Canada!"

Yuri rolled his eyes, "We are training."

"Training to kiss perfectly again," Katrina added with a small smirk.

Lilia was somewhere between horrified and surprised, "Katrina!"

Yakov smacked both skaters upside their heads.

Mila and Georgi watched the scene with amusement.

"If that little monster can find his true love again than there is hope for me as well," Georgi said with confidence, "I will win my Anya back just like how Yuri won little Katrina back."

Mila rolled her eyes and sent a quick text on her phone, "You say that but I think it was all just a big fight rather than a break up."

She put her phone away and went back on the ice.

Somewhere at an inn in Hasetsu, Victor's phone was snapped in two after reading a text from Mila.

"Victor?" Yuuri was shocked to see how the normally carefree Russian man suddenly took a 180 in a matter of seconds.

The man turned his attention towards the Japanese man and smiled his stage smile, "Just something silly back home. Don't worry about the phone, I have a spare."

"But…"

"Don't worry," Victor said with some force in his voice, "Let's just focus on the block Championship right now."

Yuuri looked at him and at Makkachin sitting next to him who also looked back.

"Um... Okay."

And with that Yuuri went back to his healthy dinner. Victor was eating his pork cutlet bowl slowly while looking at the remains of his phone. Mila had just told him that Yurio and Katrina were back to together and he did not like it. Not one bit.

As much as he wanted Katrina to be happy, he did not want her to be back with the boy who made her cry. Nonetheless, he respected the girl's decision, Katrina was a smart girl after all. But the big brother inside him told to at least keep his guard up when it came to the relationship

 _'Yurio… if you make my little Katya cry again, I will break your legs.'_

* * *

Well you got the message right? They're together again!

Sorry for the rant, I just needed to say it because people around me just don't get why I hate the remakes with a passion.

You guys can like them but I hate them.

But anyway, I put Katrina in Canada. And no, she's not going tot distract Yuri.

See ya.


	23. The Broken Pas de Deux Chp 10

And so we reach the last Chapter of The Broken Pas de Deux. Its not broken anympre though. Yurio has his Katya back and all is good. Sort of.

The next part of this series will be about the Grand prix. Skate Canada, the Rostelecom Cup and the Final in Barcelona. In this part, we get to see more of Olga who struggles with her unending fight with cancer, more about Katrina's difficult relationship with her stepfather, Aleksander who wants to spend time with his absent older sister and GRANDPA PLITSEKY!

and lets not forget that Victor and Yuuri will be in this one ;)

Oh and did I forget to say that a certain Kazakhstani skater will be in it? *hehehe*

Please enjoy this chapter :)

and please don't forget to review ^^

* * *

"It looks like a court jesters outfit."

Yuri jerked his head towards Katrina as he stood on the small wooden stand. The young girl, wearing her black and blue dress and boots, was sitting on a small chair in the fitting room, Lilia was standing beside her with a small bag in her crossed arms but that did not stop her from flicking the teen girls head.

'Katrina, try to give your boyfriend a compliment," Lilia scolded.

"I did," Katrina countered, "I said that it looks like a court jesters outfit."

"That's the closest thing to a compliment I'll get from her," Yuri mumbled to himself

The seamstress paid them no mind as she pinned the red flames on the black half mesh body suit.

It was the middle of August and Lilia decided to give the two teenagers some time off for the week to get them fitted for their free program costumes.

Yuri was first because his costume was a simple black spandex body suit with mesh on the back. All he needed were the red and pink flames pinned on today so they could be sewn on later. It was supposed to represent the ecstasy of the song used for his free skate but according to his girlfriend, it looked like something a court jester would wear in a fairy tale.

"You said that you wanted me to be honest Yura and I am," he heard her say, "But it's only in the sewing stage, I bet it'll look amazing."

Katrina finished with a sweet smile that made Yuri smile softly.

 _'And she got me…'_

After about an hour, Yuri's outfit was pinned and stitched but it needed to be sent for the final touches. He sat down on the stool, wearing his black sweater with the tiger, black skinny jeans and leopard print shoes. Watching Katrina when it was her turn to be fitted for her costume.

It was a simple short pale aquamarine short dress with long sleeves, a see-through skirt, a low v-cut on the front and a low back. All it needed were rhinestone patterns and they already chose the pattern design.

"My main concern is that she might grow again and ruin the costume," Lilia said to the designer as Katrina admired herself in the big mirror in front of her.

"She used to be 154 cm and now she's 160 cm, do we need a backup costume just in case?"

The girl didn't pay attention as she made little poses, she heard the sound of a camera go off behind her.

"Really Yura?" Katrina turned around to see Yuri with his phone out.

The boy chuckled through his nose, "You were taking pictures of me so what's wrong with me taking pictures of you?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "just make sure you don't tag Vitya if you post it. He's still pissed off about us getting back together."

"That was a month ago," Yuri mumbled, "He should let it go or something."

"Um this is Victor Nikiforov we're talking about," Katrina stepped off the small platform and walked to her boyfriend, "The figure skating champion who can hold a deep grudge."

That was no lie, Yuri thought to himself.

He tagged Victor in the picture.

X

"He's just asking for a fight."

Yuuri and Makkachin tried their best restrain him from leaving the inn. Makkachin held the back of his shirt with his teeth while Yuuri had his palms pressed against the older man's chest.

"Boyfriends are allowed to post pictures of their girlfriends Victor!" Yuuri said with a strained voice.

Victor had a calm face but several ticked marks were on his head, "But why is he tagging me in them? He's asking for a fight…"

"Victor! If you hurt him, you'll make Katrina cry!"

That calmed the Russian skater down.

And another picture was uploaded.

It was a picture of Yuri and Katrina kissing with the young teen boy flipping off the camera.

This Angel is mine!

Victor had to be bribed with a large pork cutlet bowl to calm him down.

X

"Yura…. Vitya is going to kill you in Moscow."

Yuri smirked and fixed a loose pin on the costume.

"So?"

Katrina just rolled her eyes, "You like aggravating him when it comes to us do you?"

The boy ignored that question and went back to his phone while the girl went back to her aunt and the seamstress.

The picture he posted slowly gained attention from his fans. The supporting fans thought it was cute and left little smiling faces, hearts and 'awwww's in the comments. The crazy fans were a different story, they left the usual nasty comments that aimed towards his girlfriend but he didn't care what they had to say. It's not like he's cheating on them.

It was decided that extra costumes would be made for both. Just in case of sudden growth spurts.

X

Back in Lilia's house, Yuri dragged Katrina in his room and pinned her down on the bed.

"Stop it Yura!"

He did not listen to her and continued his assault.

"Stop!" Katrina cried out in hysteric giggles, "Is this because I called you a jester!?"

Yuri smirked and tickled her stomach, he sat on the girl's legs to keep her from kicking him but her hands were desperately trying to stop his.

"You've called me many things Katya but a jester is not easily forgiven," Yuri mumbled, "bad girls need to be punished."

And with that he tickled her again, enjoying the sounds of Katrina's laugh and giggles. He stopped when the laughter turned to crying and he never wanted to make here cry. Never again.

He watched as her face relaxed from the laughing, her face was still blushing and stray tears fell from her violet eyes.

"Katya," Yuri whispered, brushing black strands from the girls face.

Katrina looked up and smiled, "Yes?"

Cupping her face gently, Yuri leaned down, closed his eyes and kissed Katrina sweetly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. It started innocently enough until Yuri tilted his head slightly to the right, they pulled away with their lips parted and kissed again. Katrina made a soft sound as she felt Yuri move his hands from her face and travel down her waist.

"Yura…" She panted out before her lips were claimed again.

The sweet and pleasant feeling took over Katrina and she moved her hands to Yurio's pale blonde hair and pulled him closer. Their lips slowly moved together in near perfect sync before the boy grew bold and poked his tongue out of his mouth and traced it over Katrina's lips. The act surprised her and she opened her mouth giving him the chance to push his tongue inside, both their tongues caressing against each other.

Yuri groaned as he gave in to the kiss, his hands were placed firmly on Katrina's hips. They've kissed before but never like this. The hands in his hair buried themselves in the strands and pulled gently, he gasped in the kiss.

He wanted her.

He needed her.

He….

Needed t stop before this was taken too far.

With great reluctance, he pulled back with a deep gasp.

"Ah!" Katrina cried out, her hands fell out of Yuri's blonde hair and landed at the sides of her head.

Trying to catch his breath, Yuri looked down and gulped at the sight of his panting girlfriend. Her pale cheeks were a soft pink, her eyes were half opened, her lips were slightly swollen and parted to reveal perfect white teeth. Katrina could not look away when she saw her boyfriend. Green eyes glazed over, his normally combed hair was tousled, his face was flushed from the new activity.

"That was intense," she said with a shy chuckle.

"Y-Yea," Yuri said, getting off her gently and laying on his back.

Katrina cuddled against his chest and placed her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and rubbed her back gently with his free hand.

They were silent as they let their heartbeats calm down and return to their normal paces. Soon, they fell asleep on the boy's bed.

Tasha jumped up and fell asleep on Yuri chest.

X

"Oi, Yakov!" Yuri yelled out to his coach who was reading the newspaper at the small breakfast table.

He woke up from his unscheduled hour long nap and left a still sleeping Katrina to look for his coach.

Said coach was unfazed as always from the boy's yelling and grunted in response.

"I need to ask you something."

"Hm?" Yakov turned the page of the paper.

With a blush and stubborn gaze, Yuri took in a deep breath.

"Tell me everything you know about sex!"

…

Yakov tore the paper in half as his balding head turned red, the veins on his neck bulged out in fury and his clench fist shook. With a look of deep anger, he pointed at his star student.

"Stay away from my niece! If you think I'm going to stand by and let you take advantage of her, you're wrong!"

The boy rolled his eyes and stuck his hands in his pants pocket.

"Well? What do you know about sex?"

* * *

Hehehe! well this part of the series is over!

Now they will prepare for the Grand Prix!

Here's a little sneak peak of the first chapter of the new part!

 _"The syrup here is amazing."_

 _"Yurachka! I love you! Dump that whore!"_

 _"We are the Warriors!"_

 _All Yuri needed was a hug from Katrina to keep the nerves away._

 _"Don't worry little Katrina, you grow into it."_

 _*Slap!*_


	24. Off We Go! The Grand Prix Series Begins!

Hello!

This is the proglouge! Afterwards its going to get serious

Oh and I saw the preview of 'Welcome to The Madness' I went crazy!

Please enjoy this chapter :)

and please don't forget to review ^^

* * *

 _'Wow, he did it,'_ Katrina thought to herself as she looked at the pictures of Yuuri skating in a block championship back in Japan.

It was a Tuesday in September and young Katrina Lychkoff was cooped up in bed with a small fever. It was nothing serious but Lilia ordered that the young girl stay in bed to fight the fever ahead of to avoid the risk of a serious fever.

Or in blunt 'Yuri' words: Lilia was being over protective, as always.

But then again it was necessary.

Both Yuri and Katrina had only three weeks left until Skate Canada. They already had everything ready passport wise and the last thing they needed was for someone to be seriously sick.

Katrina swiped the screen on her phone to look at more pictures of Yuuri and saw that he did take her advice on the arm raise.

"He's so cute," She said with a small high-pitched voice, her inner fangirl was strong as always.

"That costume is amazing, I can't wait to watch his free skate in the cup of China," Katrina said to herself although she was most likely talking to Tasha who was sitting next to her head licking her paws.

"I hope he watches Yura and I skate, what do you think?"

Tasha looked at her and went back to licking her paws.

"Silly kitty."

Tasha meowed at just as the door to Katrina's room opened making her run off to her little bed. Lilia walked in, wearing a simple cardigan sweater and flowy pants, carrying a tray the held a bowl of hot borscht soup and a cup of warm tea.

"Hi Aunt Lilia," The girl said sitting up.

Lilia nodded in response and placed the tray on the night table next to the bed.

"Were you looking at your phone again?" She asked her niece while she was checking her temperature.

Katrina nodded and pulled out her phone out of her bed covers, "My friend Yuuri competed in a block championship. Look at his jumps, they're amazing."

She placed the phone in her aunt's open palm and waited for a response.

A huff escaped from the woman's lips as she looked at the pictures, "His jumps appear unstable but I see a small amount of grace in them, his posture is unique and his step sequence is unique as well…"

"That's because he does ballet on the side," Katrina said, sipping her soup, "I think he did ballet first and then figure skating. His ballet teacher is famous actually."

Lilia raised a thin eyebrow and sat on the bed, "What is their name?"

Katrina put the half empty bowl on the tray, "I think her name is… Minako Okukawa? She must be an amazing ballet dancer if she has the Benois de la Danse."

That piqued Lilia's interest a bit since she had heard many times from Yakov (more times than she liked) that Victor quit skating just to coach a 'nobody from Japan'. But if a world-famous ballet dancer taught this boy then maybe he was not a nobody.

"He's competing in the Cup of China and the Rostelecom Cup, he's amazing Aunt Lilia."

A rare chuckle escaped from the older woman's lips, "This is the first I have actually heard you compliment another skater."

Katrina shrugged her shoulders, "I think it's because he's like me in a way."

She was Yakov's underdog who got lucky in the skating world. She never could interact with the other skaters properly as a result. That changed when she saw Yuuri skate in Sochi, Katrina as hooked when she saw his step sequence. She wanted to talk to him to give him some support but it was hectic that night. Yakov was leading her to many interviews because of her history making moment on the ice and she had a new nickname.

"I was really happy when I meet him in japan. I'm glad he's competing again, it would have been a boring season," Katrina fell back on the bed when sitting up made her light headed, "You should thank him Aunt Lilia, I'm skating again because of Yuuri."

"Oh?"

"Mama did."

Lilia simply sighed wiped her niece's sweaty forehead with a damp cloth, "Your fever is almost down. Rest."

The girl nodded and pulled her thick duvet up to her chin and closed her eyes.

Satisfied, Lilia left the girl's room quietly and closed the door behind her once she out. If this Yuuri Katsuki truly was the cause of her niece returning to the ice, she might thank him.

But she needed to see him skate before she could even consider it.

X

Two days later found Katrina back at the rink practicing both her short and free programs. Yakov told her to pay attention to her jumps to ensure that her sudden growth spurt did not affect them. Surprisingly, it didn't but Katrina knew that it was only a matter of time when her body will change.

Yuri was in the same situation but unlike her, he hasn't experienced the growth spurts. Boys were lucky at least they would have time until the hormones boiled over.

"You want me to teach you how to do the jump split?" Katrina asked as she leaned back against the rink wall. She was not wearing her usual training outfit instead she wore a black long sleeved spandex shirt with the zipper half zipped, black spandex leggings and gloves.

Her boyfriend who was on the other side nodded, "You make it look easy. I'd ask Georgi but…"

Yuri looked at their rink mate and saw that he was playing with the makeup again.

"I'll teach you Yura but I have to ask, why do you want to know? Planning on adding it to your free skate?"

"Nyet, it's for my exhibition program."

Katrina tilted her head and raised a brow, "The Grand Prix hasn't even started yet."

Yuri nodded and gave her the look of pure confidence. As if saying that he was going to win the Grand Prix Final.

But she wasn't swayed, "Can't it wait until after Canada or something?"

"Nyet."

"Even if I ask?"

The reached towards her and placed a hand on her face gently, "Sorry Katya. But you know me."

Katrina rolled her eyes and moved away from the wall, "alright, I'll show you. Pay attention, Yurio."

Yuri growled when he heard that stupid nickname but he gave a single nod.

Taking in deep breath and making sure her blades were clean, Katrina began to skate around the rink. It was mostly empty since it was the afternoon so they had the ice to themselves.

"the trick is to make sure you have enough speed obviously," She explained, her voice echoing, "And then…"

She jumped in a straddle split, her legs were extended straight and her toes pointed.

And then she landed on her feet gracefully, Katrina skated back to Yuri who recorded the jump on his phone.

"It's like ballet but on the ice basically. All you need is good height and speed," She explained, wiping some sweat off her forehead, "Oh and you only want to fall on the ice mid split once. Remember that."

"Right…" Yuri said as he saved the video.

Katrina smiled and got off the ice, "I'm curious Yura. What song are you going to use for your exhibition?"

Yuri smirked and motioned for her to come over. When she did, he put his ear buds in her ears and played the song. Yuri watched as Katrina's face changed from curiosity to pure excitement.

"I love this song!"

He chuckled and took his earbuds back, "I'm glad you do."

"But," Katrina gave her boyfriend a look, "What if you don't win the gold?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yuri asked with a small scowl.

The girl smirked and ran to the ice with the boy giving chase, his phone was disconnected from the earbuds and the song played in its loudest volume.

Yuri chased after Katrina and grabbed her hand but instead of pulling her back, he skated to her side and smirked.

Almost immediately, they began to pair skate.

Yuri went behind the girl and held her waist, with swift swoop, she picked up Katrina and threw her up in the air. A triple twist lift and he caught her with ease, he gave her a sweet kiss on the lips when he did.

He let go of her and held her hand as they began to skate again.

The song was wild and unpredictable.

Just like them.

They did a triple throw jump and then a death spiral with Katrina doing the cantilever, Yuri then used both hands to lift her off the ice as they continued to spin.

But when he stopped they stumbled and fell on the ice laughing, Yuri was on top and he cradle Katrina's head to protect it from impact on the hard ice. She was laughing still and pecked his lips.

"Too early to make an exhibition Yura. Try waiting until after Moscow or something," She said between her laughter.

Yuri smiled softly and leaned down to give her a sweet kiss before getting up and helping her on her feet.

"I can't do that Katya, I know I'm going to win," he said as they skated off the ice.

The girl rolled her eyes and gave up, "Alright Yura, I'll say a prayer for you during mass."

"Thanks."

The pair separated to go to their locker rooms to change.

Yuri changed out of his red shirt, black leggings and gloves and put on a loose white shirt, a pair of blues jeans with a studded belt and a grey jacket with thumb holes. He threw on a pair of socks and put on his dark brown biker boots. A different style from what he's used too but he promised Katrina a well needed date since they would not have much time together once the Grand Prix started.

Easy to say that he wanted to look his best, Yuri walked to a mirror in the bathroom area and combed his pale blonde hair. It was getting longer which was what he wanted and put his comb away when he was done. He went back to the locker room and grabbed his backpack before leaving.

Katrina was waiting for him in the hallway, texting Mila about what kind of makeup she should wear when her boyfriend came out. She wore a dark violet plaid dress with black sleeves, black tights and black ugg boots. Her hair, now longer to where it stopped at her elbows, was out of its high ponytail and falling freely.

She looked up and smiled.

"Hey, did I keep you waiting?"

"Just got here Yura."

He smirked softly and took her hand to lead the way.

X

They had no plan for the date as always.

Most likely they might go a restaurant to eat and afterwards they might go to the park and walk around before going home.

Right now though, they were perfectly content walking the streets of St. Petersburg. Their fingers were interlaced with Yuri's thumb rubbing Katrina's every so often.

This was nice, Yuri thought to himself as they walked. To him, just being with Katrina was enough. He was determined to make it right this time. The six months without her was pure torture and Yuri never wanted to go through that again. He promised himself that he was going to trust Katrina and make sure his temper didn't get the best of him, again.

"I'm starving Katya, want to go to that home cooking restaurant nearby?" Yuri when they reached a street crossing.

Katrina looked up and nodded, "Sure."

X

It was a simple restaurant with very few people dinning so it gave them some privacy. They each ordered Moscow chicken since it was simple and it wouldn't get them scolded when they got home.

"So, what made you choose that sing?" Katrina asked, taking a drink of water.

Yuri smirked and explained, "Why not? It matches my theme."

"Cool."

"What song are you choosing?" he asked as he tore apart the chicken with his fork.

He watched as his girl gave it some thought before giving her answer.

"I don't have one because I don't think I'll win."

Yuri almost choked on a piece of chicken and coughed, he took a sip of water to wash it down. When he regained his breath, he looked at Katrina with a look of disbelief.

"What are you talking about?" he was calm vocal wise but Katrina knew that he wanted to flip the table.

"I don't think I'll win the gold that's all. I'm a decent skater but I'm not brilliant."

"Says the girl who can do quads."

Katrina blushed, "I can do a quad salchow Yura. You can do all of them except the axel."

"I've seen you do other quad jumps during practice Katya," Yuri countered back, he reached over the table and placed his hand on hers, "And you can do all the jumps easily. It got you the gold at the Juniors for a reason."

The turned to a bright pink and she looked away from his green eyes with a nervous giggle.

"You're doing it again Yura," Katrina said with the demeanor of a mouse, "You're giving compliments again. Careful you'll start acting like Vitya."

A small growl was heard but it subsided.

"Whatever but it's true what I said," Yuri said with a stubborn blush.

Katrina chuckled and went back to her dinner; her boyfriend's hand was still on hers.

"If I did win, I don't know what song to choose."

"… You can use mine…"

She stopped eating and looked at Yuri with surprised eyes, "What did you say?"

Yuri put his fork on the now empty plate and said it again, looking down to hide his face, "I said you can use my song…"

"Wont people wonder why I'm using your song?"

"Not if we use it together…"

Katrina blushed and ate the rest of her dinner quietly.

Yuri's hand never left hers.

X

"So how long have you been thinking about it?"

Dinner was over and paid with Yuri and Katrina making the walk back home holding hands, fingers interlaced. That was when she asked him the question.

Yuri was silent for a moment and answered, "Since… the Hot Springs on Ice. It reminded me of how much I loved skating with you."

He looked at her with a relaxed face and gave a small smile, but regret was in his eyes, "But I now you're still pissed at me for leaving you behind."

"I'm over that Yura but I didn't know you wanted to pair skate again," Katrina said with a blush.

"Well that was our plan for this season," he said, "remember?"

"…Да."

That was their plan after the junior grand prix.

They were going to debut as pair skaters for the senior division but it was a plan that never bore fruit.

"Katya."

Yuri stopped walking and looked at Katrina who gave him her full attention.

"Will you think about it? Skating with me again?"

She smiled and nodded, "If you beat JJ, I'll consider it."

That gave him motivation to win now.

And that when they realized that they stopped in front of a known jewelry store for young teen girls. Both teens looked at each other and smirked, thinking the same thing.

If they wanted to debut in Canada, might as do it with a new style.

X

By the time, they came home they were confronted by a mad coach and an equally mad ballet teacher.

Yakov was fuming red and shoved his smartphone in front of them, "What the hell is this?!"

It was a picture that was just uploaded on Katrina's Instagram.

 **"Three more weeks until Skate Canada! Yura and I can't wait!"**

It was a selfie of the pair sitting in a brightly lit shop with Yuri's arms wrapped around Katrina's waist and his chin on her left shoulder. It was innocently enough but if you were fan of the two you would easily notice the small change they had.

Like the black stud piercings on Yuri's earlobes and the black stud on Katrina's right cartilage, they were fresh and the two adults knew it.

"Katrina, what would your mother think?!" Lilia demanded.

The girl tilted her head, "She wouldn't care as long as it's my ear and nothing else. And I called her before I had it done. She said it was okay."

Yuri nodded, "My grandpa said it was okay for me."

They were scolded for thirty minutes before they were sent to bed.

"And don't even think about going into Katrina's room!" Yakov yelled as the teenagers walked up the stairs.

"Vitya said the same thing but since when does Yura listen," Katrina mumbled.

Lilia scowled, "I am calling your mother young lady!"

Both teens rolled their eyes and went off to bed.

* * *

ah yes... They are getting rebellious... well Yurio has always been like that, Katrina is just catching up.

The cartilage piercing was based off of what I did when I was fifteen. My mom was so mad when I came home with it lol.

The outfit Yurio wore for the date was based off of the pillow. He would want to dress up for his girl hehe.

The next chapter will be about Going to Skate Canada and why Katrina is not to fond of JJ.

Do forget to leave a review!

Good night!


	25. The Grand Prix Series! Skate Canada!

Hello!

Alright! they are now going to start their first competition soon!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Yurachka!"

"It's him! he's here!"

"Please take a picture with me!"

The sounds of screeching fangirls were the last thing Yuri Plisetsky needed right now. He was tired and so was the drowsy girl leaning next to him on the luggage cart.

It was October twenty-seventh and he and Katrina Lychkoff were now in Canada to compete in Skate Canada. The second part of the Grand Prix series.

But right now, they were two ordinary teenagers trying to fight the sweet temptation of sleep. It was after six am when the plane finally landed and if he remembered correctly, the plane left Russia at seven am.

Yakov was forced to push the cart when the two teenagers decided that they were too tired to walk to the cab. Instead after their luggage and their two coach's luggage were gathered from baggage claim and put on the luggage cart, they sat on the pile and they had no plan to leave.

The old man growled and shook the cart several times to shake them off but it only made Yuri glare at him and Katrina looked like she wanted to flip him off.

The shrieks of the fangirls made it hard for the boy to catch some well needed sleep. The flight was not peaceful one. They were stuck with two screaming babies that were soon followed by crying children and a few demanding passengers. The seats were very uncomfortable, they had no pillows or blankets and it was cold even for the Russians.

And then they found out that they had to go on a connecting flight. They were first in Alberta and then took an hour flight to Lethbridge.

Where they were right now.

All Yuri wanted at that moment was to sleep away the exhausting flight and prepare for the competition.

"Yurachka!"

He grimaced when the fangirls at baggage claim screamed for him. Did they not see that he was exhausted? That he was close to passing out any moment? Even Victor's fans were considerate enough to wait until the competition to hound him. And then there was the fact that he had to protect his girlfriend from them, well at least the extreme fans who took their admiration too far.

Looking wearily at the girls until one caught his eye. She had light brown hair in a pixie cut and square glasses. Yuri recognized right away, it was the same girl who made that damn video bashing Katrina.

Making sure they were watching, Yuri moved his head towards Katrina's and placed a small kiss on her hair. The screeching stopped cold and the boy saw who the real fans were, the ones that were giggling, whispering and taking pictures were the ones who supported the relationship. The ones who were standing there shell-shocked and looking like they were about to cry were the extreme ones who hated that their idol was taken.

'Found them,' Yuri thought himself as he drifted off.

"Yuri! Katrina! Get off!" Yakov yelled shaking the cart again but to no avail.

Lilia intervened, "Leave them alone Yakov, they barely had any sleep on the plane."

And she did not blame them, that was the last time she was flying coach. Lilia herself barely got any sleep and the moment they landed in the first airport, she made the arrangements for her and her two students to fly back first class when the competition was over. Her cheapskate of an ex-husband will keep his coach seat.

The two were in and out of consciousness when they finally made it outside to the waiting taxi van. The chilly temperature did not faze them, it was mild compared to Russia and it only made the two loves bird even sleepier.

"How convenient that the ENMAX Centre is nearby," Lila said to the hyperventilating man, she was not amused, "Yakov quit being overdramatic."

Yakov glared at the woman, "You try pushing a cart with two sleeping teenagers!"

"You need to lose some weight anyway."

The man growled with a red face as the woman nudged the two awake to get them to walk to the van with the promise of sleeping in at the hotel. Yakov was left to put their luggage in the trunk, he was so mad that the air puffs from his nose came out in full force to emphasize his rage along with his red face.

Once that was done he got in the van and told the driver where to take them.

"The holiday inn near the ENMAX Centre please," He said in English, his Russian accent was thick but clear.

It briefly woke up the teens because his English sometimes gave them a good scare but they will not admit it. They snuggled closer to each other and drifted off again.

The drive was only ten minutes long.

When they made it to the hotel, the teenagers were half asleep when they followed their coaches to check in. Yakov was forced by Lilia to check them all in, she was still mad about the plane incident.

He got two keys for two different rooms that were side by side, Yuri took a key and dragged his suitcase to an elevator.

"alright Katrina, you and Lillia will- Katrina!"

Not even realizing it, the girl had left with the boy.

Before Yakov could grab her, the door closed.

"Katrina Ivanyevna Lychkoff! You are not sharing a room with him!" He yelled, ignoring the attention he was getting from the other guests.

Lilia rubbed her eyes in annoyance, "You're making a scene Yakov and you are yelling at an elevator."

Yakov looked at his ex-wife and yelled some more, "Are you at least worried?!"

"why would I be worried?" She asked with a raised brow and her arms crossed.

"Let's see, our niece is half asleep and she's alone with a hormonal teenage boy! Do you really want to be a Great Aunt at your age?!"

That struck a chord in the former prima ballerina and she pressed the button of the elevator ij a frenzy.

"At least he doesn't know much about the fact of life, right?"

Yakov gulped and looked away.

"Yakov you are an idiot…."

X

Yuri made sure Katrina was tucked in the bed after he took her shoes and untied her hair. He then crawled in the second bed after kicking off his shoes as well.

Once he was deep in the warm covers, he closed his eyes and fell asleep. It was nice and quiet, no screaming children, no loud adults demanding more blankets and no cold flight.

Just sweet and inviting silence.

And that was when the door to the hotel room burst opened and two adults started yelling in Russian.

Yuri opened his very tired eyes and growled.

 _'Now what?'_ He pulled the covers over his head.

* * *

They are now in Canada! They are tired! They just want to sleep!

And the girl in Yuri's Angels I described really does exist in the anime. She always stood out to me for some reason so I wanted to make her a bit of an antagonist or something.

And from Yakov's reaction, he did tell Yurio of the birds and the bees.

Good night!


	26. Skate Canada! Free Day!

Hello!

I have nothing to say because I had a dead weekend! oh well.

Did you guys see the 2017 World Team Trophy? I did! Evgenina was gorgeous! Yuzuru was adorable and Shoma was a cutie!

Enjoy!

* * *

White noise.

That's all he heard and blurry images of two old people with pissed off looks on their faces.

"For the last time, I didn't bring her here so we could do that _stuff_ ," Yuri growled, his voice was fatigued from lack of sleep. He yawned as he sat on the bed, his legs crisscrossed and holding a pillow to his chest, "We always shared a room, Yakov didn't care before."

Lilia glared at Yakov who was red from both fury and embarrassment.

"Well," the old man said with a growl, "That was then… this is now!"

Yuri's tired green eyes glared at him, "Is this because I asked you about sex?"

"Exactly!" Lilia snapped, making him flinch, "sharing a room with Katrina might have been appropriate then because you were children. But now…"

She couldn't find her words she was so upset.

The boy huffed, it's not like Yakov gave him the full 'birds and the bees' lecture.

 _"Well? What do you know about sex?"_

 _Yakov tried to find his words but every time he opened his mouth, a funny noise would escape. He tried and tried until finally he instructed the boy to sit down on the couch._

 _Once Yuri was seated Yakov looked around the bookshelf nearby and pulled out a book. He slammed it front of the boy and opened it to a picture of the human brain, he pointed at it yelling._

 _"You want to know about sex?! It starts with this! The pituitary gland, it may be little but it has big responsibility."_

 _Yuri gulped._

 _After twenty minutes of a very detailed explanation and few times were Yuri almost gagged, Yakov slammed the book shut._

 _"There! Now you know about sex!" the man yelled as he stomped off._

 _The young skating prodigy was curled up on the couch with faded eyes and a solemn expression._

 _"Dasvidania childhood…"_

 _That was when he concluded that Yakov was a bust so he decided to ask someone else. He texted Yuuko Nishigori for advice and to his surprise and relief, she gave it to him in a way that was not traumatizing or graphic. She explained the importance of protection and the risks of pregnancy and STDS._

 _According to her, all it takes is one time. One time to either get Katrina pregnant or infect her or himself with something they might now even know they had. Yuri had no idea that sex could be that risky. At first, he thought it was simple but after reading up on STDs and getting sick when he saw the pictures he knew better._

 _Yuuko understood that Yuri was starting to develop those feelings towards Katrina but she warned him about how the relationship would change should they acted on their urges._

 _'I know what it's like to want to be with the person you love in that way but its best that you wait until you're older and more mature. Doing it now will change everything. You two just got back together so it's for the best.'_

 _Yuri took that advice to heart and dropped the subject of sex soon after. He was too busy with his skating anyway._

"Yuri Plisetsky!"

Lilia's voice jolted the boy awake when she saw that he fell asleep.

"I get it… but I'm not interested in sex right now…. I don't want to ruin Katya's career…"

Yuri wanted to say more but sleep finally took over and he fell back on the bed, out cold. Yakov's yelling did not stir him wake but it did earn a visit from a security guard responding to a series of noise complaints from other guests on that floor.

After apologizing for his rude behavior, Yakov tried again to wake up his star student but it was useless. Yuri was out like a light and there was nothing neither her or Lilia could do about it.

"Very well, I will get myself a room then," The woman declared as she left.

"L-Lilia! You're going to let them stay here?!" Yakov whispered loudly.

She looked at him with a bored expression, "he's right. Why would he or Katrina risk their careers? I trust them enough."

And with that she left, leaving Yakov alone with two sleeping teens, Katrina had slept through the yelling. He left with a grumble under his breath.

"Olga was easier to raise…"

X

Yuri woke up when he had a dream of an ostrich pecking him on the forehead, he opened his eyes to see Katrina standing over him poking him.

"Доброе утро Yura," She softly with a smile, her hair was tousled from sleep and her blue dress was wrinkled but she still looked very pretty.

He responded with a sleepy grunt as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Aunt Lilia says that rubbing your eyes will give you wrinkles."

"Whatever. What time is it?"

"Do you want Russia time or Canada time?"

By then Katrina was sitting on Yuri's bed hugging the pillow she took from her bed.

"Canada time," He answered.

"One-thirty in the afternoon, we've been asleep for six hours."

That was plenty of sleep, Yuri thought to himself as he stretched with his arms raised. When he relaxed, his stomach growled and his throat was dry.

"I found out that this place has a restaurant in the lobby," Katrina said with a smile, "Do you like steak?"

Yuri nodded and stumbled out of bed to wash up in the bathroom while the girl got up from the bed and reached into her backpack for her hair brush and wallet.

Katrina stood in front of the mirror ran the brush through her now long hair to make it decent enough to be seen or her aunt would have fit.

 _'That reminds me, I have to call momma later to tell her I landed. I hope she's doing well.'_

Before they left Russia, Lilia told her that Olga had thankfully been allowed to go home after spending almost a year in the hospital but the doctor told her that she was not allowed to travel out of the country.

Poor Olga whined when she was told that, she wanted to see her daughter make her senior debut live.

But all that mattered to everyone was that Olga was finally home and they hoped it would be for a long time.

After her hair was brushed and neat, Katrina smoothed out the wrinkles from her dress and threw on her boots. Grabbing her wallet and room card she knocked on the bathroom door.

''I'll meet you at the lobby, I'm taking the card key okay?"

"Okay, give five minutes," Yuri answered, his voice was muffled because of the door.

After hearing that, Katrina left the room.

X

"The rumors were wrong," Katrina said to herself as she sniffed the maple leaf on the green banknote one more time.

She had heard rumors that the maple leaf on Canadian bank notes smelled like maple syrup if you scratched them, she tried it but she smelled nothing.

 _'Oh well.'_ She thought to herself as she sat on the plush green chair in the lobby, she looked around sighed, _'He should be here by now.'_

"Katrina Lychkoff?" a high pitched called out to her out of nowhere making Katrina turn her head to the direction of the voice.

Standing a few feet away was a young girl with short brown hair, thick square framed glasses and she wore a black puffy coat. On top of her head were a pair of white cat ears but Katrina didn't need to see those to recognize her as one of Yuri's hardcore groupies and maker of that now deleted video.

"Yes?" The young figure skater asked politely, her English heavily accented.

The groupie glared at her and barked, "Leave Yurachka alone!"

Katrina lifted a brow and stood to walk away, she was told by Lilia that it was always best to walk away from those kinds of people. Confronting the will only make things worse.

"Hey!" The brunette grabbed Katrina arm and forced her to look at her, "He deserves someone better than you!"

With her free hand, she raised it up and swung.

Only for her hand to be caught before it made contact.

"What are you doing to my girlfriend?" Yuri deep voice growled as he held the hand in a vice grip although he was tempted to snap the wrist. He wrapped his free arm around Katrina's waist and pulled her away from the groupie.

"Yurachka!" The girl yelled in surprise as her idol appeared out of nowhere, "it's not what you think!"

The boy growled and let her go, "If there's a bruise on Katya's arm, you will never see me skate again! Now go before I tell the officials of Skate Canada to ban you for life!"

The girl squeaked and ran off crying while Yuri lead Katrina away to the restaurant.

"Yura, you were too soft on her," The figure skater said with a bored tone and rubbing her arm.

Yuri rolled his eyes, "the old hag told me to be nice to them…."

"Hey that's my aunt you're talking about, she may be demanding but she means well."

She was given a kiss on the side of her head in response.

They were caught by Yakov and Lilia on the way to the steakhouse, the date turned into a 'family' lunch instead.

Katrina was looking at her phone as they waited for their food to check for who Yuri was going to compete against.

"So, asides from J.J. you're going against Emil Nekola from the Czech republic, he's really good."

Yuri looked at the phone and pushed on the ladies division to see who Katrina was competing against.

"Sara Crispino. That's the girl with that difficult jump combination?"

"Yup. It's going to be intense."

Yakov growled and ordered the girl to put her phone away.

* * *

And there you have it.

the next chapter will be the day before the competition! And JJ will make his appearance!

We are so close to 100 reviews! Lets hope this chapter will be the one to make that mark! Please leave a review!

see ya later!


	27. Skate Canada! Last Free Day!

Alright!

The last free day chapter! And the next one will be about the... SHORT SKATE!

Wish them luck! Cause they need it!

Alright so people have asked me by PM about Katrina's appearance facial wise. If I could draw, I would model her appearance after Ekaterina Gordeeva the skating partner and wife of the late Sergei Grinkov. Their love story has captivated everyone around then and today and the tragic passing of Sergei was a big blow to the skating world. My mom used to tell me how they just got you to watch them even if you weren't a fan of figure skating, they had that charm about that she says has been seen again since he died.

It was actually their love story that inspired this fanfic ;)

And its another reason why in earlier chapters that Yuri and Katrina were called 'the next Sergei and Ekaterina'.

One more thing, Ekaterina's nickname is also Katya ^^

Enjoy!

* * *

October twenty-ninth.

The day before Skate Canada, the press had come and so have the other skaters but that was not what was on Yuri Plisetsky's mind right now.

He was too busy trying to make sure both his short and free program were perfect for tomorrow. The day before was a free day that was filled with nothing but shopping (forced to carry bags), sightseeing(fell asleep on the tour bus) and running away from fans(rabid fangirls with nothing better to do). Now, he and Katrina were at the ENMAX Centre rink along with the other skaters to practice and to Yuri's relief, J.J. was not there to bug him.

He was going to show the world he was worthy of surpassing Victor Nikiforov, he will take the gold.

That is if he won't get distracted by a young Russian girl who landed a clean quad salchow nearby.

"Yuri! Quit ogling Katrina and practice!" Yakov yelled for the third time, "And Katrina! Quit teasing him!"

The girl giggled and went back to her practice, the Ina Bauer needed some tuning up but otherwise it was alright and then there was the hydroblade she convinced her aunt to let her put in the free program. She felt that it would help emphasize the character of Grizabella as she collapses during her plea to be blessed for a new life and then to be encouraged up by a young kitten who never judged her.

And then would come her quad salchow.

Easy as pirozhki.

Until the calming sounds of blades hitting and scrapping the ice was interrupted by the sound of a loud and confidant voice.

"JJ is here!"

It startled almost all the skaters in the rink, the singles who were in mid jump nearly fell and some stumbled in their step sequences. The men in the pairs almost dropped their partners in the lifts.

Yuri and Katrina crashed into each other when the Canadian skater announced his arrival but they both made sure no to fall on the ice. Yuri held Katrina by the waist to prevent her from falling, they both glared at the tall dark haired man who was nearby/

Jean-Jacques Leroy, Canada's figure skating super star.

He is proud.

He is confidant.

He has a mouth that won't quit.

And something about him just made the other skaters keep him at arm's length. Yuri hated him for being more annoying than Victor while Katrina… well to be honest, no one knew why she had a searing glare whenever the Canadian was near her.

Even Yuri wanted to know but whenever he would ask the answer would be a growl and the sound of wood snapping.

By the time they let go of each other, a chuckle and a clap got their attention. JJ was already on the ice when he caught sight of the two Russians.

"it's nice to see that the sweethearts on ice are doing well," He said with a smile.

Katrina's amethyst eyes sparked into a flame when she saw him and forced a kind smile on his face, "JJ… I forgot that you were here…"

"Wow! Your English improved, I was worried I might have to ask your boyfriend for translation."

"Hey!" Yuri barked, "Not everyone in Russia speaks English!"

Katrina looked around and was thankful that the reporters were busy interviewing Sara and not focusing on the fairy wanting to bite the head off the older skater.

"Now, now, calm down little Yuri. I didn't mean to offend her, I just wanted to avoid another misunderstanding," The Canadian said, his carefree smile was still up and he had his hands upon a teasing effort to defend himself.

The girl grinded her teeth and clenched her fist, "It wasn't a misunderstanding, I understood what you said when you made that _sweet_ joke about my height."

While it was true that Katrina had trouble with speaking English in the past, she understood clearly what someone would say in English. And after the finals in Sochi, JJ made a comment about her small stature and she was deeply offended, all it took was swing of her hand and JJ walked around the banquet with a hand print on his face.

After saying that, she skated away to practice.

Yuri was not far behind her.

X

"He made a joke about your height?"

It was nighttime and they were finally allowed to go back to the hotel to rest for the night, Lilia ordered them room service and took their costumes so she could air them out for tomorrow.

And the two teens were lounging on the bed near the window watching a movie on Katrina laptop. The joys of her having a lot of movies in the many USB sticks she carried in her backpack.

Katrina pouted and buried her face in Yuri's warm chest, her voice was muffled by the thick red sweater he wore, "He said being short was the only reason I made the quad. He even said, 'Don't worry little Katrina, you'll grow into it.' I have no idea what he meant so I slapped him, hard."

Yuri chuckled and played with his girl's hair, he reminded himself to avoid making her angry. And then he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, she responded by hugging him back and she snuggled against him

All Yuri needed was a hug from Katrina to keep the nerves away. He won't admit it of course but he had them and he knew that he needed to banish them from his body before tomorrow and so he needed his Katrina. She was soft, warm and…. Tiny to hold. But he won't say that out loud to her, he didn't want to be another victim of her slaps.

The snuggling was interrupted when the sound of a skype call chimed, it was Olga and they answered it.

X

Lilia was right to take the costumes to her room.

It happened when she, Yakov and her two students came back from the rink. A bellhop told her that he noticed a strange girl enter one of their hotel rooms and running out a few minutes later. He looked inside and saw that nothing was stolen but he saw that one of the garment bags looked disturbed. The manager was informed and security cameras were, he just needed confirmation from one of the two adults and he felt that Lilia needed to be informed.

She was thankful to the sharp-eyed employee and made a mental note to give him a generous tip once the competition was over.

Because before her was her nieces costume for the short skate. The costume Victor Nikiforov wore at the European Championship when he was only 17. And during the Hot springs on ice, Katrina wore it but Victor modified it to meet the 'feminine standards' of figure skating.

And it was ripped.

Not a simple tear on the skirt but ripped to shreds that it looked like something a homeless person would wear. The sleeves were tattered, the skirt was yanked off the leafy design, and it was splashed with bleach to ruin the coloring.

Lillia saw the footage of the security cameras and she knew who did it. It was a member of Yuri's fan club, that girl with the glasses. She had seen her around whenever the young boy would perform and she knew that that the girl was around longer than most fangirls.

'She has got to be older than she looks, disgusting,' the ballerina thought with a grimace but then she smirked, 'At least I can thank God for her stupidity.'

When Lilia was younger and competing for the title of Prima Ballerina, she learned who her real friends were. The girls she grew up with during the union and the ones she shared her dreams with all but betrayed when they tried to sabotage her for the title.

Ripped costumes, tampered makeup, her ballet shoes covered in feces and urine and blackmailing her with the threat to expose her secret marriage to the USSR's figure skating hero.

A normal woman would have easily have caved in to the pressure but Lilia Sergeyevna Baranovskaya was no ordinary woman.

She learned a few tricks that saved her costumes, make up, shoes and reputation from those girls. It worked and she won her well-earned title just a couple of years before the wall fell. And as for the girl who tried to destroy her? Most have turned to the bottle when it was all over, they lost their beauty and were nothing but mere shadows of the talented ballerinas she once knew.

Those tricks that Lilia learned were ones she used for her students.

The ruined costume before her was a fake.

The real costume was safe with her because no one knew that the ballerina had her own room so it was the perfect place to hide it.

And from the looks of the ruined knockoff, it was a wise idea. And she was glad that she took the skates as well.

"I'm going to ask for extra security tomorrow," Lilia said to herself as she sent a quick text to her niece, asking if the food had arrived.

The fake costume had long since been throw away.

* * *

Go Lilia! You're an awesome Aunt!

So JJ made his appearance, I hope he didn't sound like a dick because I know he's not like that but I can see him as someone who can make a tasteless joke.

And the fact that the fangirl who is obsessed with Yuri might be older does sound interesting and it can have a big backstory or something.

well I must be off to write about Skate Canada short skate!

Wish me luck!

Oh and the scores will be based off of scores of the real skaters of Skate Canada the year this took place because I suck at numbers!

see ya!


	28. Skate Canada! The Ladies Short Skate!

Todays the day! The Ladies short skate!

This is a long chapter for the ladies while the men will have their own because I'm that impossible!

Enjoy!

* * *

The warmth of a body in his arms, it made the hotel bed comfortable despite the cheap blankets.

The soft sounds of content she made in her sleep all but made him hold her closer. Yuri woke up when the soft sunlight peered through the curtains of their room, he looked at the digital clock and saw that it was close to six am. He wanted to go back to sleep but he remembered something very important.

 _'The short skate is today.'_

He felt the nerves within him short circuit although that was the least of his worried. Yuri looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms, Katrina's short skate was before his so she had more of a right to be nervous right now.

With reluctance, he unwrapped his arms around his sleeping girlfriend and got out of the hotel bed to stretch and freshen up. No sooner did he do that; the hotel room phone rang.

Yuri picked it up and answered in English, "Hello?"

"Good morning Yuri Plisetsky," The voice on the other end said with a sweet chipper that made him sick for some reason, "This your six-thirty wakeup call!"

"Um…" He looked at the phone for a second with a confused, "thank you?"

"No problem!" And the person hung up.

 _'I guess Yakov ordered that for us,'_ He thought to himself as he put the phone back on the hook.

Yuri then looked to see that Katrina was still sleeping, he forgot that she was a heavy sleeper. One of the first reasons why they would bunk together in the past.

"hey Katya," He shook her shoulder gently, "Wake up."

Katrina responded by curling up into a ball in protest, a heavy sleeper but easy to wake up. And right now, she was refusing to wake up.

Yuri let a soft smile appear on his face, she looked so cute but he was not going to let her have her way.

"Todays the short skate, wake up or you won't have breakfast."

The girl groaned and opened her eyes, "Five more minutes?"

"Nyet, you opened your eyes so that means you're up," Yuri said, giving her a sweet kiss on the lips he turned to the bathroom to freshen up.

Katrina rolled her eyes and sat to stretch.

And that was when the reality of today set in, Skate Canada's short skate was today. And just her luck, the Ladies Singles was before the Men's Singles.

No pressure, Katrina thought, no pressure.

'Where's the trash bin?' She felt the Canadian pancakes she had last night coming up.

She went to the mini fridge near the TV and took out a bottle of water, Katrina sat on the carpet floor and took a slow drink to calm herself. There was no way she was repeating Austria, no way!

There was a knock on the door and she heard Lilia's voice, she got up and opened the door.

"Morning," The girl said, she was still a bit tired but very alert.

Lilia gave a short nod in acknowledgment and walked in, she was wide awake and wore her signature yellow jacket over a black dress, black tight and her black boots. Her hair was in its usual bun and her makeup on as usual.

Katrina wondered if her aunt ever slept.

In her arms were two garment bags, a makeup bag, and another bag with a wooden brush sticking out.

Katrina wondered if her aunt ever slept.

"Where's Uncle Yakov?"

"Where's Yuri?" Lilia asked instead of answering the girl's question. She put the items she was carrying on one of the bed, she saw that only one bed looked slept in but chose not to say anything.

Katrina pointed at the bathroom door and they could hear teeth being brushed. Lilia knocked on the door and the brushing stopped.

"Yuri when you are done, come out so Katrina can get ready. Now hurry up."

"Yes ma'am…"

While they waited, the older woman had her niece sit on the chair so she could brush her hair. Katrina's hair was now waist length and very much like a bird's nest from sleeping, Lilia had her work cut out for her. Taking out the wooden brush and a bottle of hair detangle, Lilia took a bit of her niece's thick hair and began to spray. And she did that with the rest of Katrina's messy locks, muttering about how the girl may have inherited the Baranovskaya hair color but the thickness belonged to her father.

After Katrina's hair was damp from the spray, Lilia ran the brush gently through the girl's hair. She was gentle as she took a bunch of her hair and brushed though the tangles. The girl put her knees under her chin and fought the urge to catch some wanted sleep.

By the time Yuri walked out, Katrina's hair was brushed and tied into a ponytail.

"Good, you're done," Lilia said with soft tone and silently instructed her niece to use the bathroom first so she can work on the boy.

"You know," Lilia ran a comb through Yuri's pale blonde locks, "I don't mind that you and my Katyusha are sharing a hotel room."

Yuri was silent but he tensed for some reason.

"But…" The comb was almost dragged against his scalp hard, "I do mind that you two slept in the same bed."

The boy gulped, "S-Sorry… We fell asleep talking."

The ballerina huffed and continued the combing.

While Lilia was fond of Yuri, she had to remind herself that he was still a teenage boy who was in a relationship with her niece who she loved like a daughter. She'll be damned if the boy did touch her niece in 'that' way. But unlike her ex-husband, Lilia trusted Yuri and put good faith in him.

She continued her combing.

"Remember, you are a work of art. My masterpiece on and off the ice, show them who you are."

"Right," Yuri nodded, all nerves were gone. He was ready to show the world who he was!

This was his senior debut.

His moment to shine.

 _'I'm ready. I will win.'_

Katrina walked out of the bathroom bright eyed and dressed.

The teens each had a pomegranate and apple parfait for breakfast and they watched as Lilia banged on Yakov's hotel door to wake him up.

X

The short skate of Skate Canada was today!

Today the world's top skaters were to compete in hopes to advance to the grand Prix Final.

Right now, the Women's singles were today and after that, the Men's singles.

Yuri and Katrina were at the rink for one more practice session before it got serious. They did not speak to each other because they didn't want to get distracted. The stadium was packed with reporters from all over the world, people who came to watch them skate and fellow competitors with their coaches.

Yuri wore his runner over his black shirt and pants because his program was later and was planning on changing after watching Katrina skate. He watched as she practiced her jumps before he got off the ice, he was done for today and wanted to save his energy for when he would drag JJ to the ground.

Just as he turned around, the sounds of two bodies colliding and the horrified screams of the reporters, the other skaters and spectators made him stop in his tracks.

All it took was for him to turn around and feel as if time stood still.

"Katya!"

X

'That should do it for now,' Katrina thought to herself after finishing bits of her routine.

She wore her black sweater and leggings with her hair tied back in a braided bun. Yuri was gentle with the styling this time, she was thankful for that.

After making the lazy jumps on the ice, she decided to call it quits until the women's short skate. It was forty-five minutes to noon and the short dance program was at twelve fifty-seven. Katrina figured that it a good choice to get off.

Knowing that was risky to skate across the ice and risk a deadly collision, she went to the railing.

And that was when things went black.

When Katrina opened her eyes, she saw the rinks medics speaking to her but she heard was muffled voices. And then Yuri's face became visible, he looked frantic as he tried to get to her but he was held back by another medic. He looked like he was screaming and it was loud.

She blinked a few times and then her hearing came back, Yuri's voice was defiantly loud. Katrina sat up and looked around dazed, she realized that she was sitting on the ice, her jaw hurt a lot and she felt a warm liquid down her mouth. She touched the spot where she felt it and pulled her hand back to see what it was.

It was a red.

She was bleeding.

"Huh?"

Seeing blood on his girlfriend, Yuri wiggled out of the medics grip and skated to her side. She still looked confused.

"Katya? Are you alright?!" he wanted to touch her but he did not want to cause any damage on her.

Katrina looked at her frantic boyfriend, "Yura, what happened?"

"I'll tell you later, can you get up?"

The girl tried to but she struggled until one of the medics gently grabbed her by her upper arms.

"Get on your knees Miss Lychkoff, it will be easier to get up," The male said softly, "Or do you want your boyfriend to pick you up?"

Katrina tried to stand on her own but her legs felt like jelly so she grabbed Yuri's hand as a request to be picked up. Yuri was very much eager to pick her up, he sat on his knees and gently scooped up the girl. He stood up slowly and made unhurried strokes across the ice, passing the other skaters and to the opening where two visibly shaken coaches were waiting.

During that, Katrina's awareness came back and she looked around to Sara standing there on the ice with a shocked expression and with her gloved hands over her mouth, was it really that bad?

"You can put me down when we're off the ice Yura, I can walk" She said in a small voice because talking hurt.

"Okay."

When they made it to the opening, Lilia and Yakov took over and each helped her walk to the back. Avoiding the press and cameras who wanted to see the bleeding girl.

X

"Are you sure you are not feeling lightheaded?" The medic in the back room where the other skaters would watch the competition on TV asked for the third time.

Katrina gave him an annoyed look and answers again, "да I mean, yes. The only thing I feel is that my jaw hurts."

She pressed the ice pack against her sore jaw, Yakov was talking(yelling) to a sports official and Lilia went to talk to the press about what had happened.

Yuri told her that another skater had crashed into her when she was skating to the rail. It sounded like an accident but the officials reviewed footage taken from the cameras. It looked like the skater was casually skating around on the opposite side of the rink. However, she conveniently increases her speed by the time Katrina makes it to the wall and that's when the collision happened. Yakov, the officials and the coach of the skater reviewed it repeatedly until it was certain that it was an intentional hit from the girl.

"This is unacceptable! I demand that girl be disqualified!" Yakov was furious, beyond furious is better way to say it.

The fury he was feeling was different from the other times he was angry. He was angry that some low ranked skater had the nerve to attack his student. It's true that sometimes the skaters he coached would get give him never-ending headaches and endless woe but he would take it as a insult to himself if anyone were to attack them. Physically or emotionally, an attack on them was an attack on him as well and he would fight back with the Russian fury that made him famous in his skating days.

And it was the fact that Katrina was also his niece that added more fuel to the fire. Even though she was only his niece from his previous marriage, no one hurts his family and gets away with it.

"Mr. Feltsman, I understand you're upset-"

"Upset? I'm not upset," Yakov said with a calmness that then turned to rage, "I'm furious!"

The officials jolted at the man's rage.

"Whatever happened to good sportsmanship!? If that girl is not disqualified I will-"

Katrina had enough and got to walk to her coach, "Knock it off Uncle Yakov. I'm not dead."

Yakov and the officials turned their attention to the young girl.

"Katrina sit down, you're still shaken up!" The man ordered.

But she did not listen to him, "Let that girl skate, she must be a good skater if she was trying to get rid of the competition."

She put the ice pack down and spoke again.

"If she's disqualified, I will withdraw from the season."

"Katrina!"

"And I mean it too."

And with that, Katrina sat back in her rightful spot next to her boyfriend.

The girl was not disqualified but her reputation was run through the mud when the footage of the attack went viral. The officials agreed to have Katrina skate last and Yakov was finally back to his silent coach mode.

X

Skate Canada began and the ice dancers were first.

There were eight ice dancing teams competing today.

Three teams from Canada, two from Russia, one from Denmark, one from the USA and one from Italy.

Yuri remembered when Yakov tried to get him into that sport because of his dancing background. And he remembered when he stubbornly said no because it meant that he had to share the ice with a girl and he did not want that.

But that did not stop the old coach from giving him a partner anyway but that was water the bridge right now.

He was watching the last team compete while Lilia took Katrina to the girl's locker room to change.

'I hope Katya doesn't fall,' Yuri thought to himself, 'Ivan, please keep her steady.'

X

"It doesn't look that bad," Katrina looked at herself in the hand mirror she had, "Does it?"

The swelling was down but it was starting to bruise and it was looking like a nasty one too. Sara sat next to the girl and looked at the bruise.

"It's pretty bad Katrina," She said sympathetically, "But a little makeup will cover it up. I have just the shade."

"Is it pale? Because no offense, I don't think tan skin is good on me," Katrina said with an apologetic smile.

Sara smiled, "Don't worry, I have a makeup palette. I think I have one with your shade but maybe we should try something that will give you color on your cheeks."

Katrina gave it some thought, she was never one for wearing makeup. The Hot Springs on Ice was the first time she wore it and it was only lip-gloss.

"You're already pretty without makeup so you just need to cover up the bruise."

Sara smiled as her Russian friend blushed at the compliment.

"Thanks Sara."

The Italian smiled brightly and took out her makeup. It was a waterproof set that wouldn't wash away easily. Sara took a clean makeup sponge and dabbed it in the never use pale colored patch that matched Katrina's skin tone before gently applying it to the marked cheek. With gentle taps and rubs, Sara blended in the makeup until the bruise was faint. She avoided using too much makeup because it would make the makeup looked caked on.

"When it's your turn I'll put the lip gloss on."

"Thanks."

The TV in the locker room announced that the ladies single skate was about to start and they both knew it was time to get serious.

Katrina immediately changed into her SP costume and was brushing her undone hair by the time Lilia took over.

"You're nervous Katyusha."

"What makes you think that?" The girl asked as she sat there.

Lilia held up the hand that had the thick mesh saw that her niece had bitten her nails. A telltale sign that the girl was nervous.

"Why are you nervous? You are a prima ballerina, you command the attention of the audience."

"Da."

The ballerina tied the skater's hair into a beautiful braid crown but she couldn't do anything about the bangs that framed Katrina face and because of the hairstyle, Lilia could see that infernal black stud on the girl's cartilage.

"I still cannot believe you did that," she tapped on the piece of jewelry.

Katrina chuckled and stood up from the bench, picking up her backpack as she did, "it's not like I got a tattoo Aunt Lilia."

"And you better not young lady!"

With a shrug, the girl put on her wireless earbuds and threw on her team Russia jacket before following her aunt out of the locker room.

X

In the Skate Canada Ladies single twelve women were competing for the top three. Three were from Canada, two from Russia, two from the USA, two from Sweden, two from Japan and one from Italy.

While all the ladies were amazingly talented, it was no secret who the stars were.

Twenty-two-year-old Sara Crispino of Naples, Italy was competing for her spot. Ranked fourth in the ladies division, she is famous for her difficult jump combination. Her signature jump combination was the trip lutz-triple loop. She was one of the only one in the world to land this combination.

She was going to need that difficult combination to compete against her friend/rival.

Fifteen-year-old Katrina Lychkoff of Russia was making her senior debut in Skate Canada. Known as The Jumping Bean, she was famous for her distinct jump elements and for being the second female figure skater in history to land a quad salchow.

But will she be able to do the jumps that made her famous after being attacked that morning during practice?

X

Seven of the twelve skaters had already competed, they were good and only two have fallen. The seventh skater had just finished her routine when Sara prepared to go to the rink since her turn was nest.

"Good luck Sara!" Katrina said to her friend as she was getting ready to leave the sitting area they were in.

Sara wore a black costume with straps on the back, sequins on the top and black gloves. Her hair was tied in a bun and she wore a pretty red lipstick.

"Wow you look pretty!"

"Grazie Katrina!" Said the italian with a big smile, "When is it your turn?"

Katrina rubbed her chin as she did the math, "Three skaters after you."

"Perfect! I'll finish your makeup before your turn," Sara then ran to the curtian leading to the rink, "See you later!"

The russian waved and went back to her stretches.

X

Sara Crispino skated to Celtic Woman's "Siúil A Rúin" and won the heart of the audience with her graceful presentation and jumps. Her signature jump was clean as usual but it had more of a spring to it.

Her score was 70.73, the highest SP score in the ladies division today! She was now currently in first place.

"That was amazing!" Katrina literally jumped in her seat after watching her friend skate on TV.

Yuri had to hold her water bottle for her, "Calm down Katya. You're acting as if you're a spectator."

His girlfriend looked at him and sighed, "Well I'm not going after her so technically I am Yura."

She took her bottle and took a drink.

"Well no mater, you're going to beat her anyway," Yuri said as he sat down.

"Yurio…"

The boy growled when he was called that stupid nickname.

"Sara is a great skater and I highly doubt I'll be able to top her performance," Katrina tapped on her makeup covered bruise, "I would be singing a different tune if it weren't for this morning."

"Why did you want that girl to skate again?" growled Yuri when he thought about that girl who attacked his Katya.

Katrina nuzzled against her boyfriend, "Because if she's a great a skater that would be the reason why she wanted to get rid of the competition. In fact she's starting right now."

Yuri focused his attention to the screen and saw the girl skating to the middle of the ice.

"After her is the one from America and then it's me," Katrina stood up and began to stretch again.

"Nervous?"

Yuri watched as his girlfriend stretched down to touch her toes, he snuck a glance at Katrina's derrière before standing up and unrolling the small exercise mat he brought with them.

"Of course I am, I'm always nervous during theses things."

The girl sat down on the mat, brought a foot back to her and leaned over to touch her foot that was outstretched.

Yuri kneeled next to her, "Why? You're going to blow everyone away."

"Doubt it but okay," She turned her head to her boyfriend gave him a quick peck on the lips.

But it wasn't enough for him so he kissed back, making sure it was longer this time.

He was glad that everyone around him was focused on the lousy skater on TV. They didn't notice the two love birds in the corner kissing on the exercise mat.

"Yura you need to stop that," Katrina said breathlessly after pulling away, "I have to focus right now."

The blush on her cheeks made her look cute, Yuri wanted to kiss her again but he knew that she was right.

"Sorry… its been a while."

"We kissed last night and this morning."

"A while."

"You're like Vitya, you know not?"

"Am not!"

Katrina rolled her eyes did last minute stretches as the skater on TV finished her routine.

X

The girl was indeed good but she did not impress the judges.

Her SP score was 49.80.

Compared to the other ladies, she lost for today.

Katrina sighed sadly, she really did believe that the girl who attacked her was a good skater.

The girl walked back in the backroom, she shot a quick glare at the Russian but was bluntly ignored.

X

It was Katrina's turn.

The American skater was amazing! But she didn't hear the score because she had her earbuds on.

She took in a few deep breaths and followed Lilia to the rink. Katrina wanted to chew on her bottom lip but Sara had put pink lip-gloss on her lips and she didn't want to ruin it.

Her aunt opened the curtain and with reluctance in her steps, Katrina walked though.

A bright light blinded her for second but after it went away, Katrina could see the arena was packed. Reporters were flashing their cameras as she walked to the opening but she paid them no mind.

Katrina Lychkoff was in skating mode.

She only paid attention to her coaches and Yuri as Lilia took the jacket off her.

It did not take long for the reporters and fans to recognize the costume. It was the costume Victor Nikiforov wore when he competed in the European World when he was seventeen year's old. They also knew that Katrina wore it when she was in the little competition in japan. It was modified to fir her and it had skirt in accordance to the dress code.

She got on the ice and listened to Aunt and Uncle.

"Katrina, I know you want to use your quad but for today, don't use it," Yakov explained.

The girl glared at him.

"He means it Katrina, we don't know how serious your injury was. For once, listen to him," Lilia said with strictness in her voice.

Katrina knew they meant well but it was a bit too tempting to do. She looked at Yuri who was holding her jacket and he mouthed 'use it' and gave her a thumbs up for good luck.

She returned the gesture and skated to the middle of the ice as her name was announced. Katrina waved to the audience and got in position.

'Sorry Uncle Yakov, Aunt Lilia but I can't listen to you this time.'

"Katrina Lychkoff will be skating to 'Once Upon a December' from the movie Anastasia. The choreograph was made by Victor Nikiforov."

X

The chimes of an instrument began and Katrina began to skate, she looked around as if she was observing something with great curiosity, gently curtsying while lifting her spandex black skirt as if it here a long gown every so often.

(Dancing bears, Painted wings)

Katrina did a triple axel, her arms were raised and she landed gracefully.

(Things I almost remember)

She began to skate backwards.

(And a song someone sings, once upon a December)

And with a waltz jump and a Kerrigan spiral later, Katrina did her quad salchow. To the surprise of everyone, she landed it cleanly. Her coaches sighed.

"Amazing! Just like in the Junior Grand Prix, she landed it cleanly and perfectly! Katrina is the second female figure skater in the world to land a qaud jump on competition!"

(someone holds me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm)

Katrina wrapped her arms around herself and did a crossover.

(Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory)

She did a triple toe loop followed by a triple lutz when the instruments were joined by the choir,

Katrina did an altitude layback spin, her back curled at a perfect angle with her arms raised high.

(Someone holds me safe and warm, horse prance through a silver storm.)

"Katrina made comment that the song reminded her of her days with her father, the famous figure skater Ivan Lychkoff."

"If her father were here now, he would be so proud of her."

(Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory)

Katrina began her step sequence. She was smiling as she skipped around the ice, her bangs bounced with each small stag leap and her arms moved with such delicateness and grace. She did fall but she immediately got back on her feet. Katrina knew her injury was coming back to haunt her but she kept going.

(Far away, long ago. Glowing glimpses of an ember)

A flying sit spin with a twist variation.

(things my heart used to know, things it yearns to remember)

She stood and did a small pirouette.

(and a song, someone sings)

And her finished with a combination spin. An eight-turn camel, a hair cutter, a back sit and an I spin.

(Once upon a December….)

Katrina put her leg down and curtsied one more time as the music ended.

X

The audience roared with applause as the song finished.

"What a performance!" The announcer said with sheer excitement, "What an impressive senior debut from Katrina Lychkoff!"

Flowers and angel bear dolls were thrown on the ice as Katrina smiled and bowed to the audience in thanks. She picked up a white bear in a little pink dress and pure white wings and went straight to the kiss and cry.

Almost immediately she was scolded by her coaches for not listening to them, again. But she paid them no mind and walked straight to Yuri.

"How was it?" She asked breathlessly.

Her answer?

A strong hug and a kiss on the cheek that the cameras didn't see.

X

Katrina held Yuri's hand as they sat between Lilia and Yakov, waiting for her score. The coaches were still mad that she didn't listen them but they would get over it eventually, depending other scores. She can only hope her fall didn't deduct too much points.

Yuri interlaced their fingers and whispered in her ear, "You were a great out there Katya. Those judges better know it too."

The girl smiled, "Thanks Yura,"

Her score came.

65\. 35.

Katrina Lychkoff was currently on second place and she made a new personal best.

She turned to Yuri and kissed him in her excitement.

X

"My little Katya did it!" Victor cried in happy tears as he and Yuuri watched the whole thing live on Yuuri's laptop.

The Japanese chuckled at the Russian's emotional outburst and he looked at the repeated footage of Katrina's program.

"She did do it."

Victor was still crying in pride until he saw that clip of Katrina kissing Yuri.

And his tears of happiness turned to tears of sorrow.

"But why did she have to go back to him?!"

All Yuuri could do was just let Victor have his tantrum and make a pork cutlet bowl to calm him down.

* * *

Alright, trivia time!

Sara's score was based off of Ashley Wagner of America who scored that in 2015 Skate Canada.

The score of the girl who attacked Katrina was the score Elizabet Tursynbaeva of Kazakhstan made in 2015 Skate Canada.

And Katrina's score is loosely based off of Yuka Nagai of Japan, her score was 63.35 in 2015 Skate Canada.

Like I said in the last chapter, some of the scores will be based of the score of actual figure skaters. So please don't be mad.

The next chapter is all about the men! And Yurio will have to deal with an obsessive fan that drives him crazy.

Don't forget to leave a review. They are my fuel for faster updates and inspiration!

SEE YA!


	29. Skate Canada! The Mens Short Skate!

Sometimes I wonder if this world will ever be safe again.

Anyway I have been stressing out over the skate Canada part of this series because I have absolutely no idea what Yurio was doing during that time. Please be nice to it.

Enjoy!

* * *

"The syrup here is amazing!" Katrina exclaimed as she bit into the crepe Lilia bought for her. It was a folded crepe with Canadian maple syrup and it was very delicious.

Yuri sighed as he practiced his splits while the girl was sitting cross legged next to him.

The woman's skate was over and so was the opening ceremony. It was now intermission before the men's single skate.

Yuri Plisetsky, The Ice Tiger of Russia (self-proclaimed) was going to compete seventh out of the twelve men. At fifteen years old, he was the youngest of the males to compete today and he had a lot to live up too. The young skating prodigy who took the world by storm when he was only nine years old. He was already doing quads by the time he was thirteen even though he was told not to. He was Russia's prized skater to potentially surpass Victor Nikiforov.

He was wearing the costume Victor wore during his junior debut, all he needed was really long hair to fit the part.

But right now, he was watching his beautiful girlfriend stuffing her face with a very calorific treat. They were back in their little corner away from the reporters and their coaches.

"Slow down Katya, you're going to gain weight again," He teased, playfully smirking at the glare the girl gave him.

Katrina swallowed the portion she was eating and growled, "Says the guy who once ate seven pirozhki before his short skate at the Junior worlds."

Yuri blushed, "Touché…"

And then he moved to the king cobra pose, Katrina could never get over how her boyfriend could be so flexible. She took a quick glance of his perfect butt before going back to her crepe.

"No fair Katya…" Yuri muttered, he wanted that crepe but he wasn't allowed to eat until after he performed.

He was only allowed a fruit smoothie for energy and it wasn't until there were two skaters before him.

Katrina smiled and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. When she pulled back, a bit of the syrup was left behind on his lips. Yuri blushed a deep red when he realized that it was intentional. It made him untangle himself and sit on the floor.

He licked his lips, Katrina was right about the syrup being amazing.

"What was that for?"

The girl tilted her head, "You were staring at my crepe and mumbled how it wasn't fair that you can't have it. It's only right that I share."

Yuri sighed when Katrina smiled.

"… Thanks."

Katrina giggled and finished her crepe.

"well, well what do we have here? The sweethearts on ice having a little rendezvous?" a voice they knew all too well asked.

JJ stood just a few feet away but he approached them with an amused smile.

Yuri glared at the Canadian and went back to his stretching.

"Aww are you embarrassed Yuri? Nothing wrong with kissing your little girlfriend."

Katrina let out a quiet growl because once again JJ made a reference about her height, "Don't _you_ have a girlfriend or something? I'm pretty sure she's lonely right now."

The man chuckles at the fiery Russians and walked off, "Be sure to cheer for me~"

Tick marks appeared on both teens heads and they gripped their fists.

"Beat his ass Yura!" Katrina growled though her teeth.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Yuri growled back.

X

In the Skate Canada Mens single skate twelve men were competing for the top three. Three were from Canada, three were from Japan, two from South Korea, two from the USA, one from Russia and one from the Czech Republic.

The big senior debut of Yuri Plisetsky was underway and it was highly anticipated. After wowing everyone in the Junior Worlds, he was set to do it all over again with a program made for him by Victor Nikiforov.

This was no the first time the figure skating legend made a choreograph for the young prodigy.

Months earlier, Yuri Plisetsky participated in a small competition as a pair skater with his girlfriend Katrina Lychkoff. The choreograph was also made by Victor and they used the song the boy was going to use today.

It was a dog eat dog world in the senior division, will Russia next golden boy be able to handle it?

Especially when he's competing against Canada's very own figure skating hero?

X

The competition had started, three skaters competed so far.

Yuri Plisetsky was in the bathroom splashing cold water on his face, the nerves he claimed to never have got to him and he needed to slip away for a bit. He hated being reminded that he was also a human being like everyone else. A human with nerves that were currently shaken for reasons he did not know.

All he needed was privacy.

Away from the cameras and reporters.

Away from his demanding coaches.

Only Katrina knew where he was and chose not to follow him. Yuri had his phone with him just in case she messaged him.

As if she read his thoughts, the phone pinged.

 ** _"Emil is starting soon, one more and its your turn. Feeling better?"_**

Yuri took in a deep breath and sent a reply.

 ** _"Да"_**

He still felt a tiny bit nervous but he knew that it would go away soon. Pocketing his phone in his jackets pocket, Yuri walked out of the bathroom only to see that someone was waiting for him.

It was that girl from the hotel.

'Not you again', Yuri thought to himself.

The girl smiled brightly and took out her phone.

"Yurachka! I'm such a huge fan!" She said with such elation, "Please take a picture with me!"

Yuri sighed, "Sorry but I have to go."

He walked by her to leave but she grabbed his sleeve in a vice grip.

"Please? It will only take a minute."

"I can't."

"It's just a picture!"

The boy didn't want to but he forced his arm back and glared at the fangirl, "Maybe I would give you a picture… if you were nicer to my girlfriend!"

Yuri was glad that Lilia wasn't here to see this, he had enough of this girl and he was going to tell her.

"Why should I be nice to that bitch?!"

At first everything was quiet until Yuri growled.

"What did you say?"

The girl clenched her fists and stomped her foot.

"I love you Yurachka!" She confessed, it was as if she was trying to change the subject, "Please! Dump that whore!"

Yuri didn't remember raising his hand, he didn't remember having his hand open but he did remember swinging. He would have slapped that girl too if Lilia hadn't of grabbed his wrist.

"Yuri Plisetsky!"

He gulped at the strict tone and froze.

"I will not allow such barbaric actions against a lady!" The woman scolded, "Go back to Yakov right now young man!"

"Y-Yes ma'am!"

And without hesitating, Yuri ran back to where the other skaters and coaches were. Leaving Lilia alone with the fangirl.

X

Emil was in the middle of his short program when Yuri made it back to Yakov.

Katrina was standing in front of the TV observing the movements and jumps when she heard the familiar lecture of her uncle. She turned around and saw Yuri standing in front of the older man with a bored look on his face.

"Hey Yura," She said with a smile.

He noticed and walked to her, ignoring Yakov but he was already doing that anyway.

Saying nothing, Yuri hugged her close.

Immediately, his nerves were gone and he was back to his usual moody self. But he would never act like that towards his Katya, she would kill him.

"I got your smoothie," Katrina piped in the warm embrace, "You like blueberry?"

Yuri chuckled and let her go, "Not really but its food."

Katrina tried to break the hug but her boyfriend would not let go. Every time she wiggled, he would tighten his arms.

"Yura… if you want your smoothie let go so I can get it," She chuckled.

"Mm…. Nyet."

She pouted when she realized that she was stuck, "Spoiled brat."

"You love it."

Emil Nekola finished his Short Program with a score of 73.35. It put him in fourth place, soon he would be fifth place once Yuri would perform.

He was currently stretching once again but it was just to practice his half-Biellmann position for his spins. It was flawless as always and he didn't have to do it for very long, the sixth skater was just starting and he needed to loosen his muscles one more time.

Katrina stood in front of him smiling and turned to walk out to the rink, Yuri followed her with his hands in his pockets and ear buds in.

Yuri Plisetsky was no longer nervous.

The Ice Tiger of Russia was ready to show the world he was the worthy of winning the gold.

 _'I will win!'_

Katrina opened the curtains for him to walk through which he did. With confidence in his steps, Yuri walked passed his girlfriend and into the arena.

X

The crowd cheered as the sixth skater finished his performance.

Katrina saw that he was good but his presentation was very poor. That and she could hear the blades of his skates scratch on the ice, it made her cringe.

This was an unwritten rule in ice skating. If the judges could actually hear your skates on the ice it would cost you points. Something about being sloppy Katrina could never understand that but she knew one thing, she hated the scratching sound of blades hitting the ice.

'Yuri is going to beat them all,' She thought to herself as she took off the jacket he was wearing.

Even though Katrina was a good girl when it came to sportsmanship, she had her moments were her boyfriend was the best skater in the world. Well there was Yuuri Katsuki but that was a different story.

Yuri was on the ice, he was listening to Yakov telling him not to become over confident with his jumps while Lilia was saying nonsense about commanding the audience. He looked at his girlfriend who was standing next to her aunt.

Before his name was announced, he wrapped his arms around her. She responded by patting his back in reassurance.

"Good luck," Katrina whispered in his ear.

She knew that he didn't want to hear that but as long as it was her than it was okay.

Yuri gave his girlfriend one more squeeze and left as he was being announced.

X

The crowd roared with screams of elated fangirls and spectators as the Russian fairy skated to the center of the ice, he looked at Katrina one more time and saw the thumbs up. He returned to gesture before he went into position.

"Yuri Plisetsky will be skating to On Love: Agape. This was choreographed by Victor Nikiforov."

Once the soft voice echoed throughout the rink, Yuri began to skate.

He started by raising his hand up in the air before turning around and swing both hands in the air as if he was reaching for something with deep yearning in his movements and expressions. The movements were fluid like whenever the boy swung his legs as he spun while he emphasized his looking up in the sky. He gently ran across the ice as if he was chasing after the object of his undying affection.

"Here comes his first jump…"

Yuri performed his triple axel with ease, earning an applause from the audience.

He then began to skate in a circle that almost took the ice and did a flying sit spin which turned into a half-Biellmann spin.

Katrina blushed as she watched him skate, Yuri had the crowed watching him. He was the Danseur Noble. He was beauty and grace. The Russian Fairy whose beauty was unmatched.

"Here come the quads!"

And Yuri performed the quadruple salchow and followed with triple toe loop. He then began his step sequence. All that ballet was put into it and it was more graceful than it was during the time he first started practicing it.

And came the final jump, the quadruple toe loop. The crowd went wild as the fifteen-year landed another clean quad.

It was now time for his second step sequence, just like before it had beauty and grace.

But it was stiff, Katrina could see it but held her tongue. It was only the first he's performed it in a competition.

Yuri then began his combination spin, he knew he got stiff with the second step sequence so he made to make it work for the spin.

'I'm going to win!'

And that's when he ended his program with his hands clasped together and reaching for the stars.

X

The audience's applause was so loud that Yuri almost didn't hear the announcer.

"Amazing! A breathtaking senior debut from Yuri Plisetsky! This season is definitely going to be exciting!"

Yuri smirked and took a bow, kitty plushies and flowers were thrown at his feet. He picked up a couples plushie and got off the ice.

"Yura that was amazing!"

Katrina wrapped her arms around Yuri's neck and hugged him close. The boy blushed because he wasn't used to her doing that were people could see even though he's done it to her numerous times. Once the shock was gone, Yuri wrapped his arms around Katrina's waist and held her close.

As always, he ignored Yakov.

X

Yuri felt very proud of himself, it was his senior debut and he did a flawless routine. There was no denying that cat like smile on his face.

"Yura? I'm glad you're happy about your performance but…"

As he, Katrina Yakov and Lilia were sitting at the kiss and cry waiting for the boys scores. Yuri decided that he wanted his girlfriend to sit on his lap.

Katrina hated it when he would do that and she knew resistance was futile because Yuri was very strong despite his petite figure.

"Sorry Katya but I like it. Besides I need to top your little performance from this morning," He whispered in her ear.

The girl blushed, "I was happy…"

Yuri gave her a soft squeeze and that was when they heard the score.

80.81

Yuri Plisetsky was now in first place!

Yakov and Lilia were pleased, no surprise that the young prodigy topped the other skaters.

And just as he said, he turned Katrina's head towards him and kissed her.

X

Yuuri was glad that Victor was too distracted by Makkachin. Otherwise he would have to wrestle him to the ground again.

He shut down his laptop and put it away for the night.

X

Yuri's excitement about being in first place sadly did not last long.

JJ was competitor number eleven and he just delivered a show stopping performance. The Russian was now back in the sitting area of the stadium and watched the whole thing on the TV.

"Leave to someone like JJ to have a song all about him," He heard Katrina as she took a sip from her smoothie. She was sitting next to him dressed in a simple grey jumper dress over a thin long sleeved sweater, black tights and black flats.

"He's more annoying than Victor," Yuri grumbled as he took a sip from his own cup.

They were sitting side by side as they watched JJ get his score.

80.88

Yuri crushed his cup and abruptly stood up to walk away, grabbing Katrina's hand as he did.

The girl squeaked in surprise but she let him drag her away from the reporters who wanted to interview him about being bumped down to second place.

'Oh dear… he's mad.'

Yakov caught him before Yuri could leave the building and forced him to answer the reporters questions.

"Just you wait! I'm going to win tomorrow!"

Katrina gulped but kept a calm smile, _'I'm not going to hear the end if this back at the hotel, am I?'_

X

And she was right.

As soon as they made it back to the hotel, Yuri was ranting in Russian about being in second place. She was sitting on her bed with her knees under her chin.

"are you done yet?"

"Nyet! It's a conspiracy! He only got the points because he's Canadian!"

Katrina lowered her eyes in a glare, "Seriously?"

Yuri gave a curt nod and that was when a pillow was thrown at him.

"and you call Vitya an idiot."

The pillow missed but it helped Yuri deflate from his tirade.

"I understand that you're upset Yura but claiming that the judges were playing favorites makes you sound like an idiot," Katrina explained uncurling her legs, "Because if that were true, I'd be in fifth place."

Yuri looked away from his girlfriend because he didn't want her to see him pouting. She knew that and got off the bed, walked to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"It was only the short skate, you'll show them tomorrow."

She nuzzled against her boyfriend's shoulder and watched as his ears turned pink.

"You always had that way with words," Yuri said as he turned around and wrapped his arms around the girl's small waist.

"I'm just saying the truth, you would say to the same to me. Right?" Katrina wrapped her arms around Yuri's neck as their foreheads touched.

"I would and I know you'll beat Crispino tomorrow."

And with that, Yuri gently pressed his lips against Katrina's

The kisses they would share in private were very different from the ones they would do in public, they were sweeter and more exciting.

Especially after they unintentionally learned a new kissing technique.

Yuri pulled back and kissed her again, keeping Katrina from falling back. It didn't help and they both fell down on his bed.

"Mm…" Yuri moaned as he felt Katrina's hands travel up to his hair.

Katrina chuckled a bit but moaned as well when the boy poked his tongue out and licked her lips. She gave in and cupped Yuri's face to keep him from leaving, as if he wanted to. Yuri cupped Katrina's face as well, his thumbs softly caressing her cheeks.

The kissing and the petting only stopped when room service knocked on their door.

* * *

Alright, trivia time!

Emil's score was based off of Yuzuru Hanyu of Japan who scored that in 2015 Skate Canada.

Yurio's score was based off of Patrick Chan of Canada who also scored that in 2015 Skate Canada.

And JJ's score is loosely based off of Daisuke Murakami of Japan also scored in 2015 Skate Canada.

Like I said before, some of the scores will be based of the score of actual figure skaters. So please don't be mad.

The next chapter is all about the free skate. I'm trying my best to both the female and men free skate because ei really want to get this out of the way I really to write about the Rostelecom cup and Barcelona.

Okay so the 'unwritten' rule about the ice is based off of what a judge, Sandra Bezic said about figure skater Surya Bonaly. Bonaly is the very first and only female figure to perform a backflip and land on only one blade. It was illegal though so it didn't give her any points. according to my mom, the way they treated her was one of the main cause for me to stop watching figure skating. Apparently, four year old me was mad that they treated her differently all because she did not look like the typical female figure skater. While many figure skaters at the time and today are known to be small and petite, Surya had a strong and muscular figure. That and I think it was because she was black and I only knew about 'white' figure skaters until I watched the 1998 Winter Olympics and saw a 'real life warrior princess' on the ice. I was really into Xena Warrior Princess at the time lol. Maybe Ill make a reference to Surya in the free skate.

Please keep Manchester in your thoughts and prayers.


	30. Skate Canada! The Free Skate!

I finaly fishied this!

Finally!

enjoy!

* * *

Once again, they were awake at six in the morning.

Actually, Yuri was already awake but Katrina was being defiant. Refusing to get out of her warm bed so her boyfriend _lovingly_ yanked the blanket off her but she was having none of it.

"Wake up!"

"Nyet!" Katrina gripped the bed sheets tighter in the game if tug of war.

"You're acting like a child!"

"You're acting like an asshole!"

Yuri growled and yanked the sheets back with one strong tug taking Katrina with it. She sat on the floor crisscrossed and her arms folded, the bruise on her right cheek was a mixture of blue and purple. She was wearing x-large sweats and she was pouting.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously!"

Katrina stood up, grabbed her sweater dress and leggings before stomping off to the bathroom. She hated mornings and mornings hated her.

She slammed the door shut by the time Lilia came in, she was unamused at the girl's behavior but she said nothing about it. Olga was the exact same way when she was her age.

"Good morning Yuri," She said with the calm yet strict tone of a mother.

Yuri just gave a short wave and sat on the chair, he already washed his face and brushed his teeth. All he needed was his hair done, it was going to be a half pony tail with a braid on each side.

Lilia took out her comb and began to work on the pale locks. She noticed that both beds were slept in.

"So, you two did not talk last night?"

Yuri didn't know if the ballerina was actually joking or not, "we did."

"Hm."

The boy said nothing as he sat there letting the thin fingers runs through his hair, it felt nice because it reminded him of his mother once upon a time when she would brush his hair and style it. Before the booze took over her life and ruined her marriage, Yuri would never admit it but he truly missed his mother. The last time he ever talked to her was when Katrina broke up with him, it was a conversation he would rather forget.

But that wasn't important right now!

Today was the day he would beat JJ to a pulp!

Yesterday was very humiliating, he was going to show them who the real champion was!

But that will have to happen later.

Because the Men's single skate was the last event today, Yuri can never understand the crazy scheduling.

Today for all the free skates, the ladies were first, the ice dancers next, the pairs and then the men's.

Yuri knew that he needed to support Katrina, she needed it since this was the very first time she was going to perform her free skate in a competition. And there going to be techniques in the program that she had never done before so she was nervous. Maybe that was why she refused to wake up, Katrina was like him when it came to pride on how they really felt about competing.

After his hair was done, Katrina walked out of the bathroom all dressed and her hair was tied to a ponytail. Lilia will style it when they make it to the stadium.

It was now six forty-five and the two skaters were enjoying their parfaits while once watching Lilia pounding on Yakov's door to wake him up.

' _He never was a morning person_ ,' Katrina thought to herself as she bit into the granola.

X

It was practice time and Katrina needed to make it count, her Ina Bauer was close to perfect but she needed to make sure it was truly perfect. She practiced her hydroblade and then her step sequence.

' _Perfect'_ She thought as she practiced her jumps.

They were clean and fluid. Even more perfect.

Katrina was rather proud of herself that her program was good and up to code. Time for her to get off.

As she skated off the ice she caught sight of the glare from the girl who attacked her yesterday.

 _'Glare at me all you want little girl but I wasn't the one who decided to punch the competition.'_

She wiped the ice shavings off her blades and went to the dressing rooms to clean up and get dressed. Katrina would have stayed to watch Yuri but she couldn't because her event was first.

It was a good thing Yuri understood.

X

The costume was beautiful, the rhinestones were small for the modest feel. It was just right for Katrina, she was sitting on a chair in the locker room as Lilia brushed her hair. She styled it to a Dutch braid updo, Lilia was quite proud of it. It was perfect, no stray strands and it was not loose.

"Perfect," The ballerina nodded at the style, "Now where is that Crispino girl?"

"Over there," Katrina pointed at Sara who was fixing her hair into a high ponytail.

She wore a costume that looked similar to the one Yuna Kim during her free skate in the 2013 World Championship but it was black instead of grey. The Italian skater knew that she was being looked at and turned her head towards Lilia. Sara lifted a brow but immediately knew what the woman may have wanted, she dug into her bag and pulled out the makeup palette she used yesterday. She also pulled out a clean makeup sponge and walked to Lilia with a smile.

"Here you go ma'am," Sara said politely, "The pale one is the one I used."

Lilia nodded at the girl's polite manners and took the palette, she thanked her and went back to her niece. Taking the sponge and coating it with the pale make up, Lilia covered the bruise until it was faint. It looked like it was yesterday and that was good.

"Remember Katyusha, you are the star of the show, the prima ballerina who makes everyone stop and look. You practiced until your feet bleed and you kept going even after your growth spurt threatened your balance" Lilia fixed Katrina's bangs with a small comb, "They told you that you could never be a skater. You have proved them wrong many times, do it again."

"да." The young girl nodded.

That was Katrina's encouragement, she always reminded herself that she came a long way from being that little girl on the frozen lake behind her house watching her beloved Papa skate. The times of listening to her parents read rejection letters from potential coaches were long over. Forever will she be grateful to her Uncle Yakov for agreeing to be her coach.

She heard on the tv that the Woman's Free skate has begun.

X

The girl who attacked Katrina was first, she failed miserably. Maybe it was because of the backlash she received for attacking a fellow competitor. Or maybe because she tried to attempt a quad jump or two in a desperate effort to boost her score. Either way, she failed and received a very low score.

86.85

She lost.

It didn't matter that she was the first of the ladies, she lost Skate Canada. Plain and simple.

Yuri could not help but smirk at the girls predicament. He was not a church going person like Katrina nor was he a religious person but he did believe in a higher power and the higher power decided to teach that low ranked bitch a lesson.

 _'And she thinks she can do a quad jump,'_ He thought with a snicker, his arms were crossed and if you looked carefully, you could see a pair of cat ears on the blonde's head, "My Katya can do quads without even breaking a sweat!"

"Yura if you even talk about my jumps, I'm leaving you."

A cold shiver ran up Yuri's spine when the sharp glare of his girlfriend was centered at him. Katrina was practicing her Y-spin pose when she heard her boyfriend snickering about the other skater.

It annoyed her that Yuri would do that, he was not the one competing against the girls.

"Come one Katya! She attacked you for no reason but to get you to withdraw! She deserves it!" Yuri exclaimed with a snarl.

Katrina rolled her eyes and undid her pose, she didn't have time to argue with the boy right now.

"Say what you want, it's her problem not yours."

Yuri shrugged his shoulders and helped Katrina stretch, she was going to be number six to compete and she needed to focus.

X

"Wow, her jumps were amazing!" Katrina clapped when the American skater finished her routine, she was the fourth skater and that meant that it was one more before her.

She was nervous, very nervous that she didn't pay attention to the blueberry smoothie her aunt got for her.

"Drink Katrina."

"Eh?" The young girl shook her head in surprise and looked at her aunt with wide eyes.

She saw the drink and took it with a smile, "Thanks. I'm a little nervous that's all."

Lilia couldn't help but smirk, "At least you're not like your father who used hide in the corner."

"You're never letting that go, are you?" Katrina asked with a sigh.

It was only one time and Ivan qualified to go to the World Championship. He was newly married and Olga was there to support him like any new wife would. It proved to add more pressure to poor Ivan that he hid in the corner of the waiting room, Olga did her best to comfort him but Lilia was brutal.

Saying that her precious baby sister should annul her marriage to the weak man immediately if he could not handle the pressure.

It only made Ivan mad and he dominated the Worlds.

But as a result, Lilia would remind him of his moment of weakness.

Until the very end.

Lilia fixed Katrina's hair as the girl took a sip of her drink, she needed the energy to avoid fainting since Yakov was strict when it came to food and competitions.

The fifth skater was in the middle of her routine when Katrina began to follow her aunt to the rink.

Her heart was pounding but she was not nervous, she was excited. Excited that she was going to show the world the program her Aunt made for her. All the while using the song her papa used for his last competition.

Katrina walked passed the curtains and took in the sounds of the crowd cheering.

She was ready.

X

"Listen Katrina, you were careless yesterday. I know you young lady if you even think about using your quad…"

Katrina blocked out what Yakov said next as she stood in front of her two coaches, she was standing on the ice and waited for her name to be announced.

"I know you are more advanced in your jumps than the other girls but it's for the best if you don't do it…."

She also blocked out Lilia.

Katrina knew they meant well, she really did but she wanted to show the world that she was worthy if being here.

Yuri was standing behind the adult holding Katrina's jacket, he knew that Katrina will likely not listen to them and do her own thing. He just gave her a thumbs up in encouragement before watching her skate to the middle of the ice.

"She's not going to listen to us," Yakov grumbled, his arms were crossed and he shook his head.

Lilia could not help but to agree, "She is Ivan's child after all."

X

"The next skater in the ladies division, representing Russia, Katrina Lychkoff!"

Katrina waved her arms as she was announced and skated to the middle of the ice.

She heard the usual screams of the excited spectators and the usual boos from the crazy fangirl extremists that were Yuri's angels. But a new sound was heard that she never heard before.

"Davai Katya!"

"You can do it our angel!"

Curiosity did nibble at her for a bit but she shook it off and looked down on the ice, she looked at her hands and her feet were in the ballet fourth position.

Once the piano began to play, Katrina began to skate.

"She will be skating to Memory from the musical Cats. The program was choreographed by her aunt Lilia Baranovskaya, former prima ballerina of the Bolshoi ballet. For her senior debut, Katrina chose the very song her father Ivan Lychkoff used in his own free skate in the 2006 European Championship."

X

The spiral sequence was loosely based off the ballet Katrina took.

From the Arabesque spiral to the Biellmann spiral.

Spirals were one of the girl's weakest points in her skating career but under the wing of her aunt, they were now improved and stronger.

She did a clean triple axel which earned a loud applause.

Elaine Paige's voice echoed as Katrina did her three-jump combination. Triple toe loop, a single loop and a triple salchow.

A rather unusual jump combination but it worked and she made sure her arm was raised for the points.

Katrina skated around until she did the Ina Bauer. It was perfect this time!

And then her second jump combination came, a Triple Lutz-Triple Toe, her arm was raised in both jumps as well. Jumps like that were very much impossible for female figure skaters.

X

"They don't call Katrina the Jumping Bean for nothing!"

Yakov could not help but smirked when the crowed went crazy, it was no surprise that his niece could do difficult jumps. Some of them were jumps that female figure skater have not yet attempted yet.

 _'And this is the same little girl who was told that she would never be a skater.'_

X

The step sequence came, Grizabella was imploring to the Jellicle cats for forgiveness. Katrina danced around with a lightness in her step and she waved her arms slowly.

Elaine Paige's voice and Katrina's skating, it was a beautiful mixture.

In her a step sequence, she did the hydroblade, Jemima's soft and beautiful voice encouraged the elderly cat to stand up. Katrina continued the step sequence until Elaine stood up and belted out the famous part of the song.

Her final was the jump that made her famous, the quadruple salchow.

Despite being tired, she landed it perfectly and cleanly.

 _'So tired…'_

The song was ending and she did a combination spin.

And Grizabella ends her song as Katrina ended her spins.

 ** _"Look, a new day has begun."_**

Katrina reached up to the sky with longing arms, a wanting expression on her face.

X

The crowd went wild!

"Amazing! A breath-taking performance by Katrina Lychkoff!"

Said skater dropped to her knees as exhaustion kicked in but that did not stop her from smiling. Katrina pushed her body to the limits but hearing the crowd cheer was worth every tired muscle she was feeling right now. Like her father, Katrina wanted to entertain the world and help them smile. The ecstatic cheers and whistles from the crowd proved that she did it and it filled her with a happiness she thought that she would never feel again. A brown teddy bear with a little crown on its head landed on Katrina's lap, a red rose was taped to its little paw.

 _'I don't care about the scores!'_

With a laugh, Katrina got up and got off the ice. Holding the bear in her arms.

X

Katrina's score was 133.62, making her final score 198.97

She was now in first place!

Yakov and Lilia were pleased that she was ahead of the other girls.

Yuri wrapped his arm around Katrina and gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek, she smiled and blushed.

"Told you," He whispered in her ear.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Katrina asked, hugging the brown bear in her arms.

He gave her a soft squeeze, "I said you could do it and you did."

The girl's blush deepened and nuzzled against her boyfriend.

X

Victor cried in happiness when he saw the final score.

"My Katya! She was so beautiful! Did you see that Yuuri?"

Yuuri chuckled and watched the cute moment between Yurio and Katrina. He was glad to see the obvious affection the boy had for the girl and knew that it was real affection and not just an act.

"I did, she was great. I just hope she doesn't overdue it."

Katrina waved at the camera with a big smile on her face.

X

The rest of the ladies free skate was a blur but Katrina was alert enough to see Sara perform. Her song choice was **Celtic Woman: The Sky and The Dawn And The Sun,** Katrina wondered if Sara was in a Celtic mood or something because she never once heard her friend listening to it.

But it was a great performance and it earned her the score of 131.79 points.

Now even though it was two points below Katrina's score, it was totaled with the score she made the day before.

Making her overall score 202.52, she was in first place.

Katrina was now officially in second place.

X

After the Ladies free skate was the ice dance division and then the pairs.

But right now, Yuri who would normally be preparing during those events was seen sleeping against the wall of the waiting area. Katrina was also sleeping, using his lap as a pillow with her jacket acting as a blanket. His right hand was resting in her unbound hair while his left was on her arm.

One of the camera men who was filming Skate Canada saw and decided to get a few seconds of the pair on film.

The Russian Fairy and the Jumping Bean taking a nap together was too cute to pass up. That and people got to see what a relaxed Yuri Plisetsky looked like.

"Looks like someone is taking a little break," One of the news reporters said with a chuckle, "Russian skater Yuri Plisetsky is going to need all of his energy today of he wants to beat skater Jean Jacques Leroy."

His fellow reporter could not help but chuckle as well.

They also talked about Katrina and about her performance.

"It's hard to believe that many coaches in her home country actually rejected her," One said, "I guess having an uncle who is a world class figure skating coach has its perks. Good job Mr. Feltsman."

X

"I don't know why you're upset Yura, I think you look cute."

Katrina, wearing her jacket over her costume was looking at her phone while she was eating a submarine sandwich. The clip of the two sleeping went a bit viral and Yuri was not happy about it.

"I look like an idiot!" He exclaimed as he stretched.

Yuri and Katrina woke up just as the ice dance competition started when Lilia came to them with lunch, he ate his half of the meal and ran to change into his costume.

He found out of the clip when he came back.

"So we fell asleep, what's wrong with that?" Katrina asked as she put the phone away.

Yuri glared at her with an embarrassed blush on his face, "Do I really look like an idiot when I sleep?"

"You mean relaxed?"

A funny little sound almost escaped from Yuri's throat and he began to stretch again. he was used to people seeing him with a serious expression that it made him feel embarrassed whenever someone saw him sleep because that was when his guard was down.

Katrina smiled and kissed her prideful boyfriend on the cheek which only made him blush even more.

"Oh Yura," she giggled, "You're such a kitten."

"I'm a tiger!"

A smirk spread on her lips, "Prove it."

If that was Katrina's way of encouragement, it worked and Yuuri began to take his stretching seriously.

X

The Men's Single Free skate has begun!

While it was a competition for the worlds tops twelve skaters, it was obvious that it was a showdown between Jean-Jacques Leroy of Canada and Russia's Yuri Plisetsky.

Emil was first and performed to a song from a scifi movie.

"I don't think he's human," Yuri said to himself as prepared his skates.

JJ was amused at the Czech man's performance but knew he could top it, he also looked at the youngest competitor who was sitting far away from the other skaters since he was not very sociable. But he had to be if he could get a loving girlfriend the Canadian thought to himself.

With confidence in his steps, JJ approached Yuri.

Let's just say it was not a pleasant conversation. Let's leave it at that.

X

It was Yuri's turn finally.

He just watched JJ finish his performance with the score of 190.33, putting him in first place.

A small growl escaped from his teeth as he stood on the ice, he wore his free skate costume. The black full body spandex suit with patches of black mesh and red flames adorning it. The very costume his girlfriend lovingly called a court jesters outfit.

He listened as his two coaches gave him words of wisdom before his name was announced.

"And the last skater, representing Russia! It's Yuri Plisetsky!"

Yuri skated to the middle of the rink as Katrina gave him a thumbs up.

X

Yuri took in a deep breath as he waited for his song to play.

Once it, he began to skate. Staring with a step sequence that improved thanks to the ballet he took.

"He will be skating to Allegro appassionato in B minor, a program also choreographed by Lilia Baranovskaya. For his senior debut, they have chosen a piece well known for its difficulty and intensity. This is also his where he has been allowed to attempt quads, here comes the first of the two…"

With no surprise to anybody, he nailed it.

The crowd applauded it was not every day you would see a fifteen-year-old land quads just as it was not every day they would see a fifteen-year-old girl land a quad.

A triple axel, a single loop and a triple salchow.

X

' _Go Yura!'_ Katrina yelled in her head she watched him skate.

Those long weeks of ballet and practice were paying off wonderfully.

Although… she did blush because the costume left very little to the imagination. This was the first time Katrina saw the finished version and if it was supposed to make girls scream and blush, it was working.

 _'He does look sexy,'_ She agreed to herself.

X

Yuri began his next step sequence.

Around this time, he would get tired but he refused to let it get to him.

Yuri performed a triple lutz, perfect landing and after a quick spiral he did a quad toe loop. Now was the choreographic sequence, Yuri was determined to win this. Not just for him but for Katrina, she told him to beat JJ and that was what he was going to do.

A triple salchow and a triple toe loop, as always it was a perfect height on each of them.

And then he did another triple followed by a double toe loop.

And the Yuri ended his program with a spin combination, a lunge and then he struck a presenting pose.

X

"With all eyes on him, Yuri Plisetsky of Russia age fifteen has completed an excellent free skate!"

Yuri smirked in victory and pumped his fist, he didn't feel tired at all. He was proud of himself, he showed the world that he was the best skater in all the world!

Stuffed cats were thrown at him as always and he once again saw that someone threw a couples plushie.

He thought nothing of as he picked it up and got off the ice where Yakov, Lilia and Katrina were waiting for him at the kiss and cry.

This time Katrina was sitting next to him holding his hand as they waited for the final score. This score was to determine of Yuri would win the gold or not.

Yakov just patted Yuri on the head as a way of saying that he did a good job.

A proud smile was on the boy's face as a result.

The final score was in.

The two teens held their breaths…

186.29

Katrina gulped.

Yakov and Lilia accepted it.

But Yuri…. It was a good thing he was told that public meltdowns were childish because he was tempted to yell. And it was a sweet temptation. Sweet temptation indeed.

The total of Yuri's score was now 267.1, he was officially in second place.

X

JJ won the gold and Emil won the bronze, they each had big and bright smiles on their faces.

Yuri Plisetsky won the silver medal from Skate Canada. During the Victory Ceremonies, he refused to smile at the podium. Instead he just gave off his serious face as he received the medal and flowers and when it was time to hold his country's flag, he looked down with a disappointed look on his face.

A total opposite of Katrina Lychkoff, she had won the silver medal in the Ladies Division. Standing next to her friend, the winner of the Gold Sara Crispino, the young Russian girl had a bright smile as she held up her medal in pride. She still had that smile when it was time to hold her country's flag for the final photo.

And to comfort her boyfriend, Katrina waited until they were out of sight and gave his silver medal a kiss. Silently reminding that he still won a medal.

X

"You did great котенок!" Dimitri's voice rang out in pride on the phone as Yuri sat in the waiting area of the hotel, he was wearing a tiger stripped sweater, black jeans and black boots.

His father had called him just as they returned from the stadium and the boy decided to answer.

Yuri sighed and curled up on the couch, "I only won the silver dad."

His father chuckled, "You just started, it happens. Victor didn't win gold the first time."

A grumble escaped from the skater throat, "Yeah…. So you saw the whole thing?"

"Of course! You honestly think I would miss my котята senior debut?!"

Yuri let a small smile stretch on his face, he forgot that even though he could not see them in person, his father would watch them on TV regardless of what time it was in whatever country he was in.

"And besides, you have plenty of time until Moscow to tune up your programs… and…. Well."

"Dad?"

"Okay, I'm not making any promises but there's a possibility that… well… I might be in Moscow by the time the Rostelecom cup starts."

At first, Yuri looked at his phone to make sure he had a good signal and then he out it back to his ear.

"Say that again?"

"I might be in Moscow for the Rostelecom cup."

Yuri's jaw dropped and he sat up, "Really?!"

Dimitri chuckled again, "Hopefully but like I said I'm not making any promises."

The small excitement he was feeling about seeing his dad again slowly fizzled. Yuri knew that the chances were slim but at least there was that possibility.

"I understand dad," He said with a small and sad smile, "Listen I have to go now, I need to get ready for my exhibition tomorrow."

"Alright Yurachka," His father said in a soft voice, "Be good, listen to your coaches and don't overdo it with your training. I know you young man."

"I will dad, bye."

"Bye. Tell Katrina I said hi"

And with that the 45-minute phone call ended and Yuri decided to go back to his room, he walked passed the bar and saw that Yakov and Lilia were having a drink together.

'I thought they were divorced.'

X

"Hey Yura!" Katrina piped as she saw that her boyfriend finally arrived in their room.

She was wearing the sweats she was wearing that morning and her hair was down, it was now curled from being in the bun.

In her hand was a slice of pizza.

"Aunt Lilia said that I can order anything I wanted as a reward for both of us, so I ordered a big pizza!"

On the small table near the tv was a large pizza box and inside was a cheese pizza.

"Eat up, you deserve it."

Yuri thought about it for a moment and walked to the food, it was still warm which made him glad he didn't keep her waiting. He took a big slice and sat on the bed with Katrina who leaned against him.

"You missed momma, she says hi by the way."

"Sorry, I was talking to my dad. He says hi too."

A soft sigh escaped from the girl's lips after she finished her slice. She got up to get another one only for Yuri to grab ahold of her hand.

She turned her head to him, "Yura?"

He said nothing as he put the half-eaten slice he had on the nightstand, Yuri pulled Katrina to him until she was straddling his waist. She blushed a beautiful crimson as her boyfriend cupped her face and traced her lips with his thumb.

Saying nothing, Yuri brought Katrina down for a kiss. He could taste the garlic from the crust bt he didn't care, he just wanted his angel.

Yuri's hands traveled from Katrina's face and down to her waist as the kissing slowly intensified. This time it was Katrina who poke his lips with her tongue.

"Mm," He moaned softly, gladly giving her entry.

Soon the girl's hands were in his hair, tugging and gently scratching his scalp.

While the kissing was very pleasurable, they knew that they had to stop before things got out of hand so with great reluctance on both parties, they pulled away and Yuri moved Katrina to where she was by his side again and had an arm around her shoulders.

"So…" Yuri asked, his face still flushed, "Did you pick your exhibition song?"

* * *

Alright, trivia time!

K's score was based off of Elizaveta Tuktamysheva of Russia who scored that in 2015 Skate Canada.

Yurio's score was based off of Yuzuru Hanyu of Japan who also scored that in 2015 Skate Canada.

And JJ's score is based off of Patrick Chen of Canada also scored in 2015 Skate Canada.

Like I said before, some of the scores will be based of the score of actual figure skaters. So please don't be mad.

The next chapter is all about the exhibition but it will be short because I'm lazy and I want to focus on Moscow and Barcelona. But while the next chapter will be about the exhibition, it was will chronicle what the two have been doing in-between Canada and Moscow. But it's mostly a quick chapter.

See ya!

Don't forget to leave a review ^^


	31. Chapter 31

Hey guys!

Guess what?! this is done!

Like I said in the last chapter, this is going to be short because I'm going to focus on Moscow and Barcelona. This is mainly a little time line of sorts (IDK because I just wrote down what was in my mind.

In this one, you'll learn a bit about Ivan.

* * *

For her exhibition, silver medalist Katrina Lychkoff of Russia skated to "Master of Tides" by world famous violinist Lindsey Stirling.

For the occasion, she wore a white off shoulder blouse, a black corset with straps and a dark red ruffle skirt that stopped at her mid-thigh. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail and her bangs were clipped back to reveal her ears. She wore gold hoop earrings and the black stud on her cartilage was replaced with a diamond stud. She had on natural makeup on and red lipstick.

Her performance included her many jumps along with artistic choreography where she used her flexibility to her advantage. And because it was a show with no rules, she performed a backflip. Something Katrina would never do in a competition. She ended it with a wink aimed at her blushing boyfriend.

Yuri Plisetsky, the winner of the silver for the mens, refused to be provoked by his very bendy girlfriend.

His exhibition song was "In the Hall of the Mountain King" by Edvard Grieg.

He wore a red and black shirt that looked like something a prince would wear, black gloves and black pants, his hair was down but it was swept back to reveal the black stud earrings he wore.

An appearance that was greatly accepted by his fans.

Yuri's performance was powerful, his choreograph was graceful and he also showed off his flexibility. And near the end after the usual spin combination, Yuri turned his head towards where Katrina was standing, smirked and aimed a kiss at her direction with a wink.

Poor Katrina all but fainted.

They all went back to Russia that very day.

It was the nine-pm flight and Lilia along with her two students flew back in first class while Yakov kept his coach seat.

Yuri loved it because he and Katrina had their own space, the seats had recliners, the food was amazing, they had their own pillows and blankets. Best of all, there were no screaming kids at his ear.

He enjoyed the free movies that came with first class but what he liked the most was the fact that he would snuggle against Katrina whenever he wanted.

He made a mental note to thank Lilia for the comfortable flight home.

A smirk appeared on Lilia's face when they landed in St. Petersburg and saw that Yakov looked like he had gone to hell and back.

 **November 3rd**

Ivan would have been forty-two years old.

Katrina did not go to practice that day.

Instead she attended a memorial service at the church her father used to attend before moving to Moscow. Her mother wanted to attend but sadly the cancer started acting up again and she was admitted to the hospital, Aleksander could not attend either but he went to a service in Moscow. Katrina was the only family member who attended this one since Ivan's parents were long gone and he had no siblings or any other living relatives. However, he had many friends and they attended to pay their respects for the man. His former coach even showed up, he was always nice to the family and maintained contact with them after Ivan's death.

Ivan was a devout orthodox Christian but he was more open minded compared to those in the church.

It can be assumed that it was because of his profession as a skater that introduced to wonderful people who were very different compared to his strict and traditional upbringing. It was either that or maybe because Ivan was the person who hated cherry picking.

The service was beautiful and the priest said a very sweet prayer to end the service. Later she found herself in the refectory eating koliva all the while listening to old stories from her father's friends.

She loved those stories very much.

When it was over, she went back to Lilia's house where she saw her aunt and uncle putting a lit candle in front of a picture of Ivan. It was a sweet gesture even though they were not very religious people but it didn't matter to her.

Katrina gave her greetings and went to her room to relax and look at her social media accounts. She started using them more because of the grand prix but mostly to see the pictures her rink mates and friends posted. Today there were mainly pictures of her father along with the usual 'RIP' texts.

Each and every one of them were very sweet especially the one Victor posted about how Ivan was the one who went away too soon.

Katrina missed her papa desperately.

It was sad because not once in her skating career did not he see her skate solo. True, he did see her skate when she was a pair skater but when it came to the ones she did solo he never once got the chance too.

But sitting around crying over it was not going to bring him back.

The young girl knew that and she accepted it.

 _'I'll make you proud papa. I will.'_

 **November 6th**

Today was the cup of china.

Yuri and Katrina were in the break room of the rink to watch the event. Katrina was the most excited of the two and it was NOT because her rink mate Georgi was there to compete.

It was because her favorite skater and friend Yuuri Katsuki was there to compete!

And the was the main reason why she didn't go with Yakov to China. In his own words…

 _"Why can't I go to china with you?!"_

 _Yakov rolled his eyes and yelled at his very mad niece, "Because you'll run off to find that Japanese Yuri! You're staying here and that's final!"_

And that was what found her sitting next to her boyfriend Yuri, both were tired from the long hours of practice and they were enjoying the competition so far.

"Yuri! Katrina!" Mila's voice sang towards them, "Your pal is up come and watch with us."

The older skater was sitting next to another rink mate but she was a pair skater from another coach.

Yuri with his left elbow on the table and leaning against his hand refused, "I'm fine, I can see from here."

Katrina was sitting next to him with her knees tucked under her chin also refused but she was polite about it, "I'm okay Mila, thank you."

As they watched it was clear that the youngest of the four was going to have fun moment. Yuri was feeling that jealousy that broke part their relationship in the first place but he immediately shot it down.

Katrina could admire anyone she wanted as long as it wasn't romantic.

"Oh my gosh! They interlaced their fingers!"

"Gross…"

Yuuri began his performance with his hands moving over his body suggestively and with the signature smirk and sigh.

Katrina sighed breathlessly and turned into a puddle of goo which made Yuri growl since this was not the first time the Japanese man made the Russian girl swoon.

He just watched as the older man began to skate, he'll admit he's gotten a little bit better since the Hot Springs on ice.

"Um… Yura? Your straw is out of the box," He heard Katrina tell him but he was too distracted by the skater on TV.

Just like the last time, Yuuri was going to add his jumps in the second half of the program to up the difficulty and boost the score. Good strategy but not an easy one.

Katrina bit her thumb nail as she watched him prepare for the jumps, she wondered if Yuuri was going to do what he did in the block championship.

From a spread eagle into a triple axel, he nailed it! And to the surprise of the commentators, the audience, he did the arm raise.

Yuri spat out his juice and Katrina smiled and clapped.

"He did it!"

"When did he learn that?!"

And to everyone's surprise, Yuuri did it again with his other jumps.

"Wow," Katrina said with deep astonishment, "He keeps this up then he's really going to raise the level high in difficulty."

Her boyfriend just huffed and watched as the piggy finished his performance.

Later one they witnessed Yuuri getting the SP score of 106.84.

X

When it was time for Georgi to perform, the two were not interested. Even when Mila told them that it was time.

"Whatever," They both muttered.

Normally they would watch Georgi skate but after weeks of seeing his cry, moan and being melodramatic about his theme they had enough. That and the makeup was an eyesore.

Mila and her friend were laughing about it while made both teens look.

They cringed seeing the makeup.

"Hey, you know about the ice dancer, right? the one he used to post those kissy photos with?" Mila asked looking through her phone, "Well she broke up with him and started hooking up with some other guy."

She then looked at the very annoyed couple behind her.

"You've heard about that right?"

Katrina barked, "Too much!"

"Leave us out of this hag!" Yuri exclaimed slamming his fist on the table.

Mila could help but chuckle and went to back to watching, "No way, is he crying?"

"Seriously?"

They continued to watch until they sensed something… off.

Yuri responded by holding her girlfriend closer by her waist and pulling her closer.

Mila asked with wariness in her voice, "Am I the only who can almost hear her screams of terror?"

The boy nodded, "да, he's way to into this performance."

When Georgi received his score, a thought entered Katrina's head.

"Um isn't his ex in the cup of china too?"

Mila confirmed it to be true.

"That sucks," Yuri mumbled as they both got up and left.

"You're not going to watch the rest?" Mila asked before they left breakroom.

Yuri said nothing but Katrina answered.

"Our break is over; Aunt Lilia is bit stricter than Uncle Yakov."

Mila smiled, "alright then."

 _'That and Yuuri is in first place!'_ Katrina thought with a giddy pep in her step.

 **November 7th**

There were very few rules Yuri Plisetsky obeyed.

He knew that he was to never hit a lady but unless she's being violent towards him, then he has the right to defend himself. But other than that, striking a lady was bad.

Always listen to grandpa. Do not disrespect him unless you want your butt whooped.

And when it came to the rules concerning his relationship with his coach's niece, he had to listen to them.

He was forbidden to touch Katrina's legs and bottom unless they were pairing again but since they weren't, touching those were off limits.

Yuri Plisetsky was to never, NEVER take Katrina to the boy's locker room.

And! He was to never act in a lewd manner towards her.

But those three rules were broken.

Yuri pinned Katrina against the wall of the of the boy's locker room, kissing her with a passion they both never felt before. Her legs were wrapped around his waist while he kept her in place with his hands on her bottom.

They haven't been out as a couple since the grand prix started and it was overwhelming them.

Yuri and Katrina broke the kiss briefly and immediately started again. her hands were in his hair again, gripping them with a force that was not painful but very pleasurable.

"Yura…" she panted softly.

It made him want her more, "Katya…"

They kissed again until Yuri stopped himself from moving his hips. He knew that if he did it would have led to something serious.

"Alright…" He panted out, "Let's stop here."

Katrina nodded breathlessly and set her feet on the tile floor, "Aunt Lilia is going to kill us."

Not if she catches us first," the boy said as he went to fix his messy hair. It was a good thing that his locker was nearby.

As Katrina was busy fixing her skirt she heard Yuri mumble.

"Oops. Forgot to watch the free skate."

"What?!" A horrified squeak came from her throat as she was told the bad news.

"Don't worry," Yuri assured, "It was only Georgi's free skate."

Immediately the fear dissipated.

"Oh okay."

Once Yuri threw on his grey blue sweater, they snuck out of the boys locker room and made a direct bee line towards the break room. Katrina was really worried about Yuuri because from what she saw in news clips before being kissed, he looked very nervous. He was never one to beat before and must have felt tremendous amount of pressure from all of it.

 _'He can do it, I know he can!'_

When they got the room, Mila and her friend were already there and Yuuri was about to start. They didn't say anything as the man began to skate.

'Did he get any sleep last night?' She wondered.

Yuuri looked tired and his eyes were red but surprisingly, he was able to do his jumps in the beginning well.

The song was beautiful and the costume he was wearing simply amazing. If Katrina remembered correctly, Yuuri's theme was love and he spoke about how it changed him.

 _'How close did those two get?'_

Yuuri landed his triple loop jump and some elements before doing another jump.

Katrina flinched when he touched the ice after doing the triple axel.

'Don't panic Yuuri,' she sat down as Yuri placed two bowls of borsht on the table for them.

Up next was the triple axel, single loop and triple salchow combination, he over rotated. Yuuri then did another combination, a triple lutz – triple toe loop combination.

Yuri lifted a pale brow, 'Does he even get tired?'

It was now time for the step sequence, Yuuri Katsuki was famous for those because of the way he incorporated his dance to the music. Everyone watching it was enthralled by the man's skating even Yuri found himself paying little attention to his soup just to watch.

The last jump of the program was a quad toe loop.

But when Yuuri jumped it was not a toe loop at all. It was quadruple flip! He fell but there were enough rotations to make it count. The arm raise helped him gain those difficulty points as well.

Both Yuri and Katrina were speechless when they witnessed Victor's signature move being performed by Yuuri. But Victor never performed a jump near the ending of his program.

 _'He really is the one to beat!'_ Katrina thought with a smile

Yuuri ended his routine and looked around for Victor, he was seen at the kiss and cry. When he got there, victor lunged towards him.

 _'What is he doing?'_

 _'Victor you wouldn't!'_

And that was when it happened.

Victor Nikiforov, a living legend in figure skating, five consecutive winner of the World Championships, five straight Grand Prix Finals, and numerous European championships had just kissed Japanese figure skater Yuuri Katsuki.

On live tv!

Katrina blushed seeing such an act but then she smiled once she saw the way they looked at each other. There was so much love and warmth that it made her happy that her dear friend Victor finally found someone.

She didn't know what Yuri was thinking but she didn't care.

Even though it was a surprising performance, Yuuri only won the silver while his friend and former roommate Phichit won the gold and Christoph Giacometti won bronze.

Victor later claimed that now since Yuuri has the quad flip in his roster, he was sure that he will win in the Rostelecom Cup.

"I look forward to returning to Russia!" he said.

Mila turned her head with a playful smirk, "Hear that Yuri?"

Yuri broke the plastic spoon in his hand and growled, "In Moscow, I'll make you into borscht! Little piggy bastard!"

Katrina rolled her eyes and cleaned up the mess the other half of the spoon made when it fell into the soup.

* * *

Alright! As you can see clearly, Katrina ships them! She ships them hard!

And you saw that Yuri and Katrina are taking risks when it come to kissing. Don't worry! They won't do anything 'adult' I promise!

The next one will be about the Rostelecom Cup!

You will find out more about Katrina's family and her difficult relationship with her stepfather.

Will Yuri's father make it in time?

Olga is fighting for her life!

Victor and Yuuri will be there being cute as ever.

Makkachin gave in to his canine desires!

And what exactly did Lilia do to that fangirl?

You'll find out soon in the next chapter!

Good night everybody!


	32. The Rostelecom Cup! Free Day!

Hi Everybody!

Guess what?! They are in Moscow now!

You will get introduced to Aleksander and Nikolas!

Enjoy!

* * *

Unlike the flight from Russia to Canada the flight from St. Petersburg to Moscow was only an hour and twenty-five minutes. Katrina wanted to take the train but it was shot down almost immediately.

Yakov hated trains.

Yuri did not want to deal with a bumpy train.

And Lilia just wanted to get to Moscow as soon as possible.

This travel was a bit different from the last time, Mila was there this time to compete for the ladies division as well. She already competed in skate American and won the silver, she needed to fourth or higher in the Rostelecom cup to qualify for the final.

Yuri was ready to compete in his home city, he was going to beat Yuuri Katsuki and JJ. Show them who the real skater was! That and he was excited that he was finally going to see his grandpa again after a long time. And to add to the excitement there was a slight possibility that his father was going to be there. Even though he was told to not get his hopes up, he couldn't help it.

Katrina was also ready! She found out through eavesdropping on Yakov's phone conversations that the coaches who rejected her were going to be there with their students because of the opening ceremony. The thought of seeing their faces after seeing her skate would be the ultimate payback!

They landed at Sheremetyevo International Airport.

It was a relaxing flight for once, a smooth route and no screaming children.

They all got their luggage and began to walk towards the doors that lead to outside.

Yuri cringed when he heard the high-pitched screams of his fanclub.

"Yurachka! He's here!"

"Take a picture with me!"

And then he heard the screams of boys and girls mixed together.

"Katya!"

"She's here!"

"Please sign my poster!'

 _'Right… Katya's Warriors…'_ He thought to himself.

It was during Skate Canada when he found out that Katrina had her own fan group, Katrina's didn't even know she had one until after her free skate.

'Katy's Warriors', a group of young fans dedicated to the female Russian skater. The group was formed just after the Hot Springs on Ice and it slowly grew until it had fans from all over the world. They called themselves warriors but their theme was angels, Yuri guessed that they called themselves warriors because they were dedicated to protecting Katrina against his extremist fangirls.

And apparently, they 'shipped' him and Katrina. Whatever that means.

But none of that mattered right now.

Throwing his black hood over his eyes, Yuri crouched down and mumbled to Mila who was walking by him.

"Mila, watch my luggage."

By the time the redhead turned her head, Yuri was gone.

"Huh?" she turned her, "hey coach Yakov! Yuri ran off somewhere."

For once, the old man didn't seem upset.

"да, he has family here in Moscow. They're picking him up," He explained casually.

And that was when Mila noticed that Katrina up and left as well.

"Umm…"

Lilia answered her unsaid question, "Her stepfather is picking her up."

X

Yuri hoisted his backpack as he looked around outside the airport, a beep from a car got his attention.

He recognized that teal 965А Zaporozhets anywhere.

A tall elderly man with two-toned grey and black hair with a matching moustache, a flat beret and a large jacket cover his sweater.

Yuri took in a breath when he saw his grandfather.

Nikolai Plisetsky looked around briefly and smiled when he spotted his grandson.

"Yuri!"

Without a moment's hesitation, Yuri ran across the street and jumped right into his grandpa's arms.

"Grandpa!"

Seconds later a sickening crack was heard and poor Nikolai fell to the ground.

Panicking, Yuri knelt and apologized to his fallen grandpa.

"I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I forgot about your bad back!"

X

Katrina walked outside and looked around for her ride. The revving of an engine got her attention and a very fancy sports car drove up in front of her. The driver's door opened and a tall man in his mid-forties stepped out. He had black hair that was slicked back but it did not look greasy, sharp blue eyes with a green tin in them, he was clean shaven and he wore a black trench coat over a suit.

It was Nikolas Volkov.

A childhood friend of Ivan, a very successful businessman and the stepfather of Katrina and Aleksander Lychkoff.

"Katrina," He said casually as if it had not been a year since she ran away.

The feeling was mutual for Katrina, "Nikos."

The man said nothing as he walked to her and place gloved hand on her head and gently ruffled her hair.

"Let's go, Alek just finished his training."

The thought of seeing her brother again made her happy.

"Alright."

And with that she got in the car, her backpack sitting on her lap.

X

"I brought my pirozhki for you," Nikolai said with a bit of a sing song voice as he gave Yuri a paper bag full of his famous baked goods, "Eat."

Yuri gladly did and took a big bite out one, meat and mushrooms, his favorite. They were driving back to Nikolai's place with the cars radio playing classical music in the background.

"Hey Grandpa," his mouth was full, "Ever tried a pork cutlet bowl?"

"What's that?"

"something I had when I was in Japan," Yuri explained after swallowing the bit he was chewing on, "They're really good."

Just the, his grandfather looked annoyed.

"So, my pirozhkis aren't good enough for you now."

The boy panicked, "No, sorry! That's not what I meant!"

Then the music was interrupted with a news bulletin.

"Russia's national hero Victor Nikiforov has returned home for the figure skating grand prix series. This year, he will be coaching rather than competing."

Yuri took another big bite out of his pirozhki, he was ready to shoe that idiot and the pig who the real skating champion was!

But then he remembered something. Something very important.

"Hey… is dad here?"

The boy didn't need a verbal confirmation, the sad look on his grandfather's face was enough.

"Sorry Yurachka, he was called in a few days ago."

Yuri sighed softly, his dad did say that he wasn't making any promises when he told him.

"It's ok grandpa… I understand."

But it did not stop the childhood hurt he was feeling in his heart.

"That reminds me, we have to go somewhere before I take you to the hotel."

X

"Here," Nikolas said as he placed a paper bag on Katrina lap.

She looked at it curiously and opened it that was when the smell of pirozhki invaded her nostrils.

"I ran into Nikolai this morning, he knew that you liked his pirozhki so he made you some," The man explained as he drove past the cars.

Katrina smiled a bit and took a big one out, "I'll tell him thank you when I see him."

She bit into it and smiled when she tasted the onion and meat, her favorite.

"How was japan?"

"hm?"

"You never talked about Japan after coming home so I want to know."

Taking another bite and swallowing after chewing, Katrina explained, "what's there to say? It was fun, I got to stay at a very nice inn, ate some good food and I got to enjoy the open-air bath."

Nikolas stepped on the breaks abruptly, scaring the girl and making other drivers mad.

"You what in a what?!"

"Nikos…?"

This was not the first time her stepfather had these outbursts.

"taking a bath?! With strangers?!"

Katrina was tempted to kick the man but she didn't, "That's how I took my bath. It was a traditional inn and that means traditional hot springs."

She bit into her pirozhki and huffed.

"And don't worry your greasy little head, I was always alone during those baths. And the boys and girls were separated."

Nikolas growled and began to drive again, "It's not greasy."

"If your hair is shiny, its greasy."

X

Now everyone knew about Katrina Lychkoff, the world-famous figure skater who became the second female to land a quad salchow in a competition.

But no one knew much about her younger brother.

And that was how he liked it.

Nine-year-old Aleksander Lychkoff, a spitting image of his late father. From the bright blonde hair to the way he stood on one leg when he was bored. But instead of inheriting Ivan's deep violet eyes, he inherited the Baranovskaya's dark green eyes.

A hockey player in training, Alex was worlds away from the place of beauty and grace his family resided. Happily living in the shadows of his famous father and equally famous sister. He wasn't a dancer like his aunt and mother, he had no rhythm and would trip on his own two feet if he even tried to do a pas de bourrée.

For him, hockey was the only way you could get him on the ice.

He didn't want to do neck breaking jumps.

He was not flexible

And he absolutely hated those skin-tight costumes the men wore.

His parents knew that and accepted it since it was what Alek wanted.

His dream was to one day join the national hockey team and go to the Olympics. That will be the time he will step out of his family shadows and make both family names famous for not only ballet and figure skating but also hockey.

But right now, he had just finished changing out of his gear when he received a text from his stepfather.

Unlike his sister, Alek had a good relationship with Nikolas. Maybe it was because he was young when his father died and he needed a male role model in his life.

 _"I just picked up Katrin from the airport. On our way to get you."_

A big smile grew on the boy's face when he read it.

It had been nearly a year and a few months since he had seen his sister and he was finally going to see her.

Pocketing his phone and grabbing his bag, Alek ran outside of the hockey rink just when he saw Nikolas's car pull up.

X

"Alek!" Katrina quickly unbuckled her seat and jumped out of the car as soon as it parked.

She was excited to finally see her cute little brother again.

She can imagine it now.

Alek in his oversized sweater running to her with a big smile on his face while holding the hockey stick their father gave him.

The last time Katrina saw Alek, he was short enough to where she was tall for once.

But that was quickly changed as soon as the five foot three tall girl was nearly tackled to the ground by her equally tall brother.

"Katya!" Alek's voice was laced with pure excitement as he hugged his sister tight, "I missed you so much!"

Katrina was at a loss for words for a moment until she finally found them, "Alek?!"

The boy nuzzled her face against his crying out tears of happiness.

"Why did you run away?! I missed you so much!"

The girl just smiled and hugged her brother back, it had been so long since she saw him. Alek stopped with the nuzzling and playfully bumped his forehead affectionately on her forehead.

"Cool! We're the same height now, we could be twins!"

Katrina rolled her eyes and pinched his cheeks.

"Same height or not, I'm still older," She said with a smirk.

"Aw!"

Nikolas chuckled and took out his phone and turned on the camera, "alright you two, smile!"

Immediately both siblings stood side by side with their arms around each other and smiled.

X

Yuri's jaw dropped when he saw the picture on Katrina's twitter.

 ** _Back home in Moscow for the Rostelecom cup! My little brother is not so little anymore! #RostelecomCup #BabyBrotherAllGrownUp_**

"That's Alek?!" He whispered to himself as he looked at the picture.

The last time he saw the boy was a couple of years ago during Ivan's funeral and he was pipsqueak compared to the height he was now.

"He's going to be taller than me soon," Yuri said to himself and then he remembered how much the boy adored his big sister, "And I thought I had to worry about Victor, if I'm not careful Alek will eat me for breakfast."

"Yura?"

Yuri's head turned towards the sound of Katrina's voice and he remembered where he was. He was in the hospital waiting room.

"Katya," He said as he stood up.

Katrina wasn't alone, Alek was behind her glaring at the older boy.

"Why are you here? Are you going to make my sister cry again?" He growled.

"Your grandpa drove you here?" Katrina asked her boyfriend as she walked to him.

Yuri nodded, "Yeah. He's been coming here for a while and said that I should be here."

They both ignored Aleksander's outraged remarks as they spoke.

The girl smiled softly and held his hand as they both followed Nikolas down the halls. Aleksander was following behind them still glaring at Yuri.

"Oi Plisetsky," He growled, "If you make my big sister cry again, ill break your legs!'

But his threat fell on deaf ears.

"By the way, Tell your grandpa thanks for the pirozhki."

"I will."

Poor Aleksander cried a river.

* * *

The next chapter will be about olga and GEUSS who is going to be in it? Hint: He's tall and a bit extra.

For nikolas, try to imagine Tom Hiddleston

Good night everybody!


	33. The Rostelecom Cup Last Free Day!

The last free day is here!  
Forgive the poor grammar, I was battling a bad cold during my typing.  
Enjoy!

* * *

Every time Katrina would think of her mother, she never thought of the frail and sickly bald woman who was always near deaths door.

Instead she would think of a tall, strong and independent woman with beautiful long black hair who was the boss of the house but the sweetest of mothers in the world.

Olga was the younger sister of Lilia Baranovskaya, a late in life child she was born when Lilia was only eighteen years old.

She possessed the talent of dancing only to quit once she turned fifteen because she did not have the passion her elder sister had. Instead she found her passion writing about what she would see whenever she would watch a performance at the Bolshoi Ballet.

It was that passion that lead to where she was now, minus the cancer.

With a gulp, Katrina held Yuri's hand as they stood in front of a closed door of a hospital room. Nikolas and Aleksander were already inside but the two skaters stayed behind to mentally prepare themselves.

Katrina was nervous to see her mother again after a long time, she hadn't seen her mother since her trip to japan and she didn't know what to say.

 _'Hey momma! How have you been?'_ She thought and then shook her head, _'No that won't work…. How's the cancer? Okay that was insensitive… Lord give me strength.'_

Both Yuri and Katrina looked at each other and nodded once before the boy reached to open the door.

Once it was opened, they walked in.

Olga was in her hospital bed when she saw them.

What was once the beautiful sports reporter was now a frail woman with gaunt features. Her lovely black hair was long gone because of the radiation, she now wore a handknitted beanie cap over her bald head. Olga lost the color in her cheeks and was as pale as a ghost but in the eyes of her loved ones, she was still the beautiful woman who would turn heads.

A small smile crept onto her face when she saw her little girl.

"Katya."

Katrina mindlessly took out a bottle of hand sanitizer and squirted a bit of the substance in her hands. After rubbing her hands of it, she approached her mother, Katrina was deeply tempted to throw herself in her mother's arms but she could not because it would only injure her because she was so frail.

Olga must've seen this and opened her arms, "It's alright Katya, you can hug me. Just be gentle."

Hearing those words, Katrina leaned forward as soon as she reached the bed. As gently asd she could, she wrapped her arms around her mother.

' _she's so cold,'_ She thought as she felt Olga's arms wrapped around her.

"My little angel," Olga whispered softly, "I missed you so much."

She ran a frail hand over her child's soft hair and then looked up to smile at Yuri decided to walk to where Nikolas and Aleksander were standing.

"Oh my Yurachka, you grew since last I saw you."

"Yeah," Yuri blushed a bit and averted his eyes, "It's been a while."

Alek smirked, "You grew? I didn't notice."

Yuri reacted by pinching the nine-year old's cheek and gave a tug.

"Owowowowowowow!" The young boy tried his best to get away but since Yuri was surprisingly stronger, it was a vain attempt, "Let go! Mama!"

"That's what you get for trying to tease someone older," Nikolas mumbled with an amused smirk.

"You're not helping!"

Both mother and daughter nodded.

"You always did that even when you were younger," Olga said softly.

"Yeah he started acting like towards when Yuri asked me out."

Still struggling Alek braked, "Only because he is not a good match for you!"

Yuri growled and pulled harder, "Care to repeat that?"

"Let me go you fake fairy!"

Katrina giggled and went back to her mother, "Are you going to watch the Rostelecom cup on tv?"

Olga smiled softly and softly ruffled her daughter's hair, "That's my plan Katya. I'm sorry I won't be able to see it live though."

The girl just smiled, "It's okay, your health is way more important."

Yuri agreed as he let go of Alek and checked his phone, "Yeah the last time you decided to see her skate, you fainted."

"That was before my diagnoses!" Olga cried out with a red blush on her face, "And you know it!"

"No," Nikolas said rubbing her chin, "It was after your diagnoses and you wanted to see Katrina skate for that ice show."

"Oh shut up!"

Yuri chuckled and saw that Yakov sent a text five minutes ago.

 _'Checked you in even thought that YOUR job! Say your hellos and go to the hotel. Bring Katrina!'_

' _What is he? My dad?'_ Yuri thought as he pocketed his phone.

He felt bad that he needed to break up the loving mother-daughter reunion but he knew very why they were in Moscow in the first place.

"Katya," He called out softly, "Yakov says that we have to go now."

Katrina looked at her boyfriend and then her mother.

"Go on Katya, you have a busy day tomorrow," Olga said with a smile, "I'll be cheering for you."

"Thanks momma."

Giving one last gentle hug, Katrina waved bye to her step-father and brother before leaving the hospital room with Yuri.

"He's so good to her," Olga said softly.

"Yeah, calling my sister a whore," Alek growled while rubbing his sore cheeks, "If that's him treating her well I hate to see how he mistreats her."

Nikolas just gave the boy a soft smack in the head, "He said he was sorry young man."

Alek pouted and went to sit next to his mother.

"Don't worry momma, I'll record everything!"

Olga smiled and ruffled her boy's hair.

X

It was night when Nikolai dropped them off at the Star hotel.

"Thank you Mr. Plisetsky!" Katrina said to the man with a smile, "And thank you for the piroshky!"

Nikolai could not help but smile at the girl, his grandson sure picked a sweet girlfriend, "No problem!"

And with that he drove off and the two walked in the hotel hand in hand. They paid no attention to the small group of reporters in the lobby until a familiar voice caught their ears.

"Right now I see a lot of potential in Yuuri Katsuki," Victor Nikiforov declared with his famous smile plastered on his face but it looked more relaxed, he had on a pair of shade and he dressed in very casual clothing. In his hand was a small coffee he got from the hotel's coffee shop.

"I think the focus should be on him during the Rostelecom Cup."

Yuri gave an annoyed glare at the older man, 'I'm in too stupid!'

A female reporter spoke up, "You're well known as a skater who likes a challenge. Wouldn't you rather face the man of Yuuri's charisma as a fellow competitor?"

Victor was quiet and Yuri wondered as well since the older man never did talk about what he wanted to do after this season was over.

But then he turned their attention towards the two teenagers, "Hey, its Yurio and Katya."

They both jumped when the reporters finally noticed them.

"It's Yuri Plisetsky!"

"It's Katrina Lychkoff!"

The reporters wanted to interview the sweethearts on ice but they weren't interested.

"Hi Vitya!"

Katrina waved at her friend happily as he approached them, he smiled at her and wrapped an arm around Yuri's shoulders with his sunglasses off.

"Have you all had the chance to see the short programs I have put together for these two lovebirds?"

Annoyed, Yuri smoked the hand away and the coffee Victor was holding flew out of his hand.

"You're not Russia's Top Skater anymore victor. I'm the star of this event," He declared at the amused man.

The smile he had was irritating him until Victor pointed to where Katrina was standing.

"What?" Yuri looked and gulped.

The coffee cup had hit Katrina Lychkoff's face and it splashed all over her.

"Vitya…."

Very calmly, she took out a dry handkerchief out of her dress pocket and ever so slowly dabbed her drenched face.

"It's a good thing you like lukewarm coffee," She explained with a smile, it sent chills down Yuri's spine, "Otherwise, the press would have witnessed the murder of Yuri Plisetsky."

After making that statement, Katrina turned on her heels and walked away from the stunned reporters, Yuri ran after her crying he was sorry repeatedly.

"Let's go Yurio," She fished out her phone, "Uncle Yakov and Aunt Lilia have our room keys."

She called him Yurio instead of Yura, Katrina was mad and Yuri knew it.

While walking to the elevators, they heard a commotion from a pair of twins they knew very well.

"2,000 if it's about Sara being around Emil again," Katrina whispered to Yuri.

The boy shook his head, "I'm not making a bet with you Katya, I always lose."

"Whatever."

And Katrina was right, Michele Crispino was seen yelling at Korean figure skater Seung Gil Lee. He was twenty-year old man competing in the men's single division, he was handsome man but his attitude needed to be fixed.

That was when Yuri noticed the Japanese Yuuri sneaking off to an elevator to get away from the drama, He stopped the door just was about to close.

"Why are you sneaking around?"

Yuuri looked surprised and then smiled, "Yurio?"

He then saw that the boy wasn't alone, "Katrina? Good to see you two again."

The girl blushed and smiled seeing the man as she walked in the elevator. She stood in-between to two males to hopefully avoid any confrontation her boyfriend might start.

It was silent as they were taken to their respective floors but it was Yuuri who broke it when he spoke to Yuri.

"I know both of us can't win Yurio but I'm sure we'll both skate well."

Yuri did not agree, "Nyet! You will suffer a miserable defeat here in Moscow. And you go back home and Victor will stay in Russia."

Katrina rolled her eyes and elbowed her moody boyfriend, she then turned to Yuuri with a smile. She noticed that the man's smile was starting to wane.

"Don't listen to him Yuuri! I know the both of you are going to do your best," She piped, "Anyway, I saw your performance at the cup of China! You did the arm raise perfectly!"

His smile was still struggling to stay on but Yuuri did his best, "Thanks for the advice on that, you were right about it being difficult. Victor and I saw you guys on Skate Canada, you were both amazing."

Yuri's eye twitched when finally found out how the man learned of the arm raise. So it was Katrina, he thought to himself.

"You saw?" Katrina's blush brightened and she looked at her feet, "What did you think about my free skate?"

Yuuri couldn't help but chuckle, "Well it was amazing but Victor was worried about your quad being used so late in the program."

The girl huffed and declared with crossed arms, "I am called The Jumping Bean for a reason Yuuri."

She was right about that even though she hated that nickname with a passion. It was no secret that Katrina greatly detested being called a bean, it was cute at first because she was only thirteen when the press started calling her that but since this was the senior division she wanted to shed that childish name. So far, she was not even close to getting rid of it so Katrina hoped that performing in Moscow would help.

"Anyway, I know you'll do your best," Katrina piped, "I can't wait to see it!"

The elevator dinged and the doors opened, Yuri and Katrina's floor. Without saying anything, the boy grabbed the girls hand and dragged her away.

"See you tomorrow Yuuri! Katrina called out just as the doors closed.

With him gone, she turned to glare at her boyfriend, "Seriously?"

"What?"

"You know I really wish you would stop being an asshole towards him."

Yuri looked at her with blunt eyes, "I'm sorry Katya but just because you are friendly with your competition doesn't mean I have to be friendly with mine."

He reached to touch her face and to his surprise she didn't slap it away.

"Let's go, Yakov has our key."

"He's letting us share a room again?"

The boy nodded, "Lilia is staying at your old home and he trusts us."

With their fingers interlace, they walked to Yakov's room to get their key.

Yakov was not happy that his niece was going to share a room with Yuri but as said earlier, he trusted them to not doing anything indecent. But that didn't stop him from giving his star pupil a firm warning before he followed Katrina to their room.

"If I see hickey on her neck in the morning. I will drop you, no complaints!" He growled.

Yuri sighed, "Understood."

 _'It's not like we go around having sex or anything,'_ He thought to himself as he walked in his room and closed the door.

It was like their room in Canada except that it was more luxurious and the beds looked more comfortable. And it was missing a certain raven-haired girl who claimed one of the beds by putting her backpack on it.

"Katya?"

He heard the shower in the bathroom running and knew that Katrina was washing the coffee off herself. Yuri wondered if she was going to kill him being a careless with his aim, again. But he was still alive so that meant she kind of forgave him but then again maybe not, she was very unpredictable.

Yuri set his backpack on the unoccupied bed and lied down to rest. He wanted to rest but he was distracted by the sounds of the water splashing.

 _'Splashing on Katya….'_

A red blush appeared on Yuri's cheeks and he banished those thoughts from his head.

A distraction, he needed a distraction.

Fishing his phone from his pocket he frantically texted his dad.

 _'Made it to Moscow, grandpa said you couldn't make it.'_

He pressed 'send' and he got a message back after a couple of minutes.

 _'Sorry котенок DX! A stupid intern messed up on a very important account, I have to fix it or else.'_

"Figures," Yuri mumbled to himself as he pressed his phone against his forehead. After a moment, he texted back.

 _'It's okay dad, you did say that you weren't making promises to be here. I understand.'_

He understood but he felt that childhood ache in his heart again, the hurt that his dad wasn't going to see him skate in a competition. Yuri tried to ignore that pain many times but it was too much, all he wanted aside from winning the gold at the final was for his father to see him skate. Sure, Dimitri watches him on live tv whenever it was his turn but it wasn't the same, he wanted his dad here.

 _'I hate it when you lie котенок. Believe me, I wanted to be there too.'_

"Huh?"

Another message popped on the screen.

 _'Dad told me that you were upset.'_

 _'You do know that he tells me everything when it comes to you right?'_

Yuri chuckled a bit and sent a message back.

 _'I know dad, I'm going to bed. Practice tomorrow.'_

 _'Okay, night Yurachka.'_

 _'Night.'_

When he put his phone away, he looked up to see that Katrina had walked out of the bathroom. She was wearing her grey sweats that were too big on her petite body, her hair was damp from her shower and her cheeks were flushed red from the steam.

"The showers yours Yura," She said with a smile until she saw his crestfallen face, "What's wrong?"

Yuri knew that he couldn't get out of this one, "My dad said he can't make it."

Katrina softly gasped and went to her boyfriend, sitting at the edge of the bed she rubbed his head.

"I'm sorry to hear that Yura."

He just shrugged and turned his head away, "Don't be, he said that it was a small chance he could make it."

"Then how come you won't look at me?"

"I'm tired."

"Liar."

Katrina crawled on the bed and straddled Yuri's waist, she reached for his face and moved to where he was looking at her. Instead of denying it or putting up his front, Yuri cupped Katrina's face and pulled her down for a soft kiss. It was sweet and tender which was what he wanted right now they pulled back and he wrapped his arms around her waist for a hug.

Their noses touched and Katrina nuzzled Yuri's neck, "It's okay to cry Yura."

He tightened his grip around her gently, "I'm not going to cry."

"Then why are you shaking?"

"It's the cold."

"We're Russian."

Yuri said nothing and just held Katrina as close as he can.

 _'Why am I letting this get to me? I used to this...'_

Katrina smiled softly and turned their bodies until they were at their sides with Yuri burying his face in her chest.

"It's alright Yura, I'm not looking," She said softly as she ran her fingers through her boyfriend's soft hair.

Yuri hummed in response and hugged his girlfriend tightly.

He hoped that Katrina will forgive him for staining her sweatshirt with his tears.

X

It was the day before the short skate and the competitors were at the Luzhniki Small Sports Arena for that one last practice run.

Yuri was there alone because Yakov and Lilia told him that they had something important to do and Katrina was enjoying a chat with Mila and Sara off the ice. He heard them talking about boys but he didn't care, he had to focus.

'That pig and JJ are here,' He thought to himself as he prepared for his jump, 'I'll show you who the real skater is!'

He performed his quad salchow when the screams of a young boy erupted his concentration.

"No!"

It messed up his landing but he didn't fall, he skidded to a halt and glared towards the direction the scream was heard.

Yakov was holding his nephew who was kicking and screaming as Lilia was talking to a middle-aged man with dark brown hair.

The boy was wearing training pants, a dark blue fitness shirt and a pair of black skates and Yuri can plainly see that they were not hockey skates.

"I don't wanna! You can't make me!" Alek declared as he tried to get away, "Come on Uncle Yakov!"

"Oh? I'm Uncle Yakov now?" The man asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Whatever! But you still can't make me skate!"

Yuri was confused when he heard that, he skated to Katrina who heard the hold thing.

"What's going on?"

The girl giggled and whispered, "Uncle Yakov and aunt Lilia convinced Alek's coach to have him do the opening tomorrow."

"I'm a hockey player!"

Yuuri skated to them out of curiosity, her knew that Katrina had a younger brother but he didn't seem to understand why the boy was throwing a tantrum.

 **"Is there something wrong Katrina?"** He asked in English because all he heard was Russian.

With soft chuckle escaping her lips Katrina answered in English, **"My brother, Alek, is being forced to do the opening ceremony. He can skate but he's not in figure skating, he's a hockey player."**

"I don't know what you just said to that guy! But I will not figure skate!"

 **"He's not happy about it obviously."**

Yuuri wanted to ask why but Yuri answered in his own way.

 **"He hates figure skating and prefers beating people up on the ice."**

Yuuri tilted his head but went back to practice before Victor could scold him.

"Hey Yuuri! Before you call it quits today, tell me everything about you and Vitya!" Katrina piped with a big smile, secretly entertained at seeing the Japanese man blush comically.

After that, she went to her aunt and uncle as they scolded her brother for his tantrum. He was sitting on the floor with his arms crossed.

"I'm not a figure skater! I'm a hockey player!"

Aleksander braced himself for another round of scolding when he heard his sisters voice.

"Hey Alek?"

"Huh?"

Katrina knelt down to meet his eyes level, "I'm really glad you're doing the opening. It means a lot for you to step out of you comfort for one day."

She smiled and Alek was hooked, he stood up and yanked off the guards on his blades. He ran to ice and began to skate, for a boy who was a passionate hockey player in training, Alek was strangely graceful on the ice.

 _'The things I do for my big sister,'_ He thought as he made a lazy jump.

* * *

Alright, why did I make Yurio cry?  
Because Katrina is one of the one he can show his true emotions too, he does feel very crushed that his dad wasn't going to make it but he is trying to keep his front up. Katrina is smart to know when he just wants a hug.

Now Alek is a really good skater, I like to think he does copy what his sister does sometimes when he's not practicing his hockey. And he does come from a family of ballet dancers and figure skaters so it does come naturally to him. But he will stand firm with his choice in ice sport, he's a dedicated hockey player and will only do the opening because he wants to make his big sister happy.

Please leave a review after you read this ^^

Have a wonderful evening!


	34. The Rostelecom Cup Short Skate!

Hey guys!

Normally I would wait for a while but i'm going out of state for a couple of weeks and I will not be able to type as much as I want.

So please enjoy this semi edited chapter of the Rostelecom Short skate! When I get back, I'll edit it perfectly!

Don't forget to leave a review after you read!

* * *

Today was the first day of the Rostelecom Cup!

Taking place in Moscow, top skaters from all over the world are competing for a spot in the Grand Prix Final!

This season was going to be the most intense yet because the senior men and women's division had promising young skaters.

In the men division fighting for the last four spots, Canada's Jean jauqes leroy is the lead contender after winning the gold in his home turf of Skate Canada. Seung gil lee of Korea, a newcomer to the grand prix series he placed second at the NHK Trophy. Michelle Crispino of Italy, here in Moscow with his sister Sara after placing third in the NHK Trophy. Emil Nekola from the Czech Republic who took third at Skate Canada.

Russia's own Yuri Plisetsky who made a brilliant senior debut finishing second in skate Canada. And finally, Japan's Yuuri Katsuki who placed second in the Cup of China.

The Rostelecom cup will also determine whether Thailand's Phichit Chulanont will advance to the final.

I the Women's division fighting for the last three spots, Italy's Sara Crispino was the lead contender after winning the gold in Skate Canada. Russia's own Mila Babicheva who placed second in Skate America. And Moscow native Katrina Lychkoff who placed second in Skate Canada.

But now it is time for the opening ceremony to start off the event!

To the surprise of many of the spectators and officials, Katrina Lychkoff's younger brother was going to perform the opening.

Not much was known about the youngest son of famous figure skater Ivan Lychkoff but if he's anything like his father and sister it was going to be pure gold.

X

"I should have known Aunt Lilia was going to pick the music!" Alek cried out as he wrapped Nikolas's large trench coat over his body.

Katrina sighed and looked over her phone to check out the song, "Are you upset about the song or the costume?"

"… Both."

Yuri took pity on the boy and gave him a soft ruffle on the head, "It's not the end of the world kid."

"Easy for you to say, you're used to wearing embarrassing costumes!"

"And I was nervous the first time," He muttered, "It's not like you're doing this all the time."

The nine years old curled into a ball, "I should have continued my tantrum, my sister has a power over me."

"Heh, she sure does," Yuri said to himself since he himself has been a victim of Katrina's angel smile.

It was the morning of the Rostelecom cup and before any of the big competitions were to start there was matter of the opening ceremony. There were smalls groups performing one by one and Alek was going to be the last one to skate.

He, Katrina and Yuri were sitting near the kiss and cry watching the performances. Alek was wearing the costume his aunt chose for him and he was not happy about it. He was supposed to be a hardcore hockey player and there he was wearing the most ridiculous costume he had ever seen while waiting to perform a graceful routine.

"It's not like you are under any pressure Alek," Katrina said as she put her phone back in her backpack, "You memorized the routine Aunt Lilia made for you in one day."

Alek blushed and looked away, "Yeah… the many talents I inherited from papa."

"Would you feel any better if you talked to Vitya?"

"…. Can I go alone?"

"Sure."

And with that, the boy stood up and walked away from the corner they were sitting in to look for Victor.

"He'll be okay after talking to him, Vitya is good with kids."

Yuri had to agree on that, Victor was good when it came to kids. He had a natural charm with them and it helped entertain the children who would practice at the rink back home.

The group doing their routing for the opening was close to finishing and Aleks turn was coming up.

After the announcer thank the group for their performance, he began to announce Alek's name.

"You may not know this but we will be witnessing two performances by the children of figure skater Ivan Lychkoff!"

Alek ran back to the open part of the wall, all fired and ready to skate.

"I take it that Vitya said something good?" Katrina asked with an amused smirk."

"Yup! He said that this would help me get good publicity for my hockey!"

And with that he took off the skate guards and waited to be announced.

"We all know of Katrina Lychkoff but we don't know about her younger brother, Aleksander Lychkoff!"

Alek took that as his signal and took off the large trench coat to reveal the costume he did not like. It was a black, red and gold toreador costume minus the hat, it reminded Yurio of something he would have worn in his junior days.

"Pray I don't make an idiot of myself," The boy told his sister before he got on the ice.

Katrina said nothing and watched as Alek stood in the middle of the ice.

"Um… why does he still have your stepdads coat?" Yuri asked.

The girl chuckled and whispered softly, "My brother may be a great hockey player but he really missed his calling as a skater. Just watch and be amazed."

X

Alek draped the coat over his right shoulder and got into position.

 _'The things I do for my sister.'_

Once the violins began to play, he started to dance.

The song his aunt chose for him to skate to was 'March of the Toreadors'. He remembered watching in awe when his father took him to see the opera _Carmen_ when he was younger. Even though Aleksander was a hardcore hockey player, he was just as cultured as his family and he loved the opera that had this song.

Since Alek had no training for fancy jumps, he used his hockey training for the long strokes and sharp turns. It also helped that he did have some dance training, courtesy of his domineering aunt who insisted that he should at least learn the art.

He then used the black coat like a cape and swung it around the imaginary bull.

 _'Bullfighting is bad but it I got to make this work!'_

He then began to kick his legs in the air with a confident smirk on his face.

 ** _"Hey papa!" five-year old Alek piped next to his father._**

 ** _It was intermission at the theater and he was starry eyed seeing the performance of Camren._**

 ** _Ivan was smiling when he saw the stars in his little boy's eyes, "Yes Alek?"_**

 ** _"I wanna skate to the bullfighting song!"_**

 ** _The man was taken back by the boy's declaration since he showed no interest in figure skating before._**

 ** _"but what about hockey?" Ivan asked with an amused smile._**

 ** _Aleksander sat up and declared, "Hockey is fun but I wanna skate to this!"_**

 ** _Ivan's eyes widened in surprise before they grew soft and sweet smile spread across his face._**

 ** _"Alright Alek."_**

 ** _The sound soft the instruments tuning up mean that the intermission was close to ending._**

 ** _"When that day comes, I'll be watching from the kiss and cry."_**

The song reached its ending and Aleksander finished his dance with his arms open wide and a confident smile on his face.

The crowd went wild in surprised applause, they had no idea that the boy was going to do a show stopping performance like that.

"Give it up for Aleksander Lychkoff ladies and gentlemen!"

Panting from the dance, Alek gave a bow and proceeded to skate to the opening where his sister was waiting.

 _'Did you see papa?'_ He thought to himself as he fought back the tears he wanted to shed, _'I skated to the song. I hope you were watching in heaven.'_

Aleksander ran into the arms of his sister, tears were shed as both siblings remembered that promise their father unfortunately could not keep.

A photographer took a picture just when the boy ran to Katrina's arms.

X

It was now time for the Men's short Skate

Yuri was stretching his legs while Katrina sat next to him watching the performance on TV.

"Seung Gil from Korea is first," He heard her say as she nibbled on her heated pirozhki, it tasted alright but she preferred them when they were fresh from the oven.

"What's with the getup though?" Yuri asked as he crossed his legs.

The costume the Korean man was wearing was loud in color, it reminded him of a feather duster his grandpa would use.

"I know," Katrina mumbled as they watched Seung Gil perform a quadruple loop, "he's the only one who can do that."

Yuri huffed as they watched, he didn't feel any pressure from watching. To him, it was more of a observing thing.

 _'Does his expression ever change?'_

"Greed for his theme and he wants to add sex appeal?" Katrina tucked her knees under her chin, "Is that a common thing these days?"

The boy shrugged his shoulders, "Who cares anyway."

Seung Gil fell but he got up immediately and then he did his step sequence.

"The guy has no expression but he is good."

"Do you have to compliment every skater you see Katya?"

Katrina just giggled, "Is that a problem?"

"It's annoying."

"Oh shut up. The score has been posted."

Seung Gil scored 91.83, a new personal best.

Up next was Emil Nekola. He also did a quad loop as well.

"Did you hear that Yuuri?" They heard the voice of JJ as he spoke to Yuuri was within earshot.

But they paid little attention to it since it had nothing to do with them.

Emil scored 82.43.

"Michele is next," Katrina whispered, "Then Yuuri and the you."

Yuri huffed as he took a drink from his water bottle, he knew of the Italians strange obsession with his twin sister.

While it did remind him of Aleksander, he knew that Michele's overprotectiveness was very unhealthy.

 _'I bet that he's thinking of his sister,'_ He thought to himself.

Katrina's jaw dropped when Michele did the triple lutz- triple loop combination, Sara's signature move.

"Yup, its official," Katrina muttered, "He's obsessed."

She then followed Yuri to the back so he could get ready for his performance.

Michele's score was 89.65

X

A cab pulled up the front of the stadium and a man jolted out of the vehicle. He already paid and told the driver to keep the change.

 _'I hope I'm not too late!'_

X

Yuri felt like time had stopped when he was informed that his grandfather could not make it. He didn't know why though, he gave him a ticket to one of the best seats and he made sure that the staff knew to take care of him, so why?

"Grandpa," He said to no one, "where are you?"

Katrina looked at him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, watching Yuuri skate was the last thing on her mind.

He said nothing as he excused himself, Yuri wanted to be alone right now. He had time since there was a break in-between skaters and he had a timer to alert him when the piggy was in the middle of hi short skate so he would miss it.

 _'First dad and now grandpa?'_ He found himself near a vending machine, _'It shouldn't bother me, I'm used to it. I'm used to being alone'_

Yuri took his phone out of his jackets pocket and saw that Katrina had sent him a text.

 ** _'The song is in the middle, I'll be waiting.'_**

He let small smile stretch on his lips as he pocketed the phone, _'Right, I have Katya.'_

At least Katrina will always be there by his side.

Yuri threw the black hood of his jacket over his head as he walked back, he threw away the emotions he was feeling and began to focus on his battle plan.

He made it to the small hallway that lead to the rink, Yuri could hear the Eros song from outside. Yakov and Lilia were waiting for him and the woman had the curtain open for him, Katrina's wasn't with them but Yuri knew that she was probably watching the Japanese Yuuri skate. He was right, Katrina's back was to him as she watched the performance. Yuri took notice at how the Team Russia jacket was a couple of sizes too big on her petite body, her hair was tied in a lazy ponytail and her thin legs were covered in black leggings.

He made his way to her and held her that wasn't covered by the long sleeve, Katrina looked at him a smiled before turning her attention back to Yuuri.

Yuri ignored Lilia's small lecture as he watched the performance, _'His program had come a long way since Hot Springs on Ice event.'_

Yuuri did his final spin combination and ended his seduction on the ice with a final pose.

Katrina sighed blissfully and placed her head on her boyfriend's shoulder for support, "I know I've seen it live before but damn…."

A tic mark appeared on the boy's head when he realized that the piggy made Katrina swoon, again. As if he didn't have enough on his mind already, his dad and grandpa couldn't make it to the short skate and now his own girlfriend was swooning over an older man.

 _'Damnit,'_ he thought as he pulled the hood back and let Katrina take off his jacket, _'I thought with grandpa here I would be able to skate to Agape perfectly.'_

Once his jacket was off, Yuri walked to the kiss and cry.

Victor was happily cheering for Yuuri when the he noticed the young Russian skater beside him, Yuuri just about got off the ice when he also noticed the boy.

Something about Yuri Plisetsky was different since the last time they saw him. Maybe it was the way he carried himself or the how he stood up straight. Either way, it was different and it surprised both men.

"You're in my way piggy," Yuri said as he walked past them.

X

"Stay calm" Yakov told Yuri, "The crowd expects a lot but don't let them get to you."

The boy gripped his fists as he tried to listen but for some reason he could seem to hear Yakov or Lilia. All he heard was his frantic heartbeat.

Damnit! The nerves were getting to him, her can't let this happen! Not now!

 _'Calm down,'_ Yuri thought to himself, _'Calm down!'_

The cheers from the audience broke him out of his trance and his attention was turned towards Victor and Yuuri as they just saw the score.

Yuuri's SP score was 109.97, a new personal best.

And that was when Victor knelt down, picked up one of Yuuri's feet and kissed the blades.

Yuri got irritated seeing such a disgusting sight.

It was only made worse when the men gave him unwanted encouragement. He growled and gripped the wooden wall tighter, scaring Katrina.

"Yura?"

He said nothing as he lunged himself to the middle of the ice as his name was announced.

"Yura!"

If only the audience could see how the boy was really feeling.

 _'I don't need you idiots cheering me on,'_ Yuri thought as he got into position.

Once the music played, he began his dance.

X

"Yuri plistesky will skating to On Love: Agape, a different arrangement of the music in Katsuki's program with an opposing theme."

Katrina gulped when she saw that Yuri's movements were stiff.

 _'He's pissed.'_

She flinched when Yuri fell after the triple axel.

"Oh dear..."

"Don't worry about him, he'll recover no problem," A male voice reassured her.

Looking to her side, her eyes widened in surprise.

"It's you!"

X

 _'Damnit! I haven't missed that jump once in the past year!'_

Yuri quickly recovered and continued.

 _'It's not fair damnit!'_

Ever since that embarrassing defeat in japan, he poured all his sweat blood and tears into this program. Yuri knew that he lacked experience, he was up against seasoned skaters in this division. Everyone thought it was amazing at how he and his girlfriend were the youngest competitor on the senior division but they didn't know the harsh reality it had. The pressure was more intense and the stress had hit them hard. But they stood strong, they knew the nerves would get to them but they were going to fight back.

Unfortunately, Yuri forgot to hug Katrina to scare away the nerves. He will make up for it later.

He jumped his quad salchow and triple toe loop combination perfectly.

Not bad for someone who started using that combination this season.

His final jump was a quad toe loop, a perfect jump with a clean landing. He then did the step sequence, it was mind blowing that he could recover from the fall.

Yuri started his final combination spin, he just wanted in to end already.

X

The crowd went wild as fellow Russians showered the boy with praise.

Yuri bowed as the usual cat toys and flowers were thrown at him but this time someone, presumably someone from his fan club, threw a pair of cat ears towards his head and they landed on him perfectly.

"Yura!"

"Huh?"

He turned towards the kiss and cry and saw Katrina standing there, she looked oddly happy for some reason.

"Yura! Look!"

She pointed at the man standing by her and Yuri's eyes widened.

Standing next to Katrina was a tall man in a business suit, he had short blonde hair that was a shade darker than Yuri's and dark green eyes.

Yuri knew who that man was.

A swarm of emotions erupted as he ran on the ice and jumped into his father's arms.

"Dad!"

Dimitri flinched and fell to the ground as his back gave out.

The boy panicked and apologized to his fallen father.

"I'm sorry dad! I forget you have a bad back too!"

The man groaned in pain as he struggled to stand up, "It's okay котенок, it was only my back."

Yuri wanted to smile but he felt that it wasn't the time. He needed to go and wait for his score but he was still happy that his dad.

"Wait here, come here Katya"

Katrina nodded and followed her boyfriend to the seating arena along with Yakov and Lilia. Yuri still had the white car ears on his head when they saw the score.

98.09

Yuri Plisetsky beat his personal best and was now in second place. He didn't seem all that interested as he had Katrina on his lap and his chin resting on her shoulder.

"Is it because of JJ?" The girl whispered softly.

A soft noise came from the boy's nose but she didn't know if it was a confirmation or just Yuri being Yuri.

X

Yuri's second placement did not last long unfortunately. JJ was the last of the males to skate and he delivered a show stopping performance as usual. His score bumped Yuuri Katsuki to second place and naturally, Yuri Plisetsky was now in third place.

"Man, he pisses me off!"

"Yuri!"

The boy gulped when his father reprimanded him for his language, "Do you talk like that in front of your grandpa?"

"Nyet…"

They were walking behind Yakov, Lilia and Katrina when Yuri made that outburst. They were preparing to go back to the hotel to get Katrina's costume ready for the Ladies single skate. Yuri was trailing behind them so he could talk to his father who he had not seen in a long time.

"You said that you could make it, why are you here?" He asked.

The man beside him put his hands in his pockets as he explained, "It's simple really, I just fired that intern and my assistant took care of everything."

Yuri looked up at his father with curiosity.

"It was after what dad told me that I realized that you wanted me here instead of in an office, so here I am."

Dimitri smiled at his boy was patted his hood covered head which made Yuri look away with an embarrassed blush, "I'm not six anymore dad."

That didn't stop the soft pats.

"Which reminds, try not to eat too many pirozhkis tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah," Yuri said with an annoyed tone.

He then stopped in his tracks when he saw victor and Yuuri having a small argument.

"What's with them?"

X

Victor rubbed his forehead in frustration when Yuuri stood his ground in telling him to go back to Japan. He had been told that his beloved Makkachin was at the emergency animal hospital because he ate a steamed bun stuck in his throat, Yuuri missed the chance of seeing his dog again and he did not want that to happen to Victor.

The Russian man knew that his lover's heart was in the right place but he didn't want to leave him in a country he barely knew all alone.

Just when he was about to tell Yuuri that he couldn't, Victor looked and saw his former coach standing there watching them.

"Yakov!" He walked to the man in relief, "That's it, thank God"

When he made it to him and placed his hand on the older man's shoulders, "I'm so glad you here! You are the only coach for me!"

Yakov smirked, "What's this? Crawling back already?"

Victor was not fazed, "I know this is sudden but can you be Yuuri's coach tomorrow? It will only be for one day."

"…. Huh?"

Yuuri blinked, "Huh?"

Yuri almost bit his tongue 'Huh?!"

Three men were heard yelling that night.

X

"He actually agreed to be his temporary coach?" Olga asked during a skype call with her daughter.

She had her laptop open on the hospital tray and her skype was on.

Katrina's face was visible on screen as she nodded, Olga could see Yuri in the background with a brush and comb in his hand. Katrina was wearing her SP costume but not her skates, probably waiting until she was almost ready.

"Pretty much. I think it's because he's mildly impressed that Vitya actually did a did good job with Yuuri."

Yuri voice was heard as he pulled back her daughter's hair with the brush, "More he had to be cause that idiot was making a scene."

"That too."

Olga let out a soft giggle, "I see."

"Did you see the men's short program?"

"I did, I even saw Aleks performance."

The woman heard the noise of her youngest son as he was seen flopping next to his sister in a dramatic flair.

"I'm never doing that again!" The boy declared making Katrina roll her eyes.

Yuri was seen braiding the long raven locks into a braid crown.

"When did you learn how to style hair Yurachka?" Asked Olga with a tilted head.

He just about finished his masterpiece and spoke, "Katya can't style hair to save her life, someone has to do it."

"Hey! That's my sister you're talking about!"

"It's true, I really can't style my own hair…"

Seeing her daughter turn into a depressed form made the woman almost chuckle, she was just like her father.

"The pairs are almost over mama, are you going to watch?"

The woman smiled, "Of course I will. I'm very much prepared to watch the whole thig live!"

Katrina sighed softly, "Alright Mama, just take it easy alright?"

"Will do. Just focus on your performance right, alright?" The last thing Olga needed was for her oldest child to be distracted by something as silly as her illness.

The woman watched as her two children and her daughter's boyfriend sighed and signed off skype. Leaving Olga alone to open her website and at least attempt to access the live stream.

 **Life stream is lost.**

Olga face palmed and pressed the refresh icon, "It's taking place here and it still keeps cutting off?"

As she was thinking about what to do, the door of her hospital room opened. She looked up and smiled once she recognized who the individual standing at the doorway was.

"Hey there, it's been a while."

X

The woman's short skate was about to begin and Katrina was the first to compete.

All eyes were on the fifteen-year-old as she continues her senior debut in her home country of Russia.

Living an underdog story, Katrina had long been rejected by many coaches because of her basic technique until her uncle, world class figure skating coach and former USSR figure skating champion Yakov Feltsman, agreed to take her under his wing.

As a result, Katrina made history for being the second female figure skater to attempt and successfully land a quad jump in competition.

But it's going to take more than one quad jump to dominate the ladies division!

X

Katrina hugged Yuri tightly just before she skated to the middle of the ice, she hated being the first to skate. Going first meant that she was showing the other competitors what she had and it would give them reasons to make better routines to upstage her. That and the nerves were worse than before as a result, only a hug from her boyfriend could banish them.

And she needed it.

"First up, representing Russia. It's Katrina Lychkoff!" The announcer called out as the girl skated to the middle.

The crowd applauded and Katrina went into position, she took in a deep breath and exhaled.

 _'I am Russia's underdog and… I don't care.'_

Once the chimes started to play, Katrina skated.

 _'I'm not surprised people are questioning my choice in song. I mean, it's completely inaccurate.'_

She jumped her triple axel and landed cleanly. This was where she would prepare for her quad but she decided to delay it.

X

Yakov growled when he saw that Katrina didn't perform her quad, _'The nerves have gotten to her.'_

But both Lilia and Yuri knew that it was not true.

 _'Katyusha, what are you planning?'_

 _'I know you Katya, you can do it.'_

X

(Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory)

Katrina jumped and performed her quad salchow, she landed it perfectly.

The audience cheered since this was an opportunity to see Katrina do such a jump.

 _'I wasn't supposed to do that because I do have my limits.'_

After her triple toe loop-triple lutz combination, it was her altitude layback spin.

She smiled once she started her step sequence, it had a lightness to it and it simply added to her beauty and grace. Katrina left the audience breathless as she danced, she truly was a far cry from the little girl who would fall on the ice constantly.

And it was time for her final spin.

A flying sit spin with a twist variation.

She stood tall and did a small pirouette and then her finished spin with a combination spin. An eight-turn camel, a hair cutter, a back sit and an I spin.

Once she was done, Katrina put her leg down and curtsied one more time as the music ended.

X

She was met with a loud applause and cheers for her.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Give it up for Katrina Lychkoff!"

Katrina gave a small bow to the crowd as flowers and angel bears were thrown at her feet. She picked up one that had a flower taped to it paw and went to the kiss and cry.

Yakov and Lilia gave her a pat on the shoulders and she went to give Yuri a kiss on the cheek, he blushed since he knew that she figured out who kept throwing the bear with the flower.

"Katya!" Aleksander shoved Yuri out of the way and nuzzled his big sister, "That was amazing! I knew you could do it!"

Yuri growled and yanked the boy away.

"Hey!"

X

Olga clapped softly as tears of pride fell down her face, she had a notpad on her lap and a pen in her hand, she was ready to give her opinion on the event.

"She did it Ivan," She whispered, "Look at our angel."

She watched as Katrina sat at the white bench waiting for her scores. Olga smiled seeing how much her baby had grown, she was so happy that she was able to see her skate to her hearts content.

"I'm so glad…"

The pen in her hand was slipping out of her hand but she did not seem to notice.

"So glad…"

Olga closed her eyes in deep content.

"I'm… so proud of… you…"

The pen fell out of her slack hand and it fell to the tile floor with a clack.

X

Katrina's SP score was 71.79, she was currently in first place.

* * *

See you in two weeks.


	35. The Rostelecom Cup Free Skate!

Hey guys!

Sorry for the long wait! Like I said, I have a job so its taking my time. so heres the Free skate chapter!

Don't forget to leave a review after you read!

* * *

"Anemia?"

It was right after the short skate and Katrina found herself in her mother's hospital room. She had just finished watching Sara perform her short skate when she got a call from Nikolas that Olga had become nonresponsive.

Katrina panicked and just about ran out of the stadium when her aunt Lilia grabbed her threw her in the back seat of a waiting taxi.

It turns out that Olga had just fainted from anemia which was an enormous relief to her family.

Olga blushed in embarrassment when she nodded, "Yes…. I fell asleep after watching your SP and the doctor panicked."

The young girls sighed and rested her head on her mother's bed, "That's good to hear."

A smile appeared on Olga's face as she ran her frail hand through Katrina's unbound hair, it had soft waves after being held up for so long.

"Mama, can you sing my song again?" Katrina asked with her eyes closed.

"…. Alright."

It had been awhile since Katrina last heard her mother sing and this was a good opportunity. Olga cleared her throat and began to sing the song from the movie charlotte's web, she remembered watching the that film when she was a little girl growing up in the USSR. It was a bootleg copy Lilia managed to sneak in a long time ago. The song, Mother Earth and Father Time, impacted her and would sing the song in secret.

When she became a mother, it was the lullaby she sang to her children.

Katrina sighed softly as the song drowned out the beeping of her mother's heart monitor and was close to sleep when Lilia came in to tell the girl to go back to the hotel to rest.

"Just a little longer Aunt Lilia?" She asked with one eye opened.

The woman shook her head, "Go Katyusha, Yuri is waiting for you in the waiting room."

"… alright."

After saying her goodbyes, Katrina left the hospital room, leaving the two sisters alone.

"I wish you would stop lying to her Olga," Lilia commented as she sat on the chair her niece was sitting on previously.

Olga tilted her head, "What do you mean?"

"Anemia?" The eldest asked bluntly with her arms crossed, "You never had anemia in your life."

"…. My body has changed since I had children."

"Olga."

A sigh escaped from the youngest as she relaxed her shoulders, "she has a lot on her mind right now and I don't think worrying about me is good right now."

Lilia narrowed her eyes, "What really made you lose consciousness?"

"…. I rather not say."

X

"I'm still in first place?" Katrina asked as she settled on her hotel bed, she wore her usual sweats and her hair was damp from her shower.

Yuri nodded and at next to his girlfriend and rested his head on her shoulder, "yup. Sara was wondering why you ran off, I told her you had a family emergency."

"I see."

They stayed quiet for a certain amount of time when Katrina asked about Yuri's dad.

"He told me that he's planning on staying here in Russia for a while."

"Really?"

Yuri nodded, "Yeah. He said that he wanted to spend some time with me and stuff, I guess he wanted to make up for lost time."

Katrina smiled, "That's good."

"It is…. Can we make out now?"

The quiet atmosphere changed as the girl started to laugh at how blunt Yuri was.

"Come here you," Katrina said as she tackled Yuri on his back and kissed him.

A startled noise escaped from Yuri's mouth as they kissed but he smiled and turned their bodies over so he could be on top. As much as he loved Katrina for being independent, he loved the dominance he had during their times like this. He loved the soft noises she made when their tongues began to caress each other.

Yuri groaned deeply as Katrina's hands traveled to his hair and her long fingers buried themselves in the strand. He felt as if he was in a heated abyss of pleasure as he slowly gave in to his desire.

The kissing.

The soft noise they both made.

The need to feel more of his Katrina.

He wanted her.

He needed her.

He…

He threw himself off Katrina just when she made a deep moan. Yuri's back was against the wall as his face grew from a romantic pink to beet red.

"Yura?" Katrina panted out in confusion as Yuri stared at his hands in deep horror.

'what… have I done?!'

Yuri looked at his hands and gulped when he realized what he had done.

Katrina sat up and was confused at why her boyfriend changed from a romantic to a terrified schoolboy who was just caught by the teacher. That is until she saw that her jacket was unzipped and that was when she realized why he recoiled to the wall.

Yuri had just touched her breasts for the first time.

It was silent, bone chilling silent and it was frightening Katrina who was now sitting at the edge of the bed.

'Y-Yura?"

"…. Prosti…"

"Huh?"

And that was when Yuri got on his knees with his hands folded together.

"Prosti Katya! Prosti! Prosti! Prosti! Prosti! Prosti!"

"Huh?!"

The boy was sweating nervously which was completely out of character for him, "I'm sorry Katya! I didn't mean to touch you without your permission! Please don't tell Yakov! Don't tell Lilia!"

Katrina gulped when she saw Yuri apologizing to her, "Uh… who are you and what have you done to my Yura?"

"It's still me!"

If only Katrina knew that even though Yuri loved being with her, he was under intense amount of pressure from Yakov because of it. She was after all Yakov Feltsman's precious niece and Yuri had to work hard to prove that it was a real relationship and not one of personal gain. And then there was the fact that Yuri had to promise to not touch Katrina in a lewd manner.

Sure, they did make out in the boy's locker room at home but this was different, they were alone in hotel room. And Yuri once again almost gave in to the temptation he had been feeling for some time.

"I… I'm going to bed! Goodnight!"

That was all Yuri said as he dove into his bed and closed his eyes. Leaving Katrina alone to gather her thoughts on what just happened.

X

Today was the Rostelecom cup free skate!

It was morning practice and both Yuri and Yuuri were at the rink along with the other male competitors. They didn't speak to each other during breakfast and they were certainly not speaking to each other now.

Katrina could only sigh as she laced up her skates to prepare for her turn to practice.

"Katrina?" She heard Sara's voice as the Italian approached her, "Is everything alright? You ran off just after you got your scores."

The girl made a sheepish smile and blushed, "Prosti Sara, I got a call saying that my mom fainted in the hospital. She's alright by the way."

Sara smiled, "That's good to hear. I also heard that your coach is going to be Yuuri's coach, is that true?"

"Mhm… there was an emergency back in japan so Vitya asked Uncle Yakov to be Yuuri's coach. Just for tonight."

"I see."

Katrina nodded as she watched the men get off the ice so the ladies could have their turn to practice.

Yuuri was very quiet when he got off the ice, he barely talked to Yakov as he threw on his jacket and clipped on his skate guards. He had no idea that being separated from Victor for only a day would hurt so much. As he sat down on the bench to untie him skate, Yuuri watched as Yurio sat by Katrina and watched as the normally moody punk completely changed into a flirty young boy who was very much in love with the girl next to him.

'But then again, he always loved her,' The man thought to himself, 'Even during the Hot Spring on Ice.'

Seeing them laughing and smiling together was a cute scene and it did help Yuuri calm down a bit.

X

"So, she just fainted from anemia?" Yuri asked as he combed Katrina's hair back gently.

He had been told about what had happened to Katrina' mother and was worried about her although he never got the chance to ask her the night before. Yuri blushed thinking about that but shook it off since it was water under the bridge now.

"yeah, she's fine now," Katrina said softly as she softly relaxed from the combing.

"That's good to hear."

After the combing, Yuri pulled out the hair band he had on his wrist and tied the girl's hair into a high pony tail, it would be styled for later but it was just up for the practice skate.

Once her hair was up and secure, Katrina unhooked her skate guards and walked to ice for her last-minute practice.

Some people have noticed that her triple toe loop looked like a triple and a half.

X

'Poor Seung-Gil,' Katrina thought as she sat in front of the tv.

Even though he saved himself from a disaster, it wasn't enough to advance to the final. It seems all the males had a bit of an off day.

'First Emil choked on his jump sequences, Michele's performance was mellowed out as a result of Sara telling him that she wanted to be independent from him and now Seung-gil failed to go to the final. This really is a challenge between the two Yuri's'

There was a commercial in between Seung-gil and Yuri, Katrina found herself at the rink holding a kitty tissue box for Yuri as he blew his nose before preparing to go on the ice.

"I still can't believe you are putting six jumps in the second half Yura," She commented as she put the tissue box to the side.

"It's the only way Katya, I have to beat JJ and Yuuri," Yuri said as he placed his forehead against hers.

"It's suicide."

"You're acting like Yakov."

Katrina glared and then pouted, "I'm not a grouchy old man."

The boy chuckled and placed a kiss on her forehead, a sudden flash startled them. Naturally they were used to the flash of cameras but this one was different because Yuri knew where it came from.

"Dad!" he cried out as an angry blush appeared on his face.

Dimitri chuckled as he put his phone away, "Sorry, you just looked so cute."

The boy growled and went on the ice, he had forgotten that his dad was embarrassing sometimes. He shook it off and went to the middle, Yuri could hear the chanting of his name.

With his eyes closed he got into position.

'I'm going to win the first gold of my senior division debut.'

The music started and Yuri began to skate.

X

'Six jumps in the second half of the program,' Katrina thought as she held the tissue box and Yuri's jacket in her arms, 'That's something even I have never done.'

She watched as Yuri landed his quadruple toe loop.

'His choreographic sequence is next.'

X

'I don't want to lose like that again!'

Yuri began to think about Canada, it was perfect debut in the senior division and JJ had to ruin it by winning.

"Let's meet again on the podium at the Rostelecom cup Yuri, see you there," The Canadian had said.

It only pissed of the Russian boy even more.

X

'Did he just yell shithead?' Katrina thought as Yuri landed his triple salchow.

She gulped when Yuri began to jump his last jumps, she smiled seeing the impressive height they each had.

'I bet he's going to going faint on the ice when it's over.'

X

"Yuri Plisetsky's free skate score is 199.87! a new personal best!"

Katrina clapped her hands once she saw the score, a score like made his total score 297.96!

"You did it Yura!" She exclaimed as she hugged her boyfriend tight, "You're going to Barcelona!"

Yuri chuckled as he retur3ened the hug.

'Did you see that pork cutlet bowl?' He though as he looked for the Japanese Yuuri in hopes of rubbing it in but Yuuri was already on the ice.

"Yuuri!" Katrina piped as she ran off from Yuri's arms to watch.

"What the- Katya!"

X

"He looks so lonely," Katrina muttered to herself.

Yakov huffed as she crossed his arms.

"Don't be like that uncle Yakov, he's really good."

Another huff.

"If you bring up what happened last year, I'll withdraw."

Normally Yakov would have smacked her upside the head but he didn't. Instead he ruffled her hair and just watched.

X

Yuuri Katsuki took in a deep breath as he began to skate to the soft piano music.

He refused to let everyone think that everything Victor taught him was taught in vain. He wanted to show all of Russia it was all worth everything. Even if it meant he had to do it alone.

He landed a quad toe loop but his second jump turned into a single. At least he could raise one arm during those jumps.

'Damnit!' Yuuri continued to skate but he was telling himself to calm down to avoid another disaster, 'How do I recover from this?'

Yuuri remembered something Victor had told him during training, Yuuri always flubbed his jumps when something was on his mind. The Russian just knew how he felt even when Yuuri did not say anything. Before Victor came, he never openly said that he was going to win gold but with his skating it proved that was wanted to win.

Another jump was shaky, it had enough rotation.

In fact, he wanted to win last year.

If you had told Yuuri last year that he was going to come back to the grand prix, stronger and better than before, he would have laughed and walked away.

And yet here he was, skating in Russia with a routine he made with Victor.

Yuuri was here because Victor had always believed in him. He was not going to mess this up! Not after everything they went through.

He did a perfect triple loop, both arms this time.

X

Yuri growled, "Idiot!"

With a deep breath, he cupped his hands around his mouth to ad volume to his voice, "Come on-!"

He stopped mid yell when he heard the amused whistle from JJ who had just entered the arena.

"How nice, all supportive now that you've clenched your spot in the final," He then wink, "are you going to cheer for me too?"

Yuri growled and clenched his fist, how he really wanted to punch him.

"which reminds me," JJ said with a bit of thought, "I'll make sure to cheer for your sweetheart when the it's the women's turn."

"What?!"

Just when Yuri was ready to pounce on the man, Lilia told him it was time to go.

X

'Yurio was crazy to do that last three jump combo.'

Yuuri landed a triple axel.

Thoughts of Victor watching him and smiling flooded his thoughts. As if he was here with him in spirt like he said.

He chose to keep the difficult routine simple just in case.

X

Yakov was astonished to see how the Japanese man could continue the routine. The step sequences were in touch with the music and the jumps were clean, even the ones he messed up were decent.

Mila, Sara and Georgi's eyes were glued to Yuuri as he skated.

Katrina just leaned on the wall and watched with deep admiration.

X

'I love this program,' Yuuri thought to himself, 'Victor and I created it together. I want to show the world why this is important.'

X

Yakov found himself smirking once the step sequence started.

The boy he was temporarily mentoring did have potential.

The three skaters in the audience were mesmerized by the love Yuuri was showing through his skating.

Katrina did not notice it at the time but tears were falling from her eyes as the man skated.

'He really loves Vitya.'

X

Yuuri completed his final jumps without any flaws which earned ecstatic applause. He then began to do his final spin sequence; the audience was cheering because of the emotion that was in his routine.

His final pose was for him to reach out towards Victor with his left hand while his right was over his heart. But without Victor, it looked like he was reaching for someone who was so far away

Mila smiled because she knew that it Victor had been there, they would have seen much more in the routine.

X

Yuuri collapsed on the ice trying to catch his breath.

'That's the hardest I ever pushed myself to complete a program,' He thought as he began to stand up.

"Yuuri!"

He looked and almost expected to see Victor standing at the kiss and cry. But instead of seeing a tall Russian man with a heart shaped smile and a Makkachin tissue, he saw a short Russian girl with a big smile and a kitty tissue box.

Yuuri skated to the girl and she offered him a tissue.

"That was amazing Yuuri!" Katrina declared, her excitement was evident in the way she was hopping, "I was in tears!"

The man said nothing as he blew his nose but he didn't leave her right away to join Yakov.

"I'm glad."

"Huh?"

Katrina was still smiling but she was relaxed as she spoke again, "You found Vitya, I'm glad."

With that said, she watched as he left to go to Yakov and she went to the back to get ready for her free skate.

Yuuri's free skate score was 179.93! Making his total score 289.90! putting him in second and he secured his spot in the grand Prix final!

X

Katrina jumped up and down with delight as she saw the scores on tv.

"I knew he could do it!" She piped.

Lilia was standing by watching her young niece celebrate, "His step sequence is something to watch I will to that."

"isn't it? And his jumps are amazing too!" the girl piped, her violet eyes sparkling, "And he managed to keep his arm up for each one!"

Yuri was leaning against the wall and rolled his eyes, "Big deal."

Katrina rolled her eyes and sat down on one of the chairs, she took out a brush and began to brush her hair.

"Whatever, anyway JJ just bumped you to second again."

"What?!"

The boy turned his head towards the tv and sure enough, JJ topped his score. Again.

"Oh, come on!" He exclaimed.

Katrina sighed and curled into a ball, "At least both of you are at the podium."

Before Yuri could even say anything to counter, his phone rang.

"why don't you spend time with your dad and grandpa?" the girl suggested, "it's been a while since you've seen them."

"You sure?" Yuri didn't want to leave his girlfriend alone just before the Women's free skate.

Katrina just smiled and nodded, "I'll be fine, I'm a big girl."

The boy smirked and went to find his family but not before sneaking a kiss on her lips. Katrina blushed and would have curled into a tighter ball if she could.

Lilia found herself smiling, seeing her young niece acting like a schoolgirl in love made her almost reminisce about her old love life. She shook it off and motioned for Katrina to stand up and follow her to the dressing room so she could change.

Katrina was in first place after the short skate, she had to make fourth place or higher to advance to the final. She found out that Mila and Sara were her main competitors with Sara being in second and Mila being in third.

'I have to work hard to make it to Barcelona,' She thought as she popped her neck.

Walking by a group of people, Katrina heard three familiar voices gossiping and he could not but listen in.

"… Yakov is a fool…"

That was the voice of Vladimir Grinkov, a well-known skating coach in Moscow. He was known for training the best and only the best. He was the first coach to reject Katrina as a potential student. He claimed that her 'godawful posture' was beyond help and refused to even see her skate.

"I agree, he is risking his career to coach her…'

Katrina remembered that voice as Borya Braginsky. Like Vladimir, he was also a sought-after coach and was also one of the many that rejected the girl. It was her 'lack of rhythm' that doomed any kind career Katrina might get.

".. I will admit that she is decent but she is not like her father…"

Now that was Irina Gordeeva, a former rink mate of Katrina's late father. Going into coaching after figure skating, she too rejected Katrina as a student. However, it was widely rumored that she did it out of spite because of her obvious unrequited feelings for Ivan.

The three adults laughed loudly and agreed on one thing.

"Katrina Lychkoff is not her father."

Katrina's shoulders dropped and went back to following Lilia.

X

Her costume was on and her hair was brushed and ready to style but Lilia knew that something was troubling her precious niece.

"Katyusha?"

The girl sighed and played with a lock of her hair.

"If there is something bothering you, you know you can tell me, right?" The ballerina said as she combed the young girl's hair.

"… Was Uncle Yakov a fool for coaching me?" Katrina asked looking over her shoulder.

Lilia shook her head and put the comb down so she could sit next to the girl.

"Is it because of what those three idiots said?"

Katrina could only nod, "I've always known that Uncle Yakov agreed to coach me because I kept getting rejected by the ones here at home but I never knew it was a risk in his career."

"Katyusha," Lilia's voice was sharp and it made the young girl sit up straight, "The only the thing Yakov ever risked coaching was the risk of you falling on your head."

"But I heard them-"

"What do they know Katyusha? They lost the opportunity to train you and are bitter about it, they claimed you were useless and now they see you doing difficult jumps I highly doubt their own students can do."

Katrina tucked her knees under her chin, "Yea?"

"Of course, my dear," Lilia said softly, "And he agreed to coach you because he felt it was not fair that you were being denied the opportunity to even try to skate."

"I thought it was to make papa happy."

"That too."

One of the officials announced that it was time to start the ladies free skate.

Mila was going to be first, Sara second and Katrina was the third.

Mila chose to skate to a guitar cover of Pink's 'So what', she wore a magenta short dress with a sheer skirt and skin tight see through sleeves. She wore purple gloves and beige pantyhose over her white skates.

The choreography was a mixture athleticism and artistry.

"Georgi skates a program crying out his undying love for an ex and Mila skates to a program that says, 'fuck you' to her ex," Katrina mumbled with amusement.

Language Katyusha," Lilia said softly in scolding as she fixed the girl's hair into the Dutch up do.

"Sorry."

Mila finished her routine with a layback spin and ended the performance with her staring at the camera and turning away with a huff. And Katrina knew that if it weren't for Yakov scowling at her, Mila would have flipped off the camera.

She took out her phone and sent a quick text to Yuri.

'Is her ex watching this?'

A ping from her phone was heard just after she sent the message.

'He's been begging for a second chance.'

Katrina rolled her eyes and watched as Mila got her final score, 119.63

That made her total score, 185.11

"She's in first place," She said softly, "Mila's perfect mixture of artistry and athleticism is great, Sara's difficult jump combination is amazing…."

She gulped when the nerves she had forgotten about started to spark, her heart was pounding and soon broke into cold sweat.

"Don't forget, you can do a quadruple salchow Katyusha," Lilia said as she sprayed a small amount of hair spray to keep the style in place.

'And that can do so much these days.'

Mila back wearing her team Russia jacket, she had a water bottle in one hand and her phone in the other.

"Mila!" Katrina stood and ran to her friend with a smile, "Yuri were amazing out there! You look like you really kicked that cheating douche's butt!"

The older girl smirked and took a quick sip of her water, "He's lucky I was being nice that day."

That made Katrina raise an eyebrow because everyone back at the rink knew the story of how Mila Babicheva beat her tall and muscular boyfriend to a bloody pulp when she caught him kissing another girl in his apartment. The fact that Mila said she was being nice confused the youngest girl but she let go.

"Sara is starting Katya, let's do your makeup," Mila declared as she brought out the makeup bag, "when I'm done with you, Yuri is going to faint."

Katrina rolled her eyes and watched as Sara did her signature jump combination.

X

Sara Crispino's score was 139.73

It made her total score 206.76, she was now in first place while Mila was now in second. Katrina's were shaking when she walked passed the curtains that lead to the rink, her heart was pacing at rapid speed and she was sweating.

'Damnit!' Katrina gulped and wiped her palms against her jacket, 'Yura….'

Still, she kept a calm face when she heard the cheers and applause from the audience. She ignored the few reporters who wanted to ask her about how she was going to beat Sara's score and she paid no attention to the photographers who wanted her to smile.

 _'I'm scared…. I can't do this… I can't…'_

Katrina was close to shutting down when she felt warm arms wrap around her and she smelled the familiar scent of zesty oranges and spices. She wrapped her arms around Yuri and smiled when the nerves finally settled down.

"I thought you were with your dad and grandpa," She said after the broke the hug.

Yuri smirked, "Yeah, dad said that I had to be a supportive boyfriend so here I am."

"He threatened you, did he?" Katrina deadpanned.

"Grounded for the rest of the season if I didn't go to you," Yuri mumbled, "But I would have come here anyway."

Katrina smiled and hugged him again, "Spasibo… I need this."

Yuri hugged back and then lead Katrina to the ice opening, he took off her jacket and watched as she took off her skate guards and giving them to Yakov.

X

"Alright Katrina, this is your last chance to advance to the Final," Yakov said with his usual gruff.

Lilia agreed, "All the training you have done will show on the ice but don't get cocky."

The girl nodded as she stood on the ice, all the nerves were gone and she was prepared to compete.

"You guys aren't going to tell me to not use my quad?"

Both adults were silent but Yakov was the one who spoke just before, "Just don't be like Yuri."

Katrina huffed through her nose and turned around jut when her name was called, "I'm not that crazy."

And with that said she skated to the middle.

X

"The next skater in the ladies' division, representing Russia, Katrina Lychkoff!"

Katrina waved her arms as she was announced and skated to the middle of the ice.

She heard the usual screams of the excited spectators and to her surprise, they chanted her name. The same way they did with Yuri, fellow Russians cheered for the young girl as if she were their golden girl.

Katrina smiled and looked down on the ice, she looked at her hands and her feet were in the ballet fourth position.

'No matter the score, I want to show the world what I have to show.'

Once the piano began to play, Katrina began to skate.

"She will be skating to Memory from the musical Cats. For her senior debut, Katrina chose the very song her father Ivan Lychkoff used in his own free skate in the 2006 European Championship."

X

The spiral sequence was loosely based off the ballet Katrina took.

From the Arabesque spiral to the Biellmann spiral.

She did a clean triple axel which earned a loud applause.

Elaine Paige's voice echoed as Katrina did her three-jump combination. Triple toe loop, a single loop and a triple salchow.

Katrina skated around until she did the Ina Bauer.

And then her second jump combination came, a Triple Lutz-Triple Toe, her arm was raised in both jumps as well.

X

The three coaches who had rejected the young girl in the past just glared at how she danced.

Everything they about her was thrown back at them one by one.

Katrina's ina bauer clearly showed that she had perfect posture.

The way she moved with the music clearly showed how much she was in tune with it.

It was true that Katrina was not her father, she was her own person and this person was showing that she was enchanting the audience.

Perhaps Lilia was right, they missed the chance to coach Katrina.

They missed out on the great pride Yakov was feeling as he watched his niece show the world her dance.

X

The step sequence came, Grizabella was imploring to the Jellicle cats for forgiveness. Katrina danced around with a lightness in her step and she waved her arms slowly. In her a step sequence, she did the hydroblade, Jemima's soft and beautiful voice encouraged the elderly cat to stand up. Katrina continued the step sequence until Elaine stood up and belted out the famous part of the song.

Her final was the jump that made her famous, the quadruple salchow.

 ** _'Touch me it's so easy to leave me'_**

She landed it perfectly and cleanly. The audience roared because of how rare it was for a woman to land a quad jump. The second one to land one since Miki Ando.

The song was ending and she did a combination spin.

And Grizabella ends her song as Katrina ended her spins.

 ** _"Look, a new day has begun."_**

Katrina reached up to the sky with longing arms, a wanting expression on her face

X

The cheers grew louder and Katrina smiled as she gave a bow.

"Amazing! We have witnessed Russia's very own ice angel!"

Flowers and stuffed animals landed at her feet along with the little bear that had the flower.

'Oh Yura,' She thought as she picked it up and began to skate to the opening.

Yuri waited for her with her jacket and guards in his arms, Katrina gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for the bear Yura."

He blushed and looked away.

X

Olga and Nikolas watched as they waited for Katrina's scores to be announced. They were in the hospital room with the laptop on and sitting on the hospital table.

"Whatever the score is, we will how her our support," The woman declared, gripping her pen tightly in her frail hand.

The man nodded and then glared when he saw Yuri's hand on his stepdaughter's waist.

"He better move his hand…"

A small chuckled escaped Olga's nose and patted her husband on the head, "Yuri is a responsible gentleman. There's nothing to worry about."

Nikolas side glared, "He's a boy. That's something to worry about."

Olga sighed again and jumped when the scores were announced

139.53!

Even though it was point twenty points behind Sara Crispino, her total score was 211.32! Katrina officially wont the Rostelecom Cup!

"Oh my god!" Olga cried out, tears of pride fell from her green eyes as she dropped her pen and covered her open mouth.

Nikolas hid obvious pride but the there was no denying that smile on his face, "I knew she could do it."

They watched as Katrina hugged Yuri in pure excitement.

"Aww…. I feel bad about telling her now."

"I know," Nikolas smiled as Katrina made a small heart with her hands, "It's for the best."

X

Yuri did his best to hide the scowl on his face as he was awarded the silver medal. Twice in a row he won the silver and twice her lost to JJ.

'Stay calm… I beat the pork cutlet bowl…. I at least beat him!'

Yuuri felt a small sense of pride as he received his bronze medal, he hoped that Victor saw him skate wherever he was.

'I can advance to the Grand Prix Final…'

X

Katrina held her head up as she tried to hold back the tears that were welling up when she received her first gold medal of the season.

'I did it papa!'

She, sara and Mila were going to the Grand Prix Final in Barcelona!

X

"We did it Yura!" Katrina jumped in Yuri's arms when she saw him in the stadium hallways, "We're going to Barcelona!"

The silver medalist rolled his eyes and set the girl to her feet, "That's true."

Katrina smiled and took the silver medal in her hands and gave it a kiss, "It's still a medal Yura, remember that."

Yuri smiled and cupped his girlfriend's face, he traced her bottom lip with his thumb and leaned down to kiss her. Katrina's eyes fluttered shut as the sweet pleasure traveled up her spine, she wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss.

The sweet moment was interrupted when they heard the screams of a young man, making them break apart and looking towards the scream.

"Was that Michele?" Katrina asked.

They turned to a corner and saw that the Italian skater had fallen to the floor, foaming at the mouth. Sara and Emil were trying to get him up when another yelp was heard. Yuri and Katrina looked again and saw Yuuri hugging Seung-gil and then he immediately latched on to JJ.

"Yuuri?" Katrina pipped in concern.

When he heard his name being hear, Yuuri looked towards the two Russians with glowing eyes. Yuri took a step back the moment the man saw them and began to walk to them. He grabbed his girlfriend by the waist, threw her over his shoulder and ran then moment Yuuri began to run to them.

"No!" Yuri yelled out as he picked up speed, "Stay away from us!"

Katrina held on to Yuri tightly as the Japanese skater chased after them until he decided to quit and walk away. He was like a mindless zombie as he left the hallways, confusing the skaters he had hugged.

"Is he alright?" Sara asked to no one.

Katrina just answered, "I think he's lovesick."

"Gross," Yuri grumbled as he set his girlfriend down, "I'm going to change."

"Me too, I'm going to see mama."

The boy grumbled as they walked off from the other, "I'll meet you there later."

"alright."

With that, they went their separate ways to change into their civilian clothes.

Katrina slipped on an emerald green sweater dress, black leggings and boots. Grabbing her purse and slipping the medal inside, she went outside to the cab she had ordered and said where she wanted to go.

X

"America?!" The sounds of a young girl echoed throughout the hallways of the hospital.

Olga was surprised to see her child jump out of her seat when she told her the plan.

"Katya?"

Katrina calmed down and sat back on her chair, "sorry momma…. But why America?"

Olga sighed and gave her a brochure, "I want to get better and Russia is no place for someone like me. This place in America has an excellent survival rate."

She looked over the pamphlet and saw that hospital had the things her mother needed.

"But what about the final?"

"I can watch it live on TV."

"But Alek?"

"We made arrangements for him to stay with Lilia, he's been meaning to change coaches anyway," Her mother answered with a gentle smile, "it's all taken care of Katya there's nothing to worry about."

Katrina bit her bottom lip before finally accepting what her mother wanted.

"Alight…. When are you leaving?"

"Next week, we already made arrangements," Olga answered, "Its for the best."

Katrina smiled and pulled out her gold medal, "I know momma, I know you're going to beat this."

Standing up, she put the medal around her mother's neck to show who the real winner was of all of this.

"I have to go now momma," Katrina said softly, "I have to train and all."

"I know," Olga said, softly placing her cold hand on her child's cheek, "No matter the score, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks momma."

And with that, she left the hospital room and went to the waiting room. Yuri just walked in with a paper bag in his hand when he saw her.

"Katya?" He asked when he saw that his girlfriend was close to tears, "Did something happen?"

She said nothing but hugged him instead, Yuri didn't know what to say but he wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. She'll tell him later tonight if she was ready.

He'll save the pork cutlet pirozhki he had for her for later.

* * *

So originally... I was going to have Olga die but as a result of Harvey and Irma, I decided that my readers in the areas that were hit have seen enough bad things so Olga is going to live and get better treatment!

I mean no offence to Russian when it comes to what Olga had said about it not being a good place for people like her. I did do research and saw that Russia has a high rate in cancer deaths. So for her sake, she's going to America where theres better treatment options.

And I wanted Yuuri to get bronze because I never understood why Michele would win if he wasn't going to advance. It's a little change but it worked for me.

Well i'm off to work!

don't forget to leave a review!

See ya and don't forget to donate to supplies to those who were affected by Harvey and Irma!


	36. The Grand Prix Final!

Hey guys!

Here's what happened later!

I'll add more soon but I have work in ten minutes as I am typing this!

* * *

"So momma decided to leave Moscow in hopes for better cancer treatment in America. I'm sad to see her go but I have faith that she is going to beat this! Thank you everyone for your thoughts and prayers. See you in Barcelona!

Katrina posted a selfie of her and her mother on her social media account and added the hashtags #BeatCancer and #MakeCancerHistory. She smiled and pocketed her phone as she walked around the hallway of the stadium, she heard her name being called and she ran to the direction of her Aunt.

It was the last day of the Rostelecom and it was time for the exhibition programs to start.

The men were first to perform.

Bronze medalist Yuuri Katsuki chose not to participate and hopped on the next plane to Japan as soon as the award ceremony was over.

Silver Medalist Yuri Plisetsky of Russia performed to a piece called 'Angel of the Fire Festival' which reminded everyone of his free skate.

And Gold medalist Jean-Jacques Leroy skated to a song Katrina did not care to remember.

Once the men were done, the women began to perform.

Bronze medalist Mila Babicheva skated to another punk rock song and displayed her full athleticism by performing a backflip and a split at the end of her routine.

Silver medalist Sara Crispino performed to yet another Celtic song and showed the beauty of the music through her skating.

And Gold medalist Katrina Lychkoff decided to perform to the American song See You Again' in memory of her late father.

X

Katrina dressed out of her flowy white costume and into a thick turtle neck sweater and black skinny jeans, her hair was down and she had on her glasses. She walked out of the dressing room and walked to the entrance of the arena to get ready to meet with Yuri and their coaches when she heard the small conversation of a small group of girls nearby.

"I can't believe that bitch won the gold," One girl spat, Katrina recognized her immediately, "Her quad salchow was awful!"

The other girls who were presumably her friends looked at each other with worry, it was the girl with blonde hair who spoke, "aren't you being dramatic? Katrina was amazing out there, her was perfect."

"She's right Daria, you're taking this too far," another girl with black hair said, "I know you love Yurachka but he's losing his patience with us because of how we were treating Katrina."

"Yea," another girl with brown hair said softly, "and besides, didn't her aunt already threaten you?"

Daria rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "I'm not scared of that old bat. It was an empty threat any way."

"She said that she was going to have you banned from ever going to these events, she is a very influential person," the blonde replied, "and besides… acting like a bunch of идиоты just because our favorite skater is in a relationship is stupid."

Daria could not believe what she had just heard, "How can you say that?!"

The brunette agreed with her other friends, "Daria, she's right and it's not as if we know him personally."

"we know everything about him!"

"from interviews and articles," the ravenette said softly, "Katrina knows him personally, they're made for each other and she is just as amazing as he is."

Wirth that said, the three girls left Daria to join the other Yuri's Angels fan group. The girl gritted her teeth and clenched her fists, she then turned her head to where Katrina was.

Katrina gasped and turned her headway in hope that she wasn't seen but Daria stomped her way to her.

"You did not deserve that medal!" She screamed as she spat at the skater, "You are not worthy of Yurachka!"

A sigh escaped from Katrina lips as she tried to leave but Daria would not have it.

"I hope your bitch mother dies!"

In an instant, Katrina raised her hand and swung.

"Hey!"

A loud voice stopped her from slapping Daria and both girls turned to the direction of the voice.

JJ approached them with a grave look on his face as he glared at the obsessed fan.

"Listen young lady, if you are not a fan of Katrina that's fine. We have own tastes in athletes but don't you dare wish death on her mother!" He barked making both girls jump, "If you think Yuri hates you already, what will happen once he finds out you said that you wanted his girlfriend's mother dead."

Daria's lips quivered and her eyes welled in tears before she ran off in hysterical crying.

Katrina was stunned for a moment until she shook off the shock and looked at the Canadian, "thanks JJ…."

The man smiled, "Well it's true, she had no right to say that about your mother. And besides," He put a hand on the girl's head and gave a ruffle, "we can't have little Katrina go on a tirade."

A small tick mark appere3d in the side ok Katrina's face as she forced a smile, "Gee…. Thanks….," She said thought gritted teeth, keeping her clenched fists in her pocket.

JJ removed his hand from Katrina's hair and walked away, "I'll keep your mom in my prayers, see you in Barcelona."

Katrina waved a halfhearted wave with one hand while fixing her tousled hair with the other, maybe JJ was not so bad after all.

"Oh, by the way," JJ turned his head and gave a wink, "Tell Yuri I protected his little girlfriend."

Katrina sputtered in complete anger as any respect she may have gotten for the older man dissipated in a puff of smoke, "Like hell I will you idiot! He's going to kick your ass in Barcelona!"

If she had a cat's tail, it would have stood up with its fur puffed in anger.

'And just when I thought he was a little but cool!' she growled and took out her phone to listen to music when yet another voice called out to her.

"Katrina!" Vladimir called out to the young girl as he took confident steps towards her, "I wanted to congratulate you on your win."

Katrina pocketed her phone and looked at the man with a polite gaze, "Spasibo."

"In fact, I was wondering if you interested in changing coaches," he said, a glint of opportunity was in his eyes, "You have such great talent and I feel it needs to be nurtured by the best. What do you say?"

'The nerve,' the girl thought, 'you said that my posture was so godawful, I was beyond help.'

But she smiled and politely declined, "sorry sir but I am very happy being coached by Yakov. He was the only one who actually gave me a chance to try and I am forever grateful for that."

Vladimir flinched at that remark but he was not deterred, "But… aren't you frustrated of the special treatment he is giving you because you are his family?'

"as far as I can recall being his student, Uncle Yakov has never given me any form a treatment that was better than any of his students," Katrina said calmly, thinking back on the first days of Yakov yelling at her for falling after one lap around the ice, "He's the usual loudmouth coach who is always grouchy."

After saying that, she gave the man a small bow she learned from Japan, "Thank you for the offer but Yakov is my one and only coach. Please excuse me."

And Katrina walked away with her inner self doing a victory dance. Honestly, she wanted to put that egotistical man in his place for that remark but praising Yakov for giving her a chance was just as sweet.

She looked up and saw Yuri leaning against the wall while Yakov and Lilia talked to the press who wanted to know what the golden kids of Russia had in store for the final.

X

An intense battle.

A challenge.

A young boy and a teenage boy were glaring with sparks flying.

"I don't care if you're my sister's boyfriend! I won't acknowledge you!" Aleksander yelled out as he gripped his suitcase tighter.

Yuri smirked, "Fine, I'll leave her alone… if you win five gold medals at the grand Prix final!"

"No fair!"

Katrina sighed in deep defeat as she, her brother and Yuri were waiting in their terminal. They have been fighting like this since Aleksander found out he was going to St. Petersburg with them. The bickering reminded her of her and Yuri when they were younger and she was now Yakov trying to ignore a growing headache.

'Uncle Yakov! I am sorry for anything I have done!'

* * *

See you later! Get ready for the final! yay!


	37. The Grand Prix Final Begins!

Here we go!

The final is here!

can't wait! And guess what! six days from, it will officially be one year since Yuri on Ice! first premiered!

And as a result, I am going to try to finish this so maybe the short skate and free skate might be together, I don't know but I can't wait!

Enjoy!

* * *

A yawn escaped from a young Russian's pink glossed lips as she followed her boyfriend the hotel that was just across the street from the stadium in Barcelona.

It was two days before the grand prix final and Katrina was tired from the five-hour flight. While she was used to long flight, she was not used to the two boys in her life fighting during said flight.

Ever since the Rostelecom, Aleksander had been staying with Lilia while Olga was in America getting treatment. While it was nice that Katrina could spend some time with her little brother, she hated that he would literally wedge himself in-between her and Yurio.

Yurio at first tolerated it because the younger boy was still a kid who missed his big sister. But he drew the line that day when he saw that Alek had claimed a seat next to Katrina who had the window seat.

Both Yakov and Lilia were surprised that they did not get kicked out because of the constant yelling and fighting.

It was resolved when Katrina grabbed their cheeks to shut them up and Yuri sat next to Lilia.

After walking inside, the trio followed the two adults to the check in area.

Katrina leaned against Yuri as he took out his phone to look at his messages.

"Yuri! Katrina!" Yakov barked as he turned his head towards the two teens, "Check yourselves in now!"

They looked at him before Yuri spoke up.

"You check in for us," he deadpanned.

"Too tired to deal with that," Katrina mumbled.

They walked off to get away from the impending explosion when they were bombarded by their respective fan clubs who just shown up.

Yuri's Angels were screeching his name in total adoration while Katya's Warriors were crying out her name in deep respect. While they were total opposites, they had one thing in common.

They irritated the Russian Fairy.

"You stupid…" he growled out.

"Yuri Plisetsky!" Lilia scolded from a distance, "We do not use such unattractive words!"

Alek snickered seeing the skater clench his fist to fight back the urge to talk back. But he knew more than anyone that no one talks back to his aunt Lilia and live to tell the tale.

Katrina sighed softly and went to greet her fans.

"I just want to say thank you guys for the get-well cards you have made for my mom, she deeply appreciates them."

"Anything to cheer her up Katya!" A warrior declared.

"We'll be her eyes!"

"We'll livestream your performances just for her!"

Katrina made a soft chuckle and smiled, "Thank you."

Yuri meanwhile was being forced to pose for many selfies by his fangirls. He hated it with a passion and expressed it with a thumbs down. While he was truly thankful for the support the girls had for him, there was still lingering resentment towards them because of their attitude towards his Katrina.

He was going through another round of pictures when a female voice caught his attention.

"Wow, he's a popular one."

"Huh?" Yuri turned his head towards the voice and saw a pale woman with darn medium length hair, blue eyes and she wore a long sleeved gray shirt and black pants. Normally he would pay any attention to such a woman but it was the person she was standing next to that made him aware of her.

JJ said smiled amusingly as he had his arm wrapped around his fiancé, "Yuri's Angels are quite famous for their enthusiasm."

"Oh?" Isabella asked, looking up at him, "JJ's Girls are enthusiastic but we show more restraint. Not to mention we're cuter."

Yuri growled, broke away from girls and yelled, "who the hell do you think you are talking to my fans like that bitch!?"

Isabella pouted, "Sop scary, save me JJ."

The man just smiled and held her close, "don't mind him darling, he's only jealous about my beautiful fiancée."

Yuri made a sound through his cheek and rolled his eyes, "me? Jealous? Why would I when my girlfriend is way cuter than her!?"

"girlfriend?" Isabella was surprised when she heard, "He has a girlfriend?"

"Oh yea, I talked about her before", JJ answered, "He's rarely seen without his sweetheart. Oh, there she is."

Katrina walked to Yuri and tried to calm down, both Angel's and Warriors were in a yelling match with JJ's girls.

"You're making a scene Yura," she said, lightly grabbing his arm.

"I don't care!" Yuri growled."

Isabella took one look at the petite girl next him and smiled, "Oh wow! I remember her! You were right JJ, she is tiny!"

Katrina sputtered, "Tiny?!"

This time it was both sweethearts who were glaring at the Canadians.

Yuri pointed at JJ, "Any guy who wears glasses on his head is a douche!

"You can do better lady!" Katrina barked, it's true that she did appreciate that JJ stopped her from attacking that crazy fangirl but she still did not like him for his teasing remarks.

"Hey now you two take it east\y," JJ said to diffuse the situation, "Were all friends here aren't we?"

He then looked around and saw a familiar face, "Otabek! Going out?"

A young man with short black hair styled in an undercut turned his head after he took off his sunglasses to reveal brown eyes, "Just getting some food."

"Alone?" JJ and Isabella turned their attention away from the teenagers, "Still odd as ever, why not join u for dinner?"

"Thanks, but I'll pass," Otabek said calmly while turning away.

His attention was then turned towards Yuri and Katrina. They looked at him and then either because they didn't know who he was staring at.

Yuri responded by gently pushing Katrina behind, "Hey, who are you staring at asshole?"

The older man just stared at them before walking off.

"Uh…"

"Weird…."

They both stood there until Lilia called for them to go to their room, they had an early day ahead of them and they needed to rest.

Aleksander was mad that he was not going to share a room with his sister.

X

"Otabek Altin, if I remember correctly he won the bronze at the world's last year," Katrina commented while looking over her phone.

She was laying on the bed of the hotel while Yuri snuck in some last-minute stretches.

"how come I haven't heard of him?" He asked as he sat down and reached for his toes.

"That's because you're too focused on yourself," The girl answered teasingly, "That and he competed earlier than us."

Yuri up to where Katrina was and stood up, "Alright, can you help me with the arm again?"

Ever since the Rostelecom cup, Yuri had been practicing how to raise his arms during his jumps and combination. Mila showed how they would look while Katrina gave demonstrations through her jumps. Yuri managed to perfect within a two-week period but he knew that he had to add as much practice as he can before the final.

Katrina smiled and got off the bed, she stood in front of her boyfriend and raised his right arm in the air.

"Alright, make sure its bent like how a ballerina does it," She said softly, "And make sure your free arm is draped over your stomach."

Yuri nodded, "anything else?"

There was a silence between before the girl shook he head slowly, "Just make sure not to falter…"

She softly traced his raised arm until her hand reached Yuri's face, she loved how soft it was.

They looked at each before their lips met in a sweet kiss. Yuri wrapped his arms around Katrina's waist as they fell back on the bed with Katrina on top of him.

 _'Sorry Yakov… but I promise…'_ Yuri's hands went under Katrina's sweatshirt, the heat her soft skin made him moan softly, _'I'll keep her pure.'_

His hands traveled up her back until he was sure she was not a bra, he took his hands out and rested them on her hips.

They rolled on the bed until Yuri was now on top and they broke their kiss. Soft pants came out of their lips and each had a light oink flush on their cheeks.

And slowly with her permission, Yuri touched Katrina's breast. It was soft touch and he pulled away immediately.

' _Someday but not now,'_ He thought as he kissed her forehead.

 _'I love this guy,'_ Katrina thought happily as he gave him a hug.

X

It was now the day before the Final and Katrina was watching the men practicing at the rink. She had already done her practicing and was waiting for Yuri to finish so they could go sightseeing.

' _Yuuri is planning on doing an aggressive jump sequence for his short program, I wonder how he's going to manage. But then again, he did raise the difficulty level high with the arm raise.'_

She then thought about how her Yura was going to raise the bar jut as high since he is going to do the same thing now.

Katrina then watched as her little brother skated laps around the rink, Aleksander was going to do the opening ceremony again and he was excited. She truly believed the boy missed his calling as a skater but she knew his passion will always be hockey.

JJ interrupted her thoughts when he announced his departure.

Yuri glared at the man and went over his program again.

 _'One more time but if Uncle Yakov makes him do it again, I'm dragging him off!'_

X

Yuri grabbed Katrina's hand as they ran as far as they could from a few of Yuri's Angels fangirls.

After Yuri finished his practice, he dressed in his civilian wear and waited for Katrina to change out of her training outfit. By the time she came out in her pretty blue dress, they were caught by said fangirls.

They ran until they turned a sharp corner with Yuri holding Katrina close in his arms.

"Yurachka! Where are you?" One girl cried, it was Daria. Still crazy loyal as ever.

"I wanted him to come to the fan meeting," One girl whined.

Both were silent as the voices were too close for comfort.

"I have his scent! It leads that way… and I smell Katrina's scent!"

"A piece of his hair! He's nearby!"

Katrina gripped Yuri's shirt and whispered, "You have creepy fans!"

"You think I don't know that?" He whispered back as he dared to look from their hiding spot, "How are we going to escape them?"

As they were thinking about their options the revving of a motorcycle engine approached them. Otabek pulled up next to them on a harly bike, he had a leather jacket over a white sweater and black pants.

"Yuri, Katrina, get on," He said to the surprised couple.

"Huh? Why would you-?" Yuri tried to ask but the excited shrills of the fangirls cut him off.

Otabek paid no mind as he threw a couple of helmets at Yuri and Katrina.

"What will it be, coming or not?"

Yuri threw his helmet on immediately but Katrina was not sure.

"it can only fit two, how can I get on?"

"Like this!"

"Yikes!"

Yuri scooped up his girlfriend bridal style and sat them both behind Otabek as he sped off.

Hastily, Yuri buckled in the helmet on Katrina's head kept her in place by grabbing bits of the Kazakhstani's jacket.

It spread like wildfire that the Hero of Kazakhstan literally rode off with the Fairy of Russia and the Ice Angel of Russia. Got to love the members of Yuri's Angels for their pictures.

However, the brooding hero was not acting on a whim, it was on a connection Yuri didn't know he had with the older teen. It turns out that they trained together at Yakov's summer camp five years earlier, Yuri did not remember that.

"Really?" Yuri asked as the three stood on top of the Doric Temple.

"oh yeah," Otabek answered matter-of-factly.

"I don't remember that."

"You've always had bad memory Yura," Katrina deadpanned.

Yuri looked at Katrina who was standing at his left with an annoyed looked but their attention was now focused on their Kazakhstani savior.

"It was my first year on the junior division," He explained, "But I wasn't at the same level as the Russian junior," Otabek closed his eyes and then opened them, "So I was placed in the novice class which is where I meet you. Yuri Plisetsky, it was your eyes I noticed first, strong and piercing like a soldier."

Yuri was shocked but he didn't show it, his hold on Katrina's hand softly tightened its grip, "Me? Really?"

All his life, Yuri was compared to feminine figures by almost everyone who knew him. Not once was he ever compared to masculine figures. The closest thing to being compared to anything masculine was when Katrina called him a Danseur noble. Just hearing that he was compared to a soldier meant something greater to him.

"I have moved my home rink from Moscow to St. Petersburg," Yuri said softly, "I was desperate to make a name for myself. I swore I would do anything to make that happen."

 _'Almost anything,'_ He added mentally, wrapping his arm around Katrina's shoulder and pulled her closer, Yuri was going to make a name for himself as long as he didn't lose his Katya.

Otabek stared out into the sunset and spoke again, "after that camp I moved around to train from Russia to the US and then Canada. I've been back to my home rink in Almaty since last year. Now, more than ever I want to win the championship for Kazakhstan."

Both Yuri and Katrina stared at the man for a while until Yuri spoke.

"Otabek, I don't' get why you are talking about that to me, we are rivals."

Once again, Otabek gave an answer, "Ever since I met you at camp I felt always felt that we were alike," He then looked at him, "That's all there is to it, nothing complicated. The same with Katrina."

Said girl raised an eyebrow because had never meet Otabek before in her life.

"I used to go to the rink before the others and I saw you," He answered as if he read her mind, "You kept going even after you would fall, Katrina Lychkoff like Yuri, you also had the eyes of a soldier."

Katrina blushed when he said that, it was true that she used to go to Yakov's rinks but she was only visiting, she never attended the summer camp.

"so," Otabek's voice broke the silence, "friends?"

The couple looked at each other and silently decided to take the offer of friendship. For Yuri, Otabek was going to be his second friend. For Katrina, Otabek was her third.

After that was said and done the three decided to go shopping, mostly clothes shopping for the banquet or just for outings.

Katrina tired on a dark halter top with a black tattered skirt. The top was loose and with a sudden movement, her stomach was exposed.

"What do you think," he asked the two boys.

Otabek had no comment since he felt he had no business to comment on what his friend's girlfriend was wearing.

Yuri on the other hand, "Buy it!"

"Huh?"

"Buy it!" he repeated and that was when Katrina noticed the blush on her boyfriend's face, "Buy it! If you don't have enough money, I'll buy it for you Katya!"

"umm... I can buy it with my own money…"

Yuri nodded fast and gave Katrina her backpack so she could buy the outfit. He himself also got some clothes and new earring when his black studs during the flight from Russia.

When they left Otabek handed Katrina a small bag from the clothing store, inside was a small handbag with a large bow on the side and a gold chain for the strap.

"Yuri told me that own a purse, here."

Katrina didn't know what to say but she smiled, "thank Otabek."

"…"

After the shopping trip, they decided to go to a nearby restaurant for dinner. They had juice when they talked about random things and told each other stories. Katrina once told Otabek about Yuri's love confession and Yuri retaliated by telling him about how Katrina once threatened to quit skating because of a spider in her training bag.

And somehow, they ended up having dinner with the rest of the male competitors along with Yuuri's ballet teacher and his sister.

Around that time, Yuuri pointed out about he was so nervous to approach Victor during the banquet which caused said man to spit take his drink.

"Seriously?! You don't remember?"

Yuuri dumbfounded confirmed it and swiss skater Christophe Giacometti told him about he got wasted on champagne and started to dance.

"It was the most disgusting thing I've ever seen!" Yuri barked out as he remembered that event, "You dragged me into a stupid dance off!"

"A dance off!?" Yuuri cried in disbelief, "Please tell me your kidding!"

Chris was smiling as he spoke, "It's true, I danced with a pole and got naked… mostly~"

Yuuri was mortified and then he saw Katrina was cupping her face and she was blushing, "K-Katrina."

She looked at him and then giggled like a school girl, "I'll just say that be thankful Yura was my first kiss!"

"Eh?!"

Victor smiled when the opportunity to tease Yuuri came, "It's true, Katya wanted an autograph but you gave her a kiss instead."

Katrina giggled again as little hearts floated around her.

To many it would explain why Yuri always acted a bit more hostile towards Yuuri Katsuki.

"Don't worry it was only on the cheek," The girl said after she calmed down, "But still!"

During that time, Victor and Chris pulled out their phones to show the events of said banquet. Yuuri tried get them to put it away and that was when the swiss noticed the small gold band on Yuuri's right finger.

"What's with the jewelry?" he asked.

"A good luck charm!" Yuuri declared but Victor showed his own ring.

Phichit Chulanont looked and assumed that they were married which the applause of everyone at the restaurant.

Otabek and Katrina were the only ones of the skaters to clap for them.

"When's the honeymoon?" Katrina asked with a smile.

"Nowhere!"

"Yet," Victor added, "These are merely engagement rings. That is all, we plan to get once Yuuri wins the gold at the final."

A small silence fell upon when they all realized that tomorrow was the one of the moments of truth.

"Gold…" Otabek muttered.

"Medal?" Phichit added.

Christophe gave a small smirk.

And Yuri growled.

Yuuri gulped and held his hands up to defend himself, "Guys?"

The silence was broken when a loud voice echoed loudly.

"You're kidding me right?" JJ bellowed out, Isabella was by his side, "I'll be the one winning gold and getting married! I hate to break it to you guys!"

"That's right," agreed Isabella, "JJ is going to win for sure."

"sorry you two! Guess the wedding is off."

The group did not know what to say but they silently agreed.

"Let's go, we all have an early day tomorrow," Victor said to everyone.

They ignored JJ's insistence that he was only joking.

X

Yuri woke up before Katrina and decided to go for a quick jog before getting ready for the final. Brushing some hair away from her face, he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

After getting dressed, he left the hotel room.

He wasn't really going for a jog, he was looking for a certain Russian man who had a habit of looking out into the sunrise before a competition. Yuri looked around once he was outside and saw a figure out in the distance.

Victor stood there admiring his ring and enjoyed the soft morning breeze.

It was interrupted when Yuri stood behind him kicked his back, the man was not fazed by the kick. Nor was he fazed by the next five.

"Victor Nikiforov is dead!" Yuri declared.

With the calm of a saint, Victor turned towards the boy. They have not had a real conversation since the hot springs on ice and there were things that needed to be talked about, he let Yuri speak

"I don't get it, why are you so happy babysitting that pig?!"

Victor was still silent as he approached him with and amused smile, even going as far to lower his head so he could meet Yuri's eye level.

"Did you want to compete against me?" He asked tilted his head.

Yuri rolled his eyes, "still an arrogant bastard. You may not realize it Victor, not every skater looks up to you! Just give it up already you old man!"

And without warning, Victors hand grabbed Yuri's face and brought him his face but the younger boy was not fazed by it.

"Today people will see that ring you got is garbage!" he growled, "I'm going to win this! I'll show you just how incompetent he is!"

Victor said nothing about that but he wondered, "what does my little Katya see in you?"

As a reaction, Yuri slapped Victors hand away, "Let go! And… I don't know what she sees in me but she's with me because she wants to be."

It was silent once again as Victor looked put into the sunrise again, he was thinking about what would happen if he had stayed in Russia. But he knew what have happened if he did stay.

Yuri would not have been so motivated to win and neither would he.

Katrina would never have gone back on the ice, she would never have had that motivation to go back.

Yuri just stood there before leaving with his hand in his pocket.

He stopped briefly to say one last thing, "This place reminds me of Hasetsu, you know?"

Victor smiled softly, "I was thinking the same thing too."

If only Yuuri could see how much of an impact he was to everyone.

Victor knew that this was not going to be the last time the Japanese man was going to do that.

And he truly believed it.

X

"this is amazing!" Aleksander ran in front of the large canvas poster of his sister doing the Ina Bauer, "Mr. Plisetsky please take my picture!"

Demetri smiled and held up Alek's smartphone, "Alright smile!"

After the flash the boy looked at it and nodded, "Perfect!"

It was the day of the Final and Alek was in the care of Dimitri Plisetsky, they were in the lobby of the studio and the young boy was having a ball.

"I can't wait to livestream this for momma!"

"How is she doing anyway?" Dimitri asked.

Aleksander answered with great enthusiasm, "Great! She's actually responding well to the treatment."

X

"Katyusha," Lilia called for her niece as she aired out her costume."

The woman was holding a small box in her hand, "Victor gave this to me and told me to give this to you."

Katrina was confused for a moment and took the box from her aunt.

It was a simple white box with not lettering, she opened it and saw a note.

'to my Katya'

Katrina knew that handwriting, it was her papa's, she took it out and read.

 ** _'My little Katya if you are reading this that means you finally got this thing. I had this preordered when I found out that you were qualified for nationals. It was supposed to be ready by the time it was starting but it was late. Sorry about that._**

 ** _'Anyway, I am so happy for you. You were told that you could never skate but you ignored the ones who brought you down and continued to go until you sprouted your wings. Remember that song you loved? From that movie? Well, here is something I had made just for you._**

 ** _'I love you my little Ice angel! I am so proud of you. From your loving papa.'_**

Katrina almost felt tears welling in her eyes and she pulled the paper wrapping of the object. In the wrapping was a simple dark brown box with angel carvings on it, she took it out and found a little wind up key. She winded it up and opened the box, a soft tune played from and she recognized it.

"My short program…"

"This was what your father was getting the day of the accident," Lilia said softly, "Your mother didn't have the heart to give it to you until recently."

Looking up at her aunt, Katrina smiled as happy tears fell from her violet eyes.

"I love it. I just wish he got to see me skate."

The ballerina gave her a tissue, "You know he is always with you Katyusha. He is watching you skate and is very happy."

The girl gratefully took the tissue and wiped her tears.

That morning, she was feeling nervous about the final and now she was motivating mare than ever.

 _'I will skate papa! And I will win!'_

* * *

See you later!

time for the final short skate!


	38. The Final Short Skate!

Its here! The final short skate!

Oh my god! how far we have gone since this was first published, almost a year and I can't believe we have made it this far.

Just like in the Rostelecom cup, certain things will be changed to fit this which will be explained at the end of this chapter.

As usual, please excuse any grammar errors.

* * *

It was time!

It was here!

The Grand Prix Final!

Where top skaters from all over the world were to compete to prove who truly was the best of the best.

In the men's division while no one dared to say it out loud, it was the final showdown between Japan's Yuuri Katsuki who was determined to redeem himself in his second GP final and Russia's Yuri Plisetsky who aims to defend Russia's prestige by winning his first gold in his senior debut.

But it was wise to not let that over shadow the other four male skaters who were competing for the top.

Thailand's Phichit Chulanont was making history of being the first Thai to ever make it to the Grand Prix Final. He already made history when he won his first gold in the Cup of China.

Christophe Giacometti of Switzerland whose mature skating and giant quadruple Lutz enraptured audiences worldwide, he'll be aiming for his first GP final Gold.

Kazakhstan's hero Otabek was there who qualification was known as an upset after he secured his place after the NHK Trophy.

At last was Jean-Jacques Leroy of Canada, he was the only on to have won gold in both of his assigned competitions.

In the women's division six lovely and talented ladies were competing for the gold. But many were talking about the top three who have the crowd going wild.

In third place, Mila Babicheva of Russia whose performances with punk rock music have been a perfect mixture of athleticism and artistry. Giving the audience a thrill with her can do attitude on and off the ice.

Second place was Italy's Sara Crispino, her elegance on the ice mixed with the soft melody of Celtic music were complimented by her flawless jumps.

And at first place also from Russia, Katrina Lychkoff who at only fifteen years old has accomplished what many female figures have aimed for, jumping and landing a quad jump.

And now let's get ready for the opening ceremony featuring Lychkoff's kid brother Aleksander!

X

Alek tugged on the collar of his costume in mild irritation as he stood at the kiss and cry.

Since it was December and the Nutcracker Suite was on tour, he wore the nutcracker prince's costume.

He didn't care much for the costume but there were things he hated about it. The collar was tight and it was making it hard to breathe, he hated the white tights for obvious reasons and it was itchy.

But he endured it because he loved his big sister that much and wanted to perform just for her. Alek could not see Katrina because she was busy focusing on her short skate but he knew that she was probably watching from an area the skaters were sitting at.

"And now for the opening ceremony please give a warm welcome to Aleksander Lychkoff!"

Hearing his name being called, Alek got on the ice and skated to the middle of the large rink. The crowed applauded and the boy watched the random flashes of lights from the people. Alek was nervous of course but he took in deep breathes and bowed to the crowd.

For the opening, it was decided that he should dance to classical holiday music but with a twist. Alek loved the Trans-Siberian orchestra and chose three songs to perform.

The first song was 'A Mad Russian Christmas.'

Alek surprised the audiences when he performed single loop jumps. Yakov was nice enough to give him lessons on jumps when he wasn't trying to get his own students to practice.

The second song was 'Carol of the Bells' the very same song that made his older sister famous. Alek performed a simplified version the very routine she had done with the song. Even though it was simple, Alek was shaky but he was still light on his feet.

The last song was 'Wizards of Winter' where he ran across the ice and jumped the single loops and ended it with a sideways layback spin. After that he bowed when the guitar strummed its final tune.

Aleksander Lychkoff, a nine-year-old aspiring hockey play with dreams of making his country's team. He was not a figure skater like his father but when given the task, he will wow the crowd with the best of his abilities.

The boy bowed once more to the cheering crowd and skated off the ice.

He got the crowd riled for the competition.

Before leaving, Alek turned around and looked if he was still on camera. When he saw that he was, he the crowd a thumb up.

 _'Now it's your turn everyone!'_

X

It was now time for the men's short skate competition! For the short program of today there was a special guest judge Nobunari Oda of Japan!

Yuuri Katsuki was first to compete.

Katrina was sitting with the other skaters proudly holding up her 'Yuuri Katsuki #1' banner with a smile.

"Davai Yuuri!"

Sitting next to her was Yuri who didn't know whether to feel annoyed at his girlfriend's devotion to the Japanese skater or feel betrayed by the fact that she was cheering for his rival to win.

'Stay calm Yuri… she's allowed to cheer for other skaters….'

Yuuri was waiting for his name was Victor took hold of his hand that held the ring and kissed it.

"How romantic," Katrina said softly, "And before you say anything Yura, you have a habit of hugging me before you skate~"

Yuri blushed and watched as Yuuri skated to the middle of the ice and waited for his cue. On the big tv above, they watched as he moved his body in a suggestively before turning to Victor who was standing in front of the camera, he smirked, gave a soft sigh and winked.

Katrina blushed and sank to her seat with a sigh.

"Grrrr…," Yuri stood and yelled at the skater shaking his fist, "Hey Pork Cutlet bowl quit making my girlfriend swoon!"

Yuuri wowed the audience as he began to dance his dance of seduction, the jumps were flawless and "Tano" variation added to them was perfect. He almost touched the ice with his final jump, the quad flip.

"Wow!" Katrina kept waving her banner, "He's amazing! Did you see Vitya jump with him?!"

"I did…"

Katrina sighed and down, "why won't you admit that you like his skating?"

Yuri rolled his eyes, "just enjoy watching him."

"Sis!" Alek ran to his sister after he finally found her, he was out of his costume and was wearing a dark sweater, pants and sneakers.

"Hi Alek," she said with a smile, "Did you have fun at the opening?"

" да!"

Katrina smiled and went back to her cheering.

Yuuri Katsuki ended his program with a combination spin and struck his final pose. The audience clapped in approval but Katrina saw him collapse on the ice in what looked like frustration.

'Did he think he messed up on the flip?' she thought as they waited for the score.

The other skaters were wondering as well until it was finally announced.

110.05

"He barely made it passed his old personal best," Sara said to herself but Katrina who was next to her agreed.

"Well he did almost touch the ice; the arm raises he's doing must have helped him."

Both girls agreed and clapped for the Japanese man.

X

After Phichit Chulanont finished his short program it was Yuri's turn.

Katrina followed him and their coaches along with Alek and witnessed as Yuri kicked Victor and Yuuri off the kiss and cry bench.

'still the same as always,' She thought, 'But I still love him.'

Once he was on the ice, Lilia fluffed his hair as Yakov gave him a lecture. He knew the drill, don't get cocky, don't overdo it and don't give up. After hearing that, he turned to Katrina who had her arms open.

With a smile, Yuri gave her a tight hug, "You'll cheer for me, right?"

Katrina smiled, "I always have… even during our time apart."

Yuri's eyes widened and tightened the hug.

"Alright Yura, show them your agape," he heard from his girlfriend, "your real agape."

After hearing that, Yuri broke the hug, cupped Katrina's face and gently bumped his forehead to hers before letting go and skating to the middle of the ice.

'Katya… I will show them… I will show you.'

X

The music began and Yuri danced.

Raising his hand up in the air before turning around and swing both hands in the air as if he was reaching for something with deep yearning in his movements and expressions. The movements were fluid like whenever the man swung his legs as he spun while he emphasized his looking up in the sky. He gently ran across the ice as if he was chasing after the object of his undying affection.

Yuri performed his triple axel with ease and to everyone's surprise, he raised his arm. He then began to skate in a circle that almost took the ice and did a flying sit spin which turned into a half-Biellmann spin.

X

Katrina remembered how stiff he was when he first started and recalled when they skated to this song in japan.

Yuri lacked experienced when it came to compete against the big-name skaters but with the help of Yakov and Lilia, he was given resources to help him and he made the most of it.

While 'Rhapsody' was his theme for the season, Yuri's agape was slowly polished and reimagined from the many interactions he had with the people he had met during the recent months.

The love he had for his family. His grandfather who took care of him his whole life when his parents were not around. His father who would do anything for him even if he was not there to see him.

The many people he met when he was in Japan who were kind to him when he stayed at the inn.

And then there was his never-ending passionate love he had for his Katya. Many would think that it was just a teenage romance they had but they were wrong. Yuri's love for her was so deep that their six-month breakup was a nightmare and having her back in his life like a wake up he wanted.

Yuri was preparing for his jump combination when his eyes briefly meet Katrina's from afar. She reached for him and him for her, just like in their last pair skate before they jumped. And Yuri performed the quadruple salchow and followed with triple toe loop, he then began his step sequence.

Tears fell down Katrina's eyes as she felt the emotions overflowing from Yuri's skating.

And then his final jump, a quadruple toe loop!

All his jumps were well done and he started his second step sequence, there was a light ness in his steps as he remembered the dance with Katrina.

Those who were watching noticed that it appeared that Yuri was holding someone hand during the sequence and many wondered why. A small theory was that the song itself was so sad and that the boy was looking for someone and then in the final he showed the world that he did find someone.

It was time for his combination spin but that was where he made it look like he was holding someone in his arms and that added to the artistry of the program.

Yuri ended the program with his left hand was in the air but his right arm looked as if it was wrapped around a person's waist.

Katrina knew what that meant, he was holding her. Yuri was confessing to her all over again.

The crowd cheered for the boy and many stood up for him, it was then did Yuri come back to his senses.

'What happened?' he thought as he looked around the small swarm of flowers and cats as they were tossed to him, 'My mind went blank in the middle of it….'

He was doing what he had always during the season until he remembered the very first time he skated to this song. He remembered when he held Katrina in his arms and subconsciously confessed to her again during their time apart.

Yuri blushed and gave quick bow before skating off.

"Yura!" Katrina was at the kiss and cry with her arm open.

Seeing her there made him happy, 'I.., want to skate with her again.'

He said nothing as he got off the ice, he ignored everyone around him as he took his girlfriend in his arm and gave her the sweetest of kisses he could give.

Alek just stood there and looked away with a pout, he loved his sister and knew that Yuri made her happy. Even if he didn't like the guy.

X

The five sat there as they waited for the final short score.

Yuri held Katrina's hand, fingers interlaced, both were squeezing tightly and both held their breaths.

The tension was killing them, Yakov and Lilia were almost at the edge of their seat. Aleksander just sat there having no idea why everyone was so tense, it's just a score, right?

The score came….

118.56

"Amazing!" the announcer yelled out in deep surprise, "Yuri Plisetsky has broken the long held short skate record held by Victor Nikiforov!"

Yuri's jaw dropped when he saw the score, he didn't know what to think at first but he was happy!

Yakov responded by hoisting the ecstatic boy in the air with a big smile.

"that's Yurachka!" He yelled with deep pride.

The two girls smiled as they clapped while the youngest was still confused.

X

It was Christophe's turn and Katrina spent most of the routine shielding her brother's eyes

"Not for children," She claimed.

"Hey! I wanna see!"

"No, you don't!"

X

Yuri and Katrina made it back to the other skaters just when Otabek was ready to skate. The boy put his foot in-between Sara and Yuuri's head while Katrina sat next to him.

"Davai!" They both yelled in support of their friend.

He must have heard them because eye looked to their direction and gave some thumbs up. He went to the middle and waited for his music to start.

Once he did, he made the audience watch as he skated for his country.

Otabek was the dark horse of the season since no one knew of him until the junior division. He was almost unknow until recent years.

He did take ballet but quit after leaving Russia. The ice was a battle field to him and determined to bring his country the gold.

His jumps were flawless and his step sequences were praise worthy.

"Wow!" Katrina exclaimed as she watched with excitement.

"Mhm," Yuri agreed with a smirk, even he was impressed.

Otabek finished his routine and received joyous applause from the audience.

"Maybe he'll outscore you pi- owowowowow!" Yuri was ready to land an insult on Yuuri when his ever so sweet and gentle girlfriend grabbed his cheek and puled.

"Don't listen to him Yuuri," Katrina said with a smile but if you looked closely, you could see a tick mark beside her smile, "He just has a swelled head right now."

"Leggo!"

"Nyet!"

Yuuri just smiled and then flinched when he heard Victor give Otabek's program praise.

Katrina saw this and leaned to Victor ** _, "Vitya, Yura and I broke up because of lack of communication, remember that."_**

Just when Victor turned to ask why, it was announced that it was JJ's turn.

"Do we have to watch?" Yuri asked Katrina who looked just as disinterested as he was.

The girl nodded reluctantly, "We have no choice, the women's skate is after this."

Sara was confused at her friend's tone, "I thought you were friends with after he stopped you from attacking that girl?"

"Eh?'

The Italian pulled out her phone and pulled up a post the Canadian made after the Rostelecom cup.

"Little Katrina was in a jam but I helped her. Cute little girl she is, wish her luck for the final!"

Katrina twitched and stomped her foot for moment, "Little!?"

X

JJ began to skate with his usual confidence but when he began his jump combination, he only landed his quad toe loop.

The other skaters were stunned since they have never seen the man mess up before.

 _'I'll just the quad of the second half into a combination,'_ He thought as he prepared for his triple axel.

It turned into a single.

"Is he alright?" Katrina mumbled as Yuri just sat there just a confused as she was.

But Yuuri knew what it was.

It was nerves.

Jean- Jacques Leroy gave in to the 'Grand Prix final' nerves and it affected his skating. Every figure skater goes through it, many have survived it but some just give in.

But…

 _'I won't give up! I am JJ!'_

With renewed confidence, the Canadian gave it his all. His many fans sang along with the song as they him their never-ending support, Isabella belted the lyrics for the man she had loved for so long. He heard them, all of them, he was going to enter his jump and he was going to land it!

He jumped… it was turned into a single as well.

The audience flinched but he kept going until the music ended.

Yuuri could a bit of himself in JJ and he knew that no one had no right to judge the man for taking such risk he was taking.

X

JJ sat between his parents as he waited for his score. He knew it was going to be low, after that disaster of a performance he did not blame them.

Sure enough he was right, 86.71

The lowest score he's ever received in his senior division career.

'How did this happen?' he asked to himself.

Everything he worked for, training until his feet bleed, endless of hours of nothing but ice and missing out on everything outside of the rink. All of it blew up in his face like a watermelon after being wrapped with thousands of rubber bands.

At his lowest there was one person other than his parents who were there for him.

Isabella ran for her to the kiss and cry, she chanted JJ's name in support for him. That lead to all of JJ's fan to chant as well and soon the arena erupted in chanting.

The skaters were used to it but two young teenagers were covering their ears.

Yuri was yelling 'shut up' while Katrina clenched her teeth and plugged her ears. Alek who was sitting next to her was confused why his sister did not like the Canadian skater. When she was distracted, he slipped out of the seating area and walked around the hall ways until he found JJ.

"JJ!" He called out in deeply accented English.

JJ stopped when he heard his name being called, he turned and saw a teenager with blonde hair and green eyes. At first, he thought the boy was a teenager but immediately remembered from the opening ceremony.

"You're little Katrina's little brother, right?"

Alek nodded, "I'm Aleksander, call me Alek You are JJ!"

The boy kicked himself mentally because of his horrible English but compared to his hockey buddies, it was perfect.

"I saw you skate," Alek said, it made the man before looking down at his feet, "You were… amazing!"

"Huh?"

"you mess up but kept going! Never gave up! That's amazing!"

JJ was surprised hearing that from the boy, "Really?"

"You loser if you give up, that is what hockey coach says!"

And with that, Alek pulled out a small notebook, "Please sign this!"

The man smiled and took the note, "are you going to cheer for your sister?"

"Obviously! Katya is the greatest!" Alek declared but then he looked at JJ seriously, "Reminds me, please stop calling her little. She hates it because of her height."

"Really?" JJ said to himself as he signed the book, "I didn't know. I'll apologize next time I see her."

He gave the book back to Alek who thanked him.

"I'll be going, bye!"

And with that the boy ran back to his sister who was walking to the dressing room to change.

"Alek? Where did you go?" She asked as she stood by the door.

The boy shrugged his shoulders, "Around, I got JJ's autograph."

"… Excuse me?"

"I don't know why everyone stays away from him, he's cool! He has his own song and everything! And he never gave up even when he messed up, he's…. Awesome!"

Katrina listened and slowly turned away from her brother, "I need to change now… Go find Aunt Lilia…."

"Okay!" Alek pipes and he ran off.

Leaving the girl to walk into the dressing room with heavy steps.

X

"he seriously became a fan?!" Yuri asked in utter disbelief.

Katrina, in her SP costume underneath her jacket, was clawing the wall while W sitting on the floor, "I'm glad he's finally taking an interest in figure skaters…. But why did he have to him of all people?!"

A small scenario invaded the girls thought as she began to think about her brother yelling 'JJ Style' along with JJ's Girls. She shuddered and almost flinched when she felt a hairbrush run through her hair.

"Now you know how I feel when it comes to you and Yuuri," her boyfriend mumbled.

"Yuuri doesn't annoy people to death!"

Yuri chuckled and finished the brushing before getting ready to style Katrina's hair.

"When this is over, can you show me how to style hair?"

"okay."

And with that, he pulled out a black hairband and tied back the raven lock he loved to play with. He decided that it be in a braided ponytail this time around, Yuri always felt that up do styles were never for Katrina.

After he weaved her hair gently and he tied the ends with another elastic hairband. Yuri did not know that styling her hair made Katrina feel secure about herself. Katrina loved the way Yuri's slender finger ran through her hair as he styled it, it made her feel safe and it helped distract her from the nerves.

Katrina hummed in peace as her boyfriend finished and inspected his work.

"Shake your head Katya," he said, he needed to make sure the style stayed.

She did and Yuri smirked in approval when the braids were intact.

X

Katrina laced up her skates and made sure they were secure before putting over boot custom blue tights over them before she got on the ice.

It was a break between the men's division and the women's division, the ice was cleaned and the girls could have last minute practice before the competition.

Once she was on the ice, Katrina began to practice her spirals and jumps. Her spirals were good and her jumps were flawless as always but there was a slight problem.

"Is it just me or is that girl following Katrina everywhere she goes?" Yuuri asked as he watched the practice session.

While five of the six girls were respecting each other's distances, one girl was seen skating after Katrina as she practiced. Many saw this and were wondering why until Katrina began to practice her jumps.

As soon as she landed on jump, the girl also landed a jump just feet away and that was dangerous. She said nothing about and skated off again only for the girl to keep following her.

Victor also saw this and wen to talk to Yakov.

"I'm aware Vitya," the man grumbled before he called out, "Katrina! Practice is over, come here!"

The girl nodded and skated to the opening to rest, the other girl got off the ice moments later.

Most likely she was trying to intimidate Katrina by trying to interrupt her routine but it only succeeded in making the young Russian annoyed.

"Don't let that girl get to you," Yakov grumbled as he gave his nice her water bottle.

"I know uncle Yakov," Katrina said as she downed her water and then she went to talk to Victor, "Hey Vitya!"

It had been awhile since they last spoke with each other so she decided to have a pleasant conversation before the Women's short skate.

Victor smiled seeing his little Katya, "how are you?"

"I've been good," The girl answered, sticking her hands in her pockets, "so you wanted to know about what I said?"

"Nyet, I'm good," He answered as they walked back to the group of skaters, "I'm glad that girl didn't mess you up."

"Ha! I was punched before my SP in Canada, I can handle someone getting in my way."

Victor's eyebrow twitched when he remembered watching what happened live, he felt like Katrina was unable to show her true potential in Canada because of the assault.

"Oh yea, I forgot to thank you making my short program," Katrina piped, "I'm glad you used that song."

The man chuckled and gave the girl a side hug, he was glad that he made that program for her.

"Did you get the box from Lilia?" He asked.

Katrina nodded, "How do you know about it?"

"I went to visit your mother before I left for japan, she gave me the box and I gave it to your aunt. She said that your dad had it made for you," He explained, a sad smile on his face.

"I was surprised too," The young girl said, "But I love it. As much as you love Yuuri~"

"Katya…"

"Well I was surprised UT then again you have been crushing on him since last year," Katrina explained as she stopped in her tracks, "but be honest, it's not like the others, right?"

Victor stopped and looked at the girl he had considered a little sister he had always wanted. He knew she meant well because he had witnessed many who have thrown themselves at his feet. Victor used to indulge them to get them to go away and sometimes he would pay them to keep them quiet. Katrina remembered the times he would just watch the other pair skaters and clearly see how much her friend yearned for someone to hold.

And suddenly, victor's wish for someone to stand by his side came true. In the form of a drunken banquet and a Japanese man in his underwear hugging him while begging victor to be his coach.

"Vitya…. He not like the others, right?"

The man smiled a smile Katrina had never seen before, compared to his stage smiles and his innocent smiles, this one was soft and sweet.

"he's everything I've always wanted in a partner."

Katrina stood there for a moment before a smile slowly stretched on her lips, "Good! Because I want to be your maid of honor!"

"Of course, Katya!"

"And Yura is going to be my date!"

Victors stiffened as Katrina walked back to the ladies. He could have sworn she was doing this to make his hair turn gray.

X

It was now time for the ladies' short skate!

Mila Babicheva was first to compete, she gave the audience what they wanted. Her spunk was clear in the jumps and step sequences.

Her score was 69.43, putting her in first place ahead of the others.

Many have noted that Mila's mixture of athleticism and artistry was what figure skating about. Over the years, figure skating had been the end of jokes, no one took it seriously anymore. When people thought of figure skating, they thought of girls in skimpy outfits and gay guys in tights, prancing around like a bunch of ninnies. but the audience felt that Mila was going to be the one who would show the world was figure was more than just whimsical dancing on the ice.

Sara was next and her performance was light as it was elegant, she was never one for Celtic music but she was glad when her coach connived her to use this music. Her fans were surprised that she stepped out of her comfort zone when she first started skating to the music. But the surprise turned into pure admiration when Sara made the beautiful tunes come to life with her skating.

Her score 68.76, she was in second place.

Three more skaters competed but only one could barely touch Mila's score.

There was now only one skater left in the ladies' division, she talking to her aunt and uncle before it was her turn to get on the ice.

"Remember Katrina, stay calm," Yakov ordered.

"Do not let everything you have trained for go to waist," Lilia said but she was less stern.

Katrina slid her jacket off her shoulders and gave it to Yuri before she took off her skate guards, "I know."

Yuri saw that his girlfriend was stiff in her movement and did not blame her, it was the final and the nerves were at its peak. Without any hesitation, he gently grabbed her wrist and pulled him to her. Katerina blushed when Yuri gave her a strong yet reassuring hug, she hugged back and the nerves melted away.

"Show them Katya," He whispered in her ear, "show them that you deserve to be here."

Katrina smiled and went on the ice once her name was called.

X

She stood in the middle of the ice which she felt was bigger than all the other rinks she had been on when this season started. The audience clapped and the flashes of cameras were blinking at random, Katrina took a deep breath as she turned around and folded her hands behind her back.

"She will be skating to 'Once upon a December' from the movie Anastasia.'

As soon as that was announced, the song began.

Katrina looked around as if she was observing something with great curiosity, gently curtsying while lifting skirt as if it here a long gown every so often. She skated around as if she was wondering around a mysterious place of unknown origin but they saw the beauty of the spirals he started to do.

And with a waltz jump and a Kerrigan spiral, everyone on the audience waited in anticipation when it was time for Katrina quad Salchow. They knew that she changed the way the jump was to be executed so they waited once the music started to swell.

(someone holds me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm)

Katrina wrapped her arms around herself and did a crossover.

(Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory)

Katrina jumped, her quad was landed when the instruments were joined by the choir.

She did a triple toe loop followed by a triple Lutz and then an altitude layback spin, her back curled at a perfect angle with her arms raised high.

(Someone holds me safe and warm, horse prance through a silver storm.)

Katrina wrapped her arms around herself at that verse when she remembered the warmth of her father, how she wanted him to see her skate.

(Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory)

Katrina began her step sequence. She was smiling as she skipped around the ice, her braid bounced with each small stag leap and her arms moved with such delicateness and grace.

(Far away, long ago. Glowing glimpses of an ember)

A flying sit spin with a twist variation.

(things my heart used to know, things it yearns to remember)

She stood and did a small pirouette.

(and a song, someone sings)

And her finished with a combination spin. An eight-turn camel, a hair cutter, a back sit and an I spin.

(Once upon a December….)

After her spins, Katrina curtsied before the audience once the song ended.

Everything was a blur to her at that point, she could hear her heart pounding, she struggled to catch her breath, Katrina almost forgot to move until the thunderous applause from the audience brought her back. She relaxed from her pose as she looked around the ice as a barrage of flowers and angels were thrown at her feet.

'What happened?'

Yuri's bear with the flower was throw and this time she caught it with her hands. With a final bow, Katrina skated off to the kiss and cry and into the arms of her boyfriend.

X

"Your mind went blank too?" Yuri asked softly as they sat at the bench waiting for the score.

He was sitting next to Katrina holding her hand.

"Yeah, I don't know what happened but the moment I jumped, everything went blank," She whispered, 'But from the looks of the recap up there, I did pretty good."

"Victor is over there crying, I think it was far from just 'good'."

"He's always been emotional," Katrina giggled, hugging the bear close.

Yuri was about to say something else when they heard the score.

74.58! She made a new personal best!

Katrina smiled seeing that hugged Yuri who gave her a kiss on the side of her head. Yakov smirked with pride as he patted the girl back and Lilia simply smiled.

X

"I can't believe this is happening!" Katrina piped as she sat at the hotel's lounge, she was curled up in the armchairs wearing a black hooded sweatshirt, black skinny jeans and sneakers.

She was talking to Otabek who was sitting nearby drinking hot chocolate, he wore a simple sweater and jeans. Yuri went to the hotels café to buy hot chocolate for him and Katrina.

"I'm so nervous Otabek, I mean Mila and Sara are going to give it their all tomorrow!" She declared, "I'm good but they are amazing!"

The Kazakhstani put the cup down as he listened to the girl vent, "You are amazing as well Katrina, not many lady skaters can land a quadruple salchow these days."

"I have that but I think the audience wants more," Katrina muttered setting her legs criss crossed, "People are hard to please."

Yuri finally came back with the drinks, he set them on the small table and sat on the chair after he plucked Katrina off and set her on his lap. The girl sighed and placed her head on his shoulder, blushing when a comforting hand rubbed her back.

"You can't please everybody Katrina," Otabek said as he was about to take another sip from his drink, "show what _you_ want to show them."

"That's right Katya," Yuri said in agreement, "Skate for you, not for them."

Hearing that, Katrina got up from Yuri's lap and stepped in front of the two boys.

"I will…. As long as both of you do!" She declared with a wink before bouncing off to her hotel room, taking her hot chocolate with her.

Yuri shifted his gaze on the girl's derrière and looked up before Otabek noticed.

"She's fired up," Otabek muttered.

Yuri smirked as he took a drink from his own cup, "Yeah? Well o are we!"

It was the night before the free skate, they were prepared to fight for the gold!

X

' _Maybe I'll wish those two a good luck before I go to bed!'_ Katrina thought to herself.

She was kipping along the hallways of her floor when she decided to give Victor and Yuuri a quick visit before turning in. Yuuri looked like he was at an all-time low and decided to talk to him, not about skating but just random things to get his mind off tomorrow.

'I hope I'm not interrupting anything,' Katrina stopped in front of door that lead to the couple's room and was preparing to knock she heard a voice she knew was Yuuri's

"… Let's end this…"

Katrina heard nothing else.

She didn't feel her grip on the cup loosening, causing her hot drink to spill on the nice floor.

Nor did she feel her legs as she ran from the door.

But she did know that she was now in her room burying her face in her pillow, kicking her legs on the bed and screaming ever curse word she knew.

 _'Yuuri! Why!?'_

Katrina's head was flooded with a million questions a minute, Victor told her that Yuuri was everything he wanted in a partner so why would he say that?! What about the kiss!? The rings!?

In the middle of her tirade, she didn't notice Yuri coming in until he made an audible yawn.

"Oh Yura!" Katrina sat up and gave a curious look, "I didn't hear you come in."

The boy shrugged his shoulders and sat next to her.

"What's wrong this time?"

"What do you mean?"

Yuri gave her a look, "you were kicking your bed while screaming, that means something is wrong and you're either sad, pissed or confused. And most times, you're all the above."

Katrina giggled a bit and ran her fingers through her hair, "Well… actually I was letting off some steam before tomorrow."

 _'No way I'm telling him what I heard! I love you Yura but I do not want to give you ammo against Yuuri!'_

"…. Alright," Yuri said calmly, "…. Hey, remember that time back home? The night got our piercings?"

With a tilted head, she scooted closer to him, "I do, why you ask?"

Saying nothing, Yuri turned towards his girlfriend and held her hands.

"Katya… Please… Skate with me again."

* * *

Ok.

Katrina's tirade was the same as mine, my mom thought I was crazy about being so emotional over 'two gay cartoon characters' hehe.

Now why did I change Yuuri's score?

Answer: Because, call me crazy, I felt like we were robbed of a potential challenge between Yuuri and Yurio. I have nothing against the many wonderful decisions of Kubo Sensei and Director Yamamoto and I am pretty sure they thought of something similar to this.

Get ready everyone! The final chapter is coming up soon! along with something I have wanted to say after I have watched this anime.


	39. The Final Free Skate

The final chapter is here!

It actullay been not only one year since Yuri premired around the world, this story has been online for a year!

Here is my story.

In the fall of '99 I was a five year first grader who was raised by a single mother and would go to my grandparents house after school. My mom could not afford cable so I mostly watxhed cartoons after fighting my grandpa for the remote. One day after watching tom and jerry on cartoon network, I remebeer the oldanimated announcements they would make to announce what was next and what it was followed by.

'Up nest, its Sailor moon. Followed by toonami. On Cartoon network.'

I have heard of sailor Moon before because of the doll and plushie commercial but I didn't care for it until I saw episode one. I was hooked. As a result, I became a fan of anime. for seventeen years, I have devoted all my free time on anime, watching it, collecting memorabilia, going to cons and reading the managa. I was exposed to the culture of Japan as a result of curiosity and I had hoped that it would last forever. But at the beginning of 2014, I noticed something was off from around the time Naruto was ending, i used to fangirl over anything anime and would anticipate a new episode. But once Naruto was over, i lost the spark.

The newer animes did not appeal to me like it used to and it was to the point i alsmot stopped watching and it all togetreher. that is until one day while browsing facebook on a whim, a trailer appered on on my news feed. It was a crunchyroll ad for another neew anime for the winter and out of curiosisty i watched. Now before i did, i saw the title.

Yuri on Ice! now as a veteran animeine fan, i legitmatly thought it was a girls love anime that had to do with ice hehe i was that dumb. anyway, i clicked on the video and the first thing I heard was the nostalgic sound of blades hitting rhe ice. And as I watched Yuuri skate in that small segment, I knew I had to see it becaue it brought back many wonderful memories of watching ice shows and figure skating competitions.

I was speechless after episode one.

I was giggly at episode two.

Captivated at epiode three

Wondering if this was going to like Free during episode four.

Giggled at episode five, it was actually around that time Katrina was created.

Episode six made me laugh at Phichit shenanigans.

At epidose seven was worried for Yuuri and found myself doing thw classic anime 'eh? ehe? EH?!' at the ending. Twao days after chapter one was published!

Episode eight and nine made me worry about Makkachin.

I was emotional at episode ten and was beyond stunned when i realized trhat for almost an entire year, Victor had neen in love Yuuri!

Episode eleven made me screwam into my pillow

And i cried during episode twelve.

And that was when i realized something, I was fnagilring again! The spark that used to get whenever i would anime was was back at full force. I never thought that it would ever happen. But this wonderful twelve episode anime which was a combination of my favorite things (Figure skating and anime) brought back that giddiness I thought I lost. And i was introduced to two figure skaters as a result (Evgenina Medeva and Yuzuru Hanyuu).

One year later i am atill a fan!

Yuri on Ice not only captivated the world, not only the anime but alost the outside wolrd. Celebrites are getting into it, south park made a reference to it, there was a snadel about an American movie that was almot simaler and it covered homosexuality in a way that differs from yaoi. in fact, ome yaoi manf]ga i have read became less appealing to me now as a result.

But in conclusion, Yuri on Ice, a twelve epiode anime that lived up to t=it's opening theme in more ways than one, gave me back my undying passion for anime and manga. I will be forever grateful to Kubo-sensei and Director Yamamoto oh and lets not forget the wntire team who worked hard to bring this anime to life!

Well im done with the into story, I know I'm not suppose to do that but that is my tribute to this series.

Please enjoy!

* * *

Katrina blinked her amethyst eyes, her mouth was agape and her heart was thundering against her chest.

"Skate with you again?"

Yuri nodded, "We promised each other that we would go back to pair skating. But we broke up before we could even take it seriously, holding you again during the Hotsprings on Ice brought back memories. I want to do that again, if you want too."

The thought of going back to pair katin intrested Katrina but she gave it some thought. She wanted to go back but there was so much she wanted to do first, she didn't want to limit herself of her jumps and she knew that Yuri's dominating nature would put a small rift in the partnership.

"…"

"Katya?" Yuri asked, a small pang of fear in his voice.

She gulped and spoke, "I want to but I… don't see myself in pair skating like I used to…"

Their was now siline in the room as yuri's hands released their soft grip from Katrina's.

"I… I see…."

"Prosti yura, I really am but I want to think about it for a while."

The boy nodded and went to the bathroom to shower and change, Katrina turning her head because of the glass wall.

Yuri paid little attention to the glass wall as he stripped down while the water was running to gather warmth.

'She told me that she didn't want to be a single skater,' He thought to himself.

'…I want to be your partner forever…'

He sneered a bit and turned to walk in the shower, only for him to trip over his discarded shirt. Yuri yelped but he immediately regained his steps and stood up tall.

"Yura!" Ktrian whipped her head around when she heard the noise, "are you-"

They locked eyes one each other.

"O…. kay?"

Yuri tried to find his words but his voice was stuck in his throat.

After a moment, Katrina screamed and turned her head away, covering her eyes. Yuri found his mobility and ran to the shower, he was red and it was not from the steam of the shower.

'Oh my god!' he covered his face as he sank to the floor of the shower, 'She saw me naked!'

Katrina cupped her face and felt the heat on her cheeks, 'This is so embarrassing!'

Both their heartbeats were beating rapidly but they somehow managed to sleep in the same bed.

X

Today was the Free skate!

The last one of the season and everyone was pumped up to see their favorite skaters. The men, Ladies, pairs and dance teams were pumped and ready to go!

While everyone was excited about the upcoming events, they knew full well that in the men's competition there was a challenge. The final showdown between Japan's Yuuri Katsuki and Russia's Yuri Plisetsky.

For Katsuki, he was determined to show that he was not the same person he was in Sochi.

And for Plisetsky, the teenager was serious about his goal to take the gold for Russia.

Today was the men's free skate and everyone was worried when Yuuri became silent after the Short skate and the worry increased when he was seen acting a bit cold towards his coach Victor. But the Russian simply told fans to continue their support of the skater, that and nothing more.

And then there was Yuri of Russia, someone noticed that he and his girlfriend, Katrina Lychkoff, were barely talking. The normally close and loving couple were seen walking a distance away from each other, every time they would give a glance, they turned away with a blush.

All of it was deduced to be nerves on both parties.

X

"Not really!" Katrina cried out as she clung onto Mila's back, "Whose idea was it to make that wall glass?!"

They were sitting at the main seating area for the skaters, that was where Katrina told her friend about why she was acting off around yuri.

Mila chuckled after she heard about what happened with the two teenagers, "It was an accident Katya~?"

The girl growled and tightened her grip, "I can't look at him without blushing!"

"Oh don't worry, it will blow over soon knowing you."

Sara giggled and patted the girls back, "Relax Katrina, it will be old news soon."

Aleksander came in with snacks for himself when he saw the girls. They stopped gossiping because they knew that the boy hated the chattering.

"Whose first in the mens?"

Katrina signed, "JJ…."

Alek's eyes lit up and reached in his backpack to pull his banner that said, 'Go JJ!' on it. He was happily oblivious to the cloud of despair looking over his big sister.

X

JJ was far behind after yesterday there was worry that he might endure another meltdown.

Sure enough, he missed the opening of his song.

Sixteen years of skating and he felt like he was throw onto the ice for the first time in his life. JJ jumped his first jump and landed with a stumble, his fans gasped in shock like yesterday.

"Keep going JJ!" Alek yelled out.

JJ jumped again, this time he nailed his quad toe loop – triple toe loop combination. While he was proud of that, JJ started to think about this morning. He messed up poorly and it was only just practice, to add insult to injury he yelled at his own mother.

He grimaced when he heard the applause from his loyal fans.

'I don't deserve it,' JJ thought as he perfectly performed his hydroblade.

Depending on the current totals, JJ might claw his way to the podium if the other men messed up. But he knew that he was not going to being the gold to Canada.

JJ performed his triple axel and nailed it.

'Keep going!' he thought to himself, 'Keep going!'

His jump, a quadruple toe loop.

With a strong leap, he spun four times and landed! There was a small step out but it still counted.

X

"He did it! He did it!" Aleksander was jumping in his seat as he watched JJ finished his performance.

Katrina sighed and just watched as the canadian got his final score.

213.91 making his total score 300.62

"Not bad," She commented as she watched Phichit get ready to perform.

'The first Thai to be in the Grand Prix Final. Even if he doesn't get the gold, he still made history.'

X

Katrina unfolded her 'Yuuri Katsuki #1' banner when it was time for Yuuri to perform. Normally she would shake with anticipation at the thought of seeing hism skate but she wasn't. She was sad because of a reality that hit her hard.

'If Yuuri wins the gold, he retires,' The banner aired out and ready, 'and he and Vitya will break up.'

Katrina gripped the banner tightly, she was so lost in her thoughts that she almost did not hear that Yuuri was starting. She ran from the hallway and went to the arena just when she saw the two men embrace and separate.

X

"Davai Yuuri!" Katrina cried out from her seat, she proudly waved her banner even though it did annoy her boyfriend.

Yuri growled but he said nothing as he glared at the man, 'If you fall, I'll kill you.'

There's was a silence and the piano began to play, Yuuri started his love song.

First was his jump combination, a quadruple toe loop followed by a double toe loop. He performed his small step sequence which made everyone look at him, the footwork worked perfectly with his music.

Yuuri jumped and landed his quad salchow. A delicate mixture of both Yuri and Katrina's quad salchow. The right amount of power and the right amount of lightness.

His next jump, changed from a triple toe loop to a triple flip, was perfect.

Katrina was enraptured by the performance, she did not notice the tears falling from her violet eyes, 'Yuuri… please win the gold.'

Yuuri's planned triple toe loop was changed to a Quadruple toe loop which made the audience cheer. He was going to change the number of quads to four.

'Keep going,' Katrina thogut.

And he did, Yuuri' body moved with the music, his jumps with his arms raised were flawless and his drive was displayed in full force.

It was time for his last jump, the signature move of his coach Victor Nikiforov.

The quadruple flip.

And he nailed it!

"Go Yuuri!" Katrina cheered as loud as she could, Yuri made a small smirk but he made sure his girlfriend saw none of that.

"I can't believe he did it!" She exclaimed as she hugged Yuri tight.

The boy sighed and gently patted the girls arm.

"I guess, it depends on the score."

"score you're going to destroy?" Katrina whispered into his ear with a smirk.

Yuri chuckled, "what makes you say that?"

"Knowing you, you're going to do everything you can to destroy it."

With another chuckled, the blonde turned his head and gave a peck on the girl's lips.

Thye then turned their attention when they heard the announcer.

Yuuri Katsuki's score was…. 221.58! Making his total score a whopping 331.63!

It was something to see that day! Not only did Yuuri break Victor Nikiforov's long standing FS score, he also broke a world record on the total score!

Katrina broke her hug and stood up cheering!

Yuri was in disbelief, 'Damn you!'

X

It was all a blur after that but after the performance of Christophe, Katrina found herself at the rink when it was time for Otabek to perform. She knew that yuri wanted to be alone while he prepared for his free skate so she decided to give her friend some support.

"Otabek davai!" she called out with a smile.

He gave her a thumbs up before he got on the ice.

She smiled and watched.

"Katya!" She heard Yuri call out to her.

"Hey1" She smiled as he walked to her, she noticed that he looked calmer than he was after watching Yuuri, "What's up?"

Yuri sighed as he took off his ear buds, "Nothing."

Katrina said nothing and she took off his jacket when he was lost in his thoughts, he will tell the girl later that Victor was coming back to the ice, he will tell her that Yuuri was going to wait until after the final to tell what he had planned for his career and he will tell Katrina after her own free skate that he was going to wait before he asked her to skate with him again.

He thought back on Victor's words when he announced his plans on coming back, not to lose his sight on what he wanted, it was time to take off. It impacted him because while Victor was professional around him, he made it clear he did not favor the young prodigy because of the way he first treated Katrina. So having him say those things made him think on what he truly wanted.

Yuri Plisetsky wanted to win the gold. That never changed and never will. And he wanted something else as well, Yuri turned around and hugged Katrina close. He wanted to be by her side forever, be it pair skating or supporting each other when one of them was on the ice. He smiled when he felt her arms wrap around his back and slowly raised his head to slowly bumped his forehead against hers.

They said nothing as they gently kissed away the nerves. Yuri's hands gently moved his hands to cup Katrina face, his thumbs caressing the apples of her cheeks.

They pulled back and smiled at each other before Yuri got on the ice.

Otabek's score was 181.19, his total score was now 293.57

After that, the man got up and immediately went to Katrina who was very pink from the kiss. They both shouted words of encouragement to yueri who gave them a thumbs up.

X

"Up next on the ice, representing Russia is Yuri Plisetsky!"

The boy waved and got into position.

'Yakov, Lilia, grandpa, dad, Yuka, Katya and Yuuri Katsuki' He thought to himself, 'Watch this.'

And the music played.

Yuri danced.

As young as he was, Yuri broke the SP record and if he were to win the final in hi9s senior debut, he would make men's singles history. He jumped and perfectly landed his quad salchow.

A spiral and a triple axel which was landed with perfection. And his raised arm guaranteed him extra points for difficulty.

Demetri teared seeing his boy skate and bit on the handkerchief he wa holding to hold back his sobs.

'When did you get so strong котенок?'

It was time for Yuri' step sequence, he remembered the night at sochi when he first saw Yuuri Katsuki. For a guy who messed up his jumps, there was no denying that the step sequence was beyond amazing. He wanted to see him skate with no mistakes in his programs, Yuri got his wish tonight but it may have come at a price.

'Are you seriously retiring if you win gold? You don't care after beating Victor's record?!' Yuri growled, 'Bullshit! They don't give gold to pigs!'

Yuri jumped his triple flip which ended his first half of the program. Katrina bit her thumbnail because she knew that her boyfriend was going all out in the second half.

'God please help him,' She prayed.

The first jump of the second half was a quad toe loop but he stumbled and fell. Undeterred, Yuri got up and continued to skate into a spiral position.

Somewhere in Moscow, Nikolai Plisetsky was watching his only grandchild on tv.

'You've become so strong Yurachka.'

Lilia let a small smile appear on her lips, 'You are no longer a prima ballerina, you have evolved into something new and beautiful all your own. Well done Yuri.'

A quadruple salchow and triple toe loop combination with both of his arms raise3d again. Yuri was pushing himself to his limits and beyond.

'Are you watching Yuuri Katsuki? You set a new record but I am going to beat it someday.'

A quadruple toe loop and a double toe loop. He added that quad in hopes of adding more points.

'If you retire now, I will make you regret it for the rest of your life. Loser'

A triple axel, single loop and a double toe loop!

So many jumps in the second half, how was the young fifteen year old doing it without collapsing from exhaustion?

Demetri bawled.

Katrina held back her tears, her palms over her mouth and the urge to run to him were strong. Otabek smiled as he clapped along with the audience.

Yuri did his final spins, the small lunge and stood up in a presenting pose. It was only then did he show how exhausted he was. His lungs were on fire and fell to his knees as he cried out his frustration of not being able to perform perfectly. Yuri sank to his knees and cried in his hands.

In the end, Yuri Plisetsky's FP score was 200.97, his final score was 319.53

He won the silver.

X

Yuri found himself in Katrina's arms as he buried his face in her chest, he wasn't crying but he was mumbling his frustrations. They were sitting by a soda machine with Katrina's back being against the machine and Yuri in between her stretched legs.

"You won silver yura, its still a medal," she said softly as she ran her fingers through his unbound hair now wavy from the braids.

He responded by hugging her tighter, "Why do you always say that?"

"Because you said that to me a long time ago," Katrina answered, smiling when she saw the tips of her boyfriends ears turn pink.

"….You still remember that?"

"And more."

Yuri sighed and snuggled closer, "I wanted that gold."

"I know. I wanted you to have it too."

"You wanted that piggy to win."

Katrina played with a strand, "I did but it would have been awesome if you won as well."

Yuri looked up from his girlfriend's chest with a curious look, "Yeah?"

"Yup!" She piped as she pecked her boyfriends lips.

A blush splashed itself on Yuri's face as he went back his spot on Katrina's chest. They stayed like that for a few minutes when Yuri spoke again.

"I guess pair skating will be put on hold again," He mumbled, "I didn't beat him…"

"You beat JJ, I did say I would skate with you again if you did."

Yuri sighed, "I know… I know. I'm going to kick his and that piggy's butts next season."

"And I will gladly cheer for you as always."

Hearing that, he rose his head and gave Katrina a sweet kiss. The ladies free skate was coming soon, he was going to support his girlfriend no matter what.

X

The Ladies Free Skate was now starting and everyone was excited to see what was in store for them.

Mila was first and from the looks of it, she was adding more flare to the movement of her hips. Her jumps were at a good height with her arm raised and her landings clean. However, she did fall after her last jump but her recovery was immediate and she ended her routine with an arabesque spin.

Sara was next, her celtic charm was strong and her pixie like jumps were perfect. She changed the arrangement of her jumps for possible higher points and her spirals were shown to have improved.

X

It was the same scenario like in Moscow, a young figure skater was getting a last second talk from her two coaches. While Yakov and Lilia have long accepted that Katrina would not listen to them, they still gave her the warnings of her jumps.

"Remember Katrina, you may be a strong jumper but you have to limit yourself."

"Listen to you uncle young lady, your spirals and step sequences are enough.

She sighed and got on the ice after giving her guards to Yuri, "Yeah, Yeah."

"The next skater in the ladies' division, representing Russia, Katrina Lychkoff!"

Katrina waved her arms as she was announced and skated to the middle of the ice.

'I noramly feel nervous but I don't feel that now.'

Yuri and Otabek both yelled out as loud as they could, "Katya! Davai!"

Katrina smiled, gave two thumbs up towards the boys and looked down on the ice, she looked at her hands and her feet were in the ballet fourth position.

'No matter the score, I want to show the world what I have to show.'

Once the piano began to play, Katrina began to skate.

"She will be skating to Memory from the musical Cats. For her senior debut, Katrina chose the very song her father Ivan Lychkoff used in his own free skate in the 2006 European Championship."

X

The spiral sequence was that of a graceful ballerina who was dancing on the ice.

From the Arabesque spiral to the Biellmann spiral.

She did a clean triple axel which earned a loud applause.

Elaine Paige's voice echoed as Katrina prepared for her three-jump combination. Triple toe loop, a single loop and a triple salchow.

'Show them what I want… I'll show you all!'

Katrina jumped.

"A quadruple toe-loop!?"

Yuri slammed his hands on the wall as the shock coursed through his system, Victor and Yuuri were slack jawed.

"We have witnessed history ladies and gentlemen!" The announcer declared with great excitement in his voice, "Katrina Lychkoff is the first lady figure skater to land a quadruple toe loop!"

Katrina skated around until she did the Ina Bauer. the once stiff move was now graceful and delicate.

And then her second jump combination came, a Triple Lutz-Triple Toe. But when she jumped her triple lutz was not a triple.

"A quadruple Lutz!?"

The audience gasped seeing the young girl fly with her jump. this was unheard of and some regretted that they didn't record it.

This time Yuri smirked, 'You're finally showing them what you can really do huh?'

X

Lilia watched her niece as she danced across the ice, for a brief moment, she saw an image of her little sister dancing in the dance studio of their home.

"Katyusha," She said softly, the innocent memories still fresh in her mind, "Do you have any idea, about how beautiful you have become?"

As for Yakov, he saw an image of his small ten year old niece skating across the ice. He was proud that the little girl who was told she would never skate was now a strong and independent young lady who now owned the ice she was on.

"Show them Katrina," He said with beaming pride, "Show them how much you have grown."

X

The step sequence came, Grizabella was imploring to the Jellicle cats for forgiveness. Katrina danced around with a lightness in her step and she waved her arms slowly. In her a step sequence, she did the hydroblade, Jemima's soft and beautiful voice encouraged the elderly cat to stand up. Katrina continued the step sequence until Elaine stood up and belted out the famous part of the song.

Her final jump was her signature jump, the quadruple salchow.

 **'Touch me it's so easy to leave me'**

She landed it perfectly and cleanly.

The song was ending and she did a combination spin.

And Grizabella ends her song as Katrina ended her spins.

 **"Look, a new day has begun."**

Katrina reached up to the sky with longing arms, a wanting expression on her face. As the music played its final chords, Katrina looked at Yuri and smiled.

X

There was a small silence, no one knew why but no sooner did the music stop, the audience erupted in a cheer that was heard outside the stadium.

Katrina smiled and gave everyone a bow in gratitude, she ignored her sore legs as she gave a final bow.

Victor found himself smiling as proud tears fell from his eye, "Katya, you are no longer that worthless bean."

Perhaps the young girl was never a bean at all, she had to have been a small seed just waiting for a chance to grow. All it took was a gardener to give the seed that opportunity to become something beautiful. And that was what Victor saw, Katrina finally blossomed into the figure skater she was born to be.

X

The judges and sports officials crowded around the small tv that played raw footage of the young Russians performance, they would rewind each quad she made and would play it back slowly. While it was amazing to see three quads in one female performance, they had to make sure that the quads were indeed quads and not over rotated jumps. They did this when Katrina debut her quad salchow nearly two years ago and they were going to do it again.

Katrina Lychkoff was certainly full of surprises.

Surprises indeed.

X

Katrina sat down at the kiss and cry holding onto Yuri's hand as they waited for the results, she was still on cloud nine about what she did. For a female figure skater, being able to do one quad was a massive feat on it own but the fact that she did three was something that had never been mentioned.

Taking in a deep breath, she closed her eyes.

She began to think about the frozen lake behind her childhood home. The place her father would skate even after his retirement. She used to watch him and wish that for a moment she could skate just like him.

'Papa?' She asked softly, the image of her father stopped skating and he watched with a tilted head, 'you always used to cheer for me when i could just barely glide on the ice. That was years ago, would you have continued it even when I got a little better?'

Ivan smiled with his eyes closing as if he said yes.

'I'm proud of you, my little ice angel.'

The image then began to clap which confused Katrina until the clapping grew louder and making her open her eyes.

"Katya look!"

"Huh?"

Yuri pointed at the tv which held the score.

160.46!

"Katrina Lychkoff is the first lady to score above 160 points in free skating! A new world record!"

That new score and the combination of her short skate score, Katrina's total score was now 235.04!

The gold was hers!

At first, Katrina didn't know what to say but she smiled and gave a heart shaped signs to the cameras that were flashing at this history making moment.

X

Blinding camera flashes erupted as the three men receive their medals.

Yuuri Katsuki of Japan made good on his vow to bring the gold to Japan. When asked about the rumors of him retiring if he did win the, yuuri responded by saying that all questions will be answered at the press conference.

Russia Yuri Plisetsky sighed as he stared at the silver medal around his neck, three silver medals in a row. He was scowling his usual scowl but he didn't explode, he was instead planning a new routine in his head for next season. He was going to beat Yuuri Katsuki, no matter what!

And the there was JJ, he was thankful that he at least got the bronze. Next year he would not let the nerves get to him.

In the women's division, Katrina gulped when she received her medal. She didn't know weather to skate a victory lap around the rink or jump up and down in excitement.

Mila and Sara, who got the silver and bronze respectively, both smiled seeing their young friend practically shaking in her skates. They knew that she deserved the gold but they knew that next year they were going to up the ante the way Katrina did.

After the medal ceremony a picture appeared on social media.

It was a picture of Yuri and Katrina wrapped in their country's flag, Yuri had a stubborn look on his face while he held up his silver medal while Katrina did the same thing but she was kissing his cheek. Many fans who saw the picture noticed a small splash of pink on the boy's cheeks, making his stubborn look adorable.

 ** _'They look so cute together!'_**

 ** _'Yurachka is trying to be so tough but he likes it~'_**

 ** _'Katrina's performance was so beautiful! I nearly spat out my coffee when she did those quads.'_**

 ** _'It would have been awesome if Yurachka won the gold!'_**

 ** _'Hey, he did great but Yuuri Katsuki won fair and square! There's always next year!'_**

 ** _'Guys! I just heard that Yuri and Katrina might pair skate again!'_**

 ** _'Really?! OmG! The next Sergei and Ekaterina are back!?'_**

 ** _'I hope it's true!'_**

X

"Ready Katya?" Yuri asked softly as they stood by the walls of the ice rink.

He wore a purple jacket over his black tank top with the open design on the back and the silver X on the front, black leather pants that clung to him like second skin, black fingerless gloves, a gold cross necklace and a pair of shades over his eyes that hid the smoky eye makeup. His hair was in a half man bun half loose style.

Katrina smiled and nodded, she wore her dark halter top with a black tattered skirt, fishnet gloves and stocking and a similar purple jacket. Her hair tied in a french braid and her bangs were loose, she also had a pair of shades over her eyes.

"I'm ready!"

They interlaced their fingers and waited for Yuri's name to be called.

After watching Yuuri and Victor skate to the duet version of Stammi Vicino, Yuri wanted to upstage the gold medalist. At first he thought having Katrina would but now he knew that that they both had to add more.

So he added their friend Otabek in his exhibition skate.

"And now for next exhibition skate, Silver medalist Yuri Plisetsky and gold medalist Katrina Lychkoff!"

Hearing their names being announced they got on the ice, they did not wave at the audience like they usually did. Instead, they stood on the ice side by side and waited for the song Yuri had chosen for them.

The song: Welcome to the Madness.

Or in their case: Welcome to the Mad Russian's Romance.

* * *

Thank you for all your support and I hope to see you guys again :)

JK! I'm writing an epilogue right now as we speak! It was make sure some things are settled before I write a potential sequel! that and im going to edit the chapters to fix some erros.

See you guys soon!


	40. Epilogue

alright! here the epilogue! Sorry its not anything big or spectacular but i'm writing a series of sequels because we don't have any details about the movie so for now its going to be stuff I make up :)

Enjoy!

* * *

The grand Prix Final banquet.

A get together at the end of the season were the skaters who have participated in the final gather to a fancy dinner party in hopes of meeting with potential sponsors. It was, to many, considered boring because of the high-class etiquette one had to learn for such an event.

Except for that incident last year when Japan's Yuuri Katsuki got hammered on champagne and caused quite the commotion along with Christophe Giacometti of Switzerland.

Katrina walked around the large room of golden walls and people to pass the time, she was wearing a purple dress with a sheer design on the top above her breasts, gold bangles dangled on her rights wrist and black one-inch heels. Her black hair was down because she hated having it up, she wore purple stud earrings and her cartilage piercing was now an innocent diamond stud.

"Hm..." she looked around and saw someone she was looking for, "Yura!"

Yuri looked up to where his name was called and saw Katrina running to him, he almost blushed seeing his girlfriend in the dress.

"Katya," He managed to say as he walked to her, "Did you just get here?"

She shrugged her shoulders and played with her hair, "Sort of."

Looking at her boyfriend, she saw that Yuri was wearing the same suit he wore last year and playfully booped his nose, "You look so handsome tonight~"

Now this time, Yuri did blush and she responded by wrapping his arms around her waist.

"And you... Look very pretty tonight."

"Thank you Yura," Katrina responded with a blush of her own.

Before she could say anything, she looked over Yuri's shoulder almost laughed seeing a tall figure creeping up behind them.

"Katya?"

"Be prepared Yura, its him."

"Don't tell me..."

A new voice joined the duo, its accent was one that lengthens and enlarges all vowel sounds, something you would hear from the deep south of America.

"Russian..."

Yuri growled and turned around to confront the man, "Don't you dare Brockman!"

"Midget!" The six-foot one man with brown hair and golden-brown eyes lifted Yuri in the air effortlessly with a smile.

"Put me down!" The boy ordered as he kicked and screamed in the air.

"No way Russian midget! I waited all season to do this again!"

"Hey James," Katrina greeted the man with a smile, "Congratulations on winning the gold again."

James smiled, still holding Yuri in the air, "Thank you. The same goes for you Katrina on winning the gold. And Congrats on silver Russian midget!"

"Put me down!"

The man smiled and threw Yuri in the air before catching him and setting the mad blonde on his feet.

"Why do you have to do that all the time!?"

James snickered, "Because it's fun."

Yuri growled at the man before stomping off with Katrina in tow.

"If you two are going back into pair skating, Chloe and I will be waiting!"

The boy growled, "Cocky bastard!"

James laughed and stuck his hands in his pants pocket, "Love you too Russian midget."

"I'm not a midget!" Yuri howled but the American skater had already walked away to join his skating partner/girlfriend who was talking to a potential sponsor. She was a woman of Mexican decent but with pale tan skin, she had large brown eyes and long and thick wavy hair tied into a high ponytail. She wore a black and blue evening gown and black flats.

"She's so pretty," Katrina said with sparkle around her.

Yuri rolled his eyes when he saw her, "Whatever, you're cuter…"

A light blushed splashed onto the boy's pale cheeks as he took Katrina's hand and lead to Yakov who was scowling at them.

"How long are you going to stare at us like that Uncle Yakov? Your face is going to freeze like that."

"Too late for that Katya."

Yakov growled and spoke in a low tone voice, "Don't start with me, I… am still very…. Very…. angry about last night!"

Both teens looked at each other and shrugged it off. Yakov was angry about the exhibition the two did together with Otabek. Yuri and Katrina chose to skate together and they wanted to use a song that was completely opposite of the songs they used for the season.

The night before the gala they followed Otabek to a night club and heard a song worth skating to. But when the gala started, Yuri got annoyed when he saw Victor skating with Yuuri, he decided that he and Katya were going to have their friend help them out.

The result was a very charged performance with both teenagers stripping themselves of their leather jackets, Yuri grabbing Katrina's bottom at random times, Katrina doing the same and the was the death defying pair moves that were banned in competition. The death spiral for example where instead of holding her hand while spinning her, Yuri held Katrina by the blades of her skates while spinning her in the air.

And finally, it was what Kazakhstani figure skater Otabek Altin did that really made Yakov's blood pressure almost peak. The older teen had their fingers in his mouths in a way to take off their gloves.

Needless to say, the old Russian was beyond upset and wanted to put that behind him. But it wasn't simple because many tonight have asked him the same questions.

What possessed him to allow them to do such a performance?

Why did they do it?

Did they have any decency?

It ended with Yakov calmly growling that this was something they wanted to do to let off some steam from a stressful season. He had advised them not to do it but they, as always, did not, listen to him.

Tonight, the older man showed that he wanted to be left able to gather his thoughts so the two left to enjoy the rest of the banquet.

Katrina saw Yuuri and Victor talking to a potential sponsor. Well it was mostly Victor doing the talking while Yuuri was standing beside him smiling politely. She caught bits of the conversation so she pretended to look at the drinks at the table nearby to listen.

"So Yuuri is not going to retire?"

This time Yuuri spoke, "That was the plan but after winning the gold, I was inspired and I wish to continue my career."

The girl smiled happily after hearing that but she made sure to act discreet.

"And it's not because Victor is coming back to the ice?"

"It's one of the reasons."

Katrina smiled and happily left to catch up to Yuri who was talking to Otabek.

"Hey Otabek, how did your coach react to the performance?"

The older teen shrugged slightly, "He took it well since it was a performance but he was mostly concerned because of your ages."

Yuri snickered, "Who cares, it was great!"

With a roll of her pretty violet eyes, Otabek watched as Katrina poked Yuri's forehead and they discussed about what to do next season.

"Any plans to return to pairs?"

The two looked at each other before making their final decision.

"I have to beat that piggy first."

"There's still things I want to do first."

Otabek chuckled softly and stole a quick look of the two pair skaters nearby, "Those two will be disappointed."

"Who cares," Yuri grumbled, "Those two will be easy to beat any season!"

"Didn't they break the short and free skate in pairs?"

"Katya and I can easily break it!"

"Yura their death spirals are better than ours," Katrina added with crossed arms and an amused look.

Yuri huffed and stomped off to the buffet tables with Katrina following him. Otabek could not help but smile at the two, he will admit that they did live up the unofficial title of 'sweethearts on ice' but he felt that it was too… understated of a title. Maybe he'll think of something for them but that was for another story.

As the evening progressed, the younger ones were sent back to the hotel to sleep off the long day and night but Yuri had other plans.

He waited until after Katrina took her shower and changed into his t-shirt and sweat pants. He took a deep breath when he heard the bathroom door open and Katrina walked in a loose sweater and leggings, her hair dripping wet and her face flushed from the hot shower.

"Let's dry your hair, the last thing you need is to catch another cold when we go home tomorrow."

"Yea," Katrina crawled on the bed and sat between Yuri's legs.

He placed a dry towel on her head and gently ruffled it to soak up the water, he was earned a soft sigh in content. Yuri made a soft gulp when he took the towel off and pushed Katrina's hair over her right shoulder to expose her neck.

"Yura?" She asked softly, her neck flushed into a soft pink.

Yuri said nothing as her placed a neck on her neck making Katrina gasped and he placed her left hand on his pale blonder hair to keep him there. Yuri chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist sweetly as he continued to kiss, the urge to suck was strong but he knew not too.

Wanting more, Katrina turned her body around and pushed Yuri on his back. He was surprised at first but gladly accepted the soft lips that were now pressed against his own. Yuri closed his eyes as the sweet pleasure of kissing took over and his hand were slowly roaming Katrina's body.

They flipped their bodies until Yuri was on top and his hands hesitantly touched Katrina's chest. She didn't push him away and responded by moving her hands up his shirt to touch his skin.

Yuri gasp a bit but Katrina stuck her tongue in his mouth when she saw an opening.

They continued their making out when the door to their room opened with a kick and Victor marched in with a big smile on his face.

"Yurio! Katya," He bellowed out cheerfully as if he didn't see said teenagers push each other away frantically at the intrusion.

"Yakov told me that he was worried that you two would be lonely since you are minors so he asked Yuuri and I to watch over you!"

Victor was still smiling his heart shaped smile but Yuuri who finally caught up with his fiancé noticed a massive tick mark on the man's face and Yuri gulped as he backed up against the wall.

X

"Ahhhh nice a cozy you two?" Victor asked as he tucked both teens in for the night.

And his definition of 'tucked in' was wrapping poor Yuri in bed sheets like a cocoon and gently tying Katrina up with another set of bed sheets so she wouldn't try to untie her boyfriend.

Yuri glared up at the smiling man as he prepared to take the bed next to them.

"What if I have to take a piss?"

"You can hold it until morning."

"What about me?" Katrina piped wiggling her bound legs.

"Don't worry Katya! Just wake me up and I'll untie you."

"Hey!"

And with that, Yuuri tuned off the lights and bid everyone a good night.

"I'm kill uncle Yakov," Katrina muttered to Yuri with great annoyance.

He huffed in response and snuggled close to his girlfriend, he knew at that moment that they would never be alone together again for a while.

And he knew that Victor 'overprotective big brother' Nikiforov would make sure of it.

* * *

And there we go :)

Hehe, I hope you like James because you might be seeing him around from time to time.

And since Victor is going back to Russia, Hes going back to being the over protective big brother hes always been~


End file.
